Nós sempre teremos Paris
by Lya M
Summary: Draco e Hermione são escolhidos para participar de um programa de intercâmbio em Beauxbatons. Eles começam uma sociedade sinuosa para se saírem bem nas aulas mas nenhum dos dois sabia que se apaixonar seria parte do contrato. TRADUÇÃO DA FIC DE MELISSA D.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sempre teremos Paris**

**N/A: **Tradução da fic We'll Always Have Paris, da Melissa D. Pode ser encontrada aqui, em inglês: http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Capítulo 1**

- Entre!

Professora McGonagal levantou-se para receber o segundo aluno de Hogwarts a participar do intercâmbio ao som de suas batidas rápidas na porta. Sabendo a reação que sua chegada iria causar, ela tentou manter seu tom o mais agradável e alegre o possível.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy, eu espero que sua viagem de volta tenha sido tranqüila.

- Sim, professora, meu pai acabou de me deixar aqui, na verdade. Sinto muito não poder pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, mas o trabalho do meu pai nos segurou um pouco mais do que tínhamos esperado.

Desde que ele havia recebido a carta da vice-diretora durante o verão o informando que havia sido selecionado para o programa de intercâmbio entre Beauxbatons e Hogwarts, Draco mal podia esperar para 1º de Setembro chegar. Dois meses inteiros na França em uma escola diferente, com alunos diferentes e, o mais importante, longe de Harry Potter e seu fã clube.

Seus pais estavam muito orgulhosos. Hogwarts mandava apenas seu melhor aluno para este intercâmbio e o fato dele ser apenas do sexto ano o fez se sentir mais excepcional. Mal podia esperar para esfregar no nariz de Potter o fato de que um Malfoy havia sido escolhido. Contudo, enquanto ele se aproximava de McGonagal, seus olhos encontraram uma visão nada agradável.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Hermione pulou de sua cadeira no momento em que ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco e virou-se, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos.

- O que você quer dizer com 'O que ela está fazendo aqui?', o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Enquanto elas esperavam, McGonagal a disse que mesmo que fosse de costume apenas um estudando fazer o intercâmbio, dois estudantes haviam sido selecionados este ano para cultivar relações positivas entre as escolas de magia. Mas sua professora não a disse o nome do segundo estudante. Quando se deu conta, ela voltou-se para McGonagal.

- Por favor, professora, não me diga que ELE é o outro estudante indo para o intercâmbio? Por favor, me diga que isto é um horrível pesadelo e eu não serei submetida a dois meses inteiros de Malfoy todos os dias?

- Bem, acho que isto explica - Draco respondeu com um ar de superioridade - que você está louca, Granger. Eu não sou o 'outro' estudante. Eu sou o único estudante. Apenas um vai para o intercâmbio e eu sou claramente a primeira opção, você só é a sobra.

Acreditando que aquilo obviamente resolvia o problema, ele caminhou até a cadeira recém vaga de Hermione, sentou-se e colocou seu chapéu na cadeira ao lado.

- Okay, professora, quando vamos partir?

Sua audácia e arrogância haviam subido para outras escalas. Antes de Hermione ter a chance de dizer onde Draco poderia colocar seu chapéu pontudo, a vice-diretora bateu sua mão na mesa, fazendo-os pular enquanto o barulho ecoava na sala.

- Chega! - ela disse severamente - Eu espero que ambos mostrem mais educação enquanto estivermos em Beauxbatons, pois AMBOS estarão representando Hogwarts e eu não aceitarei nada menos que os seus melhores comportamentos.

Seus olhos passavam de um para outro, olhando as expressões perplexas dos rostos jovens em sua frente.

- Normalmente, cada escola manda apenas um representante para o programa de intercâmbio, porém os dois mandaram inscrições muito impressionantes e nós decidimos que ambos deveriam ir à França.

Draco começou a protestar, mas McGonagal levantou sua mão para silenciá-lo.

- Não haverá conversas sobre isto, Sr. Malfoy. A decisão é final e reclamar para seu pai não vai adiantar - ela pareceu ficar um pouco pálida enquanto continuava - E de acordo com os recentes eventos, é importante manter linhas de comunicação entre todas as comunidades bruxas.

Hermione sabia o que ela queria dizer. Não era segredo que Voldemort havia ganhado força no ano anterior, desde que a verdade sobre o Torneio Tribruxo foi à tona para a comunidade bruxa. Eventos como o programa de intercâmbio eram necessários para manter as boas aparências.

Mas por que, oh por que, ela tinha que ir com Malfoy?

Tomando seu silêncio como um sinal de consentimento, McGonagal começou os a contar os detalhes da viagem e os detalhes do que aconteceria durante os próximos dois meses. Aulas, itinerários, agendas, etc. Entretanto, suas cabeças estavam cheias de incredulidade e eles mal ouviram algumas palavras do discurso de McGonagal. Ambos Draco e Hermione sentiam que haviam entrado em um negócio cruel.

* * *

- Então, qual o gosto de sua última refeição livre-de-Draco?

- Por favor, Ron, eu estou tentando comer - respondeu Hermione enquanto ela lançava um olhar à mesa da Sonserina - Eu já me sinto bastante enjoada, não preciso de você para me lembrar constantemente que ele está indo para Beauxbatons também.

Largando seu garfo no prato como um sinal de desistência, Hermione encostou-se em sua cadeira.

- E para melhorar, McGonagal não vai nos deixar usar uma chave de portal para chegar lá. Então, além dos dois meses com ele, eu terei que agüentar uma viagem de seis horas de trem, no mesmo compartimento que ele.

Por alguma razão, Hermione não conseguia nem ao menos dizer o nome dele alto. Fazia seu estômago fraquejar só de pensar em como ele teria conseguido uma oportunidade tão marcante. Ela sabia que ele não havia conseguido por mérito. Sua família deve ter feito algo para garantir seu lugar no intercâmbio.

Hermione ainda olhava para a mesa da Sonserina quando Draco pegou seu garfo e encontrou seus olhos. Não desviou o olhar. Olhos cinzentos fixados em olhos castanhos. Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Aparentemente longe, a voz de Harry penetrou em sua mente.

- Hermione, por que McGonagal vai fazer você pegar um trem? Pensei que ela gostava de você. Isto parece mais com uma punição do que com uma oportunidade.

Ron balançou a cabeça com consentimento.

- Eu sei. Eu prefiro levar um Rabo Córneo Húngaro em uma volta na floresta para encontrar Aragogue do que sentar no mesmo compartimento com Malfoy o dia todo.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu não tenho idéia do porque dela estar fazendo isso. Disse só alguma coisa sobre chaves de portal não funcionarem em longas distâncias e com muitas bagagens.

- Bom, isso parece um monte de bobagem para mim - Rony disse - Mas olhe do lado bom, você pode usar esse tempo para perguntar a McGonagal como transformar Malfoy num ferret. Ele fica ótimo como um.

A lembrança trouxe o primeiro sorriso do dia para o rosto de Hermione.

Os três riam enquanto Malfoy observava-os, ainda desacreditando que Hogwarts estava mandando um sangue-ruim como representante da escola. Ele sabia que devia ser um ato de caridade para ela ou então para publicidade durante estes dias obscuros. Uma tentativa do tipo 'nós-amamos-trouxas' para manter as aparências. Fora isto ou o menino de ouro de Dumbledore mandou o diretor fazê-lo. Seria bem a cara de Potter, arruinar sua chance de mostrar que os Malfoy eram a melhor coisa que Hogwarts tinha a oferecer.

Enquanto observava os três da Grifinória rindo histericamente sobre algo e Hermione jogando seu cabelo enrolado para trás, ele vagamente ouviu Goyle o perguntar algo e saiu do seu transe.

- O que você disse?

- Eu perguntei o que a carta do seu pai disse. Há alguma coisa que ele possa fazer para impedir ela de ir? - Goyle disse, balançando sua cabeça em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

Draco sentou-se direito e tentou continuar seu almoço.

- Não. Meu pai disse que está fora de controle agora - Não querendo parecer que sua família tinha menos poder que antes, Draco continuou - Mas isto é porque a viagem está muito próxima. É tarde para cancelar tudo agora. Marque minhas palavras, ele vai mandar cartas bem pesadas para o conselho escolar por isso.

Entretanto, Draco sabia que não faria diferença.

Mesmo que Voldemort havia retornado no fim de seu último ano, o pai de Draco não havia ido para seu lado, como todos presumiam, como Potter havia mentido. Seu pai ainda era respeitado, claro, mas as pessoas ainda estavam apreensivas e hesitantes quando perto dele, como se ele fosse pegar qualquer informação e ir correndo para seu Mestre. Draco entendia que as pessoas estavam com medo, mas o renascimento de Voldemort fazia mais de um ano. Ele sabia no fundo de seu coração que seu pai nunca faria parte de algo tão sombrio e frio quanto o assassinato de um estudante inocente como Cedrico Diggory. Nunca.

* * *

Uma ansiosa Professora McGonagal e um arrogante Malfoy já estavam esperando por ela no hall de entrada. As despedidas de Hermione demoraram um pouco mais do que ela havia esperado. Abraçou Ron e ele a provocou um pouco mais sobre estar presa com Malfoy. Porém, a provocação não a incomodava. Ela sabia que era só o jeito de Ron de dizer o quanto ele iria sentir falta dela pelos dois meses. Então ela abraçou Harry, por um pouco mais de tempo e um pouco mais apertado. Seu cabelo bagunçado fez seu nariz coçar e ela inspirou profundamente sem querer esquecer o cheiro doce de Harry. Os dois prometeram mandar corujas para ela fielmente, mas Hermione tinha suas dúvidas de quanto tempo essa promessa iria durar.

Deu um passo para trás e olhou para seus dois melhores amigos, desejando desesperadamente que um dos dois fosse o outro estudante de intercâmbio. Mal podia esperar para ver a França novamente e estudar em Beauxbatons, já que era uma grande honra ser selecionada para o programa sendo uma aluna do sexto ano. Mas havia algo de irritante no jeito que Malfoy a olhou durante o almoço. Era tão intenso que ela esqueceu de todos os outros alunos presentes no Salão.

A viagem começou branda, sem que ninguém pronunciasse uma palavra no compartimento. Professora McGonagal revisou o itinerário do dia mais uma vez e saiu do compartimento para falar com o condutor, deixando Hermione e Draco. Sozinhos.

Enquanto McGonagal falava com eles, Draco e Hermione haviam sentado lado a lado. Mas a porta do compartimento nem havia fechado quando Hermione voou para o banco onde a professora estava sentada. Ela agora estava sentada diretamente na frente dele. E isto era um grande erro.

Draco havia mantido seus olhos fechados durante os últimos vinte minutos e Hermione encontrou-se o observando enquanto dormia tranqüilo e sem problemas. Ele parecia tão diferente e não só por que 'ele parece em paz quando dorme'. Hermione não pudera deixar de notar o quanto o verão havia feito bem para Malfoy. Seu nariz tinha algumas sardas do mesmo sol que havia dado fios dourados ao cabelo quase branco. Quando eles estavam gritando um com o outro na sala de McGonagal, ela notou que ele crescera uns 5 centímetros e que sua voz havia ficado consideravelmente mais profunda. Seu corpo havia se tornado mais desenvolvido, mais maduro. Combinava bem com seu rosto, que não era mais comprido e pontudo, mas sim mais delicado e bonito. Enquanto ela observava sua boca abrir e fechar, não pode deixar de notar o quanto seus lábios pareciam macios.

_Bom_, ela disse a si mesma, _eu nunca havia passado tanto tempo memorizando os detalhes do rosto de Malfoy. Ainda bem que Harry e Ron não estão aqui para ver isto_, ela sorriu.

- Sabe, só por que você acha que alguém está dormindo, não o faz menos esquisito ficar olhando para ele por 3 horas - Os olhos de Draco abriram, bem como seu conhecido sorriso sarcástico se espalhou pelo seu rosto bronzeado.

_Droga, ele me pegou!_ Hermione gritou com si mesma por deixar seus olhos por muito tempo onde ela sabia que eles não podiam ficar. Enquanto seu rosto tomava uma cor rosa, ela respondeu com a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Não foram 3 horas - ela olhou em volta se sentindo culpada - Foram só alguns minutos.

Admitiu antes que pudesse se conter, e mergulhou seu rosto nas mãos, que estava passando do rosa para o vermelho.

O sorriso superior de Draco aumentou e ele não pode perder a oportunidade.

- Não se preocupe, Granger - ele a assegurou, nem tentando esconder o sorriso afetado - Eu serei o último a contar que você tem uma queda por mim. Afinal, eu tenho uma reputação a manter. Eu devo admitir, estou um pouco surpreso. Eu sei que sou terrivelmente bonito e tudo - ele se inclinou para frente e tirou as mãos de Hermione de seu rosto, para que pudesse olhar diretamente para sua expressão de horror - mas eu nem ao menos tenho uma cicatriz nojenta na testa para impressioná-la.

Pela reação dela, ele sabia que havia acertado o lugar certo.

Na verdade, ele não esperava a provocar tão cedo. Weasley era sempre mais fácil, mas Hermione era normalmente dura na queda. _Eu devo ter tocado fundo_, ele pensou e algo bateu nele como um tapa. _Ela gosta do Potter!_, realizou e, por alguma razão, aquilo o incomodava.

Talvez fosse por que Hermione não era a única que ficou olhando. Na verdade, a única razão para que seus olhos estivessem fechados mais cedo foi para evitar olhá-la. Estava quente no trem e Hermione havia tirado a capa da escola enquanto McGonagal falava com eles. Ela estava usando uma saia cáqui curta e uma blusa de algodão branca. Foi culpa da blusa. Draco sempre achou vestimentas simples como aquela extremamente sexy em mulheres e não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. Enquanto a professora relatava seus planos pela a milionésima vez, Hermione continuou cruzando e descruzando as pernas ao lado dele. Mexia seu pé para cima e para baixo freneticamente, sua perna graciosamente esticada sobre seu joelho esquerdo. Eram pernas longas e tonificadas. Era hipnótico. Para completar, seu braço revestido pela blusa de algodão branca encostou no dele e aquilo fora demais. Fechou os olhos, para que não pudesse olhar mais.

Ele a sentiu mudar para o banco oposto. O compartimento pareceu mais frio depois dela mudar. Quando notou que ela o olhava, seu estômago deu voltas. Finalmente, depois de se amaldiçoar por ter ficado excitado com Hermione Granger, ele voltou à sua relação de hostilidade. Não podia fazer nada. _Droga, por que os olhos dela têm que ser tão brilhantes?_

Hermione arrancou suas mãos de perto dele e se inclinou para que os dois ficassem apenas alguns centímetros longes um do outro, com uma determinação assustadora.

- Harry não precisa de nada para impressionar as pessoas. E ele não precisa provar nada para ninguém, porque com ou sem cicatriz, ele vai ser sempre melhor que você. E você sabe - vendo que o rosto de Malfoy empalideceu, ela adicionou um último comentário - Não importa quantas pessoas você ou o seu precioso pai tentem comprar ou meter medo para pensar o contrário.

Professora McGonagal abriu a porta do compartimento e ficou furiosa com o que viu, os dois estudantes escolhidos para representar a excelência e orgulho de Hogwarts brigando como crianças. Era a gota d'água.

- CHEGA! - exclamou - Eu já cansei das briguinhas de você e vocês vão parar com isso antes de sairmos do trem! - respirando fundo, adicionou - Eu menti que chaves de portal não funcionam em longas distantes, porque elas funcionam. Eu menti porque eu esperava que uma longa viagem de trem permitisse aos dois uma chance de conversar sem a minha interferência. Já que nenhum dos dois parece querer fazer algum esforço para que isto aconteça, medidas extremas terão de ser tomadas - ela começou a andar pelo compartimento - Quando chegarmos à próxima parada, vocês dois serão mandados de volta à Hogwarts com a chave de portal que eu trouxe para emergências. Eu desejei que não chegássemos a este ponto e eu estou triste que ambos falharam ao ver as oportunidades que o programa oferece e em vez disso preferem brigar e provocar um ao outro. Bem, não mais. Dois alternativos serão mandados no seu lugar e eles me encontrarão na França. Vocês dois vão retornar à Hogwarts.

O pequeno discurso teve a resposta que Minerva esperava, uma vez que não tinha nenhuma chave de portal ou alunos alternativos ou qualquer outro plano também.

Em unissom, ambos Draco e Hermione levantaram-se pedindo desculpas, já que nenhum queria ter a humilhação de ter sido reprimido e voltado para Hogwarts depois de apenas algumas poucas horas de viagem. Professora McGonagal podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. Draco e Hermione eram dois dos melhores estudantes que já ensinou. O programa de intercâmbio era uma experiência desafiadora de dois meses e McGonagal sabia que muitas coisas iriam acontecer se eles trabalhassem juntos em vez de brigarem. Caso isto acontecesse, seria muito mais do que orgulho para Hogwarts. Se um bruxo sangue-puro (além de ser um Malfoy) pode trabalhar ao lado de uma bruxa nascida trouxa e representar uma escola unida, Minerva sabia que havia esperanças para o futuro.

Depois de prometerem se comportar, jurarem não brigar e oferecerem um estojo de penas novinho (cortesia de Malfoy), McGonagal fingiu que seus argumentos a persuadiram. Secretamente, ela agradeceu à sorte. Finalmente, ela os fez se acalmar e voltar aos seus lugares, levando no rosto a melhor expressão de severidade que ela poderia fingir.

- Está bem. Vocês podem ficar.

Os dois alunos respiraram aliviados enquanto Minerva secretamente fez a mesma coisa. Ambos olharam um para o outro, mas desviaram rapidamente o olhar. Hermione procurou em sua bolsa e tirou um enorme livro sobre a história da França e se escondeu atrás dele, não se atrevendo a olhar para Draco, que olhava para a paisagem que passava, nem tentando olhar para a sua companheira de viagem.

Professora McGonagal sabia que os próximos dois meses iriam ser de aventura para os dois alunos e que eles até poderiam formar uma grande aliança. Suspirou. _Desde que não se matem antes_.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando saíram do trem, Professora McGonagal abanou para um alto e bonito bruxo de cabelos negros brilhantes, de rosto envelhecido, mas simpático.

- Professor Lemieux - ela sorriu docemente - É um prazer imenso ver você de novo. Já se passou tanto tempo.

Abraçaram-se como velhos amigos, então ela o apresentou aos estudantes.

- Sra. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, este é o professor Stefan Lemieux. Ele ensina Feitiços aqui na Academia Beauxbatons e é um ótimo instrutor - Professor Lemieux sorriu, aparentemente lisonjeado - Vocês dois são muito afortunados por ter ele como professor, mesmo que só por dois meses. Eu tentei o persuadir por anos para passar um tempo ensinando em Hogwarts, mas ele sempre recusou gentilmente.

- Você é muito gentil, Minerva. Eu estou tão feliz que este programa recomeçou, então poderemos voltar a dar aulas na mesma escola novamente - sua voz era profunda, mas calma, enquanto ele agradecia aos cumprimentos dela. Então apertou a mão de Hermione e Draco, sorrindo - Vocês sabiam que McGonagal costumava das aulas aqui em Beauxbatons quando recém tinha se formado em Hogwarts?

Hermione e Draco estavam pasmos com a notícia. Já era difícil de imaginar Minerva lecionando em nenhuma outra sala senão a de Transfiguração de Hogwarts. Imagina imaginá-la jovem!

No caminho para a escola, Professor Lemieux contou a Hermione e Draco tudo sobre a época em que Minerva lecionava em Beauxbatons. Parecia que ela e seu novo professor de Feitiços eram velhos e bons amigos. Os dois professores riam e lembravam-se do passado enquanto a carruagem os levava para o castelo.

Hermione estava feliz de encontrar um professor tão amigável e charmoso na nova escola. Era bastante fácil o entender quando ele falava, pois tinha apenas um leve traço de sotaque francês. Pronunciava os nomes um pouco diferentes, mas ela achava aquilo um tanto cativante... Menairva, 'ermionee, Drahco. Sempre considerou o sotaque francês bastante romântico.

A carruagem mágica fazia seu caminho pela montanha. Quando chegaram ao topo, Professor Lemieux murmurou algumas palavras e eles pararam. A visão do vale abaixo deles era realmente mágica. A Academia Beauxbatons era um maravilhoso e impressionante castelo. Era difícil esconder sua admiração quando Draco e Hermione pisaram no gramado. Com um gramado verde luxuriante e muitas árvores, Beauxbatons parecia ter saído diretamente de um livro de conto de fadas. Tinha até mesmo um riacho rodeando o castelo e uma ponte levadiça para dar mais efeito.

Ele os explicou que seus quartos estavam na ala VIP do castelo, que era geralmente reservada para oficiais do Ministério francês e convidados importantes. Cada um tinha seu próprio quarto, mas todas as portas levavam a uma grande sala comunal com sofás, poltronas e mesas de estudo. Pediu que o seguissem para um pequeno tour na Ala VIP, mas os olhos de Hermione foram levados diretamente até as duas enormes portas francesas do outro lado do cômodo. Professor Lemieux havia comentado do magnífico jardim crescendo debaixo de seu terraço, e Hermione estava muito animada para esperar. Andou até as portas, girou as enormes maçanetas de metal e abriu-as. A surpresa mais maravilhosa a esperava. Empoleirada no topo de uma das grades de metal piando alegremente estava uma enorme coruja branca, com uma carta em sua pata.

- Hedwig! - Hermione exclamou - Se você não é uma visão aos olhos!

Depois da longa e tensa viagem de trem, Hermione estava emocionada por ver algo que a lembrava de seus amigos. Aquilo era tão a cara de Harry que, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como era ficar separado dos amigos e ter de viver com inimigos. Ela correu excitada até Hedwig para dar um cafuné amigável atrás de suas asas e pegar a carta entregue.

Draco havia a seguido até o terraço e rolou seus olhos quando viu a coruja de Harry esperando por Hermione.

- Affe, Granger - disse - Você só saiu de lá há algumas horas. Como Potter e Weasley vão agüentar por dois meses? - ele apontou para a carta nas mãos dela - Eu aposto que deve ter uns pontos molhados no pergaminho onde seu namorado derramou suas lágrimas aos escrever um poema batido de amor a dizendo o quanto ele não agüenta viver sem você.

Hermione estava tão ocupada lendo o pergaminho para prestar atenção ao fato de que Draco se postou atrás dela.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Eu espero que a viagem tenha sido OK. Ron e eu apostamos em quanto tempo você começaria a ler um livro. Ron disse cinco minutos. Eu aposto que você e Draco brigaram primeiro e McGonagal terminou tudo transformando Malfoy em uma sanguessuga. Isto provavelmente não aconteceu, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso? Bom, o perdedor vai ter que comer um prato inteiro dos biscoitos do Hagrid. De qualquer forma eu achei que você gostaria de ver um rosto conhecido quando chegasse à Beauxbatons. Mande Hedwig de volta com a resposta quando você tiver uma chance. _

_Harry_

Ela riu enquanto relia a carta, imaginando Ron comendo todos os biscoitos sozinho. De repente, ela pode sentir Draco atrás dela, seu peito encostado contra suas costas e sua cabeça por cima de seu ombro esquerdo. Seu hálito quente fazia sua orelha coçar. Antes que ele pudesse pegar a carta de suas mãos, ela a amassou contra seu peito e saiu de perto dele.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Malfoy? - gritou - Esta carta é minha, como você ousa...

- Relaxe, Granger - disse, soando entediado enquanto se atirava no confortável divã do terraço e cruzava as mãos atrás de sua cabeça - Não fique irritada. Eu realmente não quero saber o que o seu namoradinho tem a dizer. Se eu lesse, eu provavelmente vomitaria com as palavrinhas açucaradas. A comida do trem já não estava boa da primeira vez, não estou com a mínima vontade de vê-la novamente.

- Pare de dizer isso.

- O que? Eu realmente vomitaria se eu tivesse a má sorte de ler as tentativas tristes de Potter de fazer um poema.

- Não. Pare de dizer que Harry é meu namorado. Não estamos juntos - explicou Hermione e fez uma pausa - Nunca estivemos.

Sentindo que revelara informações demais, Hermione desviou o olhar com rapidez e enfiou a carta de volta ao envelope. Contudo, Draco não deixaria passar.

- Ahhhh, a sangue ruim pobrezinha da Granger não consegue fazer o grande e poderoso Potter notá-la - com um traço de desdenho, ele adicionou - Que pena.

A verdade fria era que Draco estava certo. No ano anterior, ela começara a pensar que Harry poderia ser "o escolhido". E por que não? Era lógico que seriam um bom par e Hermione não era nada senão lógica. Ele a respeitava, dava valor ao seu julgamento, a tratava como igual, mas Hermione queria mais. Ela queria sentir aquele sentimento. Aquele que apenas ouvir a voz de alguém faz seu coração bater tão forte que você fica tonto. Aquele que faz qualquer coisa ruim que acontecera no dia ser esquecida no momento que você vê certo sorriso. Fazia sentido Harry ser aquele que a faria sentir este sentimento. Eram amigos por mais de cinco anos. Ele sabia suas manias e ela sabia as dele. Eles tinham ficado juntos no melhor dia e no pior e ambos se admiravam imensamente.

Contudo, ela sabia que nunca aconteceria entre os dois, pois todo o tempo que Hermione observou Harry durante o quinto ano, ele estava olhando para Cho Chang. Hermione sabia por que Harry estava mais interessado em Cho Chang, que era bonita e popular e tinha todas as qualidades que os bruxos adolescentes procuram. Ela esperou que as férias de verão tivessem acalmado um pouco sua queda pelo amigo, mas no momento em que ela o viu no trem, Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Esta era uma das razões porque ela estava tão entusiasmada com a França. Precisava de uma distração. Algo, ou alguém, que tirasse sua mente de Harry.

Sentir o olhar gélido de Draco sobre ela fez com que ela abandonasse seu pequeno devaneio.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Malfoy. Somos só amigos. É isso. Fim da história.

- Apenas amigos, hein? Eu vi aquele seu abraço em Potter no hall de entrada, em Hogwarts. Amigos não abraçam daquele jeito.

- O que você sabe, seu estúpido? Você nem ao menos tem algum amigo, imagine um amigo que chegaria a ter contato pessoal com você!

Ela estava gritando agora. Draco parecia sempre saber quais botões apertar.

A porta do terraço abriu e professor Lemieux entrou, seguido de perto por McGonagal, que parecia preocupada. Eles haviam sido deixados sozinhos por menos de cinco minutos e já estavam jogando facas um no outro. Tentando controlar sua agitação, ela virou-se para o Professor Lemieux.

- Muito obrigado, professor, por nos mostrar a Ala. Elas são positivamente raras. Se o senhor não se importa, eu gostaria de alguns minutos com os meus alunos antes de nos arrumarmos para o banquete de boas vindas.

Professor Lemieux concordou educadamente. Novamente deu as boas vindas aos alunos e à professora e expressou seus desejos de uma maravilhosa experiência educacional para eles bem como para os estudantes de Beauxbatons. Andou até as portas novamente, fechando-as ao sair.

McGonagal trancou as portas, respirou fundo e virou-se para Draco e Hermione. Ela fez um gesto para que os dois sentassem e depois parou na frente deles.

- Esta noite é muito importante - começou - O tom e a educação que vocês mostrarem esta noite será mostrado pelos próximos dois meses - Para ter certeza de que suas palavras teriam efeito, ela os olhou friamente antes de continuar - Como resultado, não haverá mais amostras de hostilidade, nem apontamentos, nem o rolar de olhos e sim muitos sorrisos durante o jantar. Está claro?

Draco e Hermione olharam um para o outro, então concordaram.

- Ótimo - McGonagal disse - Vão para seus quartos e se arrumem. Encontraremos-nos na sala comunal em precisos 45 minutos para sair para o banquete, e é melhor que já estejam com os sorrisos prontos. Eu não me importo se vão passar os próximos 45 minutos treinando na frente do espelho.

Draco lentamente se arrastou da cadeira até seu quarto, mas Hermione parou para escrever uma rápida carta de agradecimento à Harry para mandar com Hedwig. Ela o contou tudo sobre a viagem de trem, menos que ficou observando Draco, e que ele ganhara a aposta. Pediu para que ele tirasse uma foto de Ron comendo os biscoitos, para que ela pudesse ver a expressão em seu rosto. Pediu para que mandasse um 'oi' para Ron e para os Grifinórios em geral e que escrevesse logo. Enquanto ela observava Hedwig voar de volta para Hogwarts, uma parte de Hermione desejou que ela estivesse voltando também.

* * *

Não era segredo que Hermione adorava responder nas aulas. Ela estudava bastante e sabia como responder. Ela podia se preparar para cada uma delas. Nas aulas, estava rodeada dos colegas Grifinórios e o número de olhos a observando era relativamente pequeno. O banquete de boas vindas de Beauxbatons seria diferente. Hermione nunca se sentiu confortável na frente de uma população de estranhos e a pressão da situação aumentava seus medos naquela noite. A maioria das pessoas de Beauxbatons nunca havia visto um estudante de Hogwarts antes, então, gostando ou não, Hermione era a personificação da "Garota de Hogwarts". Suas futuras opiniões sobre todas as garotas de sua escola seriam baseadas em sua representação. No minuto em que ela pisasse no salão, todos estariam pensando as mesmas coisas: Ela é inteligente? Ela é conceituada? Ela está vestindo roupas bonitas? Ela é bonita? Toda a Academia Beauxbatons estaria a assistindo, esticando seus pescoços para dar uma olhada nos alunos de Hogwarts. Toda aquela atenção. Todas aquelas pessoas. Todos aqueles olhares, esperando que ela caísse ou fizesse alguma coisa embaraçosa.

Parada do lado de fora do salão principal, Hermione arrumava nervosamente suas novas vestes cinzentas, tentando retirar todas as inexistentes dobras para manter sua cabeça ocupada. Antes das portas abrirem-se, ela olhou rapidamente para Draco e se sentiu mais calma. Ele passava nervosamente os dedos por entre os cabelos louros. Draco respirou fundo e lentamente expirou pela boca. Hermione sorriu para si mesma. _Bem, eu acho que ele é parte humano, então._

A noite seguiu agradável o bastante. Hermione e Draco tiveram que sentar lado a lado e a noite passou surpreendentemente sem nenhum acidente. Mesmo que eles não conversassem entre si, alguns de seus novos professores estavam sentados com eles e mantinham a conversa fluindo. E mantinham, ainda bem, alguma educação um com o outro: Por favor, passe o sal, por favor, passe a cesta de pães e assim vai. Uma pequena e inesperada surpresa ocorreu quando eles preparavam seus chás, logo após o jantar. Enquanto Hermione e Draco alcançaram o açucareiro ao mesmo tempo, a mão dele tocou a dela. Por alguns segundos, suas mãos ficaram juntas. Então ele retirou sua mão e escondeu-a embaixo da mesa. Hermione colocou algum açúcar em seu chá e deixou o açucareiro na frente de Draco, que, ainda surpreso com o ocorrido, a agradeceu. Hermione tirou seus olhos de sua xícara para olhá-lo.

- De nada - respondeu, sentindo, pela primeira vez desde que Draco entrara no escritório de McGonagal, que ela poderia agüentar os próximos dois meses.

Depois do chá, Madame Maxime apresentou Hermione e Draco para alguns alunos de Beauxbatons. Havia muitas garotas que eram amigáveis e conversaram animadamente com Hermione e Draco. Mas na maior parte só com Draco. Hermione achou que tinha um bom conhecimento da língua francesa, já que passara muitos verões na França e até mesmo tinha comprado alguns livros trouxas "Aprenda a falar Francês como um nativo" no minuto em que tinha descoberto que havia sido aceita para o programa. Em despeito à sua preparação, contudo, Hermione descobriu que tinha alguma dificuldade em seguir o passo rápido da conversação das garotas. Draco, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente calmo falando francês com as garotas, especialmente com Isabel. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos cor de areia, pernas compridas e curvas nos lugares certos. Obviamente tinha alguns encantamentos para o corpo para ajudar. Draco se revelou todo atenção, e conversou com Isabel sobre o quão maravilhosa era a Academia e o quanto ele apreciaria vê-la nas aulas. Pelo menos isto era o pouco que Hermione pegou dos pedaçinhos de informação que conseguira entender. Entre todas as viradas de cabelo e os olhares insinuantes, Hermione se sentiu um pouco deslocada. Então sentiu uma mão gentil em seu ombro.

- Com licença - ele sorriu - Você está gostando de Beauxbatons, senhorita Granger?

Agradecida por ter sido regatada do meio de toda aquela paquera, virou-se para agradecer o dono da voz suave e deu-se com a mais bela visão em sua frente. Ele era alto e magro, como Harry, mas não tão desengonçado. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro e tinha um pequeno rabo de cavalo puxado para trás. Seu sorriso mostrou um perfeito set de dentes branco perolados, o que faria seus pais dentistas ficarem orgulhosos. Atrás dos óculos de metal, ela conseguiu vislumbrar um par de olhos da cor do oceano. Ele a olhou curioso.

- Senhorita Granger, está tudo bem?

Realizando que estava parada com a boca aberta, Hermione aprumou-se, corando um pouco.

- Sim, estou bem. Obrigada - respondeu. Esticou sua mão para ele e disse - Mas, por favor, me chame de Hermione.

Ele segurou sua mão e balançou-a com um confiante, mas gentil, aperto. Enquanto seu rosto abria mais um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, Hermione sentiu seus dedos tremerem.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Hermione. Eu sou Phillippe Hasley. Eu espero que não tenha problema eu estar falando inglês com você, mas estou planejando visitar seu país quando eu sair de Beauxbatons, então estou melhorando meu inglês.

Hermione sorriu para ele, enquanto sentia seu estômago dar um salto. O sotaque francês só o deixava mais atraente. Sentindo-se aliviada, ela respondeu.

- Oh, não, tudo bem. Seu inglês é excelente. Você vem estudando há tempos?

Hermione e Phillippe começaram a melhor conversa que Hermione já tivera desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Phillippe era um ouvinte maravilhoso e atencioso, que fez com que Hermione se sentisse mais ajustada naquele ambiente. Ele era positivamente charmoso. Logo, parecia que o resto do salão havia sumido e só ela e Phillippe tinham restado.

O som das risadas de Hermione desviou abruptamente a atenção de Draco de Isabel. Ele voltou-se para o som e uma expressão de horror passou pelo seu rosto. O cabelo escuro, desajeitado, os óculos, o modo que Hermione se inclinava para perto dele. Não podia ser.

- Quem, diabos, é aquele? - as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse se conter.

Isabel seguiu seus olhos e respondeu em um inglês perfeito.

- Oh, aquele é Phillippe. Ele vai jogar para o time nacional francês depois que se formar. É o melhor Apanhador que Beauxbatons já viu em mais de cinqüenta anos. Ele é bem bonitinho - ela sorriu - Parece que ele gostou da sua amiga da escola - Então, com um olhar de apreensão, ela continuou - Aquela garota não é sua namorada, é?

Com a mesma expressão de horror, ele exclamou com ênfase:

- Granger? Minha namorada? Morda sua língua - forçou suas atenções para a nova amiga - Isabel, seu inglês é soberbo. Onde você aprendeu inglês tão bem?

Estava tão ocupado observando Hermione e o clone de Harry que nem ao menos ouviu a resposta de Isabel.

* * *

Para aqueles que observavam de fora, Draco estava se ajustando perfeitamente aos novos colegas, à nova cultura e à nova escola, mas no fundo não estava. E Hermione não fazia a situação mais fácil para ele. Era recém Segunda, mas todas as manhãs ela era abordada por todo tipo de coruja: cinza, manchada, marrom e até mesmo aquele ratinho com asas que ela chamava de "Pig" por alguma razão bizarra. E, claro, havia a coruja branca de Harry, que parecia ter ficado permanentemente lá para aborrecer ainda mais Draco. Todos os dias, desde que chegaram, Hermione recebera algo de seus amigos de Hogwarts e Draco recebeu um total de zero. Nada. Nem mesmo de seus pais. Ele havia observado que o olhar de Hermione passava de triunfo para pena quando, todos os dias, o correio coruja chegava e, todos os dias, Draco era o único a sair da mesa com as mãos vazias. Uma sangue-ruim com pena de um Malfoy. Era um absurdo. Contudo, Draco não conseguiu esconder sua amargura aquela manhã, quando Hedwig apareceu mais uma vez carregando uma carta de Harry e Cia.

- Granger, você pode pedir para o seu fã clube se acalmar com essas corujas? Elas soltam penas no meu café da manhã e aquela bola de pelos esquisita continua tentando morder minha cabeça. O que todas essas pessoas têm a dizer a você que é tão importante?

Hermione podia sentir sua frustração, então deixou aquele comentário passar sem fazer nenhuma réplica. Seu humor já nada agradável havia piorado desde que conhecera Phillippe. Por razões que Hermione não podia entender, Draco havia o odiado imediatamente. Quando Madame Maxime havia apresentado os dois jovens, Draco apenas olhou Phillippe com o desgosto que Hermione achou que era reservado apenas para Ron e Harry. Ela esperou ansiosamente que a apresentação terminasse, pois Draco sempre a fazia trazer seus defeitos à tona e ela estava sendo muito cuidadosa com Phillippe. Ele a lembrava tanto de Harry, exceto que Phillippe tinha mais porte, mais confiança. Na verdade, ele a lembrava um pouco de Draco também. Lembrando a expressão de Draco naquela noite e sabendo que ele não recebera nenhuma coruja, Hermione não sentiu vontade de agitá-lo.

Sem se importar em esconder a expressão áspera em seu rosto, Draco empurrou seus ovos mexidos pelo prato. Naquele momento, Draco estava pensando em Phillippe também, mas por diferentes razões. _Com toda a maldita sorte_, ele reclamou. _Eu consigo me ver livre do Potter só para me encontrar com seu dublê algumas horas depois. E este é até mais alto. Aposto que ele é um idiota como o Potter._ Havia algo naquele garoto novo que Draco simplesmente não gostava. Ia mais longe do que sua semelhança com Harry. Ele pegou Hermione olhando para Phillippe do outro lado do salão e jogou o garfo em cima de seu intocado café da manhã.

- Perdi meu apetite - anunciou.

McGonagal observou seus alunos com curiosidade. Ela havia feito várias tentativas de juntar Hermione e Draco em uma conversa com ela todo o final de semana, mas sem sucesso. Era Segunda de manhã e eles estavam para começar seu primeiro dia de aula em Beauxbatons. Sem quebrar a promessa, Draco e Hermione pararam com as hostilidades, mas estes silêncios prolongados eram tão ruins quanto. Ela havia esperado que a atmosfera social e a animação do banquete de boas vindas os relaxassem um pouco, mas não aconteceu. Então tentou um novo caminho.

- Algum de vocês pensou em quais lugares históricos vai querer visitar nas nossas visitas de campo?

Mas em vez de conversação, a professora foi recebida com olhares perplexos.

- O que? Parem de me olhar como se eu tivesse hinkypunks pendurados na cabeça! Eu a vi lendo um livro sobre a história mágica da França, Hermione. Você deve ter alguma sugestão para que vocês comecem a se preparar para sua apresentação.

O rosto de Hermione ficou branco e ela praticamente pulou de seu lugar. Draco parecia tão surpreso quanto ela.

- Que visitas de campo, professora? - Hermione perguntou nervosamente, olhando para Draco - E eu não sei nada sobre apresentação nenhuma.

Aquilo era horrível. Um dos maiores medos de Hermione era não estar preparada.

- Francamente, vocês agem como se isto fosse um grande choque para ambos - respondeu McGonagal, incrédula - Quantas vezes eu revisei o itinerário com vocês? Mas suas mentes estavam ocupadas demais pensando em como matar um ao outro - Parecendo severa e exasperada, ela continuou. - Okay. Mais uma vez, então. Este programa foi criado logo após Você-Sabe-Quem começar a ficar mais forte todos aqueles anos atrás. O Ministro francês estava preocupado com a integridade de Hogwarts, desde que a escola não foi capaz nem de identificar a preferência de Tom Riddle para as Artes das Trevas, mas como também o fez Monitor Chefe e por aí vai. A Academia Beauxbatons sentiu que qualquer conexão com Hogwarts podia colocar seu país e bruxos em risco. Então o programa foi cancelado.

Quando o Torneio Tribruxo acabou em desafortunados eventos, ambos os ministérios francês e britânico prometeram não repetir os erros do passado. Encorajados por Madame Maxime e Dumbledore, o programa de intercâmbio entre as duas escolas foi recriado, mas com uma base de treinamento, apenas. Este é o primeiro ano. O programa vai ser medido pelo mérito e efetividade em formar alianças entre as duas comunidades. É aqui que vocês entram. Daqui a seis semanas, vai haver um encontro dos dois ministérios em Paris. Os alunos do programa das duas escolas são esperados lá para fazerem apresentações sobre suas experiências. Nós visitaremos lugares importantes para a história mágica Francesa para mostrá-los alguma cultura fora da escola. Os alunos que estão em Hogwarts vão ser levados para conhecerem alguns pontos da Inglaterra também. As informações que vocês passarem vão ser usadas para medir se o programa deve ou não continuar, se deve ser estendido para oito semanas, se mais estudantes serão envolvidos, etc. Nada disso os faz lembrar de alguma coisa? Nem mesmo para você, senhorita Granger?

Os dois alunos balançaram suas cabeças, constrangidos. Ambos sabiam que ela repetia o itinerário logo após suas brigas, então era sempre mais fácil não a ouvir quando ela começava.

Draco encontrou sua voz primeiro.

- Então você está dizendo que cada um vai ter que dar uma palestra para alguns oficiais do Ministério sobre o que gostamos em Beauxbatons?

- Bem, não exatamente - Profesorra McGonagal se balançou desconfortável em sua cadeira - Vocês dois terão de trabalhar juntos para fazer apenas uma apresentação.

Agora, qualquer traço de cor havia definitivamente sumido do rosto de Hermione. Eles estavam começando a receber olhares curiosos das mesas mais próximas. McGonagal tentou aliviar a tensão com um sorriso forçado e uma voz calma.

- Antes que um de vocês desmaie, lembrem-se que são representantes de Hogwarts durante tempos críticos. É mais lógico que cada escola se apresente apenas uma vez, ou teríamos quatro apresentações. Os ministérios acham que seria um modo positivo de manter o orgulho escolar por ter dois alunos trabalhando juntos para um projeto - A voz dela se apressou um pouco e ela pareceu estar falando mais consigo mesma do que com eles - Obviamente eles não tinham idéia de com quem eles estariam lidando, mas, sem mais, vocês farão o projeto juntos e apresentarão uma frente unida na conferência. Está claro?

A cabeça de Hermione havia finalmente parado de girar.

- Estas visitas de campo - começou. McGonagal parecia perplexa com a calma em sua voz, então Hermione recomeçou - Estas visitas de campo que você estava falando. Não vai ser só nós, não é? Alguns dos estudantes de Beauxbatons podem vir junto, certo?

Ela olhou rapidamente para a mesa de Phillippe mais uma vez. Draco rolou seus olhos.

- Deus, é só nisso que você consegue pensar, Granger? Será que o francesinho sabe de todas as suas cartas de amor de Potter? - tentando não atrair atenção, ele disse em um sussurro urgente - Você não está entendendo o que está acontecendo? Nós temos que trabalhar juntos. Em um projeto. Você e eu. Sozinhos. Sem matar um ao outro.

Aprumando-se, Hermione respondeu.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que temos que fazer. Só acho que seria legal ter um ser humano decente com quem falar do que um mimado, estúpido-sem-ter-razão idiota que é Draco Malfoy.

Então ela sorriu docemente enquanto Draco ficava vermelho de fúria.

- Graças aos céus - disse Minerva, quando as sinetas tocaram anunciando o final do café e o início das aulas. Enquanto Hermione e Draco levantavam-se para recolher seus livros, a professora sabia que aquela discussão estava longe de acabar.

* * *

Ao final de seu primeiro dia de aula, Hermione tinha um pressentimento de que não se daria tão bem. Ao final da semana, ela tinha certeza. Primeiramente, ela achou que fosse medo, mas estava acabando a primeira semana e nada havia melhorado. A única aula em que ela se sentia confortável era Transfiguração, pois Professora McGonagal estava ensinando e Hermione podia entender o que era dito. Todas as outras aulas eram em francês e durante sua primeira aula (Feitiços), a dura realidade de ter aulas avançadas de magia em outra língua a atingiu como um balaço. Sabendo que ela podia entender francês escrito mais do que falado, ainda mantinha um pouco de esperança viva de que ela podia aprender tudo o que precisava saber dos livros. Mas no fundo, sabia que livros não seriam bastante, ouvir e falar eram partes principais do programa. Phillippe iria a ajudar se ela pedisse, mas o orgulho a impedia. Ela queria impressionar Phillippe e não criar dúvidas sobre si. Ainda mais que o futuro do programa não era garantido. Ela não queria estragá-lo só porque exagerou sobre sua fluência em inglês em sua inscrição. Draco, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente tranqüilo em seu novo ambiente. Enquanto Hermione concentrava-se muito apenas para entender o que os professores diziam, escrevendo notas o mais rápido que podia, Draco estava frio, distante, não deixando nada estragar suas penas. Enquanto ela o observava em Historia da Magia, respondendo as perguntas com calma e conforto, a idéia de que ela pudesse pedir ajuda para ele passou pela sua cabeça. _Eu devo estar desesperada_, pensou enquanto balançava sua cabeça, tentando tirar a idéia de lá.

Draco a observava todas as noites, deitada sobre os livros como se fosse a última semana e não o começo do ano. Ele sabia que Hermione era a melhor aluna da classe, todo mundo sabia. Mas ele não tinha idéia do quanto ela estudava. McGonagal havia 'sugerido' que eles estudassem na sala comunal todas as noites, sem serem interrompidos ou perturbados. Todas as noites, Hermione ficava na sala comunal até mais tarde, seu nariz enfiado no mesmo livro. Secretamente, Draco sentiu que fosse uma das tentativas de McGonagal de fazê-los trabalharem juntos. Nas duas primeiras noites, ele ficou impressionado com a capacidade de Hermione. Ela era incansável em sua sede por conhecimento, ou assim parecia. Ele a observou enrolar os cabelos nos dedos, os lábios se contraindo em frustração. Estava tão concentrado em observá-la que nunca olhou para o livro, o qual as páginas ela continuava virando para trás e para frente, pelo menos até a noite de Quinta.

Estava deitado em um dos sofás, olhando para o nada. Já havia terminado suas lições, mas não estava com vontade de se retirar ainda. Hermione respirou fundo e expirou, cansada. Parecia frustrada. Andou até Draco.

- Hm, Malfoy – começou, hesitante - Você terminou seu texto de história já?

O som da voz dela o fez acordar. Era a primeira vez que ela abrira a boca para falar com ele durante toda aquela noite. Ele a olhou, preguiçoso.

- Você quer dizer aquele que só é para Sexta que vem? Eu nem comecei ainda - Então a mesma expressão de surpresa que ela vira tantas vezes nos rostos de Harry e Ron apareceu no rosto dele - Não me diga que é nisto que você está se matando todas essas noites? Um texto que é para semana que vem? No caso de ninguém ter lhe dito, Granger, você leva os estudos muito a sério.

Hermione parecia confusa.

- Você disse PRÓXIMA Sexta? Tem certeza que o Professor Langer não disse ESTA Sexta?

- Estou certo. Eu anotei. Nós nem ao menos começamos a matéria direito para escrever alguma coisa. Como poderíamos fazer um texto sobre o que não estudamos? - ele a olhou, curioso.

- Você, hm, se importa se eu der uma olhada nas suas anotações? - ela perguntou nervosamente, para adicionar rapidamente - Quero ter certeza que não perdi nada importante.

Com um quê de indignação, Draco exclamou.

- Mas isto não é colar? O que todos os seus pequenos Grifinórios diriam se soubessem que a grande e poderosa Hermione Granger copiou a lição de um malvado Sonserino? - ele rapidamente voltou ao familiar sarcasmo - Eles provavelmente não irão falar com você por uma semana, pois não se atreveriam a conversar com alguém associado a um Sonserino. Hmmm. Mas pensando bem, talvez todas essas corujas parassem de chegar todos os dias. Ok, Granger, você me convenceu. Onde está minha mochila?

Hermione já havia virado as costas e estava voltando a passos pesados para a mesa. Estava visivelmente chateada e começava a tremer de ansiedade.

- Deixe para lá, Malfoy. Apenas esqueça, está bem? Eu não preciso das suas anotações idiotas. Elas estavam provavelmente cheias de desenhos daquela Isabel e ninguém aqui, a não ser você, está interessado nas suas fantasias nojentas.

Ela largou-se na cadeira, sem conseguir esconder seu medo de que fosse falhar consigo mesma, com seus amigos, com sua escola... com todos.

Draco estava assustado. Nunca vira Hermione tão chateada antes, tão vulnerável. Um sentimento novo e estranho tomou conta dele. Não era culpa ou pena. Ele lembrava de ter lido sobre ele uma vez. Era compaixão? Ela estava parecendo mais arrasada do que ele jamais vira, e não parecia certo a jogar facas.

Ele andou até sua cadeira e silenciosamente a alcançou suas anotações. Ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos cinzentos, suspirou e murmurou um obrigado. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco enquanto ela se ajeitou na cadeira novamente, seus olhos brilhantes voltando-se para o pedaço de pergaminho. Ela ficou levemente tensa.

- As anotações estão em francês.

- Sim, eu sei - ele respondeu - É mais fácil anotar em francês já que é isso que os professores falam. Por quê? Você não acha que dá muito mais trabalho ouvir em francês, escrever em inglês e depois traduzir tudo de novo para francês nos trabalhos? Eu sei que você gosta de lição de casa, Granger, mas isso é exagero.

Enquanto ele voltava para o sofá, ele viu de relance o livro que Hermione tanto lia. Era um dicionário Inglês-Francês, e tudo fez sentido para ele. Ele virou-se, incrédulo.

- Você não entende francês, não é? Por isso você não responde nas aulas e é por isso que você precisa das minhas anotações! Você não é inteligente ou coisa assim?

Ela pulou e arrancou o livro das mãos dele.

- Eu POSSO entender francês. Isto está aqui só no caso de eu precisar - ela sentou-se - De fato, eu nem ao menos o toquei - Hermione olhou em volta, chateada - Os professores apenas falam um pouco rápido demais, é difícil entender tudo o que eles dizem todo o tempo.

Draco sentou-se na frente de Hermione.

- Então, basicamente, você está dizendo que mentiu quando selecionou a caixinha de 'fluente' na sua inscrição - com um quê de perplexidade, Draco levou sua mão à boca - Eu acho que o mundo vai virar de cabeça para baixo, já que a boazinha da Grifinória trapaceou. O que o querido Harry diria sobre isso? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou com interesse - Trapaça e engano são geralmente atributos Sonserinos. Eu me atrevo a perguntar, sobre o que mais você vem mentindo, Granger? Quais são os outros esqueletos que você vem escondendo nesse seu armário aparentemente puro?

- Eu não menti - explicou uma chateada Hermione - Eu apenas estimei demais meu conhecimento em francês, é isso.

- Ahhh, racionalizações. Outro ótimo atributo Sonserino. Você tem certeza que o Chapéu Seletor a colocou na casa certa?

Mas então Hermione virou a mesa.

- Acontece que eu sei que não sou a única aqui com problemas. McGonagal fala inglês em todas as suas classes e mesmo assim, você não consegue transfigurar nadinha - seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram para ele com uma falsa inocência - Ao menos que sua intenção fosse que seu livro saltitasse para fora da sala como o coelho que era antes mesmo que você conseguisse transfigurá-lo.

Aquilo tirou o sorrisinho de seu rosto, o que para Hermione significava vitória. Sentindo-se mais forte em sua posição atual, ela observou as anotações dele.

- E o que é isto aqui na suas anotações de Aritmancia? Parece-me que em vez de copiar as fórmulas você optou por escrever "O que diabos este lunático está falando?" muitas vezes, em inglês, devo acrescentar, em todos os seus pergaminhos. Acho que, em qualquer língua, você ainda se ferra em Aritmancia. Hmm, parece que nem mesmo se mudar para um país diferente vai ajudar na suas notas.

- E daí? Tudo isso significa que o desgosto de McGonagal pela minha pessoa cruza fronteiras e que números e fórmulas não são meu forte - ele disse - Pelo menos eu não MENTI sobre o meu conhecimento em Transfiguração e Aritmancia para chegar aqui.

- Você quer parar de falar sobre isso! Não é nem ao menos o ponto! - ela fez uma pequena pausa para reunir seus pensamentos - Olha, Malfoy, nenhum de nós quer estragar o programa, certo? - ele concordou lentamente - Bem, nós dois possuímos algo que o outro quer.

Ele sorriu astutamente e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Nossa, Granger, e eu pensei que loiros não faziam seu tipo.

Mas Hermione o ignorou e também se inclinou sobre a mesa, para que pudesse o olhar nos olhos.

- Eu preciso de ajuda com francês e você precisa de ajuda com Transfiguração e Aritmancia. Enquanto estivermos em Beauxbatons, vamos nos ajudar, discretamente, claro, e ninguém vai precisar saber nada sobre nossas...

- Trapaças? Enganos? Falsidades? Indiscrições nojentas? - ele tentou.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em 'dificuldades', mas 'nojento' realmente captura a sua essência - ela sorriu.

Draco arrumou-se em sua cadeira novamente.

- Por que você não pede ao seu francesinho Phil para lhe ajudar? Eu estou certo que ele está morrendo para ensiná-la os pontos altos da linguagem internacional do amor - Draco fez um biquinho de beijo e barulhos tentando a provocar, mas ela não iria morder a isca.

- Eu não quero que ele me ajude. Se alguém souber, podem tentar me mandar para casa e isto pode colocar em risco qualquer futuros programas entre as escolas - Sabendo que Malfoy adoraria a ver voltar para casa, ela puxou uma carta da manga antes mesmo que ele pudesse sonhar sobre aquilo - Mas você não vai me entregar, pois eu ouvi McGonagal contando ao professor Lemieux que a situação poderia ser pior. A alternativa para o programa seria Pansy Parkinson e considerando a sua história juntos, eu duvido que você queira ficar confinado aqui com ela por dois meses.

Pansy e Draco haviam namorado durante o quinto ano e havia acabado mal. Ela não levou o término do namoro a sério e jurou o ganhar de volta a qualquer custo. Ele virava-se e ela estava lá. Do momento em que ele entrava no salão comunal da Sonserina até o momento que ele fosse para cama, ela estaria lá. Esperando-o. Observando-o. Era enlouquecedor. Como precaução, ele pôs até um Confundus em sua coruja, para que ela nunca o encontrasse enquanto ele estivesse na França. A coruja iria ficar circulando pela França por alguns dias. Enquanto a cabeça de Draco se enchia de visões de Pansy em todos os lugares, ele realizou que Hermione ainda estava falando.

- ... Nenhum dos seus amigos vai o ajudar. Nenhum outro Sonserino para distraí-la de sua única missão de vida: conseguir você como namorado novamente. Mesmo que eu não tenha nenhuma idéia do por que. Ela deve estar precisando de alguns sérios feitiços para saúde mental.

- Está bem. Mas me diga: você dirá a Potter e Weasley sobre isto ou posso ter as honras?

- Não, eu não vou contar e nem você. Se você contar a alguém que me ajuda em francês, você vai estar admitindo que pediu a minha ajuda em duas matérias importantes. E de uma sangue-ruim, olha só! - ela fechou seus olhos e falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal - Eu posso até imaginar a cena, "Sim, Sr. Malfoy, eu fiquei surpresa, já que, sendo uma sangue-ruim, eu nunca ouvi falar de Transfiguração antes de Hogwarts e Draco sempre foi cercado dela, a vida toda. E mesmo assim, de alguma forma, eu sou melhor que ele. Engraçado, não?"

Ela cruzou as pernas e os braços, a voz voltando ao normal.

- Então, o que vai ser, Malfoy? A escolha é toda sua, mas eu acho que você terá que concordar comigo que do meu modo é mais prudente. Para os dois.

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Não tenho muita escolha, não é? - ele imaginou a expressão de desapontamento e vergonha do pai - Mas isto é melhor do que esperar a alternativa.

Ele esticou a mão por cima da mesa. Sentindo como se estivesse acabado de fazer um pacto com o diabo, Hermione hesitou, mas então tomou a mão dele na dela.

- Acabou de ficar mais frio aqui? - ele perguntou honestamente.

- Não, por quê? - considerou por uns segundos, mas não notou nenhuma mudança no tempo.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

- Porque eu acho que o inferno acabou de congelar.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Hermione, quando ela largou a mão dele para juntar todas as anotações da mesa, para que eles pudessem começar. Mas primeiro, a pergunta que ela estava morrendo para perguntar:

- Malfoy, onde você aprendeu a falar um francês tão fluente?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Uma das minhas babás de quando eu era pequeno era francesa. Ela me ensinou até eu ir para Hogwarts. Depois que eu comecei a escola, eu pedi ao meu pai para que ela voltasse nas férias de verão para me dar uma ajuda adicional.

- Bem, quem iria imaginar que Draco Malfoy iria estudar por sua conta no verão? Eu nunca adivinharia - Hermione riu.

Com a voz vazando sarcasmo, ele respondeu:

- O que? Eu busco conhecimento, Granger. Aprender enche minha alma. É a única razão para minha existência - então um sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo seu rosto - Além do mais, você nunca viu Brigitte. Ela tem o maior par de...

- Okay, okay. Eu não preciso ouvir todos os detalhes sórdidos da sua triste existência. Vamos apenas começar, está bem?

Hermione puxou um novo pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena, pronta para estudar. Sorriu levemente, a tensão havia sumido um pouco e Draco riu, sentindo-se mais tranqüilo também.

E assim começou um laço frágil entre duas forças inimigas. Nascida não da boa vontade ou desejo por paz, mas sim por orgulho e necessidade.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eles estavam na França há duas semanas, mas Hermione já estava fazendo algo com Draco que ela nunca havia imaginado... rindo. Ela não sabia se era porque ela bebera muito do Suco de Abóbora Apimentado de Draco (para mantê-los acordados), porque já tinha passado da meia-noite ou porque sua imitação de Pansy Parkinson havia sido muito boa. Por qualquer razão, Hermione Granger encontrou-se dobrada de tanto rir, com Draco Malfoy ao seu lado. Se outro Grifinório ou Sonserino entrasse na sala comunal naquele momento, ele ou ela teria presumido que eles estavam obviamente sob a Maldição Imperius, já que Malfoy nunca riria com uma sangue-ruim.

Tudo havia começado mais cedo naquela noite de Quinta-Feira. Já era o final de sua segunda semana em Beauxbatons e ambos haviam se retirado para a sala comunal VIP após o jantar para preparar as lições de Sexta. Nem ao menos haviam tocado na comida, de tanto trabalho que tinham. Tinham que terminar seus textos de 30 centímetros de pergaminho para História, sobre o Tratato de Lacavalier de 1490, que baniu o uso do Feitiço de Cair, usado em navegadores para convencê-los de que seus navios iriam cair no final da Terra se eles navegassem para muito longe. Além disso, na Terça, a professora de Herbologia, Professora Guerin, anunciou que haveria uma aula prática na Sexta sobre os nomes, as características e os usos das plantas dos capítulos 1 ao 5. Draco concordou em ajudar Hermione com o texto de História e Hermione prometeu ajudar Draco a memorizar as informações para a aula de Herbologia.

Já haviam passado das 21hrs e seu progresso era mais lento do que uma corrida de vermes. Cada um havia bebido pelo menos uma garrafa do suco de abóbora de Draco e os efeitos estavam um pouco mais visíveis, já que eles nem ao menos tinham comido direito.

Hermione não conseguia decifrar a escrita de Draco, então ele tinha que a recitá-las, o que demorava muito. Além disso, ele tinha que terminar seu próprio texto, o qual não tinha se preocupado em fazer até aquela noite. Hermione constantemente interrompia os pensamentos de Draco, interferindo com perguntas e comentários sobre a crueldade e propósito do tratado.

- Os bruxos indígenas da terra prometida plantaram visões horríveis nas mentes dos homens e suas famílias, apenas para manter seu conhecimento um segredo. Quantos navegadores morreram ao pular dos navios, uma vez que os bruxos treinavam seus dragões para voar sobre o mar? - A voz de Hermione aumentou de excitação enquanto ela imaginava os pobres navegadores trouxas encontrarem seus destinos cruéis.

Draco fez alguns comentários fortes e lógicos.

- Veja o que aconteceu depois do Tratado de Lacavalier. Os exploradores viajaram até o novo mundo e tiraram tudo o que era de direito dos bruxos. Usar magia para enfrentar trouxas já era proibido naqueles dias. É um milagre que mais bruxos não tenham morrido.

Draco olhou curioso para Hermione, enquanto ela ponderava seus argumentos. Ele podia ver as engrenagens em sua cabeça, espremendo um bom argumento para que ela fizesse seu ponto. Lambendo seus lábios vermelhos, ela estreitou suas sobrancelhas em concentração. Draco estava meio que esperando levar uma coça dela, mas em vez de responder, ela virou seu pescoço para trás para se espreguiçar. Ele sabia que era para ela ganhar tempo para reunir seus pensamentos, mas ele não iria ser distraído pelos seus dotes femininos. Não era hora de perder sua linha de pensamento. Na verdade, ele a estava a ganhando em argumentos. Draco tinha muitas conhecidas que tentavam usar sua feminilidade para o distrair. Isabel e Pansy entravam nessa categoria. Na verdade, ambas haviam utilizado este mesmo recurso com ele, mas com pouco resultado. Contudo, Hermione era diferente. Ela não parecia nem ao menos consciente do efeito que causava nele, o que a fazia ficar mais sinuosa. Tentando conter a dor de ter ficado com o pescoço em cima dos livros por tanto tempo, ela começou a esfregar suas mãos delicadas em seu longo pescoço. O tempo pareceu se arrastar enquanto ele olhava-a mexer as mãos para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás.

_Caia fora!_ Uma vozinha em sua mente gritou. _Você está finalmente ganhando. Não estrague só porque você gostaria de ser a mão no pescoço dela em vez de ficar só assistindo. Você tem um acordo de trabalho com ela e apenas isso._

O tempo voltou a passar normalmente e Hermione parou de esfregar seu pescoço. Ele sabia que sua pequena pausa havia a dado tempo para formular um ponto válido em seu debate, mas ele não iria deixar o poder da balança virar. Precisava se manter no topo, então decidiu que mudar de assunto seria o melhor.

- Granger, se eu pudesse adivinhar, eu diria que você está gostando do nosso pequeno debate - Draco disse - Certamente que deve haver alguém naquela casa de fazedores do bem que possa fazer o mesmo. Nenhum Grifinório debate com você?

Hermione não queria admitir para Draco, mas a verdade era que, tirando o movimento do FALE, ninguém nunca pareceu desafiar sua opinião, especialmente quando era lição de casa. Ela era Hermione Granger, estudante top e a sabe-tudo da classe, então eles assumiam que ela era a autoridade em todo e qualquer assunto relativo às aulas. Todos vinham a ela com questões sobre trabalhos escolares e acreditavam que Hermione já lera todos os livros, então saberia a resposta. O debate daquela noite com Draco fora a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém desafiou sua opinião em um assunto acadêmico. Era muito bom. Ele a fez trabalhar um pouco mais e ela teve que pensar bastante antes de formular algum argumento, já que ela sabia que Draco estaria pronto para destruí-los parte por parte.

Mas ela nunca o deixaria saber disso.

- É realmente uma tristeza, Malfoy - começou, mas seu tom não era malicioso - A Sonserina tem todas as mentes brilhantes. Pegue Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo. Eu ouvi que a Inteligência do Ministério já abriu duas vagas em antecipação para quando eles se formarem em Hogwarts.

Hermione podia ver a risada por trás dos olhos de Draco enquanto ele imaginava a cena. Fazer com que Crabbe e Goyle formassem uma sentença coerente já era muito em um bom dia. Futuros agentes da Inteligência eles não seriam.

Mesmo que ele tentasse reprimir, um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar no canto dos lábios de Draco. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a boca, mas era tarde demais. Hermione viu seus olhos brilharem e abaixou sua voz.

- Duh, uh, sim, Ministro, eu olhei o papel e eu estava pensando... Eu estava pensando... Hm. Eu esqueci o que eu ia dizer - Hermione começou a rir, fazendo com que o sorriso de Draco aparecesse.

A transformação em seu rosto era incrível. Hermione estava pasma pelo quanto acolhedor e sincero Draco parecia quando ria. Antes disso, Hermione só havia presenciado sorrisos sarcásticos e maliciosos formarem-se em seus lábios. Ela nunca havia notado como a aparência de uma pessoa pode mudar tão bruscamente. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam e sua pele ficou rosada com a primeira gargalhada genuína em semanas. Ele ficava bem assim.

Draco distraiu Hermione de suas considerações sobre ele quando, entre risadas, perguntou:

- Qual dos dois é para ser este? Goyle?

Hermione o olhou com um quê de surpresa.

- Você está me dizendo que há diferença entre eles?

Aquilo fez Draco rir ainda mais.

Quando as risadas acalmaram-se, ele voltou-se para Hermione.

- Sabe o que é estranho, Granger? Sua imitação nem foi tão boa assim. Não sei por que eu ri tanto.

- Todo mundo precisa rir um pouco, até mesmo mimados como você, Malfoy - Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

Eventualmente os dois alunos conseguiram se acalmar e as risadas desapareceram. Com a atmosfera consideravelmente mais light, beberam um pouco mais do suco e começaram a estudar Herbologia. Hermione sugeriu uma técnica de associação para memorizar as informações sobre a flora, o que teria funcionado se já não estivesse perto da meia noite e os dois já estivessem exaustos e ficando bobos.

Hermione contou a Draco que quando estudava costumava pegar um termo ou objeto e associá-lo a uma pessoa ou coisa familiar para ela. Relacionar algo novo com algo velho acionava o reconhecimento da informação. Por exemplo, Sofrões eram plantas peludas, difíceis de cuidar, que fazia os humanos ficarem irritantes e chatos quando ingerida. Elas lembravam Draco do poodle toy de sua bisavó, Sasha. Outro tipo de planta, Aquatarae, tinha longas e bonitas flores azuis, e eram encontradas em áreas quentes e usadas em poções para acalmar. Elas lembravam Draco de uma viagem que ele fez até o Mediterrâneo. Enquanto a noite passava, estas estranhas associações deram lugar a conexões engraçadas, geralmente relacionadas à pessoas que ambos conheciam.

- O que? - Draco perguntou em um tom surpreso - Granger, você não pode sentar aí e me dizer que Longbottom não se parece com a Bulbous Bufura. Diz bem aqui: 'Bufura tende a se enroscar repetidamente se não está firmemente enraizada'. Eu só estou dizendo o que eu acho, Granger.

Hermione riu tão alto que pensou que fosse acordar todo o castelo, pois mesmo antes de Draco mencionar seu amigo, uma imagem mental de Neville enroscando-se de vergonha passou na frente de seus olhos.

- Pare de mexer com os Grifinórios, Malfoy - ela mandou, mas sua voz era amigável. Ela havia mudado de lugar e agora estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Draco - Nem todas as plantas deste livro podem possivelmente o lembrar dos meus colegas.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo? Quem foi que sugeriu que a Aurora Cospe-Fogo a lembrava do Weasley? Não fui eu. Fora Granger? Sim, eu acho que foi.

Hermione riu ao ouvir o monólogo de Draco.

- Bem, esta era óbvia - disse - Ele é cabeça quente, facilmente irritado, explosivo, e, ah, claro, tem o cabelo vermelho - Ela sorria enquanto roubava as anotações de Draco de suas mãos. Passou os olhos pela lista de associação, então disse - Você associou todas as plantas com atributos negativos aos Grifinórios. Não é justo. O que me diz de Florander? Você não pode pedir a ninguém com um pouco de cérebro para acreditar que Snape o lembra de uma flor perolada usada para fazer poções de embelezamento!

Draco virou-se para encará-la e descansou os braços nos braços do sofá.

- Florander é também usada para poções de detenção de memória e Professor Snape é um dos bruxos mais inteligentes que eu já conheci. Além do mais, eu não associei todos os Grifinórios a plantas ruins. Eu disse que a garota Parvati me lembra a Frangolias Rosa. Elas são usadas para poções de felicidade. Esta não é uma associação negativa - Antes que Hermione pudesse admitir que realmente esquecera daquela planta, ele abriu a boca novamente - Aliás, elas vem de climas tropicais e aquela garota é quente! Ela tem aquele estilo exótico e tal.

Com a boca aberta de surpresa, Hermione jogou o livro grosso de Herbologia pelo sofá, acertando no colo de Draco.

- Devia saber que você iria falar algo do tipo.

- Ei, você perguntou - ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Sentia-se tão relaxado. Ele nunca pensou que podia se sentir tão confortável na vida e definitivamente não com aquela garota. i Eu realmente devia parar de beber aquele suco. /i 

Hermione olhou intencionalmente para a lista de Draco em suas mãos.

- Malfoy - ela disse - Há uma triste omissão nesta lista. Um nome que eu estava certa que você mencionaria - Draco a olhou, imaginando qual nome ela iria falar. Ela inclinou-se sobre o papel e sorriu - Eu acho que Pansy ficaria muito chateada se soubesse que não estava representada em lugar algum de sua lista de plantas.

Aliviado que Hermione não mencionara uma outra pessoa, cujo nome também começava com "P", Draco jogou sua cabeça para trás e exclamou.

- Pansy? Sério? Eu reservei a maioria das plantas nojentas para os Grifinórios e mesmo que Pansy seja chata para o meu gosto, há algo que se chama orgulho de Casa. Eu até sei que flor ela esperaria que eu dissesse - Antecipando a próxima pergunta de Hermione, ele abriu o livro em seu colo e a mostrou uma planta colorida, com flores cheias de pétalas veludosas e macias - As Lufulicas são muito raras, mas muito fáceis de criar, eram usadas em inúmeras poções do amor antes destas serem banidas. Seu cheiro é tão agradável e luxuriante que, mesmo misturada com outros ingredientes, quando uma pessoa inala profundamente, ele ou ela podem sentir como se tivesse bebido um galão de poção do amor. Pansy gostaria que eu a associasse com as Lufulicas, mas eu não preciso de ajuda para me lembrar dessas flores - Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente de Hermione - Mas eu acho que, se fosse para escolher uma planta para Pansy, eu escolheria Mundolo.

- Mundolo? Por quê? Elas são muito usadas em poções medicinais - Hermione perguntou.

Draco sorriu.

- Mas elas também são pontudas, tem um cheiro engraçado e são o ingrediente principal de um dos trecos mais vendidos da Zonko: a Poção da Caixa-falante - Draco limpou a garganta, apontou seu nariz para cima e começou a falar com uma voz engraçada - "Oh, Draco, as minhas novas vestes não são adoráveis? E os meus sapatos novos também! Mamãe pagou 75 galeões nestes sapatos, acredita? E o que você acha destes novos enfeites de cabelo? Eles não fazem meus cachos loiros ainda mais enrolados?"

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione enquanto Draco transformava-se em Pansy Parkinson. Além de imitar perfeitamente o tom e o desgosto na voz dela, mas os gestos que faziam eram puramente iguais aos de Pansy. Era inacreditável. Balançando a cabeça com irritação, Draco falou em sua voz normal novamente:

- Quero dizer, quem liga se os cachos estão mais enrolados? Eu devo ter esquecido a lição que dizia que cachos enrolados e enfeites de cabelo o fazem um bruxo melhor.

Hermione mal conseguia respirar, mas finalmente falou:

- Para, Malfoy! Eu acho que meu estômago vai explodir de tanto rir! Você não precisa me convencer. Pansy, definitivamente, não é uma Lufulica.

Atingida por risadas incontroláveis e cansada de estudar plantas por mais de 3 horas, Hermione agiu compulsivamente pela, talvez, primeira vez em sua vida. Pegou o livro de Herbologia das mãos de Draco e arrancou a página com as Lufulicas. Rasgou a página em pequenos pedaçinhos e jogou-os no ar, rindo alegremente. Enquanto os muitos pedaços caíam, alguns apousaram em seus cabelos. Ela explodiu em um ataque de risadas. Draco riu ao ver Hermione arrancar a página e rasgá-la em pedaços. Enquanto tentava controlar a dor em sua barriga, de tanto rir, ele tornou a olhá-la. Ela parecia tão natural e sem problemas. A visão dela o deixou sem fôlego. A luz do fogo iluminava seu rosto e ela radiava calor. Draco se sentiu atraído por ela como um mosquito à luz. Enquanto a luz dançava em volta dela, as chamas douradas faziam seu cabelo brilhar como mel.

Enquanto Hermione tentava se acalmar, tentou tirar os pedaçinhos de papel de seus cachos, mas estava tendo dificuldade para achar todos eles. Hesitante, mas querendo beber de seu calor de qualquer jeito possível, Draco lentamente aproximou sua mão de seu rosto. Nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de rir agora. Draco pausou rapidamente, como se pedisse permissão para chegar perto. Os olhos dela fixaram-se nos dele e ela não se voltou para longe. Seus olhos voltaram-se para um pedaçinho sortudo de papel, enroscado no meio de seus cabelos sedosos. Sua mão seguiu seu olhar, mas no momento em que espanou o papel para longe, seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os dela, que não havia se mexido, como se esperando que ele a olhasse novamente.

Hermione não havia respirado desde que os olhos de Draco encontraram os dela. Ele era tão gentil, tão carinhoso. Qualquer respiração ou som iria arruinar tudo. Quando a mão dele se aproximou dela, Hermione sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente. Sabia que estava sentada ao lado do fogo, mas Hermione suspeitava que o calor não tivesse nada a ver com as chamas. Quando Draco tocou seu cabelo e voltou seus olhos para ela, seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Draco não pensou sobre o que estava fazendo. Pela primeira vez na vida, não calculou os erros possíveis e suas opções. Não tinha a menor idéia do porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas não se importava. Ele desceu um pouco sua mão, mas em vez de trazê-la para si, Draco gentilmente acariciou sua bochecha com os dedos. No fundo, Draco sabia que não podia tocá-la, mas como não tocar? Seu cabelo cheirava tão bem. Sua pele parecia tão suave e macia. Ele precisava saber se era tão bom como parecia. Desde a viagem de trem, Draco não conseguiu parar de imaginar como seria ficar tão próximo dela, como seria a tocar. Sabia que devia parar por aí. Sua cabeça o dizia para levantar e ir embora, mas ir embora parecia tão errado. Ele só precisava ficar mais perto.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Hermione fechou sua mão por cima da de Draco. Sua mão estava tão segura quanto a dele quando elas se encontraram, mas ambos tinham as cabeças girando. O olhar de Draco moveu-se para seus lábios e Hermione os lambeu nervosamente. Estavam sentados tão próximos no sofá que Hermione tinha certeza que Draco podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Mas eram mais do que batidas. Ela mesma podia ouvir. Primeiro eram calmas, mas começou a ficar mais alta. Tap, tap, tap. TAP, TAP, TAP. Então ela percebeu que o barulho não vinha de dentro dela, mas sim da parte de fora do terraço.

Com um pequeno pulo, Hermione tirou sua mão de cima da de Draco.

- Você está ouvindo? Parece que vem lá de fora - ela murmurou.

Percebendo o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos, Draco moveu-se rapidamente para o outro lado do sofá. Ele limpou sua garganta e começou a passar os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Não havia ouvido nada senão as batidas do próprio coração, mas agora que estava a uma distância segura, podia ouvir também. Com certeza havia definitivamente algo batendo lá fora.

Puxando suas varinhas, Draco e Hermione levantaram-se e caminharam até as portas do terraço. Hermione as abriu e uma grande coruja voou rapidamente para dentro da sala comunal. Completamente surpreso, Draco exclamou:

- Midas!

A coruja voou diretamente para Draco, pousando em uma mesa próxima para que ele pudesse desamarrar a carta das fitas verdes em sua perna. Sentindo-se de alguma forma extasiado com os eventos dos últimos 60 segundos, Draco rapidamente explicou para Hermione:

- Midas é a nossa coruja da família. Ele trouxe uma carta dos meus pais.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A última visita de Midas não só atrapalhou a cena no sofá, mas como também a crescente amizade entre Draco e Hermione. A coruja era o mensageiro do mundo exterior, os lembrando de seus lugares na vida um do outro. No momento em que Midas voou pela porta, eles sossegaram-se imediatamente. Os efeitos da exaustão e do suco apimentado cessaram. Enquanto Hermione observava Draco desenrolar a carta das patas da coruja, ela deu uma olhada no sofá onde, momentos antes, sua boca ficara a centímetros da de Draco. _O que eu estava pensando?_ Draco Malfoy quase a beijou. E o mais importante, parte dela desejou que ele o fizesse.

Hermione ocupou-se em juntar seus papéis e livros, que haviam sido espalhados pela sala no momento de frivolidade. Seus olhos caíram sobre a página rasgada de Herbologia. Envergonhada com seu impulso tão não-Hermione, ela gentilmente juntou-os com a mão e murmurou um 'Reparo', os pedaços juntaram-se novamente como novos. Não havia mais nenhum traço visível do que teria ocorrido se Midas não tivesse batido na porta do terraço. Não havia evidências físicas de suas risadas ou brincadeiras, mas a bochecha de Hermione ainda ardia onde Draco havia ternamente a tocado. Aquelas sensações eram muito vívidas para serem apagadas com um mero feitiço.

Enquanto Draco ansiosamente desenrolou os pedaços de pergaminho, seus pensamentos inevitavelmente passaram pelas atividades no sofá também. Olhou nervosamente para Hermione, então retornou suas atenções para o pergaminho em suas mãos trêmulas. Draco leu a carta rapidamente. Seu rosto pálido ganhou cor rapidamente enquanto seus olhos escaneavam os pedaços de pergaminho, mas enquanto ele virava as páginas, seus olhos tornaram-se um cinzento brilhante. Havia fúria neles. Ele olhou para Hermione como se ela acabasse de dá-lo um soco na cara. Ela não havia movido um músculo, mas algo nela o aborrecia além de sua compreensão. Tão rápido quanto apareceu, o fogo estava extinto. Quando ele passou sem palavras ao lado dela para ir para seu quarto, Hermione podia ver que o fogo estava extinto, mas as brasas ainda brilhavam, esperando para serem acesas novamente.

* * *

Hermione acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível muito tarde na Sexta de manhã. Ela pensou em acordar cedo, assim poderia encontrar Draco antes de ir para o café da manhã. Achou que ele estaria mais calmo e queria saber por que a coruja de seus pais provocou uma mudança tão brusca nele. Mas em vez de acordar com o Feitiço Alarme, acabou acordando com o som de algo arranhando sua janela; uma grande coruja estava lá fora, com uma carta de Hagrid. Olhou para seu relógio e percebeu que sua primeira aula começaria em apenas cinco minutos. O dia de Hermione começou a desmoronar a partir daí. Seus sapatos desamarraram, derrubou um pote de tinta em suas roupas e sua bolsa de livros rasgou-se enquanto ela saía pela porta.

Para fazer tudo pior, Draco não a olhava e nem falava com ela. Eles geralmente sentavam-se lado a lado nas aulas, onde Hermione poderia o perguntar caso não pegasse o que o professor estava dizendo. Com a ajuda de Draco, a compreensão ao ouvir francês de Hermione tinha melhorado dramaticamente. Na verdade, ele havia se mostrado um professor capaz e paciente, a oferecendo sugestões e dicas para que ela aprendesse mais facilmente. Contudo, depois de Isabel e algumas de suas amigas rirem do sotaque de Hermione, ela decidira que precisava trabalhar mais na fala. Nas aulas, Draco sussurrava as palavras silenciosamente, no caso dela gaguejar em busca da palavra correta. Mas naquele dia, Draco sentou perto de Isabel durante as aulas, deixando Hermione para se virar sozinha.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela uma única vez naquela manhã. Durante a aula prática de Herbologia, Professora Guerin pediu a Draco que listasse todas as características das Lufulicas. Ela viu um relance do garoto do sofá da noite passada, mas então ele se virou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. Ela tentou falar com ele durante História e Feitiços, mas Draco basicamente a mandou embora. Ele estava reunindo suas penas junto com Isabel e suas amigas, quando Hermione se aproximou.

- Hm, Malfoy, você tem um minuto? Eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.

Propositalmente, ele evitou olhá-la, mas ela tentou alcançar seus olhos em busca de algum sinal. Finalmente ele a olhou, mas as cortinas de granito a assustaram.

- O que você quer, Granger? Será que o velho professor ainda fala muito rápido para seus ouvidos sujos de sangue-ruim entenderem?

Aquilo a irritou profundamente. Ele estava agindo como se ela tivesse feito algo errado, mas Hermione não tinha nenhuma pista sobre o que poderia ser. Primeiro ela achou que ele se sentiu esquisito com o quase-beijo; como se eles tivessem sido pegos fazendo algo errado, já que foi a coruja dos Malfoy que os interrompeu. Agora ela já não estava tão certa. Ele não estava agindo estranho. Ele estava sendo adverso e hostil. Ele estava de volta à velha forma e Hermione não iria deixar que ele a fizesse de boba. Porém, antes que ela pudesse o mandar para bem longe, Draco a deu as costas bruscamente e deixou a sala com Isabel, que olhou para Hermione de uma forma curiosa antes de ir embora.

Hermione estava pronta para se ver com ele mais tarde, mas ele pediu a McGonagal se podia comer com Isabel e suas amigas e ser dispensado dos estudos daquela noite para descansar para a viagem de Sábado. McGonagal concordou, o que deixou Hermione por si mesma aquela noite. Phillippe a havia pedido para passar algum tempo com ele, mas Hermione estava com um péssimo humor para socializar. Então resolveu pegar sua correspondência, responder a Hagrid e até mesmo mandar algumas cartas para Gina, Lilá e Parvati.

Ela havia se sentado em uma das enormes cadeiras perto do fogo e estava acabando de terminar uma carta para Ron sobre Bichento (ele havia graciosamente se oferecido para cuidar do gato enquanto ela estava fora), quando Draco entrou. Ele a olhou sentada entre todas aquelas cartas e bufou desaprovadoramente.

- Já devia saber - disse e bateu a porta ao entrar em seu quarto.

* * *

Hermione estava animada quando a manhã de Sábado finalmente chegou. Era o dia de sua primeira visita de campo e ela mal podia esperar desde que McGonagal havia a contado que eles visitariam Rosceaux. Era um museu mágico com coleções das primeiras edições dos livros de feitiços, vestes de famosos bruxos e bruxas, ouro das tumbas egípcias e até mesmo a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw, uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts. Hermione nunca estivera em um museu mágico antes, e ela tremia de animação. Ficara ainda mais feliz quando Phillippe a disse que ele e alguns de seus colegas do sétimo ano iriam junto, para conseguir alguns créditos na aula de História.

Phillippe encontrou Hermione, que estava parada sozinha numa pequena multidão de alunos, na entrada do castelo, antes de saírem naquela manhã. Ela sorriu para ele agradecida, feliz em saber que alguém em Beauxbatons estava feliz por ela estar lá. Phillippe gentilmente a mostrou o caminho, apoiando uma de suas mãos em suas costas. Um pouco antes de sair, Hermione pode sentir o olhar vidrado de alguém nela. Virou-se, procurando na multidão pela fonte daquela sensação ruim, mas não teve que procurar muito. Os olhos tempestuosos de Draco estavam fixados nela, sem piscar. Desta vez ele não se incomodou em desviar o olhar quando ela o encarou de volta. Mas no momento seguinte, Phillippe a apressou para a saída e a conexão foi quebrada.

Hermione e Phillippe tiveram um ótimo dia no museu. Ele já havia o visitado antes, então a mostrou onde todos os grandes artefatos estavam e a contou sobre o histórico de cada um. Hermione tinha a intenção de tirar sua briga com Draco de sua mente e se divertir com o novo amigo, mas Draco não deixaria aquilo acontecer. Parecia que cada vez que ela se virava, Draco a estava olhando com aquele olhar penetrante, cheio de desprezo e irritação. Sendo a pessoa teimosa que Hermione era, tentou ignorá-lo. _Eu não vou o perguntar o que tem de errado. Eu tentei conversar e ele me ignorou. Já devia saber que ele esperaria eu estar com Phillippe para notar minha existência. Se ele quer ser um idiota, o problema é dele. Ele deixou bem claro que eu sou a última pessoa com quem ele quer falar._

Contudo, Hermione não estava completamente correta em seus argumentos para os olhares de Draco. Ele não estava apenas observando Hermione, mas também observava Phillippe, que, na opinião de Draco, parecia permanentemente colado em Hermione. Phillippe estava sempre tocando seu braço, descansando sua mão gentilmente nas costas dela ou se inclinando para sussurrar algo, assim parecia à Draco. _Eu não acho que ele tenha a deixado ir muito longe desde que saímos do castelo. É a versão de Beauxbatons para a lesma gigante! Ela mal está olhando para as exibições e este é o maldito propósito para estarmos neste museu. Ela só fica olhando para ele!_

Enquanto Draco notava quanta atenção Phillippe dava a Hermione, Isabel notava quanta atenção que Draco não a dava. Ela os viu indo na direção das exibições sobre a Revolta dos Goblins, então tentou persuadir Draco na direção oposta.

- Draco - ela cantou docemente - Por que não vamos até a exibição de Adivinhação? Eles têm modelos enormes dos planetas, que se movem se você toca com a varinha. Além do mais, há uma sala que você entra e parece que está dentro de uma bola de cristal, com sons e formas movendo-se à sua volta.

Ela apertou a mão dele para virá-lo para o outro lado, mas seus pés já estavam fixos na outra direção.

Desde que Draco chegara em Beauxbatons, Isabel já fizera de tudo para se tornar amiga dele. Eles se falavam entre as classes, dividiram algumas refeições e tinham até mesmo dado algumas voltas em volta do castelo. Demorou alguns dias até que ele percebesse o que era tão familiar nela para ele. Finalmente, durante um almoço, caiu sobre ele enquanto Isabel falava repetidamente sobre vestes novas e sobre o que ela tinha comprado durante o verão. Ele havia ouvido a mesma conversa incontáveis vezes antes enquanto crescia, só que naquela época era sua mãe que contava todos os detalhes dos vestidos que comprava para seu pai, que se importava com essas coisas tão pouco quanto Draco. Agora Draco entendia porque seu pai sempre parecia estar memorizando o Profeta Diário nos jantares.

Mas mesmo que Isabel não tivesse conseguido a amizade de Draco, ele a teria conquistado de qualquer jeito. Seu pai o instruiu durante o verão para que se tornasse amigo de Isabel Dupris, já que ela era filha do Ministro francês.

- Serve aos nossos interesses você se tornar amigo da filha de alguém tão poderoso e influente, filho - Lucius explicou.

Isabel era muito bonita e estava obviamente interessada nele e Draco sabia que outros bruxos de dezesseis anos iriam vender suas vassouras para ter apenas um encontro com ela. Mas não ele. Ela ria de suas piadas, o dizia o quão inteligente ele era, e piscava seus olhos tão intensamente para ele que Draco primeiramente achou que ela tinha um tique. Mas uma Narcissa Malfoy em sua vida já era o bastante.

Depois de Potter ter contado a todo mundo que quisesse ouvir que Lucius Malfoy era um dos Comensais da Morte presentes na volta do Lord das Trevas, o pai de Draco teve que trabalhar muito duro para conseguir seu status e a reputação com o Ministério novamente. O quinto ano de Draco havia sido de dificuldades para sua família e sua mãe, sendo quem era, tinha se tornado mais um obstáculo do que uma ajuda. Ela ficava histérica nos tempos de crise e Lucius tinha que lidar com os problemas de Narcissa em vez de voltar sua atenção para coisas mais importantes. Era irritante e, de longe, o que ele precisava no momento.

Draco sentiu Isabel apertar sua mão e finalmente a olhou.

- O que você pode me dizer sobre aquele cara?

- Que cara? - Isabel sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando, mas se fez de boba.

- Ele. O Hasley - Draco fez um gesto para onde Hermione e Phillippe haviam estado alguns momentos atrás, sorrindo e rindo, mas eles já haviam sumido. Deviam ter desaparecido quando ele se virou para olhar para Isabel.

Formando com seus lábios o mais sexy biquinho que ela conseguia, Isabel respondeu:

- É só em Phillippe que você consegue pensar? Você disse que Hermione não era sua namorada, mas então por que o incomoda tanto que ela passe o dia com ele? Isto só significa que nós podemos passar mais tempos juntos, sem ela para monopolizar sua atenção.

- Não me importa se ela sair com a escola inteira, mas olhe como ela está se comportando! Nós já estamos aqui há horas e ela nem olhou para as exibições. Todo mundo pensa que a Granger é tão inteligente e estudiosa e acredita que ela é a candidata perfeita para representar Hogwarts no programa de intercâmbio. Nós estamos aqui para orgulhar nossas famílias e nossa escola, mas ela prefere passar as nossas poucas semanas saltitando com a estrela local de quadribol, em vez de se focar nos propósitos importantes.

Acreditando que sua fonte de descontentamento era preocupação por Hermione, Isabel encaixou seu braço no dele e tentou acalmar seus medos.

- Todas as garotas em Beauxbatons adoram Phillippe e querem ficar com ele. Ela é muito sortuda. Eu não culpo Hermione por estar tão sorridente com ele, já que Phillippe é muito charmoso e bonito. E ele parece gostar dela também - Isabel viu o desgosto no rosto de Draco enquanto ela pintava esta bonita figura de seu colega e adicionou - Você não gosta muito dele, não é? Você o conheceu há apenas duas semanas, como pode o odiar tanto?

- Ele me lembra alguém de Hogwarts. Alguém que eu odeio há muito tempo.

* * *

O grupo voltou do museu depois de toda a escola já ter jantado, então Professor Lemieux organizou uma rápida janta para aqueles que estivessem com fome. Phillippe escoltou Hermione e Isabel queria que Draco fosse com ela, mas ele já estava enjoado o bastante de ver Hermione e Phillippe que deu uma desculpa a Isabel. Draco esperou na sala comunal enquanto os outros comiam. Dizia para si mesmo que estava preparando algumas informações sobre o museu para a apresentação para o Ministro, mas, no fundo, ele sabia. Estava esperando por Hermione. _Ela vive falando o quão importante é nos darmos bem em Beauxbatons e orgulhar Hogwarts. Mas obviamente ela não liga para isso. Só quer ficar com a versão francesa de Harry Potter. Ela não tem a menor idéia do que orgulho e honra significam._

Mas Draco sabia tudo sobre restaurar o orgulho. Quando os eventos sobre a noite que o Lord das Trevas reapareceu lentamente vieram à tona, incluindo a morte de Cedrico e o papel de Bartô Crouch Jr. como Comensal da Morte, Draco viu seu pai fazer de tudo para manter a integridade do nome dos Malfoy. Draco sempre considerou que a fascinação de seu pai pelas artes das trevas era mais um desejo por conhecimento do que para trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta à força. Tinha a ver com imagem, nada mais. Afinal, os Malfoy são uma família de sangue puros e uma das mais poderosas famílias que já se envolveram com as artes das trevas em alguma hora de sua linhagem. Que bruxo, em sã consciência, iria querer trazer à tona todas as mortes e assassinatos quando se tinha tanto a perder?

Os Malfoy sempre desaprovaram trouxas e sangue ruins. Isto nunca iria mudar, mas não tinha nada a ver com seguir o Lord das Trevas. Depois do Torneio Tribruxo, Draco tinha umas duzentas perguntas para fazer ao seu pai sobre seu papel na volta de Você-Sabe-Quem e os efeitos que sua volta iriam causar na sociedade. As especulações estavam girando e Draco queria respostas. Lucius havia explicado à Draco de uma maneira que ele nunca esqueceria:

- Você vê, Draco, trouxas e sangue ruins SÃO inferiores a nós. Isto sempre foi verdade. Mas eu nunca iria querer os exterminar. Ao contrário. Eu me tornei bastante habilidoso durante estes anos todos em fazer com que as pessoas pensem que eu sou a favor das artes das trevas. Eu sou o patriarca de uma rica e poderosa família de sangue-puros. Já era esperado que eu mostrasse algum interesse nisso, mas na verdade era só um papel. Isto faz com que as pessoas tenham medo e me respeitem. Deu-me controle sobre elas, e é daí que vem o verdadeiro poder. O fato é que sangue-puros precisam de trouxas e sangue-ruins misturados conosco. Como poderemos demonstrar nossa superioridade se não há ninguém abaixo de nós? Infelizmente, devemos tolerar aqueles atrás de nós por razões sociais e econômicas. Os rebaixando, nos elevamos para uma classe superior, onde eles inevitavelmente nos olham com raiva e inveja. Eles querem ser como nós, todo o tempo sabendo que nunca irão ser, já que apenas sangue-puros nascem com estes privilégios. É por isso que precisamos de trouxas e sangue-ruins. Se eles são erradicados, apenas sangue-puros irão sobrar e as vantagens e direitos garantidos a nós serão extintos. Mas é muito importante nunca expor nosso papel, especialmente agora. Eu irei lutar para manter o respeito da nossa família no Ministério, mas não devemos esquecer os verdadeiros defensores do Lord das Trevas. Escolher um dos lados seria suicídio a esse ponto.

Lucius fez Draco prometer continuar em Hogwarts como sempre foi, continuando com as comentários maldosos sobre o mundo bruxo. Isto ajudaria os Malfoy a continuar o laço com outras famílias sangue-puras. Os Malfoy iriam manter certo nível de dignidade com o Ministério e ainda tinham muitos aliados poderosos, que se voltavam para o lado das trevas. Lucius assegurou Draco que tudo ficaria bem desde que seu filho continuasse o mesmo em Hogwarts, mostrando sua superioridade e mantendo seus inferiores abaixo de si.

Enquanto Draco mastigava os avisos e instruções de seu pai, ouviu vozes e passos no corredor. Os passos pararam do lado de fora da porta, mas as vozes continuaram. Draco ouviu a risada de Hermione, então se levantou e encaminhou-se para a porta. Ele pode ouvir Philippe dizer:

- Quando nos contaram que uma garota havia sido selecionada para o programa, eu sabia que seria muito inteligente, já que só os melhores alunos são escolhidos. Mas eu não tinha a menor idéia de como ela seria bonita.

Draco ouviu uma risada nervosa e o som de pés se arrastando. Sem pensar, Draco abriu a porta, fazendo Hermione soltar-se de Phillippe como se fogos de artifício estivessem explodindo entre eles. Seu rosto estava corado e cheio de confusão e vergonha, e Phillippe não conseguia esconder sua chateação por ter sido interrompido naquele momento. Draco, por outro lado, os olhou com uma falsa inocência.

- Ah, nossa, me desculpem. Eu interrompi algo importante? - a expressão de Hermione era impagável. Draco riu, sabendo que Hermione queria desesperadamente o enforcar, mas não queria que seu queridinho visse seu lado agressivo. Toda sua força de vontade foi usada para manter a expressão inocente.

- Sim, Malfoy - ela atirou - De fato você está atrapalhando algo muito importante. Mas você já sabe disso, não é? Então pode parar de fingir, ninguém aqui está acreditando.

Agindo como se as palavras dela o tivessem machucado profundamente, ele continuou:

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Granger. É que eu ouvi vozes e pensei que podia ser você e eu quero te dizer uma coisa - seus olhos brilharam maldosamente enquanto ele encostava-se à soleira da porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Tinha a expressão eu-sei-algo-que-você-não-sabe no rosto - Eu achei que você gostaria de saber que o seu namorado, Harry Potter, a mandou outra coruja. Já que você espera todos os dias na janela pelas cartas dele, achei que você gostaria de saber assim que a bola de pelos brancos chegasse.

Hermione ouviu um pio indignado vindo de dentro da sala e espiou por cima dos ombros de Draco para ver Hedwig empoleirada em uma das cadeiras. Draco olhou de Philllippe para Hermione, verdadeiramente contente consigo mesmo.

- Hasley, eu acredito que a Granger te contou que seu namorado é o ilustre Harry Potter? É isso aí, Phil - ele lembrou - Você tem dado em cima da namorada do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. É óbvio que eu nunca iria entrar para o fã clube do Potter, mas, eu devo dizer, se ele conseguiu vencer Você-Sabe-Quem com um ano de idade, um francês magrela como você vai ser fácil.

Phillippe estragou a festa de Draco:

- Hermione já me contou de sua amizade com Harry Potter. Se ela diz que são apenas amigos, eu acredito. Ela não tem razão para mentir para mim - Phillippe colocou seu braço em volta da cintura de Hermione e a puxou para ele - Além do mais, o que você tem a ver com os namorados de Hermione? Pelo o que ela me disse, você nem ao menos é amigo dela.

- Vocês dois podem saltitar pelos campos verdes o quanto quiserem, mas no tempo livre - ele olhou para Hermione - Mas nós concordamos no começo desta semana que ficaríamos juntos após a visita ao museu para preparar anotações enquanto ainda lembrávamos da visita. Então você some e me deixa esperando por mais de uma hora.

Hermione fez um alto "Rá!" e respirou fundo.

- Bem, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de se transformar nesse patético idiota que está na minha frente.

Draco se desencostou da soleira e se virou tão rapidamente que suas vestes bateram em Hermione. Atravessou a sala a pés pesados, abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechou-se lá dentro. Hermione estava enraivecida com esta pequena performance e tinha toda a intenção de dizer isto a ele.

- Com licença, por favor - disse à Phillippe - Eu estou com muita vontade de treinar o Feitiço Furunculus em alguém.

Estava tão braba que nem se importou se Phillippe queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Passou por ele através da porta aberta e a fechou atrás de si, deixando um Phillippe sem palavras para trás, confusão e descrédito em seus olhos azuis.

Hermione marchou até a porta trancada de Draco, pegou sua varinha e, sem hesitar, gritou "Alohomora". A porta abriu-se com um estouro e ela diminui a distância entre ela e Draco com três passos. Ele era quase dez centímetros maior que ela, mas isso não a impedia de ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? Por dois dias você me evitou e me encarou por uma razão inexplicável, como se eu fosse a idiota da escola. Então, quando eu estou realmente me divertindo com alguém que gosta de mim como eu sou, e não só como um método para ganhar boas notas, você tenta estragar tudo mentindo sobre Harry e eu. Além do mais, você deu um pequeno espetáculo encarando e seguindo eu e Phillippe como...

- Ah, eu que dei um espetáculo - ele cortou-a sarcasticamente - Não fui eu que fiquei o dia inteiro me jogando para cima de um quatro olhos de cabelo bagunçado. O que você tem com óculos, afinal? Eles não atrapalham? Eu pensei que McGonagal teria que usar o feitiço Blastara para separar vocês. Era nojento!

A veia no meio de sua testa tomou uma cor muito rosa contra sua pele pálida.

- Isto é exagero, não é? Nós demos as mãos algumas vezes. Grande coisa. Pelo menos eu não me atirei no colo dele como aquela sua ninfeta!

Ela sabia que a briga não era sobre ela e Phillippe ou sobre Draco e Isabel. Draco vinha tentando brigar com ela desde a noite que aquela coruja chegou e a visita havia dado a brecha para ele vir até ela.

Hermione virou-se e começou a andar até a porta, mas com dois passos rápidos, Draco fechou sua saída.

- Não se atreva a dar as costas para mim - ele mandou, seus olhos brilhando como espadas prateadas - Você sabe com quem está falando, Granger? Você acha que ter alguns neurônios e alguns amigos famosos significa poder dar as costas ao herdeiro de uma das famílias mais influentes e poderosas do mundo bruxo? Bem, pense novamente. Seu comportamento nos últimos dias tem sido ridículo e você está destruindo o programa todo!

Hermione estava pasma e completamente confusa.

- Sobre o que diabos você está falando, Malfoy? Desça do seu pedestal, pois você não tem nenhum direito de falar comigo assim e certamente nenhum direito de me mandar como se eu fosse mais um de seus elfos domésticos! Eu dei duro para vir aqui e eu não fiz nada para ter vergonha! - Nenhum dos dois havia mencionado o fato, mas agora Hermione não conseguia conter as palavras - Você só está amargo porque naquela outra noite você sabe que ia me beijar e a única coisa que o impediu foi aquela maldita coruja! - Draco rolou os olhos, mas ela continuou, sarcasmo pingando de seus lábios - Seus lábios puros e nobres estavam um centímetro longe da minha boca suja de sangue-ruim e isso está o enlouquecendo.

- Para alguém tão esperta, você está meio perdida, Granger - ele balançou a cabeça com um quê de desgosto - Você acha mesmo que eu iria querer a beijar? Aquilo era o suco falando - sua superioridade alcançou novos níveis - Eu nunca chegaria tão perto de você se eu já não estivesse bêbado do suco apimentado. Eu tenho uma reputação para manter. E eu disse que o suco poderia fazer mal!

- Esta desculpa é patética e você sabe disse. Seria uma coincidência enorme se este efeito em particular do suco, que você esqueceu de mencionar, sumisse no exato momento em que Midas apareceu no terraço - ela o olhou criticamente - Foi aquela carta que mudou tudo e não o suco de abóbora. Eu não quero você descontando suas frustrações em mim, quando eu fiz de tudo no meu poder para ser civilizada, amigável e uma representante positiva para Hogwarts.

- Uma 'representante positiva', você diz? - ele perguntou, incrédulo - Bem, eu aposto que o Profeta Diário não acharia que se agarrar com o talento local de quadribol cada momento possível faria de você uma representante positiva.

Hermione estava perdida.

- Do que você está falando? O que o Profeta Diário tem a ver com isso? Talvez você tenha bebido tanto daquele suco que saturou completamente seu cérebro.

Draco passou por ela rudemente e voltou-se para o baú aos pés de sua cama. Abriu-o e pegou um envelope que Hermione reconheceu como a carta que Midas havia entregado duas noites atrás. Pegou o conteúdo do envelope e largou os pedaços de pergaminho nas mãos dela.

- O Profeta Diário tem tudo a ver com isso. Não me diga que você não sabe sobre o interessante artigo no jornal sobre o único estudante escolhido para o intercâmbio com Beauxbatons este ano: a brilhante, talentosa, melhor amiga do famoso Cicatriz, Hermione Granger!

Hermione olhou para as páginas amassadas e leu:

_A melhor de Hogwarts vai à França_

_Hermione Granger, uma estudante do sexto ano de Hogwarts, foi selecionada como a primeira pessoa em mais de 13 anos para representar sua escola no programa de intercâmbio entre Hogwarts e Beauxbatons este ano. Muitos alunos desejaram este posto, mas a senhorita Granger foi escolhida para representar Hogwarts como sua melhor e mais brilhante estudante para todo o mundo mágico ver..._

A boca de Hermione abriu-se enquanto ela leu o artigo de primeira página e sua continuação na página 7, chocada que, em todo o artigo, não havia nenhuma única menção de Draco. O artigo inteiro era sobre Hermione e como ela certamente traria honra para sua escola e família. Sabendo o quanto Draco tinha trabalhado, ela agora entendeu a fonte de sua ira.

- Malfoy, eu realmente não sabia nada sobre isso. Ninguém nunca me questionou sobre escrever um artigo sobre o programa e certamente nunca me ocorreu a idéia.

- Você espera que eu acredite? Isto é exatamente a cara dos seus amiguinhos do bem, para tirar a glória da minha família.

Ele levantou o queixo desafiadoramente, tentando não mostrar o quanto seu orgulho estava machucado, mas sabendo que Hermione podia enxergar. Ele virou-se e caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora para não ter que encarar seus olhos. Respirou fundo.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto isso significa para mim... e para o meu pai. Eu dei duro ano passado para ter esta oportunidade, porque eu sabia que iria restaurar um pouco da força da minha família. Meu pai ficou tão orgulhoso quando eu recebi a carta dizendo que eu seria representante de Hogwarts neste programa. Ele disse 'Agora nós vamos mostrar aquela escola. Eles podiam ter escolhido qualquer um, filho, mas eles escolheram você. Eu sei que você me deixará orgulhoso'. Eu acredito que ele estava mais animado com tudo isso do que eu. - ele virou-se para encarar Hermione - Então você vai e é selecionada também, estragando tudo. A melhor amiga de Harry Potter e filha de dois trouxas. Você é o sonho dos jornalistas. Além do mais, você nem é qualificada para estar aqui com seu francês ruim e sua falta de habilidade em fazer qualquer coisa construtiva a não ser ficar se derretendo pelo jogador de quadribol bonitão.

Hermione se impôs.

- Primeiro, vamos deixar Phillippe fora disso, ok? Segundo, o que importa o que este artigo diz? As pessoas que importam sabem que você está aqui comigo, fazendo os mesmos trabalhos e alcançando os mesmos níveis de sucesso. Todos em Hogwarts sabem que você está aqui e seus pais também, então o que importa se um bruxo qualquer em West Ogey sabe ou não que Draco Malfoy foi à França?

- Meu pai se importa quem sabe e ele deixou bastante claro que eu devo manter a tradição dos Malfoy e roubar a sua glória, deixando óbvio quem é o mais brilhante e o melhor de Hogwarts - ele estremeceu ao fornecer aquela informação - Uma carta foi mandada com o jornal. Leia.

_Draco,_

_Como você deve saber, eu estou muito desapontado com o artigo do Profeta Diário. Eu estava esperando que você usasse suas habilidades para forçar esta sangue-ruim a voltar para Hogwarts antes que qualquer artigo fosse escrito sobre a admissão dela no programa. Eu deveria saber que você não iria conseguir cumprir a mais simples das tarefas. É muito tarde agora. Qualquer ação da sua parte para retirá-la daí vão parecer calculadas e orquestradas por mim, então você deve conter a retaliação contra ela. Sua única chance agora é convencer o Ministro da sua superioridade na apresentação em Paris. Não me desgrace, garoto, ou haverá conseqüências. _

_Pai._

Hermione não sabia quanta crueldade podia existir entre um pai e um filho. Com um pai daqueles, era de se imaginar que ele agiria como um idiota sem-coração. Ela começou a falar, hesitante:

- Você se sente como ele? Você vai fazer o que ele ordenou?

Ela não tinha idéia de qual resposta ele iria dar, mas ela precisava saber se ele realmente se sentia daquela forma.

- Como poderei, ou você esqueceu do nosso pequeno negócio? Se meu pai descobrir que, além de não estar fazendo tudo ao meu alcance para te chutar da França, eu estava a ajudando, ele me transformaria em um verme comedor de Pufosos. Não, Granger, eu fiz minha escolha e agora eu tenho que lidar com as conseqüências.

Ela falou firmemente, mas sem malícia:

- Não, Malfoy. _Nós_ vamos lidar com as conseqüências, e agradeça a Merlin por isso - ele a olhou, curioso - Você não entende? Ambos temos fraquezas que o outro pode fortalecer. Eu ainda preciso de ajuda com francês e você ainda precisa com Transfiguração e Aritmancia. Se apenas um de nós estivesse aqui, estaríamos falhando miseravelmente. Nós fazemos um ao outro trabalhar mais e trazemos o melhor de cada um à tona. A única razão do meu sucesso aqui é porque eu tive você, me ajudando a dar cada passo.

Draco balançou a cabeça, resignado.

- Mas eu sou um Malfoy. Eu não tenho que pedir ajuda de nenhuma bruxa, principalmente uma nascida trouxa.

- Uma novidade para você, Malfoy: você precisa sim de mim, então esqueça - ele bufou, mas não iria virar-se e negar o que ela havia dito. Ele havia revelado algo muito pessoal dele e ela queria ser recíproca - E se você quer saber, eu preciso de você aqui, também. Não ter você Sexta nas aulas assegurou-me disso.

Ela pensou ter visto o fantasma de um sorriso no rosto dele, mas não estava certa. Aproximou-se lentamente, sentindo-se obrigada a tocá-lo, de alguma forma.

- Você não acha que vamos passar voando por estas seis semanas que restam e arrasar aqueles oficiais do Ministério em Paris? Daqui a muitos anos eles ainda vão comparar cada estudante de intercâmbio a nós e viveremos na infâmia de ser os malditos melhores alunos de Hogwarts que se atreveram a passar pelos portões de Beauxbatons. Seu pai não vai ter como pensar nas 'conseqüências', pois vai estar muito ocupado ouvindo elogios de o quão fantástico você foi.

Ele desesperadamente queria acreditar nela. Enquanto ele olhava para os gramados de Beauxbatons, Hermione gentilmente colocou sua mão em seu ombro. Ele tremeu um pouco ao sentir seu toque, mas não a empurrou para longe.

- Malfoy - ela disse baixinho - Draco... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele olhou para ela ao a ouvir pronunciar seu nome. Ele nunca havia a ouvido falar seu nome antes; parecia mais bonito pronunciado dos lábios dela do que de qualquer outro. Então ele virou-se novamente para observar o jardim, mas ela podia sentir os músculos em seus ombros relaxarem.

Hermione observou o reflexo dele na janela, seus longos cílios protegendo seus olhos tempestuosos. Ele a olhou através do vidro também, tão intensamente como se quisesse memorizar sua expressão, então falou:

- Essa é a primeira vez que eu ouço você dizer meu nome.

Ele sabia que ela estava corando pelo jeito que ela virou seu rosto e moveu-se para trás dele, fazendo seu reflexo desaparecer.

- Sim, bem, outro dia eu estava pensando sobre a nossa apresentação para o Ministério. Eu ouvi a mim mesma dizer 'Obrigado, Ministro. Agora Malfoy vai falar sobre isso e aquilo...' e não me pareceu certo - ela sorriu timidamente enquanto dizia e Draco virou-se, querendo encharcar-se em sua doçura - Eu achei que seria melhor se começássemos a chamar um ao outro pelo primeiro nome, já que vamos apresentar uma frente unida.

- Eu acho que você está certa. Eles podem ter a impressão de que não nos demos bem - o rosto de Draco quebrou-se em seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela via em dias e seu corpo inteiro parecia relaxado - Então, como é? - perguntou enquanto a observava com seus agora brilhantes olhos. A tempestade passara.

Ela coçou o nariz e confessou:

- Um pouco estranho - então adicionou rapidamente - Mas no bom sentindo.

Enquanto ele balançava a cabeça consentindo, seus cabelos louros caíram sobre sua sobrancelha.

- Bem, então eu acho que devo começar a praticar também...Hermione.

Agora ela estava sorrindo e parecia um pouco nervosa. O rosto dele já não estava contorcido em um sorriso de malícia, mas sim muito parecido com o de alguns dias atrás, quando seus rostos estavam tão próximos, há centímetros de um beijo.

- Ouça, nós temos muito que ver amanhã sobre o museu, então eu acho que devemos ir para a cama.

Ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse 'É mesmo?'. O rosto dela queimou enquanto adicionava rapidamente:

- Você sabe o que eu queria dizer, Malfoy!

- Você quer dizer 'Draco'.

Ela colocou suas mãos nas cinturas e repetiu exasperada:

- Você sabe o que eu queria dizer, Draco! - Hermione virou-se e caminhou até a porta. Esticou a mão para alcançar a maçaneta, mas Draco foi mais rápido e abriu a porta para que ela passasse. Ela riu timidamente, e disse:

- Boa noite, Draco.

Enquanto ela saia, ele respondeu com naturalidade:

- Boa noite, Hermione.

Fechou a porta gentilmente atrás dela. Hermione parou do lado de fora, tentando relembrar de tudo o que acabara de ocorrer. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto sem ela nem notar.

Sua linha de pensamento foi quebrada por um clique na porta principal e o som da voz de McGonagal.

- Senhorita Granger, estou surpresa de ver você ainda de pé. Eu a vi saindo com o Sr. Hasley a algum tempo do jantar. Pensei que já estaria na cama - ela olhou curiosamente para a expressão estranha no rosto de Hermione - Senhorita Granger, você está bem? Pois se você está, eu gostaria de discutir algo com você.

McGonagal não era cega e podia ver a crescente tensão entre seus dois alunos nos últimos dias. Ela esperou que fosse passar, mas após observar os olhares que eles se trocavam durante a visita de campo, temeu que tivesse de intervir.

Reagindo ao tom sóbrio de sua professora, Hermione respondeu seriamente:

- Professora, eu estou bem. Por quê? É algo importante? - ela sentou-se próxima de McGonagal no sofá.

- Eu estou preocupada com você e o Sr. Malfoy. Parecia que estavam se dando bem, mas não passou batida essa tensão entre vocês dois nos últimos dias.

A linha de preocupação na testa de Hermione sumiu quando ela ouviu com o que a professora estava preocupada. Balançou sua mão calmamente, colocando de lado as ansiedades da vice-diretora.

- Ah, isso. Nós acabamos de conversar e tudo está bem agora - Hermione pareceu sincera e não como se estivesse tentando enganar a professora - Draco tinha algumas coisas em mente e nós precisávamos deixar algumas coisas claras.

_Ela acabou de chamá-lo de Draco?_, pensou Minerva, olhando severamente para Hermione através de seus óculos.

- Eu não sou facilmente enganada, srta. Granger. Se você está mentindo, você sabe que eu vou descobrir.

Hermione a acalmou.

- Eu estou dizendo a verdade, professora. Você perdeu uma briga e tanto entre nós, na verdade. Mas eu aprendi algumas coisas sobre Draco e ele aprendeu algumas coisas sobre mim e nós acabamos por entender um ao outro.

Seu sorriso era a principal indicação de que Hermione não estava mentindo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você dormiu durante e peça! E do lado de McGonagal! E o jeito que ela pulou quando você apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela como se fosse um travesseiro fofo. Bem, foi impagável, o que significa muito vindo de mim, já que eu tenho dinheiro para comprar qualquer coisa!

Draco estava rindo tanto que lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Era incrível que ele não tenha caído de seu assento no ônibus da Academia. A última vez que rira tanto assim, fora quando Longbottom derramara Poção Fungus em si mesmo e em seu parceiro, que naquele dia, para a alegria de Draco, era Weasley. A visão de Ron ficando embolorado em sua frente é uma das mais alegres memórias que Draco levaria de seus dias em Hogwarts. Este recente passo em falso de Phillippe com certeza animaria um dia de chuva. Quem pensaria que roncos tão profundos poderiam vir de um nariz tão perfeito?

Eles estavam voltando de Vologne, uma cidade bruxa similar à Hogsmead, mas com uma grande diferença. Vologne tinha um teatro, então uma das visitas de campo seria conhecer Vologne, se divertir e assistir a uma famosa peça Francesa. Um grande número de alunos de Beauxbatons se inscreveu para a viagem, então Professor Lemieux chamou o ônibus da escola para transportá-los. O ônibus era muito espaçoso e grande. Tinha muito mais espaço interior do que parecia. De alguma forma, mais de 100 alunos conseguiram entrar e nenhum pareceu estar apertado. Ao contrário, estudantes e professores caminhavam pelos corredores, se esticavam em seus lugares e conversavam sobre o conforto. O ônibus tinha assentos como os dos trens, então as pessoas poderiam olhar umas para as outras, em vez de só para frente.

Sentada com Phillippe nos assentos opostos aos de Draco e Isabel, Hermione teve que morder seu lábio para não rir junto com Draco. Phillippe estava tão envergonhado com o que aconteceu e tão irritado com Draco pela incessante provocação, que Hermione não tinha coração para machucar seu orgulho ainda mais. Ela tentara cutucar Phillippe nas costelas durante a peça para acordá-lo, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Ele tivera um treino de quadribol muito cedo e passar horas em uma sala escura de um teatro havia sido tentador demais para suas pálpebras já pesadas. Hermione conseguiu mantê-lo acordado na maior parte, mas enquanto a peça encaminhava-se para o final dramático, ela ficou tão concentrada no que acontecia no palco que esqueceu de Phillippe. O ator fazendo Luc, um aristocrático e pomposo bruxo, havia acabado de dizer seu emocionante adeus para sua amada que morria, Dominique, uma pobre garota trouxa, quando Phillippe deixou sair um alto ronco, seguido de um pequeno grito da vice-diretora.

Apenas lembrar a cena forçava Hermione a virar-se para a janela, tentando esconder o sorriso em seus lábios. Mas depois de ouvir as contínuas piadas de Draco, Hermione virou-se para ele e encarou-o severamente nos olhos cinzentos, que estavam dançando de alegria.

- Já chega, Draco. Podia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Phillippe tem um jogo importante daqui a duas semanas e tem treinado muito.

Phillippe estava muito cansado para entrar em uma briga verbal com o colega de Hermione, então tentou ignorar Draco, mas sabia que as provocações de Draco fariam efeito em Hermione, que iria ficar ao seu lado. Ele poderia não ser a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo, mas não era cego. Era óbvio para todos em Beauxbatons que uma drástica mudança havia ocorrido entre os dois alunos de Hogwarts depois de sua visita ao museu Rosceaux. Nas duas primeiras semanas em Hogwarts, eles mal podiam se tolerar; mas desde a visita ao museu há duas semanas, eles estavam muito queridinhos para o gosto de Phillippe. Estavam até mesmo se chamando pelo primeiro nome. Havia feito alguma investigação e soube por Isabel que Draco havia recebido uma carta misteriosa, o que parecia ter incomodado seu querido inglêsinho, mas ele havia se recusado a discutir o assunto com ela. Algumas noites depois da viagem, enquanto andavam pelos jardins, Phillippe disse a Hermione que Isabel estava preocupada com uma carta que Draco havia recebido. A disse também que Draco não queria discutir o assunto com Isabel, o que a deixava preocupada. Mas Hermione havia abanado sua mão em despreocupação, e respondeu:

- Ah, isso. Ele já me mostrou e nós estamos lidando com ela. Diga a Isabel que não há nada para se preocupar.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Phillippe não podia deixar de imaginar - para alguém que ela dizia não ser seu amigo, Draco pareceu confiar a ela algo aparentemente muito pessoal.

Foi então que Phillippe realizou que Draco podia ser mais ameaçador do que ele originalmente pensou. Nas últimas duas semanas, Hermione tentara muitas vezes cortar seus encontros de estudos e caminhadas com desculpas esfarrapadas, mas Phillippe tinha a distinta impressão de que ela só queria passar mais tempo com Draco. E ele a dizia isso, o que era negado com ênfase, fazendo com que ela passasse mais tempo com Phillippe, que era o que ele queria. Ele era mais esperto do que Draco poderia saber, e havia uma razão para ele ser o mais bruxo desejado da escola. Seus talentos não eram limitados apenas ao campo de quadribol; Phillippe tinha também excelentes instintos quando o assunto era o sexo oposto.

Sentindo a agitação crescente de Hermione com as piadas de Draco, Phillippe aproveitou a oportunidade para alcançar sua mão e cruzar seus dedos com os dela. Este simples gesto colocou fim às risadas de Draco. Hermione olhou nervosamente para os dois garotos, mas não soltou sua mão da dele. Phillippe também olhou para Draco, mas com um olhar de triunfo.

Isabel observou a cena com um olhar perspicaz. Desde sua chegada, Isabel sentiu que havia muito mais na relação de Draco e Hermione do que os dois podiam admitir. Eles já não se atacavam maliciosamente ou provocavam um ao outro. Os olhares que trocavam eram muito mais profundos. Ela encontrou-se com inveja de Hermione, da comum, viciada em livros e sem graça Hermione Granger. Quantas vezes Isabel observou Draco e Hermione discutirem eventos históricos, direitos dos elfos domésticos e o futuro da sociedade bruxa? Isabel sabia que podia virar as cabeças por onde passava, mas Hermione tinha a habilidade de fazer com que as pessoas a ouvissem. Até mesmo os professores estavam impressionados com Hermione nas aulas e faziam de seu trabalho um modelo de excelência, para que os outros estudantes seguissem. Ela sabia que Hermione achava que Isabel era só mais um rostinho bonito e Draco achava que ela era outra loura grudenta, mas Isabel era, na verdade, bastante observadora, especialmente quando se tratava dos assuntos do coração.

Depois de Draco ter recebido a misteriosa carta, ele mal falava algumas palavras com ela, em despeito de suas tentativas para distraí-lo. Ela nunca havia visto um garoto tão cheio de amargura e raiva quanto Draco durante aqueles dias. Quando ela o viu na manhã seguinte à visita ao museu, mal o reconheceu. Ele estava sorrindo como se o terrível peso fora tirado de seus ombros. Ele ainda gastava algum tempo para vê-la, ou dar umas caminhadas ou fazer algumas lições, mas ela sabia que devia ser porque era Isabel Dupris, filha do Ministro da Magia francês. Draco não seria o primeiro garoto que queria ficar em sua companhia por sua beleza e conexões familiares. Mas ela queria que as coisas fossem diferentes com Draco do que com seus antigos namorados. Ele era inteligente e ambicioso e ela sabia das suas dificuldades familiares na Inglaterra. No minuto em que ela colocou seus olhos nele, queria saber se ele valeria o risco. Mas nas últimas duas semanas Draco havia agindo de maneira diferente. Ele ficava com o olhar distante algumas vezes, como se estivesse dormindo acordado, ou algo assim. Muitas de suas amigas vieram a lembrar de como os olhos de Draco voltavam-se para Hermione sempre que ele pensava que ela não estava olhando. Isabel também notara, mas disse a si mesma que estava imaginando coisas. Ela havia até mesmo o visto empalidecer algumas vezes quando Phillippe colocava seu braço em volta da cintura de Hermione ou pegava em sua mão como há alguns segundos atrás. Ele estava provocando Phillippe sobre o que ocorrera durante Luc et Dominique, mas parou bruscamente quando viu as mãos de Phillippe entrelaçarem as de Hermione. Você não precisa ser um bruxo muito inteligente para notar o que está acontecendo.

A não ser que você seja Hermione. Mesmo que algum dia ela seja Ministra da Magia, naquela hora Hermione estava sendo como qualquer bruxa de dezesseis anos: total e completamente confusa. Não podia evitar. Desde sua grande briga no quarto de Draco há duas semanas, os sentimentos de Hermione por Draco mudaram. Ele havia revelado um lado que ela sabia que raramente as pessoas viam, se alguma vez vissem. Draco era normalmente tão frio e calculista, mas naquela noite ele foi emotivo e aberto.

Quando ela sentiu seus ombros se relaxarem ao seu toque, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou. E quando ele disse seu nome, Hermione teve que se forçar a não dar o enorme sorriso que sua boca queria. Ela não havia previsto aquilo. Na verdade, ela desejava nunca ter acontecido, mas cada vez que seus olhos passavam por ele, ela sabia que já era tarde demais. Talvez fosse por que estava longe de seus amigos e de sua vida em Hogwarts há quase um mês já. Ela sempre ouvira que as pessoas agem estranho quando vão para um país estrangeiro, mas ela imaginou que ficaria viciada em queijo ou iria começar uma coleção de miniaturas da Torre Eiffel. Esta era a única explicação lógica. Imaginou que se focasse mais em seu trabalho e passasse mais tempo com Phillippe, esta nova fascinação por Draco passaria. Tinha que passar. _Phillippe é bonito e engraçado e gosta de mim como eu sou. Assim que voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu posso colocar todas essas coisas sobre Draco para trás e voltar a minha velha rotina com Harry e Ron._ Mas então ela voltou seu olhar para Draco enquanto ele olhava para a paisagem lá fora, fascinado com os campos franceses passando por ele e todos os pensamentos sobre Harry, Ron e Hogwarts desapareceram.

Draco estava aliviado quando o ônibus finalmente parou na frente da escola. A viagem estava indo bem até Phillippe começar a dar em cima de Hermione de novo. E ainda tinha aquele sorriso que ele havia mandado para Draco. Era o mesmo sorriso que Potter estampava quando ele pegava o pomo debaixo do nariz de Draco. Mas o propósito daquela tarde era manter a paz entre eles, e não encontrar mais razões para odiar seus amigos franceses.

Draco ainda estava surpreso como fora enganado por Hermione para participar deste tortuoso encontro duplo. Eles estiveram trabalhando em um problema particularmente difícil de Aritmancia há algumas noites atrás e a frustração de Draco estava aumentando cada vez mais, quando Hermione sugeriu:

- Por que não pedimos a Phillippe alguma dica de como resolvermos isso? Ele teve essa aula no ano passado e eu estou certa de que ele poderá nos ajudar se nós apenas...

Draco estava apoiado no encosto de sua cadeira, e bruscamente a arrastou para trás ao ouvir a proposta de Hermione, efetivamente a descarrilando de sua linha de pensamento.

- Não há a menor chance de eu pedir qualquer coisa para aquele boboca.

Fechando seu livro com um suspiro, Hermione olhou Draco com descrédito.

- Para alguém tão desesperado em se dar bem nas aulas, você é rápido demais em dispensar alguém que oferece ajuda.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu concordei em ajudar você, não foi? - ele respondeu - E eu não estou desesperado.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer é para você não deixar este ódio irracional por Phillippe ficar no caminho de você se dar muito bem nessa aula - ela começou a rabiscar em seu pergaminho e adicionou - Talvez você até goste dele se o conhecer melhor. Ele é inteligente e engraçado e realmente ouve as pessoas quando elas falam. Se você parasse de ser teimoso, você veria o quanto você e ele tem em comum.

Com um aceno duvidoso de cabeça, Draco riu.

- Eu não tenho absolutamente nada em comum com aquele cabeça de bolha, quatro olhos que acha que é um bruxo. Ele é um pouco certinho demais para o meu gosto. Pelo menos o Potter tem o gosto por quebrar as regras, a única coisa que o impede de se tornar um cubo de açúcar humano - Hermione arqueou suas sobrancelhas; Draco havia elogiado Harry, de um jeito bizarro e contorcido, mas para Draco, era um verdadeiro elogio - Do jeito que os professores e alunos falam do Hasley, você acharia que ele pode andar sobre a água sem usar magia. Ele parece um pouco perfeito demais para ser verdade. Ninguém é tão bom assim.

- Claro que ele não é perfeito, mas ele é bastante bom e não é justo que você o julgue e condene sem saber nada sobre ele. Vocês dois são excelentes jogadores de quadribol, ambos vem de antigas famílias bruxas e ambos acham que Isabel Dupris é bonita - ela falhou em esconder seu desdenho - Apesar de este último ponto estar além das razões lógicas para mim.

Com satisfação, Draco cruzou os braços na frente do peito e comentou:

- E agora, quem esta condenando? Para alguém que é tão rápida em pular em defesa do Hasley, você fez um horrível julgamento de uma garota que você mal conhece. Você continua dizendo que eu nunca digo coisas legais para o Hasley, mas todo o tempo você faz comentários ruins sobre Isabel pelas costas. Eu pelo menos tenho a decência de insultá-lo na cara. Não que ele seja brilhante o bastante para reconhecer sarcasmo quando o ouve, mas pelo menos eu não sou tão gatuno quanto você.

Ele riu, enquanto as bochechas de Hermione ficavam rosas de frustração.

- Eu não sou gatuna - adicionou veemente - Ela começou com todos aqueles comentários rudes sobre meu cabelo e meu sotaque! Você sempre provoca Phillippe primeiro. Ele nunca tentaria o atrair para uma briga. Não é o estilo dele. Ele é doce demais.

Ela se sentiu compelida a defender Phillippe já que ele não estava lá para fazê-lo por si mesmo. Então, aquele sorriso maldoso encontrou os lábios de Hermione novamente.

- Na verdade, eu aposto que você não conseguiria ficar uma tarde sem o provocar sobre alguma coisa.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Você pode apostar esse seu traseiro pomposo e elitista que é - ela olhou diretamente dentro de seus olhos cinzentos, sem piscar nenhuma vez - Será, se você for homem bastante para aceitá-lo.

Ela sabia que o tinha em mãos no momento em que ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, um sorriso engraçado em seu rosto.

Draco se apoiou na mesa, uma sensação emocionante correndo pelas suas veias. A audácia dela o atraiu como ouro atrai um ladrão. Suas bochechas eram irresistíveis.

- Ahhh, pode mandar, Granger. Pode mandar.

Antes de se encaminharem para o salão de entrada na manhã de Sábado, Draco fez com que só houvesse quatro deles em seu pequeno grupo.

- Eu não quero nenhum daqueles anões do Hasley andando conosco hoje - ele disse. Hermione presumiu que Draco estava falando dos amigos de Phillippe. Enquanto Draco preferia estar cercado de associados grandões, Phillippe escolheu amigos menores que ele, mas tão devotos quanto Crabbe e Goyle eram a Draco - Eles não fazem nada a não ser inflar mais aquele ego já enorme dele.

Hermione tentou não rir, mas a ironia tomou conta dela. Draco falhou em ver onde estava a graça.

- O que?

- Nada. Você apenas mencionou mais uma coisa que tem em comum com Phillippe - ela tentou responder com indiferença, mas seu sorriso a denunciava.

Primeiramente Draco pareceu não a entender, mas então a ficha caiu.

- Meus amigos são completamente diferentes daquele grupo de mini-fãs que andam com ele todos os dias.

Hermione pareceu estar repassando o argumento, como se concordasse, balançando sua cabeça com consentimento.

- Você está certo, Draco. Crabbe e Goyle são diferentes. Eles são maiores, não são?

Ela começou a rir alto e atravessou a porta antes que Draco pudesse responder. Ele balançou a cabeça, resignado, sabendo que tinha caído direto naquela.

* * *

E então, naquele Sábado, Draco passou seu dia com Isabel, Hermione e Phillippe. Os quatro andaram pela cidade, tentando manter o melhor comportamento possível. Fizeram compras numa livraria, visitaram a loja de artigos de quadribol, comeram pastéis e tomaram café em um pequeno restaurante. Foi a tarde mais longa da vida de Draco, e isso incluiu a vez que seu pai o mandou cortar a grama sem ajuda de magia como um castigo por embaraçá-lo numa festa.

Hermione e Isabel tinham muito pouco em comum. Isabel era uma bruxa de sangue azul, acostumada com as melhores coisas que os galeões podiam comprar, roupas caras, viagens extravagantes, jantares da alta sociedade e um longo histórico de namorados. Hermione estava mais interessada em livros do que em moda, era teimosa, muito inteligente, tímida em multidões e ainda desconfortável com sua beleza tardia. Em despeito dos preconceitos uma com a outra, Isabel e Hermione conseguiram ter muitas conversas agradáveis e colocaram alguns destes preconceitos para trás. Por outro lado, uma amizade entre Draco e Phillippe parecia inevitável. Na teoria. No entanto, eles passaram todo o dia tentando provar sua superioridade sobre o outro. Quando Draco disse que tinha uma Firebolt Ultra, Phillippe disse que tinha uma Firebolt Ultra Zoom. Quando Phillippe disse que era um bruxo da 4º geração de uma família puro-sangue, Draco anunciou que era um bruxo da 6º geração de uma das famílias mais antigas e ricas na Inglaterra. O que começou com um amigável encontro, se tornou uma batalha de egos que Hermione nunca havia visto antes. Por herdar a natureza diplomática de seu pai, Isabel interferiu, sugerindo que eles se preparassem para jantar, gesto pelo qual Hermione ficou eternamente grata. Phillippe arrastou Hermione novamente até a loja de artigos para quadribol e os atrasou para a peça, razão pela qual ele teve que sentar ao lado de McGonagal. Mesmo que Draco tivesse se comportado bem ao longo do dia, o incidente do ronco fora demais para resistir. Hermione estava espantada que demorara tanto para ele implicar com Phillippe. Impressionante.

Agora que eles estavam de volta no ônibus e voltando para Beauxbatons, Draco teve algum tempo para ruminar os eventos do dia e chegou a uma conclusão sobre Phillippe. Depois de passar o dia inteiro com ele, Draco decidiu que não queria mais enfeitiçar Phillippe. Agora, queria quebrar o nariz perfeito do garoto com suas próprias mãos, e então quebrar seus dois braços, para que voar em vassouras ficasse fora de questão. Draco não havia percebido que sorria até que Isabel o perguntasse:

- Draco, por que você está com esse enorme sorriso no rosto? Você ainda está pensando naquela nossa caminhada de ontem à noite?

Draco abraçou os ombros de Isabel, notando alegremente o olhar desaprovador de Hermione e inclinou-se para beijar Isabel levemente na testa. Isabel começou a falar novamente em o quanto ela se divertiu e Draco continuou a sorrir, mas seus pensamentos não estavam cheios de flores e romance. Estavam cheios de ossos quebrados e lábios cortados.

* * *

Era tarde quando chegaram à escola, mas Phillippe insistiu em levar Hermione até a porta, como um adequado cavalheiro. Isto significava essencialmente que Draco tinha que fazer a mesma coisa por Isabel. Com um olhar resignado, Draco, parecendo irritado quando Phillippe passou seu braço forte em volta da cintura de Hermione, saiu com Isabel quando ela pegou sua mão e o arrastou para a direção oposta.

Depois de um rápido e distraído beijo de boa noite em Isabel, Draco deixou-a em sua porta e voltou rapidamente para a ala VIP, esperando poder espantar Phillippe de lá. Mas quando entrou na sala comunal, não viu nenhum sinal do garoto francês. Ele espiou Hermione através das portas transparentes que levavam ao terraço; ela estava sozinha. Refletindo, enquanto ia até as portas, notou que não havia passado nenhum tempo sozinho com ela durante o dia todo. Era estranho. Haviam passado tanto tempo juntos nas últimas semanas que não havia percebido o quanto dava valor à suas sessões de estudos até que ele tivera que dividi-la com outras pessoas por um dia. Ele girou a maçaneta devagar, para que não fizesse barulho.

Assim que entrou no terraço, uma onda da fragrância doce chegou até ele; as flores encantadas sempre liberavam essa fragrância à noite. Hermione estava sentada em um dos bancos, com as costas para a porta, olhando para as estrelas e, por alguma razão inexplicável, Draco não queria a distrair. Enquanto ele se aproximava, pisou suavemente. Finalmente, estava tão perto que podia esticar a mão e passar os dedos por entre os cabelos longos e macios dela. Hermione estava tão imóvel quanto uma estátua de uma gárgula, mas ele parou quando ouviu sua voz quebrar o ar parado da noite:

- Eu estou surpresa que Isabel tenha o deixado ir tão rápido. Deve ter sido uma despedida bem rápida.

- Como você soube que era eu? - ele perguntou, ainda parado atrás dela.

- Eu senti sua colônia no momento em que você pisou aqui fora. É mais forte que a fragrância das flores - Ela ainda olhava para o céu, mas podia sentir Draco a observando na luz da lua. Falar sobre assuntos relacionados à escola geralmente a acalmava, então ela adicionou - Eu acho que eles têm algum tipo de feitiço neste jardim. O cheiro é mais forte quando o sol se põe. Talvez um Feitiço de Aroma ou um Feitiço de Fragrância?

Enquanto ela falava, Draco andou até sua frente. Fez um sinal para que ela se movesse para o lado para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela e ela o fez. Sentou-se ao lado dela com um suspiro, então também voltou seus olhos para as estrelas, como se procurasse a resposta das perguntas mais profundas da vida. Nenhum dos dois falou, preferindo o conforto do silêncio.

_Estas duas últimas semanas tem sido um sucesso_, Hermione pensou. Ela se dera tão bem com Draco, que era como se fossem amigos há anos. Algumas vezes ela se sentia tão confortável com ele como se sentia com Harry ou Ron, mesmo que nunca fosse declarar isso em voz alta para outra alma viva. Em algum momento ao longo do caminho, haviam feito um acordo silencioso para não mencionar Lucius, Harry, Ron ou qualquer coisa que os lembrassem das vidas as quais retornariam em poucas semanas. Hermione sabia que Draco recebia muitas corujas de seu pai. Ele ficava quieto e chato quando Midas fazia uma aparição, mas parou de colocar a culpa das cartas nela, atitude à qual ela era agradecida. Hermione também mandava e recebia cartas de Harry e Cia. com regularidade e, tirando alguns comentários rudes sobre Pig, Draco deixou de lado as piadas. Para manter a paz, eles colocaram as diferenças para trás e descobriram que estar na companhia um do outro não era tão ruim quanto eles haviam imaginado.

E então havia momentos, como este no terraço, nos quais Hermione não queria nada a não ser lembrar-se do fato de que ela era uma bruxa nascida trouxa da Grifinória e ele era um sangue-puro da Sonserina. A fragrância doce das flores, o cenário perfeito, o céu romântico, a pressão suave de seu braço contra o dele eram todos lembretes das complicações que Hermione não queria considerar. Ela notava quando estavam sozinhos ou próximos como agora. Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais quente e seus dedos ficavam trêmulos. Então seu estômago ficava estranho como se todas as borboletas do jardim decidissem ficar para sempre lá. Ela não tinha idéia se Draco sentia qualquer coisa fora do normal nestes momentos ou se ele havia notado qualquer coisa estranha em seu comportamento, mas Hermione notou que um dos dois sempre mencionava alguém ou alguma coisa pertencente à Hogwarts. Desta vez fora Draco.

- O que aconteceu com o Príncipe Encantado? A coruja do Potter entrou e o mordeu até ele finalmente desgrudar da sua cintura? - Draco ficou de pé e andou até o parapeito, para olhar o jardim - O Potter tem o costume de estragar a alegria dos outros.

Agora que Draco tinha andado até o outro lado do terraço, o pulso de Hermione voltou ao normal e sua cabeça ficou clara novamente.

- Phillippe foi embora alguns minutos antes de você voltar. Ele disse que tinha um treino de quadribol cedo amanhã - ela baixou sua voz - Mas eu acho que ele estava tentando evitar mais das suas provocações.

Enquanto Draco olhava por cima dos ombros para ela, Hermione viu seus lábios curvarem-se em um meio-sorriso.

- Você pode me agradecer depois.

- Você que deveria me agradecer por convencer Phillippe a não o enfeitiçar por toda aquela provocação infantil a qual você o submeteu depois do que aconteceu na peça - ela respondeu, o olhando severamente - Eu o convenci que o amaldiçoar não adiantaria, só aumentaria a discussão.

Draco virou-se completamente para encará-la e apoiou-se contra a parede, descansando suas mãos nas costas.

- Você tem que admitir que o lance todo do ronco fora muito engraçado.

Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios e ela tentou o esconder com a mão, mas não adiantou. Logo estava rindo e Draco se juntou a ela.

- Ok, teve certo grau de humor - ela admitiu - Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não consegui prestar atenção ao final da peça. Estava tão próximo do fim e entre todas as risadas e comentários rudes, feitos por você, eu não consegui ouvir o que os atores disseram.

- A peça é uma das favoritas da minha mãe. Ela costumava me arrastar para vê-la toda a vez que ia para Londres - Hermione o olhou, espantada, mas o ouvindo entusiasticamente. Draco respirou fundo - Dominique é envenenada pela mãe malvada de Luc, pois Dominique é apenas uma pobre trouxa e sua mãe temia que Dominique levasse Luc para longe do mundo bruxo. Então a mãe envenena a garota e, enquanto ela morre em seus braços, ele chora e a beija e toda essa coisa romântica. Então ele a diz, e esta é uma das mais famosas falas do teatro bruxo: Je peux 'tre sorcier, mais je n'ai jamais su que vraie magie 'tait jusqu' ce que je suis tomb' dans l'amour avec vous. O que, traduzido resumidamente, significa: Eu posso ser um bruxo, mas eu nunca soube o que é magia antes de me apaixonar por você.

Enquanto falava, Draco encarava Hermione sem piscar, deixando que as palavras demorassem no ar frio da noite. Ela levantou-se do banco e andou até perto dele e Draco pode ver seus olhos brilhando a luz da lua. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse se livrar de uma teia de aranha e continuou o pequeno resumo.

- Dominique o beija suavemente e morre em seus braços. Fim.

- Lindo - Hermione murmurou - O amor importava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Draco deu alguns passos para longe dela, parecendo ansioso.

- Sim, bem, o diálogo é meio batido, mas fica melhor em francês. Bom, até os ingredientes de uma poção provavelmente soariam melhor se lidos em francês, também.

Hermione balançou a cabeça suavemente, como se quisesse se livrar das mesmas teias de aranha que atormentavam Draco.

- Foi um longo dia. Que tal se fossemos dormir? - ela sugeriu - Nós devemos acordar cedo amanhã. Temos que começar a nos preparar realmente para a nossa apresentação em Paris. Você consegue acreditar que só faltam duas semanas?

Ele lembrou-se daquele dia no escritório de McGonagal, quando descobriu que Hermione iria fazer o programa com ele. Ele pensara que seriam as piores oito semanas de sua vida. Mas agora o mero pensamento de que Draco só teria mais quatro semanas com Hermione na França fez uma dor duvidosa espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, a qual ele não conseguia sanar, não importa o quanto tentasse. De repente, quatro semanas não pareciam longas o bastante.

* * *

** N/T: **Ah, agradeço aos comentários! Adorei todos! **la DieDie: **Haha, eu nem sabia que a fic era famosa entre os D/Hrs! Eu adoro-a de paixão e resolvi traduzir, é realmente muito boa. Quanto ao Lucius bonzinho, hmmmm... Veremos em alguns caps para frente! Haha! Obrigado pelos elogios! **.taty: **Obrigado pelo elogio à fic e à tradução! **NoelleGranger: **Sim, a Melissa com certeza criou uma das melhores fics D/Hr que eu já li! Ela é uma ótima escritora! É uma pena, mas esta é a única fic dela, pelo menos é a única publicada. Ah, fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário :D Obrigado mesmo, isto é um impulso a mais para continuar a tradução! 

Bom, estou terminando o capítulo 8 e vou postá-lo junto com o 6 e o 7, pois na faculdade e só gravei o 5 no cd :P Espero que entendam e que tenham curtido esse capítulo! Beijos e obrigado :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione acordou cedo naquela manhã de Quinta, pois as borboletas em seu estômago não queriam ficar quietas. Eles estariam indo para Paris naquela manhã para visitar alguns lugares importantes, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, durante os próximos dois dias, ficando no luxuoso Hotel Sorcerie. A apresentação para os ministérios francês e britânico seria o último item em sua programação de Sábado, e seria seguido por um grande jantar logo após. Enquanto Hermione checava novamente sua bagagem para ter certeza de que tudo estava lá, Hedwig entrou voando pela sua janela.

_Hermione, _

_Eu espero que Hedwig a alcance antes que você parta para Paris. Quero a desejar boa sorte para Sábado, mas eu sei que você não irá precisar. Já que o Sr. Weasley foi promovido para Vice Ministro da Magia, provavelmente vai estar lá também, no Sábado. Pense, depois disso, só faltará duas semanas para você voltar para Hogwarts e apenas mais duas semanas de Draco Malfoy. Bichento sente saudades e o resto de nós também._

_Vejo você em breve,_

_Harry_

Seis semanas atrás, Hermione teria lido a última frase de Harry muitas e muitas vezes, procurando por significados escondidos ou palavras românticas nas entrelinhas. Mas não hoje. Ao invés disso, os olhos de Hermione continuavam voltando para 'apenas mais duas semanas de Draco Malfoy'.

Hermione não podia deixar de se preocupar com ele. Para ela, impressionar os oficiais era apenas mais um item em sua lista, mas para Draco as estacas eram muito mais altas. Draco tinha falhado em cumprir a ordem de Lucius de destruí-la e mandá-la de volta à Hogwarts. Sua única chance de redenção aos olhos de seu pai seria um show sem erros para os oficiais, e Hermione sabia que isso estava pesando toneladas na mente de Draco recentemente. Nessa última semana ele havia passado a maior parte de seu tempo acordado preparando-se para as aulas e revisando suas anotações para Sábado. Ele trabalhou tanto que Hermione, de todas as pessoas, o sugeriu que se acalmasse e relaxasse um pouco. Mas quando ele olhou-a com os olhos iguais ao mar depois de uma tempestade, Hermione soube que ele precisava se manter ocupado para impedir a si mesmo de pensar na reação de seu pai.

Parte dela também temia que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes de Beauxbatons assim que eles voltassem à Hogwarts, e ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Ele agirá da mesma forma que age em Beauxbatons ou a sua estranha amizade era só temporária? Mais importante, ela ainda sentiria o frio na barriga cada vez que sentisse os olhos dele sobre ela? Não tinha certeza se gostaria que aquele sentimento desaparecesse ou não. Seu lado sensível argumentava que tudo o que sentia por Draco era puramente baseado nas circunstâncias atuais e, assim, não era verdadeiro. Mas não podia negar que certamente sentiria saudades suas noites de estudo ou a reação quente e agradável de seu corpo quando Draco estava perto dela.

Sua mente estava tão ocupada com pensamentos e questões sobre Draco, que Hermione nem ao menos notou que passava os dedos compulsivamente por cima do nome dele no pedaço de pergaminho. Uma suave batida em sua porta a acordou de seu devaneio. Ela largou a carta na mesa, coçou Hedwig atrás das asas e encaminhou-se para a porta. Quando esticou a mão para a maçaneta, porém, a porta abriu-se, forçando-a a dar um passo para trás.

A cabeça pálida de Draco apareceu em seu quarto tão rapidamente que quase se chocou com a de Hermione.

- Ah, desculpa, Hermione - ele disse - Eu bati algumas vezes, mas você não abriu. McGonagal achou que você pudesse ter dormido até tarde novamente e me mandou ver se você estava acordada.

- Está tudo bem - ela respondeu, sua mão esfregando o pescoço - Nada como um susto para fazer minha adrenalina aumentar logo de manhã.

Finalmente se recuperando do susto que Draco acabara de dá-la, Hermione recuperou os sentidos e deu uns passos para trás, permitindo que Draco entrasse. Ela sorriu timidamente e o chamou:

- Entre.

Mas ela lamentou quase imediatamente, pois quando Draco entrou em seu quarto, sua habilidade de falar magicamente desapareceu. Já que eles estariam visitando o lado trouxa de Paris naquele dia, haviam decidido vestir-se em roupas de trouxas, trocando para as roupas de bruxo só quando fossem visitar o lado mágico. A aparência de Draco, juntamente com os pensamentos românticos que ela teve há alguns minutos atrás, transformou as pernas de Hermione em pura geléia. Qualquer esperança de que Draco não notara seu desconforto foram descartadas quando ele a olhou, preocupado.

- Você está bem? Parece doente.

_Droga_. Hermione virou-se e andou até sua mala para fechá-la e dar à suas mãos algo para fazer enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego. _Ele sempre foi tão bonito assim?_ Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar o alto e inegavelmente atraente bruxo, que agora estava parado ao lado de sua cama, uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto.

- Eu estou bem - ela assegurou - Eu estava só um pouco surpresa, mas já passou. Obrigado.

Seus olhos passearam pelo corpo dele, observando que a blusa de lã cinzenta com gola de tartaruga servia bem o bastante para revelar seu peito tonificado enquanto acentuava os braços musculosos. Ela sempre vira Malfoy em vários tipos de roupa, mas nunca tinha notado que ele passara de um magricela pontudo para um jovem homem de porte. Quando seu olhar desceu para observar que o jeans que Draco usava parecia magicamente costurado para servir apenas no corpo dele, sentiu seu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente a cada segundo e decidiu que estudar o corpo de Draco não era inteligente.

Draco não estava totalmente inconsciente da situação. As bochechas vermelhas, a expressão doentia, as lambidas inconscientes de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos o observavam... Com intenção ou não, Hermione estava o secando. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

- O que você acha? - ele perguntou casualmente, levantando os braços e girando lentamente para que Hermione pudesse observar melhor - Eu passo como um trouxa? Eu fui assegurado pelo meu estilista pessoal da Madame Malkins que uma pessoa nunca erra ao usar jeans para se misturar com eles.

Ele revelou seu melhor sorriso para adicionar efeito. Levou um longo e embaraçoso momento até que Hermione encontrasse sua voz novamente. Tentando agir indiferente, ela respondeu:

- Você está bem. Você dificilmente será notado numa multidão. Eu já vi muitos garotos trouxas com roupas parecidas.

Mas até ela tinha que admitir que nenhum deles ficara tão bem quanto Draco. Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Estava toda derretida por Draco Malfoy! Finalmente descobrindo como é estar na cabeça de Lilá Brown, estava completamente enojada com sua falta de controle. Com um rápido chute mental no traseiro, ela pegou a mala.

- Por que não vamos indo? Você disse que a McGonagal estava esperando por nós.

Ela moveu-se em direção à porta, mas Draco esticou sua mão e tocou seu braço.

- Aqui, deixe-me levar isto para você - ele ofereceu, aliviando-a do peso da mala.

Suas mãos tocaram-se enquanto ele segurava a alça, mas nenhum dos dois afastou-se por um longo momento. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele, mas ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, o toque de suas mãos fazendo seu rosto ficar levemente corado. Draco limpou a garganta e gesticulou para a porta.

- Vamos?

Professora McGonagal já estava esperando por eles na sala comunal, quando Hermione e Draco chegaram. Ela estava conversando com Professor Lemieux, que faria a viagem até Paris com eles para assegurar as últimas preparações para Sábado e para encontrar-se com os estudantes de Beauxbatons que trocaram de lugar com Draco e Hermione em Hogwarts. Outra surpresa esperava Hermione na sala comunal - Phillippe. Ela mal tinha registrado sua presença no cômodo antes que ele a desse um grande abraço e um beijo em cada bochecha.

- Oh, Hermione, eu queria tanto poder ir com você para Paris. Há tantos lugares na Abeille Ruelle que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar. Nós nos divertiríamos tanto.

De alguma forma, Hermione conseguiu se livrar do abraço apertado de Phillippe.

- Tudo bem, Phillippe. Eu entendo totalmente. Você tem uma partida importante no Sábado. Pessoas importantes vão vir para te ver jogar. Apenas jogue bem e pegue o pomo o mais rápido que puder, okay? - ela sorriu, secretamente aliviada que ele não estaria os acompanhando na viagem. Draco ficaria cada vez mais tenso enquanto Sábado se aproximava e Hermione não queria fazer o papel de escudo humano novamente - Além do mais, com todas as coisas que faremos com McGonagal para adicionar à nossa apresentação, eu duvido que teremos tempo para fazer qualquer coisa divertida.

Ele a deu um abraço ainda mais apertado e a beijou na bochecha. Draco rolou seus olhos, mas McGonagal falou antes que Draco pudesse fazer alguma objeção às amostras de carinho de Phillippe. Com um olhar impaciente e severo, ela disse:

- Vamos, Sr. Hasley. A Srta. Granger vai ficar fora por apenas alguns dias. Eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá sobreviver sem ela. Não é o fim do mundo.

Finalmente Phillippe soltou Hermione totalmente e ela o levou até a porta. Ele a deu um último beijo em sua testa e sussurrou suavemente:

- Boa sorte, Hermione. Eu estarei te esperando quando você voltar.

Enquanto observava-o descer o corredor, a mente de Hermione ficou levemente confusa. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, mas não importava o quanto ela tentasse, não podia escapar do fato de que os sentimentos que tinha por Phillippe Hasley eram puramente platônicos. Seu toque não a fazia tremer, seus olhos não faziam seu coração bater mais forte. Não tinham química nenhuma juntos, mesmo que ele tentasse valentemente provar o contrário.

* * *

Hermione odiava viajar por pó de flu. Parecia nunca conseguir fazê-lo com alguma graça. Sempre tropeçava para fora da lareira ou seu cabelo ficava terrivelmente cheio e coberto de cinzas, então se ofereceu para ir primeiro. Concordou que já ficara embaraçada demais na frente de Malfoy por uma manhã. Hermione, Draco e Professora McGonagal viajariam de flu para uma padaria mágica nos arredores do território trouxa. De lá, iriam direto para alguns marcos trouxas: La Sorbonne, os Champs Elysses e o Musee du Louvre. Hermione estava mais animada para o Louvre, pois era um prédio mágico ao mesmo tempo em que era um famoso museu. Obviamente, a parte mágica estava protegida dos trouxas, mas havia muitos outros andares, cheios de pinturas, fotografias e esculturas de famosos bruxos e bruxas. Hermione estava mais animada para vê-los do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela sentiu-se como Ron antes de sua primeira visita a Dedos de Mel, cheia de animação infantil.

Ela sabia que estava chegando à lareira final enquanto rodava pela rede de flu; pode sentir o magnífico cheiro dos bolos e pães da padaria. Surpreendentemente, pisou firmemente no chão, sem tropeçar e havia muita pouca sujeira em sua roupa. Ela saiu da lareira, balançando sua saia longa e espanando as cinzas de seu suéter de cashemere cor de canela. Olhou à sua volta para a lojinha enquanto esperava por Draco e a professora.

Draco apareceu logo depois, e como Hermione esperou, saiu da lareira sem perder o passo, como se não estivesse fazendo nada mais do que dando uma volta no parque em vez de viajando entre uma série de lareiras. Contudo, ele era alto demais para a saída e a fuligem grudou em seus cabelos, contrastando com o platinado. Ela riu; era engraçado vê-lo não tão perfeito assim. Apontou para o cabelo:

- Am, você tem alguma coisa no seu cabelo.

Ele estava mergulhando nos aromas sensacionais à volta dele e não estava prestando atenção. A viu apontando para ele e realizou que ela acabara de falar algo.

- O que?

Ela andou até ele, um sorriso suave encrespando seus lábios.

- Há algo no seu cabelo. Você deve ter se encostado na lareira quando saiu.

- Ah, obrigado - ele disse, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos para limpá-lo - Saiu tudo?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Aqui. Se abaixe - ela sugeriu.

Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco, para que ela o alcançasse. Sua mão tremeu um pouco quando ela a esticou para limpar a sujeira do cabelo dele. Sempre imaginara se seu cabelo era tão macio quanto aparentava. E enquanto ela passava seus dedos entre ele, tirando qualquer pedaçinho de sujeira, estava fascinada por o quão macio realmente era. A lembrava da maciez da seda do vestido de noiva de sua mãe. Sua mãe tinha a mostrado quando ela era uma garotinha. Ela queria embrulhar-se no vestido, sentir a maciez em volta dela, mas claro que sua mãe nunca deixara. Ao invés disso, prometera a Hermione que ela poderia usá-lo no dia de seu casamento. Mas Hermione escapava até o sótão da família de vez em quando e pegava o vestido, cativada a cada vez que o sentia. O cabelo de Draco era assim. Fora trazida de volta ao presente quando sentiu a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. Ela havia se aproximado tanto dele que estavam separados por centímetros.

- Deu? - ele perguntou, a voz mais baixa que o normal, longe de ser a voz arrastada que ela ouviu através dos anos.

Ela deu alguns passos para trás, querendo criar alguma distância entre eles.

- Sim, deu. Não dá para dizer nem ao menos que você se sujou.

Um alto 'Ahhhh' os fez voltar suas atenções para a lareira. Professora McGonagal havia chegado e estava saindo da lareira, inalando profundamente.

- Eu havia esquecido o quão delicioso era o cheiro da LaCouture's Boulangerie tão cedo de manhã - ela tinha no rosto o maior sorriso que os alunos já tinham visto - Sr. Malfoy, que tal nos comprar alguns croissants de amora e queijo antes de irmos encarar todos estes trouxas? Eu sei que eu certamente gostaria de algum açúcar.

Ele não se moveu imediatamente, como se seus pés estivessem plantados naquele lugar. Finalmente, passou os dedos pelos cabelos mais uma vez e moveu-se em direção ao balcão, observando todas as guloseimas na vitrine. McGonagal olhou de um para o outro com um olhar curioso, mas seus lábios se manteram fechados.

Eles passaram a manhã inteira de Quinta em La Sorbonne, já que McGonagal conhecia um velho aluno de Hogwarts, Lionel Merriwether, que havia casado com uma trouxa e agora lecionava na prestigiosa universidade francesa. McGonagal conseguira que eles pudessem assistir um pouco da aula de literatura do Sr. Merriwether. Ela sorriu e Hermione engasgou-se levemente quando ele anunciou, piscando um olho para elas, que sua aula de hoje seria sobre o envolvimento das bruxas na ficção dos tempos medievais até o presente. Hermione achou que não era apenas uma coincidência o Sr. Merriwether começar uma série de aulas sobre as bruxas.

O Sr. Merriwether era um homem adorável. Depois da aula, ele os levou pelo campus um pouco, então os levou para seu lugar favorito nos Champs Elysees. Hermione estava surpresa no interesse de Draco por aprender mais sobre os contos de fadas trouxas e os folclores com o Sr. Merriwether. Por razões óbvias, Draco nunca ouvira as muitas histórias que Hermione ouvira enquanto crescia. Então, para Draco, elas eram uma novidade, o que o fez pedir para o Sr. Merriwether que o contasse todas as histórias das quais tinha feito comentários em sua aula; tais como João e Maria, Bela Adormecida, O Sapateiro e os Duendes, etc. Era interessante ver o normalmente frio bruxo de 16 anos, ao ouvir seus primeiros contos de fada, reagindo como um garotinho, completamente encantado pelas histórias.

Contudo, Draco fez todos rirem quando anunciou que a bruxa rainha da Branca de Neve era Grifinória. Ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso com os olhares pasmos.

- Ela não foi só enganada muitas vezes pela trouxa e pelos anões, mas ela também acreditou no lenhador quando ele a disse que matara Branca de Neve. A rainha é muito crédula. Um verdadeiro Sonserino nunca daria uma tarefa importante como esta para um homem que provavelmente limpa os dentes com o cadarço da bota. Confiança cega como esta é um traço Grifinório ou Lufo, mas eu aposto meus galeões que era Grifinório. Ela provavelmente tentou se passar por Sonserina, mas nosso instinto astuto não pode ser aprendido. Ela estava obviamente sofrendo de um caso sério de inveja da Sonserina - com um suspiro exagerado, ele terminou - Afinal, apenas os melhores podem usar o verde e prata com orgulho.

- Ah, sim, os gloriosos Sonserinos - os poucos, os orgulhosos, os certamente insanos. Quem não teria inveja dessa casa? - Hermione responde sarcasticamente.

Enquanto deixavam a suntuosa lanchonete para trás, Hermione e Draco tiveram a oportunidade de ter uma prova da cidade, pausando periodicamente para olhar as lojas ou objetos trouxas nas famosas ruas de Paris, as quais eram normais para Hermione, mas emocionantes para Draco. Professora McGonagal e seu antigo aluno andavam um pouco atrás deles, relembrando a juventude e atualizando-se sobre as vidas um do outro. Quando estava quase alcançando o fim do quarteirão, Sr. Merriwether os chamou.

- Vocês, crianças, estão prontas para a apresentação no Sábado?

Eles viraram suas cabeças para olhá-lo, mas continuaram a andar. Draco começou a responder:

- Sim, mas nós ainda...

POFT! Ele havia andado diretamente até algo baixinho e muito duro e bateu seu joelho contra aquilo dolorosamente. Teve que morder a língua para prevenir que muitas palavras feias saíssem de sua boca.

- O que é essa monstruosidade? Que idiota colocaria uma estátua tão pequena e feia na esquina de uma rua? - ele esfregou o joelho, onde já podia sentir o enorme roxo se formando. Em vez de receber a simpatia que esperava do resto do grupo, eles apenas riram - O que! - perguntou, sem esconder o incômodo.

Sr. Merriwether controlou sua risada e explicou:

- Meu querido, isto não é uma estátua. É um hidrante. Nunca viu um desses antes?

Draco os olhou incrédulo.

- Um hidrante? Aquela coisa cheia de água que os trouxas usam para apagar incêndios? Como pode possivelmente ter água suficiente aí dentro para apagar um incêndio se eles não usam magia?

- Sr. Malfoy, a água não está dentro do hidrante. Há canos de água, que correm debaixo das ruas, e o hidrante é um ponto de conexão, os bombeiros anexam suas mangueiras a eles para puxar a água - explicou McGonagal.

Hermione estava surpresa que Draco conhecia contos de fadas, mas não sabia nada sobre hidrantes e seu funcionamento, até que ela lembrou que entender como objetos trouxas tão comuns, como hidrantes, funcionavam não tinha valor nenhum para o filho de um Comensal da Morte. Contudo, saber como os trouxas se viram sem magia seria de grande importância para conhecer seus 'inimigos'. Pensar em Draco em termos de Comensal da Morte era muito estranho para Hermione agora. Ele havia sentado em um banco próximo para massagear a perna dolorida e, enquanto reclamava da dor, Hermione teve dificuldade em ver o seguidor frio e desumano do Lord das Trevas.

* * *

Depois de uma parada rápida para um lanche em um pequeno café, eles encaminharam-se para o Louvre. Hermione estava tão animada que Draco, com suas longas pernas, tinha dificuldade de acompanhar seu passo. Ela ficaria feliz o bastante de passar o dia todo apenas na parte trouxa. Os quadros e as esculturas eram tão magníficas que a enchiam de respeito pela arte. Ver as reações de Draco e McGonagal também era uma experiência única. As exibições tinham mudado drasticamente desde que McGonagal visitara o museu pela última vez e, claro, Draco nunca havia estado em um museu trouxa antes.

Parte de Hermione esperava ansiosamente pelas primeiras impressões de Draco do famoso museu. Ela queria que ele ficasse tão impressionado como ela ficara quando visitara pela primeira vez, como se entendesse o valor dos artistas trouxas e sua contribuição para a cultura. Ela não conseguia entender, mas, de alguma formas, as reações dele sobre o museu eram importantes para ela. E ela não se decepcionou. Mesmo que as figuras não se movessem ou falassem, mesmo que as esculturas ficassem paradas, Hermione podia sentir que Draco estava encantado com a beleza de tudo o que viu. Ele não observava as exibições como todos os outros garotos lá, bocejando com desinteresse, olhando o relógio a cada cinco minutos até que fosse hora de ir embora. Ele ficava o mais próximo que podia das pinturas, olhando-as sem piscar, como se quisesse memorizar todas as cores e pinceladas. Então ele fechava os olhos como se estivesse construindo uma cópia em sua mente, para que pudesse recordá-las quando quisesse.

A Sexta-Feira também começara cedo para os alunos de Hogwarts e seus professores. Já que eles precisavam de tempo para adicionar as informações sobre Paris em sua apresentação, só havia tempo para visitar dois lugares mágicos: a Loja de Varinhas do LeMaire e o Zoológico Larouche. Quando McGonagal anunciou seu itinerário, Draco rolou seus olhos ao ter que ir ao zôo novamente. Sua mãe o havia arrastado para lá muitas vezes quando era um garotinho. Mas achava que a loja de varinhas era uma escolha excelente.

A Loja de Varinha do LeMaire não era nada parecida como a de Olivander, na Inglaterra, já que LeMaire não vendia apenas varinhas - ele as fabricava lá também. Fazer varinhas era muito mais do que um trabalho; era uma arte. E existem muitas poucas pessoas treinadas para esta habilidade extremamente especializada. No final do passeio, Draco anunciou que, quando pequeno, queria ser um construtor de varinhas quando crescesse, mas seu pai o dissera que, assim como as varinhas escolhem os bruxos, os bruxos não escolhem ser construtores de varinhas, eles já nascem com o dom.

Eles utilizaram pó de flu para chegar até a loja de varinhas, uma vez que era no meio de uma área de alto tráfego de trouxas.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a Loja de Varinhas do LeMaire é na Catedral de Notre Dame! - Hermione disse pelo o que parecia a vigésima vez no dia - Como eles conseguiram esconder uma loja mágica tão importante em um lugar tão visado?

- Não é fácil, por razões óbvias, mas o Ministério francês tem ajuda do Governo francês. Os dois grupos dividem a responsabilidade de mantê-la escondida desde que Notre Dame foi concluída em 1345. Não havia escolha - Professora McGonagal explicou.

Hermione estava usando sua expressão mais curiosa e até mesmo Draco parecia profundamente interessado em ouvir a história. Perguntou-se se Professor Bins já havia testemunhado tanta curiosidade no rosto de seus estudantes durante uma aula de História da Magia. Duvidava muito.

- Os criadores de varinhas explodiram sua primeira loja numa basilica cristã em 528 e a segunda em uma igreja românica em 1163, pois não tomaram as precauções apropriadas para evitar causar danos a trouxas. Muitos trouxas curiosos começaram a investigar e encontraram bruxos fazendo varinhas mágicas. Eles acabaram gastando muito mais tempo fazendo feitiços de memória nos trouxas do que varinhas, então foi determinado que os trouxas que estavam no poder deviam ser avisados sobre a existência de bruxos. Em 1163, Maurice de Sully - um bispo de Paris - queria dedicar uma igreja para a mãe de Jesus, Maria, e os bruxos queriam um local onde pudessem trabalhar sem serem perturbados, para criar suas varinhas. Era perfeito. Os bruxos ajudaram os trouxas a construírem a catedral. De que outro jeito pedreiros dos séculos XII e XIII seriam capazes de mover blocos gigantes e construir um prédio tão forte e tão imenso? Os trouxas conheciam a catedral apenas como um lugar de adoração e mostravam a reverência que merecia. Mesmo que tenha muitos visitantes, as pessoas a respeitam primeiramente por ser um lugar sagrado e trouxas não andam por aí a investigando, fazendo mais fácil de esconder a LeMaire. O lugar está cheio de placas de 'fora dos limites' e 'não entre' na frente das portas que levam os trouxas a coisas que eles não podem ver. Claro, há divisões e coisas dessa natureza para cobrir qualquer desfalque de segurança, então se um trouxa espiar ou entrar em uma dessas portas sem autorização, guardas bruxos estarão prontos para administrar rapidamente feitiços de memória e mandá-lo embora. Além do mais, as gárgulas no topo da catedral ajudam na segurança noturna.

"A criação de uma varinha é um processo bastante esmerado. Muitas poucas pessoas têm O Toque. Na verdade, é até mesmo um pouco irônico já que, para fazer uma varinha, o criador não pode usar uma varinha. Usar uma varinha criaria reações negativas entre os núcleos das varinhas, anulando a potencia e efetividade da varinha nova. Essas reações negativas foram as causas das explosões dos primeiros prédios anteriores à Notre Dame. Alguns bruxos tentaram usar suas próprias varinhas para acelerar o processo de criação e suas ações tiveram resultados desastrosos. Em vez disso, varinhas novas são criadas a mão, usando somente os melhores e mais puros materiais. As pessoas com O Toque podem usar as mãos para fazer feitiços especiais para criar a varinha e as preparar para os encantos. Então a varinha é posta em uma caixa de vidro especial, onde deve ficar por não menos que 72 horas. Esta caixa é enchida com uma energia intensamente mágica, que é sugada para dentro da varinha. Depois de removida da caixa, a varinha passa por uma bateria de testes para assegurar a estabilidade e habilidade de performance. Do começo ao fim, o processo de criação de uma única varinha pode durar semanas."

Draco sabia a história da Loja de Varinhas do LeMaire - eles contam durante o tour pela loja - mas sempre o enchia de um respeito infantil cada vez que ele ouvia. Ele lembrou do verão de 'treinamento' logo depois da sua primeira visita a LeMaire, para conseguir ter O Toque. Queria desesperadamente. Havia encontrado algum dos livros de feitiço do seu pai enquanto procurava por sua vassoura de brinquedo, que pensara ter deixado no escritório do pai. Um dos livros estava cheios de figuras horríveis de pessoas mutiladas e muitos pedaços de corpos. Havia um desenho de uma caveira verde na frente com uma cobra saindo de sua boca. O livro assustou Draco, mas ele havia sempre visto o pai ler e já vira muitos dos amigos do pai o carregando. Draco era apenas uma criança, mas, de alguma forma, ele entendia o significado do livro e a importância que ele tinha na vida do pai. Foi assim que ele decidiu que queria ser um criador de varinhas quando crescesse; ele queria usar suas habilidades mágicas para o bem em vez de machucar pessoas. Draco pensara que, se conseguisse aprender O Toque, poderia passar um pouco para seu pai, para que ele não quisesse mais ler o livro da caveira.

Claro, todo o treinamento foi em vão. Draco não nasceu com O Toque e não era algo que poderia ser aprendido. Ele ficara muito chateado, mas seu pai o havia confortado.

- Não fique aborrecido, Draco - seu pai o dissera - Você deve ter muitos outros talentos, e você nascera com privilégios, meu filho. Você é um Malfoy. Eu tenho planos diferentes para você. Uma vez que eu lhe ensinar tudo o que sei, você entenderá o que o verdadeiro poder é e todos esses sonhos bobos que você tem sobre O Toque irão embora como uma pena no vento. Você me agradecerá.

Mas enquanto fazia o tour pela LeMaire naquele dia com Professora McGonagal e Hermione Granger, Draco tinha certeza que preferia a vida de um criador de varinha do que a vida que seu pai escolhera para ele.

* * *

Hermione estava ansiosa para deixar a loja de varinhas. Não porque não estava aproveitando. Ao contrário, achara todo o processo de criação de varinhas fascinante e anexou tudo à sua mente orientada por detalhes. Mas enquanto a manhã passava, Draco parecia estar a milhões de milhas distante e não apenas alguns passos. Seus olhos estavam aborrecidos, mas, de alguma forma, ela sabia que não era por causa da apresentação do dia seguinte. Era algo inteiramente diferente. Ela tentara olhá-lo nos olhos muitas vezes, para ver se conseguia lê-lo melhor, mas ele habilidosamente a evitou, fingindo estar cativado pelo tour pela LeMaire. Por alguma razão, ela achou que o quanto mais cedo saíssem de lá, o mais cedo Draco poderia relaxar e aproveitar Paris.

Eles entraram na rua Abelle Ruelle logo após sairem da loja e Draco sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois de fazer um lanche. Quando, mais tarde, saíam e entravam das lojas na parte mágica da cidade, já não havia traços de sua melancolia. Ele estivera relutante em aproveitar o dia, mas Hermione era persistente. Ela o levou para todos os tipos de lojas -- lojas de roupas, de animais, livrarias e até mesmo uma loja de artigos de quadribol. Era difícil ficar emburrado quando se olhava para o novo modelo de vassoura, Aerial LX. Enquanto ele estava lá, admirando o sinuoso design, o cabo de fácil manejo e a madeira altamente polida, observou Hermione com o canto dos olhos. Ele a viu conversar baixinho com Professora McGonagal, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Hermione olhou para Draco, seu rosto corando sutilmente, levantou sua mão em um rápido aceno e desapareceu pela porta. Draco andou até a professora.

- Onde Hermione foi?

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Malfoy. A Srta. Granger tem algo a fazer, mas ela já estará de volta. Eu vi alguns livros maravilhosos de quadribol naquela estante lá. Por que não vai dar uma olhada neles?

Draco fez o que ela mandara e, logo, estava envolvido com o mundo do quadribol novamente. McGonagal riu consigo mesma. Aquela viagem tinha definitivamente alguns momentos interessantes.

Hermione voltou à loja de quadribol com um sorriso enigmático em seu rosto.

- Para onde você foi? - Draco perguntou curiosamente.

- Eu tinha algo a fazer - ela respondeu, sem emoção em seu tom.

- Tipo o que? - a curiosidade de Draco tinha duplicado - Você está tentando ajudar os elfos domésticos franceses agora?

- Eu tive que comprar uma coisa. E não é da sua conta o que é, então nem pergunte - ela adicionou, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ela mantinha os lábios colados. Na verdade, se sentia um pouco boba.

- O que você comprou? Eu não vejo nenhuma sacola - Draco olhou em volta para ver se ela largara algum pacote por perto. Por que ela estava sendo tão enigmática? Era provavelmente algo para Potter ou Weasley, ou pior, para Hasley. Era de se imaginar que ela estaria agindo daquele jeito.

Ela podia ler seus pensamentos e sabia que ele só ficava com aquela cara quando pensava em certos alguéns. Queria manter o dia o mais tranqüilo que podia.

- Está sendo entregue em Beauxbatons para mim. Não é nada de mais -- apenas um pequeno presente que eu comprei para mim.

- Um presente para você? Que egocêntrico da sua parte - ele comentou - Bem, por que não vamos indo para o zoológico, então. Esta loja já ganhou o bastante de dinheiro Malfoy por um dia.

Ele gesticulou para um grande número de pacotes sendo ensacados por um bruxo jovem, preparando-os para a viagem. Aparentemente Hermione não era a única culpada por fazer compras impulsivas aquela tarde.

Eles deixaram a loja de quadribol e viraram à esquerda, direcionando-se para o fim da Abeille Ruelle. Havia um prédio de mármore de um tamanho moderado no final da rua, com um magnífico cartaz em cima que dizia: Larouche Zoo -- Experimente a magia! A estrutura era menor que Gringotes, mas maior que a Floreios e Borrões. Hermione olhou de Draco para McGonagal.

- Este é o zoológico? Mesmo com magia, como um zoológico inteiro pode caber dentro deste prédio?

- Este não é um zoológico comum, Srta. Granger - Professora McGonagal explicou, piscando um dos olhos - Não há, na verdade, nenhum animal vivo dentro deste prédio. Bem, exceto se você incluir o cachorro do Sr. Larouche, Mario, mas ele está tão velho agora, não faz nada mais extraordinário do que as coisas normais de um cachorro trouxa. Bem, exceto as corujas. Mario ainda persegue cada coruja que entra no escritório do Sr. Larouche como se ainda fosse um filhote. Olha só, estou divagando. Veja, Srta. Granger, o zoológico é, na verdade, apenas uma coleção de penseiras. Especialistas diferentes foram contratados pelo zoológico para procurar cada espécie de criatura mágica. Com o auxílio de capas de invisibilidade e alguns feitiços poderosos contra som e cheiro, estes especialistas seguiam os animais, os observavam e falavam de suas experiências. Eram dadas a eles uma penseira onde cada um depositava suas memórias e as penseiras eram armazenadas no zoológico. Bruxos e bruxas então podem vir aqui, entrar nas penseiras de uma maneira completamente legal e viver as mesmas experiências que os especialistas, mas sem o perigo e o medo de se machucar. Já que é apenas a memória de alguém, os animais não estão cientes da sua presença, então você pode chegar o mais próximo que quiser para ver as criaturas em seu habitat natural.

- Isto é mesmo impressionante - Hermione admitiu, notavelmente mais calma agora que sabia que não teria que ficar cara a cara com um nundu - Quantas penseiras há lá?

- Algumas centenas, na verdade. Algumas criaturas tem mais de uma penseira, com as memórias de vários pesquisadores, então há uma variedade de experiências. Aliás, Sr. Larouche me informou que acabaram de receber um grande grupo de experiências de alguém, as quais você vai se querer ver, Srta. Granger - os olhos de Hermione alargaram-se - Parece que Charlie Weasley foi contratado pelo Larouche Zôo para recordar algumas de suas experiências com dragões e as penseiras foram postas em display semana passada.

Hermione estava animada, mas Draco não parecia feliz.

- Até na França eu não consigo me livrar destes malditos Weasleys.

Hermione cutucou Draco nas costelas.

- Engula, Malfoy. Nós veremos as penseiras de Charlie primeiro. Ele sabe tudo sobre dragões, eu tenho certeza que as penseiras serão incríveis.

E ela não se desapontou. Hermione observou Draco enquanto ele se aproximava dos dragões. Afinal, seu nome significava 'dragão'. Ela costumava pensar que seu nome o caia bem -- ele era duro, vil, frio e cheio de veneno. Mas enquanto ela o olhava, circulando um Meteóro Chinês, seus olhos largos de admiração, ela não conseguia mais ver alguma semelhança.

Sabia que nenhum dos dois corria perigo de se machucar na penseira, mas quando o dragão soprou fogo na direção de Draco (em reação a algo que Charlie deve ter feito durante o evento), ela pulou, temerosa que Draco houvesse se queimado. Claro que ele estava bem, mas seu coração ainda batia um pouco mais rápido do que o normal.

De repente, Hermione desejou ter passado mais tempo com Charlie em suas visitas à Toca. Charlie parecia não ter medo quando o assunto era ficar cara a cara com dragões. Ele respeitava seu poder, e sabia quando se aproximar e quando se afastar. A vozinha no fundo da cabeça de Hermione a disse que essa era uma lição que viria a calhar com Draco.

De um modo geral, Draco estava impressionado com o zoológico. Ele não havia estado lá desde o verão antes de começar Hogwarts, e eles haviam melhorado muitas experiências. Elas pareciam mais cheias de aventura e perigo do que ele lembrava. Draco nunca admitiria para Hermione, mas as de Charlie Weasley eram umas das melhores. Charlie havia se arrastado até os dragões, então os detalhes na memória eram extraordinários. Draco também não lembrava de ter visto as manticoras, o farosutil e os iétis naquele tempo. Talvez sua mãe tenha pensado que ele era novo demais para ver criaturas tão perigosas. Por qualquer razão, ele se divertira muito mais naquele dia do que quando pequeno. Era engraçado ver Hermione cobrindo os olhos com horror quando ele corria até uma criatura XXXXX, sabendo que não se machucaria, mas mesmo assim a deixando louca.

* * *

Sábado finalmente chegou e com ele vieram algumas sensações horríveis: medo, náusea, ansiedade, mais náusea. Draco tentou se manter impassível, mas havia muito em jogo. Se ninguém naquela sala ficasse extasiado, Draco tinha certeza que a reação de seu pai não ia ser agradável. Mais uma vez, Draco estava agradecido por ter Hermione com ele, em vez de outro aluno de Hogwarts. Ele sabia que ela trabalhava bem sob pressão e era brilhante e bem preparada, mas havia mais que aquilo. Sabia que ela não precisara ter trabalhado tanto naquela apresentação como ela havia feito. No grande esquema das coisas, aquilo era um evento sem muita importância na vida dela. Mas mesmo assim, ela aproximou-se deste dia com tanto vigor e perseverança quanto ele, e ele não sabia por quê. Verdade, ele havia a ajudado com o francês no começo, mas ela aprendia rápido, não precisava de tanta ajuda quanto dizia que precisava. Às vezes, Draco perguntava-se se Hermione ajudava Potter e Weasley com as lições do mesmo jeito que ela o ajudava. Mas pensar no fato de que Hermione sentia-se do mesmo jeito por Draco como se sentia pelos seus dois melhores amigos o causava um frio na barriga que ele não podia conter.

Ele levantara cedo aquela manhã. Na verdade, mal dormira na noite anterior. Quando estava prestes a pegar no sono, a voz de seu pai o criticando o acordava novamente. Ele pegava um copo d'água para acalmar seu coração acelerado e então deitava novamente. Era um círculo vicioso. O único resultado daquilo foi ter que ir ao banheiro uma dúzia de vezes aquela noite. Quando viu os primeiros raios de sol entrar pela sua janela, abriu mão de qualquer esperança de dormir, preparou-se para o banho e juntou suas coisas, nervoso sobre o que aconteceria, mas agradecido que, não importa o que acontecesse, tudo teria terminado até o fim daquele dia.

Depois de ter tomado um banho e colocado um conjunto de roupas confortáveis, ele foi até a sala comunal, desejando alguns minutos sozinhos e uma boa xícara de chá antes de passar suas anotações novamente. Quando entrou na sala comunal, já havia uma bandeja com chá e croissaints, os quais os elfos domésticos haviam trazido. Colocou alguns pastramis em seu prato, serviu-se de uma grande xícara do chá quente e andou até as portas envidraçadas, puxando as cortinas para os lados para sentir sol quente da manhã em seu rosto. Parecia que ia ser um dia de sol brilhante e esperou que aquilo fosse um bom sinal. Havia recém dado uma grande mordida no croissant, mas quase engasgou-se quando viu Hermione dormindo em uma das grandes poltronas perto da lareira. Ela estava encolhida como uma criança, ainda usando pijamas, com um livro aberto, A Carta de Scarlet, de cabeça para baixo na mesa próxima a ela. Ele pode sentir a pouca cor em seu rosto se esvaindo instantaneamente. Ela usava calças comuns de flanela e uma blusa de alças azul bebê, que revelava a pele branca e macia de seus ombros embaixo dos longos cachos cor-de-mel. Draco largou sua xícara e seu prato na mesa, ao lado do livro dela. O som fez Hermione remexer-se em seus sonhos, e ela murmurou, com um sorriso sonolento:

- Hmmm. Isso é bom...

Em parte para conter seus pensamentos não tão puros e em parte para mantê-la aquecida, ele pegou o robe de Hermione, o qual estava pendurado nas costas de uma cadeira, e a cobriu. Ela tremeu e acordou com o toque, confusa sobre onde estava.

- Draco, o que você está fazendo no meu quarto? - ela perguntou preguiçosamente, seus olhos estavam cheios de sono.

Sua mente tropeçou ao notar que ela o chamara de Draco e não Malfoy. Seu estômago encheu-se de uma estranha sensação. Quando ela murmurou seu nome, sua voz e pensamentos embaralhados de sono, foi suave e sensual. Muito diferente do severo 'Malfoy' que ela usara contra ele incontáveis vezes em Hogwarts. Já tão cedo, ele já estava bem quente. Mas precisava se manter focado na apresentação daquele dia. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar sua mente divagar sobre como Hermione ficava doce de pijama, imaginar o que ela estivera sonhando para deixá-la tão contente. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Esta não era hora para conciliar seus sentimentos confusos sobre ela com sua ascensão como um Malfoy. Precisava levar seus pensamentos para um caminho menos perigoso, então decidiu brincar um pouco com ela. Assim, teria a oportunidade de aliviar um pouco a tensão e voltar sua atenção para outras coisas. Voltar para seu antigo método de comunicação, via sarcasmo e implicância, parecia uma solução simples. Ele alcançou o braço de Hermione e, com um grande floreio, beijou sua mão.

- Você quer dizer que não lembra? Mas você disse que noite passada fora a noite mais mágica da sua vida - ele não se incomodou em esconder o risinho presunçoso.

Com a mesma expressão de Ron ao ser trancafiado em uma sala com milhares de aranhas, Hermione arrancou sua mão para longe e tremeu.

- S-Sobre o que você está falando? Nós não fizemos nada. Não é!

Ela olhou freneticamente em volta, tinha que olhar para qualquer lugar, menos Draco. Óbvio que só fora um sonho. Vagarosamente ela percebeu que não estavam em seu quarto, mas sim na sala comunal, para onde ela viera aquela manhã antes mesmo do sol nascer, depois de uma noite frustrante sem dormir. Seus olhos fixaram-se em um Draco Malfoy que sorria maliciosamente, de joelhos na frente dela e parecendo muito contente consigo mesmo. Estava completamente envergonhada. Não conseguia evitar as bochechas vermelhas, que insistiam em fazer mais uma importuna aparição, irritada que Draco tenha, mais uma vez, a enganado tão facilmente.

Contente com a mais do que satisfatória reação dela, ele pegou o prato, balançou-o debaixo de seu nariz, e perguntou inocentemente:

- Você gostaria de um delicioso e quentinho croissant com suas bochechas vermelhas esta manhã?

- Caia fora, Malfoy - ela grunhiu, envolvendo-se irritada em seu robe, tentando cobrir-se o mais rápido possível.

Agarrou um dos croissants do prato enquanto enfiava seu braço por uma das mangas. Ele levantou-se de onde havia estado ajoelhado, prestes a pegar a xícara de chá, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e pegou-a primeiro.

- Obrigado pelo chá - disse, saindo de seu alcance antes que ele pudesse pegar de volta.

- Ei, isso é meu! - ele disse.

- Considere uma penitência por sua pequena brincadeirinha - ela respondeu, tomando um gole e levantando da poltrona.

Ele ainda estava parado diretamente na frente dela, então quando ela levantou, ele teve que dar uns passos para trás, mas demorou um pouco ao fazê-lo. Ele ainda tinha o cheiro do recente banho e sua colônia fez seu nariz coçar mais do que o normal. Hermione percebeu que deveria estar horrível e nervosamente passou os dedos pelos cabelos desarrumados. Ele estava a encarando intensamente, a fazendo ficar mais nervosa.

- O que!

- Por que você estava dormindo aqui? Sua cama não é boa o bastante para os padrões altos dos Grifinórios? - ele perguntou. Felizmente, conteve-se antes de deixar escapar o que realmente estava pensando: _Ninguém nunca lhe disse o quão bonita você fica quando acorda?_

- Eu não conseguia dormir. Nervos, eu acho. Então eu vim aqui olhar o nascer do sol enquanto lia um bom livro.

Ela se afastou dele, ansiosa para sair debaixo de seu penetrante olhar. Tomou outro gole de chá e tentou amaciar os cabelos com a outra mão.

Ele olhou para o A Carta de Scarlet e achou que parecia algum livro de gramática ou algo do gênero. Por que ela sempre achava divertido ler?

- Ler? Você não enche o saco com todas as lições que temos? - ele perguntou, incrédulo. A reação só a fez rir, então perguntou - Eu disse algo engraçado?

Ela voltou-se para ele.

- Não é nada. É que, por um minuto, você soou um pouco como Harry e Ron.

No momento em que disse, Hermione desejou poder retirar o que dissera. Ela tinha certeza que Draco explodiria com qualquer um que o comparasse a Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. Mas ele não explodiu. Em vez disso, deu de ombros.

- Bem, em raras ocasiões, até mesmo grifinórios podem fazer uma ou duas observações inteligentes.

Mas o estrago estava feito. A mera menção dos nomes de Potter e Weasley lembrou-os da situação e das vidas e amigos aos quais estariam retornando em apenas duas semanas. O momento de abstração foi temporário e seria inteligente não se acomodar nele. Draco estava um pouco agradecido à Hermione por relembrá-lo da realidade. Apontou para a bandeja de café da manhã.

- Eu vou pegar mais chá e dar uma olhada nas minhas anotações. Eu vejo você depois - e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Saíram para a reunião em um silêncio relativo, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos; McGonagal desejando que seus estudantes, de alguma forma, fossem capazes de manter a natureza cooperativa por algumas horas a mais; Draco repassando todos os slides mais uma vez; Hermione desejando que existisse algum feitiço para ter certeza de que tudo daria certo. Contudo, eles não precisavam ter se preocupado. Foram um sucesso tremendo. O único imprevisto fora no começo da apresentação sobre os Pontos Mágicos. Professor Lemieux emprestara-os um projetor encantado, que projetava figuras ou textos dos pedaços de pergaminho para a parede ou tela, para que todos seguissem as explicações. Era um aparelho do tamanho de uma maleta. No começo da apresentação, a manga de Hermione ficou presa no projetor, quando, em um momento de nervosia, ela gesticulou rapidamente. Mas foi um pequeno erro e, depois daquilo, ela ficou seguramente longe do alcance do aparelho.

Aliás, a apresentação fora espetacular. Ambos Draco e Hermione estavam calmos e tranqüilos, falando de suas experiências na França, como o programa expandiu seus conhecimentos sobre a vida fora de Hogwarts e como eles gostaram da experiência. Estavam completamente sincronizados um com o outro, dividindo os holofotes igualmente. Fora uma cena incrível de assistir. Quando um parava, o outro continuava. As frases e idéias fluíam tranquilamente de um assunto para outro. Era óbvio que tinham ensaiado muito para aquele dia, mas havia mais do que treino no relacionamento um com o outro. Eram o complemento perfeito um para o outro.

Quando a sessão de perguntas e respostas acabou, ambos os alunos deram um grande suspiro de alívio. Acabara. Hermione queria ir até Draco para o parabenizar com um abraço ou algo assim. Mas, num instante, todos os tipos de pessoas se aproximavam dele, o enchendo de elogios por um trabalho bem feito. Ele reconheceu muitos deles das festas que seus pais costumavam dar quando eles ainda estavam no topo da lista do mundo mágico. Fez uma careta ao ver o Sr. Weasley envolver Hermione em um grande abraço. Seu relacionamento tranqüilo e familiar com o Vice Ministro da Magia apenas o lembrava das vastas diferenças e associações que os esperavam na Inglaterra. Draco não teve muito tempo para lidar com aquilo, na verdade, já que vira um alto e imponente bruxo de apenas uma sobrancelha se aproximando dele. Draco o reconheceu instantaneamente; era Maximilian Jensen, um velho bruxo muito influente. Ele costumava ser bem próximo de Lucius, mas se distanciara dos Malfoy, alguns meses depois do Tornei Tribruxo. Agora, ele aproximara-se de Draco e estendera sua mão.

- Muito bom, Sr. Malfoy. Um trabalho esplendido, na verdade - ele elogiou - Eu devo confessar, quando eu ouvi que você iria para Beuxbatons com a Srta. Granger, uma bruxa nascida trouxa, eu fiquei preocupado de que Dumbledore e McGonagal tinham cometido um grave erro.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se enquanto ele falava, uma expressão séria escurecendo seus traços. Draco respirou fundo. Ele sabia que bruxos e bruxas por toda a Inglaterra davam muita importância à opinião do Sr. Jensen. Os lábios do bruxo mais velho contorceram-se em um sorriso e ele colocou sua mão no ombro de Draco.

- Mas agora eu vejo que era eu que estava errado. Sua família deve estar muito orgulhosa de você - Draco suspirou aliviado - Venha comigo. Há algumas pessoas que eu gostaria que você conhecesse.

Hermione observou intensamente este evento desenrolar-se de seu lugar do outro lado da sala. Ele fizera as pessoas o notarem, mas não do jeito Você-Sabe-Quem-É-Meu-Pai, o qual Hermione crescera acostumada ao longo dos cinco anos em que convivera com ele. Ela o observou caminhar pela sala, conversando com todos, encantando toda sua audiência. Hermione estava sob este mesmo efeito. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo; sua essência enchia a sala.

Quando Draco finalmente olhou em volta, notou Hermione o olhando. Aquilo mandou uma onda de eletricidade entre os dois e tudo e todos na sala pareceram congelar por alguns momentos. Não havia movimentos ou sons, exceto pela batida de seus corações, o que parecia ensurdecedor para ambos. Então, uma bruxa impressionantemente bonita colocou sua mão no ombro de Draco e o levou para longe para conhecer mais alguns membros dos Ministérios.

Enquanto Draco apertava a mão dos poderosos da sociedade bruxa, Sr. Weasley puxara Hermione para o lado, acreditando que ela também preferia ficar fora dos holofotes, como ele. De repente, ela percebeu que ele estava falando.

- Hermione, alguma coisa a preocupa? Você parece um pouco distraída - Sr. Weasley perguntou paternalmente.

Hermione estava distraída. Ela reconheceu Sr. Jensen enquanto ele conversava com Draco e sabia o significado daquela pequena conversa. No primeiro momento, Draco parecera ansioso e o Sr. Jensen parecera indiferente, mas quando Draco a olhou, ela sentiu um enorme sentimento de alívio e percebeu que não havia ouvido uma palavra que o pai de Ron dissera. Virou seu rosto para o ansioso ruivo.

- O que você disse, Sr. Weasley?

- Eu disse que você parece um pouco distraída. O filho de Lucius Malfoy fez algo contra você? Você não para de olhá-lo - seus olhos foram até a causa da distração de Hermione - Olhe só, passeando pela sala igual aquele pai dele. Eu não ficaria surpreso se tudo isso fosse só um joguinho para impressionar Maximilian e sua gangue. Para tentar trazer ele e aquela família sórdida de volta às graças do Ministério. Eu aposto que ele a deixou fazer todo o trabalho sozinha para hoje, mas anda pela sala aceitando todos os elogios - seus olhos estreitaram-se enquanto ele olhava Draco mover-se sem esforço entre a elite do Ministério.

Antes que pudesse conter-se, Hermione abriu a boca para defender Draco:

- Na verdade, Sr. Weasley, Draco trabalhou tanto quanto eu nessas seis últimas semanas. Ele é muito mais disciplinado nos estudos do que eu pensei - ela pausou, sem ter certeza se deferia continuar - Aliás, eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre Draco desde que chegamos na França, coisas que, eu acho, deixariam muitas pessoas surpresas.

Ele a olhou curiosamente, imaginando se o programa de intercâmbio na verdade estragara a garota que ele considerava uma filha, mais do que a ajudara. No começo da apresentação, ele acreditou que a camaradagem e coordenação entre eles era um simples caso de que os fins justificam os meios - precisavam impressionar os oficiais para assegurar a continuidade do programa e dar orgulho a Hogwarts, então tiveram que trabalhar juntos para fazer um bom trabalho. Ele certamente nunca imaginaria que as atitudes de Hermione perante um Malfoy pudessem mudar tão drasticamente. Contudo, quando ela defendeu o filho de Lucius Malfoy, Sr. Weasley não estava mais tão certo de que tudo fora uma encenação.

- Hermione, honestamente, você não pode me dizer que Draco Malfoy é diferente de seu pai. Ele foi nascido e criado para oprimir pessoas consideradas menores que ele - ele podia sentir o descrédito dela - Você é uma bruxa nascida trouxa, Hermione. Ele a venderia para o primeiro Comensal da Morte que visse antes que pudesse falar palavras gentis sobre você.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não, Sr. Weasley. Eu não acho que Draco faria isso. Não mais. Seu pai talvez, mas Draco é muito diferente dele.

- Você tem certeza que Malfoy não a enfeitiçou ou algo assim quando você não estava olhando? Eu não acredito que você esteja sendo tão gentil para com ele - pareceu que uma idéia abateu o Sr. Weasley - Ah, não, ele a está ameaçando com algo, não está? O que ele a disse? O Lord das Trevas está planejando um ataque? Há alguém em perigo?

Hermione estava começando a ficar incomodada e queria sair logo daquela conversação. Como se sentisse o pedido silencioso de Hermione, Professora McGonagal aproximou-se dos dois e perguntou:

- Sr. Weasley, eu achei que a sessão de perguntas e respostas havia acabado - ela colocou uma mão gentil no ombro de Hermione, mas o tom de sua voz, quando ela falou com Hermione, era firme e severo - Srta. Granger, já que você está sob meus cuidados aqui na França, você deve obedecer minhas ordens.

Uma expressão preocupada tomou conta dos traços suaves de Hermione. McGonagal acenou para Draco para lhe chamar a atenção e pediu que viesse até eles. Draco notou a expressão apreensiva de Hermione e a presença do Sr. Weasley e sentiu-se um pouco nervoso.

- Queria falar comigo, professora? - Draco disse amavelmente - É importante?

- Na verdade, Sr. Malfoy, é - ela respondeu, a voz severa, mas piscando um dos olhos - Eles estarão servindo um jantar logo mais e eu temo que nem você nem a Srta. Granger poderão ficar.

Hermione olhou nervosamente da professora para Draco e notou que ele também tinha o mesmo pensamento correndo em sua mente; _O que nós fizemos de errado?_ McGonagal observou os alunos e um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu temo que nenhum dos dois comparecerão, pois vocês trabalharam demais nas últimas semanas, e ambos merecem uma pausa. E passar a noite apertando as mãos de um monte de bruxos e bruxas velhos não é a melhor coisa para dois jovens bruxos fazerem na última noite em Paris.

Hermione sorriu abertamente. McGonagal havia chegado com uma solução maravilhosa. Estava tendo dificuldade o bastante para entender seus sentimentos em relação à Draco e sabia que não podia passar uma noite inteira com o Sr. Weasley, por mais doce que ele fosse, e suas perguntas incrédulas. Deram adeus, apertaram mais algumas mãos e foram finalmente enxotados da sala pela professora ouvindo as últimas instruções, para ter certeza que eles estariam de volta ao hotel à meia-noite, nenhum minuto a mais. O peso sob suas costas havia sumido, a ansiedade tinha desaparecido e Hermione sabia exatamente onde ela queria ir.

Assim que saíram da sala de conferência, praticamente correram até seus quartos no hotel, os corpos cheios de energia de seu desempenho perfeito. Draco jogou-se no sofá, deixando-se relaxar entre as fofas e peludas almofadas.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? - ela perguntou imediatamente - Vá se trocar.

Ele olhou-a, uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Por quê? Aonde nós vamos?

- Eu sei um lugar perfeito, mas é trouxa, então não coloque suas vestes - ela disse, de dentro do quarto.

Ele podia dizer, pelo som abafado da sua voz, que ela estava tirando as vestes e vestindo-se com roupas trouxas. Tentou impedir sua mente de divagar sobre como seria ser uma mosca no quarto dela naquele momento, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto, desejando que qualquer atividade impedisse sua mente de imaginar o que estaria acontecendo no quarto próximo ao dele.

- Você não viu coisas trouxas o bastante quando viajou com a sua família? Por que não vamos só comer alguma coisa na Abeille Ruelle?

Mas, mesmo assim, trocou suas vestes por um par de jeans pretos, camiseta verde esmeralda e uma jaqueta de couro. Estavam indo para o lado trouxa, mas ele não se sentia confortável indo a qualquer lugar fora da escola sem a varinha. Colocou-a no bolso de dentro da jaqueta e saiu do quarto.

- Acredite em mim, você não vai se desapontar - foi a resposta dela.

Quando ele voltou à sala comunal, Hermione ainda não estava lá, então se sentou e esperou, o pé balançando para cima e para baixo, seu corpo ainda hiperativo por causa dos eventos do dia. Percebeu que não conseguia parar quieto, então começou a andar, olhando as flores, os quadros, mas parando abruptamente quando seus olhos encontraram o espelho. Hermione havia aberto a porta de seu quarto, que era do outro lado da sala comunal. Draco podia ver o reflexo dela no espelho e teve que apoiar-se em uma mesinha ao seu lado para manter-se de pé.

Em vez de escolher um conjunto de roupas conservativas como a saia e o suéter que ela havia usado na visita de Quinta-Feira, Hermione decidiu experimentar algo um pouco mais diferente. Seu cabelo estava puxado para cima com um prendedor de cabelo, alguns cachos ficaram pendurados, expondo seu longo pescoço. Havia colocado um pouco mais de maquiagem, não muito, mas o bastante para fazer seus olhos castanhos brilharem mais, envolvidos por longos e macios cílios. Mas o vestido era o que matava. Ela estava usando um vestido preto, que ficava bem em seu corpo, não muito apertado, mas sim se encaixando perfeitamente em cada curva de seu corpo. Era sem manga, a parte da frente vindo até um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço. Era também curto, a barra do vestido vinha só até o meio de suas coxas, mostrando aquelas incríveis pernas que Draco havia visto pela primeira vez no trem para Beauxbatons. De alguma forma, conseguia mostrar tudo, sem revelar nada. Ele virou-se devagar.

- Uau - foi tudo o que saiu.

Contudo, em vez de ficar envergonhada, Hermione sorriu.

- Bem, acho que isso significa que estamos prontos para sair.

Ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu, segurando-a aberta para Draco. Pegou o casaco preto da poltrona ao lado da porta e vestiu. Estaria um pouco frio onde eles estariam indo. Enquanto Draco passava pela porta, ela sorriu novamente.

- Melhor você tentar fechar a boca um pouco, Draco. Os trouxas vão ficar imaginando o que há de errado com você.

Ela sabia que aquela seria uma noite para recordar.

* * *

**N/A: **Só tive tempo de revisar e arrumar esse capítulo. Meu pai baixou hospital semana passada e ainda está internado, por isso eu demorei tanto. Mil desculpas, mas, nessas horas, fanfics ficam de lado. Assim que der posto o capítulo 7 e o 8. Obrigado pelos comentários! Quando der os respondo individualmente:) 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você me convenceu a vir. Nossa última noite em Paris e eu vou gastá-la na maior porcaria trouxa da cidade inteira.

- Acredite em mim. Você vai amar - Hermione assegurou Draco - A melhor hora para ir até o topo da Torre Eiffel é antes do pôr-do-sol. A vista é de tirar o fôlego.

Contudo, ela já havia tirado o fôlego dele naquela noite. E ele não estava bem certo se o havia recuperado.

- Talvez seja encantada, para fazer trouxas bobas como você irem até lá e assim, ganhar mais dinheiro - Draco ponderou a linha de pensamento - Hmm. Talvez nem todos os trouxas sejam idiotas, eu acho.

Ele riu suavemente enquanto passava os dedos entre os cabelos de um jeito relaxado. Hermione o cutucou no braço e retorquiu:

- Eu não sou boba. E já o disse, a Torre Eiffel não tem absolutamente nenhum encanto ou feitiço. É 100 trouxa, construída com o sangue, suor e lágrimas do trabalho braçal.

- Isso explicaria por que não há paredes em volta dessa coisa - Draco relembrou, um sorriso malicioso escapando de sua boca - Eles usaram todo o sangue, suor e lágrimas para levantar todo esse aço. Quando chegou a hora de construir um muro para cobrir tudo, estavam cansados e preguiçosos demais para continuar, então decidiram deixar assim mesmo e ir ficar bêbados e gordos com um vinho barato e um queijo mal-cheiroso.

Ele riu, se achando terrivelmente engraçado, e Hermione, feliz pelo primeiro momento de descontração do dia, riu com ele. Draco estava tentando manter sua ansiosidade em cheque enquanto o elevador subia mais e mais alto em direção ao topo, mas Hermione podia ver a animação brilhando em seus olhos. Ele a lembrava de si mesma quando era uma garotinha, subindo por este mesmo elevador com seus pais, esperando para alcançar o topo pela primeira vez. Achou que nunca mais sentiria aquela expectativa de novo. Visitou a Torre Eiffel com os pais em todas as viagens a França que fizera, mas nunca com a mesma animação como a da primeira vez. Mas agora, enquanto os olhos de Draco dançavam como luzes prateadas, ela sentiu aquela expectativa novamente e seu coração bateu de animação por ver a cidade e a espetacular vista, que os esperava no topo.

Finalmente alcançando seu destino, o elevador parou abruptamente. As pernas de Hermione amoleceram-se um pouco, mas ela admirou a habilidade de Draco de manter-se calmo em qualquer circunstância, mesmo sabendo que era, provavelmente, o primeiro elevador trouxa que ele andara.

Quando saíram, Hermione ouviu um suspiro escapar da boca de Draco. A visão de Paris esparramada em volta deles era positivamente de tirar o fôlego. O sol estava se pondo. Havia uma brisa suave, mas muito fria. As luzes em todos os cafés lá embaixo estavam se acendendo, refletindo como brilhantes moedas nas turbulentas águas do rio Sena. Ela podia ver por milhas; a magnífica cidade em sua hora mais encantadora.

Draco não conseguia falar; estava em choque com o esplendor de Paris. As luzes em volta deles pareciam gerar sua forma própria de magia, brilhando em padrões contra o céu que escurecia. Imaginou como seu pai se justificaria por protegê-lo de uma vista tão inspiradora. Será que seu pai já estivera no topo da Torre Eiffel antes? Será que Lucius pensaria diferente se ele pudesse ver o que Draco vira aquela noite?

Enquanto eles estavam parados lado a lado no parapeito, seu ombro encostando-se ligeiramente no dele, Hermione sabia que os pensamentos de Draco estavam atravessando a incrível cidade abaixo deles e indo em direção à Inglaterra. A voz dele estava neutra quando falou:

- Quando eu era um garotinho, meu pai me trouxe a Paris em uma de suas viagens de negócios. Enquanto ele ia às reuniões, Brigitte - minha babá - e eu, andamos por toda Paris mágica, mas ela nunca se atreveu a me levar para conhecer o lado trouxa, com medo do que meu pai diria... ou faria. Um dia nós estávamos comendo um lanche no restaurante flutuante acima do Louvre e eu vi uma imensa torre de ferro. Implorei para Brigitte para me levar até lá, mas ela se recusou. Disse que meu pai a proibiu de me levar em qualquer lugar trouxa, pois trouxas eram sujos e espalhavam doenças. Mas, mesmo assim, eu pedi permissão ao meu pai para ir lá. Ele recusou. Disse que a Torre Eiffel não tinha nada de especial - quando o sol beijou o horizonte e sumiu, dando espaço para a noite, a voz de Draco encheu-se de emoção - Mas ele estava errado.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Hermione, parada ao lado dele. Ela estava olhando para o horizonte, mas ele sabia que ela ouvira intensamente ao que ele dissera. Ela sempre ouvia. Olhou lentamente em volta e viu casais jovens beijando-se e dando as mãos enquanto passeavam. De repente, ocorreu a Draco que ele estava parado no topo de um dos mais românticos monumentos do mundo com uma garota que, antigamente, ele achava estar abaixo dele. Uma garota que ele não somente não odiava mais, mas que era sempre capaz de fazê-lo revelar seus mais íntimos segredos com sua mera presença. Desconfortável com as vibrações sérias os envolvendo, Draco afastou-se do parapeito, adicionando uma tão necessitada distância entre ele e Hermione. Balançou a cabeça em direção ao elevador e sorriu.

- Vamos ver que tipo de vida noturna essa cidade oferece. Eu estava tão preocupado com a apresentação de hoje que não comi nada desde aquele croissant pela manhã. Estou faminto - abrindo seu mais radiante sorriso, ele continuou - Vamos, Granger. Você vai me pagar o jantar.

Hermione riu e tirou seus olhos do que a lembrava o quadro perfeito de um pôr-do-sol, apoiando-se contra o parapeito.

- Ah, é? E por que eu estarei o pagando o jantar, Sr. Eu-Sou-Tão-Rico-Que-Até-Meus-Cadarços-São-Feitos-De-Ouro?

- Pois eu gastei meu dinheiro trouxa restante em uma camiseta que eu comprei para o Professor Snape. Eu aposto que ele vai arrasar na sala dos professores quando usá-la.

Hermione riu baixo enquanto afastava-se do parapeito. Deu alguns passos para que ela e Draco ficassem a apenas um palmo de distância.

- Acho que você está certo. Quem não ficaria com inveja de uma camiseta que diz 'Meu aluno foi para Paris e tudo o que ele me trouxe foi esta camiseta idiota'?

Eles estavam quase de volta à parte mágica de Paris quando Hermione viu do outro lado dos Champs Elysees: Le Cellier, uma casa noturna trouxa com um letreiro brilhante de neon em cima da porta. Ela o havia notado da última vez que visitara Paris com os pais antes do 4º ano. Eles tinham apenas uma hora até terem que voltar para o hotel à meia-noite, mas , de repente, sentiu-se cheia de energia. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores dias que ela podia lembrar, e não queria que acabasse. Agarrou Draco pelo pulso e o puxou pela rua.

- Vamos. Nós vamos nos divertir.

Ela esperou que Draco resistisse, pelo menos só um pouquinho, mas ele a deixou o levar até as luzes brilhantes em silêncio. Não deu um pio enquanto ela pagou seus ingressos, enquanto o segurança os carimbou com um aviso de 'Menor de 18', para que não pudessem comprar álcool, e nem sequer comentou sobre as luzes brilhantes ou a música alta. Parecia completamente indiferente, mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, curioso sobre essa nova cena noturna.

Hermione voltou-se para a pista de dança e, desta vez, Draco a segurou pelo pulso. Ela olhou-o, seus olhos cinzentos refletiam as luzes como dois espelhos.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou gritando, para que ela pudesse o ouvir no meio daquela música alta.

- Até o banheiro feminino - ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- E eu? Você não pode me deixar aqui com todos estes trouxas - ele olhou em volta, preocupado - E se algum deles tentar falar comigo?

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

- O que você quer dizer com 'algum deles'? São apenas trouxas. Eles não mordem.

Mas então um grupo de garotas usando apertadas coleiras de couro e com piercings em todas as aberturas visíveis de seus rostos passaram por eles, observando e encarando Draco como uma leoa medindo sua próxima presa.

- Ok, bem, algum deles talvez mordam - ela sorriu ao ver a expressão aterrorizada no rosto de Draco - Nossa, eu estou só brincando, Malfoy. Relaxe. Nós temos muito o que celebrar. Nossa apresentação foi um sucesso e você levou bem o nome dos Malfoy. Ambos merecemos um pouco de diversão.

- Diversão ou não, eu não vou falar com nenhum trouxa - ele viu o humor dançando nos olhos de Hermione e rapidamente adicionou - e eu não vou dançar, também - colocou os ombros para trás com orgulho - Malfoys não dançam.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Então pegue uma mesa e tente não enfeitiçar ninguém na minha ausência. Não vou demorar.

Ela virou-se rapidamente e Draco a observou atentamente enquanto ela desaparecia na multidão, o deixando sozinho. Tentou pedir um suco de abóbora no bar, mas o bartender apenas o olhou de forma esquisita. Havia uma garota com a mesma marca vermelha de 'Menor de 18' em sua mão há alguns passos dele. Draco apontou para ela.

- O que ela está bebendo? - ele perguntou ao bartender.

- Uma Coca Diet - o homem respondeu.

- Acho que eu vou experimentar uma dessas.

Tomou um gole do líquido no bar. Era muito doce e borbulhante, o que fez seu nariz coçar, causando um espirro. No segundo seguinte, alguém apertou seu traseiro, mas quando ele virou-se para olhar, viu só a multidão de pessoas. Isso o fez achar que procurar um lugar para sentar seria uma ótima opção. Caminhou pelo lugar por algum tempo, procurando por uma mesa. Felizmente, duas pessoas deixaram uma pequena mesa enquanto ele passava para dar sua terceira volta pela casa noturna.

Saltou em uma das cadeiras e ficou feliz em ver que a mesa tinha um excelente ponto de visão sobre o corredor que dava nos banheiros. Assim, ele poderia chamar a atenção de Hermione quando ela saísse de lá. Enquanto esperava, olhou em volta para todos os trouxas da boate, observando-os de perto pela primeira vez na vida. Tinha de admitir, era um pouco estranho para ele. Claro, ele havia visto trouxas antes, mas nunca tantos assim em um espaço tão pequeno. Depois de crescer na Mansão Malfoy, ouvindo o discurso anti-trouxa de seu pai dia sim, dia não, Draco imaginava que os lugares trouxas como aquele estariam cheios de nojentos, sujos e miseráveis vermes. Mas em vez disso, todos eles pareciam muito normais. Aliás, se estivessem usando vestes, as pessoas no Le Cellier podiam facilmente se passar pelos bruxos e bruxas que Draco vira nas boates que visitara no Beco Diagonal, no verão. Olhou a longa fila para o banheiro feminino, mas esta nunca parecia se mover. Outra similaridade entre aquela boate e as do Beco Diagonal. A fila para o banheiro masculino estava sempre vazia, enquanto a do banheiro feminino parecia se alongar por milhas.

Depois do que se pareceu um excepcionalmente longo tempo, Draco finalmente viu Hermione sair do corredor escuro, conversando animadamente com duas garotas que ele nunca havia visto antes. Viu Hermione olhando em volta, presumivelmente procurando por ele, mas ela não o viu. Uma garota bonitinha loura estava olhando em volta e viu Draco abanando em sua direção. Ela riu curiosamente e cutucou o braço de Hermione para chamar sua atenção. A garota apontou na direção de Draco e então as três se puseram a caminhar na direção da mesa.

- Ei, Draco. Vejo que encontrou uma mesa.

Draco ficou parado enquanto Hermione e suas novas amigas aproximavam-se de onde ele estava sentado. Hermione estava sorrindo, de modo cínico, obviamente. Ela podia ver um cobertor de chateação descendo pelos olhos cinzentos dele como uma cortina. Sabia que uma coisa era ter trouxas perto de sua mesa, mas trazer dois deles e esperar que ele conversasse com eles tranquilamente era outra história. Ela apenas esperou que ele não fizesse uma cena. Antes que ele pudesse falar, Hermione atravessou-se:

- Estas são Maria e Liz - apontou para elas enquanto dizia seus nomes - São americanas. Enquanto nós estávamos esperando na fila, eu pude ouvi-las falando inglês e não consegui deixar de perguntar de onde elas eram.

- Essa é você, Granger - ele disse acidamente, o sorriso sarcástico traindo a alegria fingida em seus olhos - Sempre pronta para meter seu nariz onde não é chamado - ele falou baixo o bastante para apenas Hermione ouvir.

- Nós acabamos conversando e ela disse que vocês dois estão aqui como alunos de intercâmbio também - disse Liz.

- Maria e Liz fazem parte do programa Semestre no Mar com um colégio dos Estados Unidos. Estão apenas passando por Paris no caminho para Lisboa. Não é interessante, Draco?

Hermione sabia que ele ficava desconfortável perto de trouxas, mas mesmo assim sentia que não havia desculpa para ser rude, tendo nome Malfoy ou não. Aquelas eram pessoas perfeitamente amigáveis e ele estava agindo como o indesejável Sonserino que ela não via há semanas. O cutucou nas costelas.

Na verdade, ela estava feliz por ter encontrado as duas americanas. Quando ela e Draco pararam no topo da Torre Eiffel, sentiu seu corpo ficando quente por ele, querendo ficar mais perto. E então ela o havia tragado para aquela boate sem nem pensar. Fora um impulso. Mas agora que eles estavam lá, começou a perceber que toda aquela noite, para seu pânico, estava muito parecida com um encontro. Adicionando duas pessoas para seu grupo acabaria com aquilo. Ela esperava.

- Ai! - ele gritou, mas recuperou-se rápido - Digo, como vão? É muito bom conhecê-las - decidindo que não queria ficar roxo nas costelas, ligou seu charme - Você ficarão em Paris por muito tempo?

Ao som de sua voz, Maria e Liz pareciam que iam literalmente derreter. Maria riu e respondeu:

- Oooh, que voz sexy. Você soa como James Bond.

- James quem?

- Você sabe. James Bond. 007. Espião internacional.

Hermione pulou em socorro:

- James Bond. Ele é um personagem de filmes.

- Ah, você diz cinema. Desculpa, eu não vejo filmes com freqüência. É um tipo de entretenimento meio abobado, não é? Eu prefiro ler.

Com um sorriso de desculpa em seu rosto, Hermione olhou para as duas americanas. Então, agarrou Draco pelo braço e o puxou para o lado da mesa.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? Você poderia ser mais rude?

- Eu? E quanto a você? O que diabos eu devo dizer a duas trouxas americanas? Você deve ser louca por trazer elas aqui.

- Acontece que elas são muito legais e agora estão imaginando porque você age tão estranho. Honestamente, Draco, elas estão perdidas aqui, assim como nós - o mínimo que você pode fazer é tentar ser ao menos agradável - Draco estava impassível, então ela tentou uma aproximação diferente - Pense nisso como um experimento. Quando você voltar a Hogwarts, você pode contar histórias extremamente exageradas sobre seu encontro com a vida louca dos trouxas. Você será um sucesso na masmorra da Sonserina.

Ele não pode conter um sorriso.

- Eu já sou um sucesso na masmorra da Sonserina. Ouvi dizer que há um calendário com fotos minhas circulando entre o primeiro e segundo ano - ele olhou para as garotas agora nervosas do outro lado da mesa e então de volta para Hermione. Suspirou profundamente - Bem, o que posso fazer? Eu não sei nada sobre garotas trouxas e muito menos sobre americanas.

Ela riu.

- Você faz soar como se elas fossem Explosivins! Ouça, apenas deixe-as falar. Pergunte coisas sobre elas e apenas balance a cabeça como se você estivesse prestando atenção. As garotas gostam quando você ouve o que elas falam - então ela sorriu maliciosamente - Eu realmente acho que não importa o que você diga, de qualquer jeito. Elas já parecem encantadas com você.

- Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez não seja completamente fora de questão espalhar um pouco do charme Malfoy por aí. Este lugar certamente precisa de alguma classe.

_Ah, meu Deus, eu criei um monstro_, Hermione xingou-se silenciosamente. Draco virou sua atenção para as duas garotas novas.

- Então, sobre esse Jim Bond que vocês estavam falando... ele se veste bem, é devastadoramente bonito e deixa uma trilha de corações partidos por onde passa?

- Ah, sim. Ele é muito charmoso - Maria concordou docemente.

Ela era uma garota pequena, com uma voz suave e brilhantes olhos azuis. Seu cabelo era curto e de um louro muito dourado, tinha um corte da moda e divertido, do tipo que Hermione sempre imaginara ter se seu cabelo não fosse tão grosso e difícil de manusear.

- Muito bem então, eu já posso ver porque ele lembra a mim - Draco disse, abrindo seu mais charmoso sorriso para Maria, mas deu uma piscadela para Hermione antes de voltar a dar atenção para a garota bonita ao lado dele.

Hermione riu.

- Ah, bem o que você precisava, Draco. Mais gasolina para a fogueira que é seu ego.

Hermione sentiu um toque leve em seu braço. Liz inclinou-se para ela.

- Que bom que você já tinha dito que Draco não é seu namorado. Eu acho que Maria gosta dele.

Liz era mais alta que Maria, com os cabelos lisos e castanhos na altura dos ombros e pele cor de oliva. Seus olhos eram da cor de nozes escuras, quentes, acolhedores e amigáveis. Liz balançou a cabeça na direção de Draco e Maria do outro lado da mesa.

- Ela sempre teve uma queda por sotaques.

Hermione sorriu também, para ser educada, mas, por um instante, arrependeu-se de não ter achado trouxas menos bonitas para apresentar para Draco.

Liz falou:

- Hermione, o que você acha de ir pegarmos algo para beber? Aposto que seu francês é muito melhor do que o meu. Em vez de Coca, eu provavelmente acabaria pedido água sanitária.

Hermione levantou-se da mesa e Draco a deu uma última olhada antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Maria, deixando Hermione sentindo-se curiosamente invejosa.

Enquanto faziam seu caminho pela multidão, Liz inclinou-se para Hermione:

- Eu sei que, quando estávamos no banheiro, você disse para mim e Maria que aquele garoto não era seu namorado. Mas porque diabos não? Como você não derrete quando ele te olha com aqueles olhos? Eu não conseguiria assistir nenhuma das minhas aulas se eu soubesse que ele estava sentado ao meu lado.

_Você não tem idéia_, Hermione pensou silenciosamente, mas então, sem querer deixar transparecer o que realmente sentia, rolou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor, Liz. Ele é só Malfoy - aquilo obviamente não dizia nada para Liz. Hermione tentou esclarecer, mas tudo o que saiu foi - Eu não consigo explicar. Ele é apenas Malfoy, um esnobe, que gasta o dinheiro da família e tem orgulho de ser o aluno mais arrogante do nosso ano, e provavelmente de toda a escola.

Sabia que não achava isso dele mais, mas não conseguia ao menos explicar seus sentimentos para si mesma, como explicaria para uma estranha? Hermione sentiu-se ficar vermelha e agitada enquanto pensava sobre aquilo.

Liz sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

- Mas ele certamente sabe te deixar agitada, não sabe?

Quando voltaram para a mesa, Maria estava contando a Draco uma história bastante detalhada sobre quando ela fora mochilar no leste Europeu. Os dois passaram os próximos 30 minutos conhecendo-se, rindo e divertindo-se.

- AH MEU DEUS! - Liz gritou tão alto e rápido que Hermione, por reflexo, procurou sua varinha no bolso de suas vestes, mas de repente lembrou-se que, já que não estava usando vestes, não havia trazido a varinha também. Então Liz agarrou-a pelo braço e a levantou - Venha. Eu absolutamente AMO essa música. Nós temos que dançar.

Era rápida e barulhenta, com uma batida tão profunda e alta que Hermione podia senti-la em seu estômago. Maria olhou esperançosamente para Draco, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- An, não. Malfoys NÃO dançam, especialmente este tipo de música.

- Oh, eu amo essa música - Liz guinchou de alegria - Vamos, Hermione. Vamos arrasar na pista de dança.

Hermione olhou para Draco, que estava ouvindo atentamente uma das histórias de Maria e não pode impedir um pensamento que se espalhou por sua mente: _Eu disse para ser amigável; mas isto é exagero._ Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa para chamar a atenção deles.

- Liz e eu vamos para a pista de dança. Vocês dois gostariam de vir junto?

Draco respondeu, a voz arrastada:

- Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer, Granger? Malfoys não dançam - então ele olhou de volta para Maria e adicionou - Além do mais, Maria está me contando sobre a imensa coleção de revista em quadrinhos de seu irmão. Mas vá logo. Não quero a impedir.

- Ok, então. Liz, vamos dançar e nos divertir.

- Sim, vamos flertar fervorosamente com garotos bonitos e fazer todas as garotas ficarem com inveja, já que todos vão querer dançar com a gente!

Hermione tinha sérias dúvidas de que poderia fazer alguém se sentir daquele jeito, mas estava certamente disposta a tentar. Se Draco podia paquerar em uma boate trouxa, ela também podia. Elas jogaram-se na pista de dança e estavam se divertindo muito, dançando com todo o tipo de pessoa, quando Liz inclinou-se e falou no ouvido de Hermione:

- Ah, não. Não olhe agora, mas eu acho que você foi detectada pelo Radar de Garotas de Kevin Flaherty - ela explicou rapidamente - Kevin é um idiota que está no programa comigo e Maria. É extremamente arrogante, acha que é um presente de Deus para as mulheres e, para completar, se recusa a levar um 'não' como resposta.

- E aí, Liz!

Kevin aproximou-se de Hermione e Liz, secando Hermione em seu pequeno vestido preto como se ela fosse uma suculenta pêra, apenas aguardando um homem forte como ele para puxá-la de sua árvore. Tinha uma altura mediada e era forte, com o cabelo castanho claro cortado muito rente à sua cabeça. Hermione presumiu que ele passava muito tempo malhando para ter os braços tão grandes quanto aqueles. Não estava sozinho também. Tinha alguns amigos com ele, todos lembravam um ao outro - mesmo corte de cabelo, mesmo jeans, mesmo físico. A única grande diferença era que usavam camisas diferentes.

- Olá, Kevin - Liz respondeu entre dentes cerrados - Você não tem mais ninguém para incomodar esta noite?

- Mas é tão legal incomodar você - ele sorriu, andando em volta de Hermione e a secando de todos os ângulos - Você não vai me apresentar para sua amiguinha sexy? Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou maneiras, Liz?

Ele pegou a mão de Hermione na dele e estava levando-a m direção a sua boca para beijá-la, como se fosse um cavalheiro, mas Hermione puxou-a de volta rapidamente e colocou um cacho grosso de cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Um simples 'Como vai?' é suficiente. Obrigado - Hermione lembrou secamente. Inconscientemente, Hermione olhou na direção de onde Draco estava sentado e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele olhava diretamente para ela, uma expressão inquisitória em seu rosto.

- Bem, olhem só, garotos. A amiga gostosa de Liz é inglesa. 'Você gostaria de uma xícara de chá?' - ele perguntou com um horrível sotaque britânico.

Aquilo fez Hermione tremer, perguntando-se como uma pessoa podia imitar tão terrivelmente mal a língua inglesa. Mas ele e seus amigos acharam aquela patética tentativa muito engraçada.

Draco tinha um assento de primeira fila para a pista de dança e viu toda a cena se desenrolar. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas a linguagem corporal de Hermione entregava tudo, e ela obviamente não queria ficar perto daquele garoto baixo com quase nada de cabelo. Ele havia sido muitas vezes o receptor daqueles olhares venenosos dela e sabia que o encontro na pista de dança definitivamente não era amigável. Também sabia que ela podia se virar sozinha sem problemas - seu rosto doeu por mais de 20 minutos depois daquele tapa que ela lhe dera no terceiro ano. Contudo, uma parte estranha dele sentia que devia protegê-la. Completamente abstraído de que estava cortando Maria no meio de uma frase, ele perguntou:

- Você conhece aqueles grandalhões com Hermione e Liz?

Maria virou-se para olhar a pista de dança. Quando ela voltou-se novamente para Draco, fechou o rosto e disse com desdenho:

- Aquele é Kevin e sua gangue. Eles estão no barco comigo e Liz. São a pior parte da viagem inteira e nós ainda temos dois meses com eles. Não sei como vamos nos virar. É a pior companhia para se ter no meio do mar aberto. O programa realmente devia ter um processo de seleção mais restringido.

Quando ele viu Kevin pegar a mão de Hermione e esta puxá-la de volta rápido, Draco prontamente pulou de sua cadeira. Seu movimento repentino fez Maria pular também.

- Maria, você quer dançar?

- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que 'Malfoys não dançam'?

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo. Vamos - ele disse, sua voz forte.

Enquanto eles moviam-se rapidamente até a pista, Draco colocou sua mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta, para ter certeza de que a varinha ainda estava lá.

- Há algum problema? - Draco perguntou enquanto parava diretamente ao lado de Hermione.

De seu lugar do outro lado da boate, Draco podia dizer que Kevin e seus amigos eram grandões, mas agora que ele estava cara-a-cara com eles, podia ver o quão enormes eles na verdade eram. Mas não fazia diferença; Draco não deu dicas de estar remotamente intimidado.

- Draco, tudo está ótimo. Por que você e Maria não voltam para a mesa? - Hermione perguntou. A última coisa que ela queria era causar uma cena para chamar atenção para eles.

- É, bonitinho, tudo está bem, então porque você não cuida da sua vida? - ele olhou para Hermione - Esta amável jovem estava implorando para dançar comigo e eu não podia dizer não para uma oferta tão agradável de um pedaço tão bonito de bunda.

Draco fez um gesto em direção a Kevin, mas Hermione ficou entre os dois garotos, dando as costas para Kevin. Ela pressionou suas mãos contra o peito de Draco.

- Draco, vamos dar boa noite para Liz e Maria e sair daqui. É quase meia-noite, mesmo, e nós temos que voltar para o hotel antes disso.

Mas Kevin estava rindo de Draco por trás do ombro de Hermione e Draco sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para acabar com aquilo. Na hora em que estava procurando por sua varinha no bolso de sua jaqueta, Kevin agarrou Hermione pela cintura, virando-a para ele. Com imensa velocidade, ela conseguiu deixar algum espaço entre eles, então o acotovelou nas costelas com seu braço direito. Enquanto ele retomava o ar, Hermione levantou sua perna e chutou Kevin logo abaixo da cintura, deixando-o gemendo e grunhindo... e muito, muito irritado.

- Sua putinha idiota! - ele gritou furiosamente - O que você acha que está fazendo?

Ele inclinou-se para ela, mas Hermione já havia puxado sua mão para trás e seu punho encontrou o nariz de Kevin com um nojento 'crouch'. Hermione quebrara o nariz de Kevin e o sangue corria livremente.

Os três amigos grandalhões de Kevin moveram-se para agarrar Hermione, mas ela não os viu. Ela estava olhando para Kevin, esparramado no chão, tentando cobrir seu nariz. Draco viu todos os seus movimentos, mas ele estava do outro lado do pequeno círculo. Não poderia ajudar Hermione de onde estava sem usar sua varinha. Nem ao menos pensou no que aconteceria com ele se fizesse magia em um lugar cheio de trouxas. Instintivamente, pegou sua varinha no bolso interno de sua jaqueta, olhou rapidamente em volta para garantir que todo mundo ainda estava fixado no fato de que uma garota magrinha como Hermione tivesse derrubado um musculoso como Kevin e tirou sua varinha. Baixinho, ele murmurou 'Aintofay Ueday!' e um vaporoso jato de luz alcançou os amigos de Kevin. Era um feitiço de desmaiar. O primeiro caiu flácido no chão e os outros dois caíram prontamente em cima dele, como dois dominós.

Hermione olhou em volta, viu os dois garotos no chão, Draco colocando alguma coisa em seu bolso e aquele sorriso obviamente feliz-consigo-mesmo dançando em sua boca e juntou dois mais dois. Ele usara magia.

- Droga! - ela gritou, agarrando Draco pela mão e tentando o puxar para longe - Nós temos que sair daqui.

- Mas a diversão só começou - ele riu. Olhou em volta para ver Kevin voltando tremulamente a ficar de pé e os grunhidos de seus amigos extremamente infelizes enquanto eles juntavam-se do chão - Pensando bem, acho que você está certa - virou-se rápido para uma muito confusa Maria e olhou para seu pulso nu com um inexistente relógio - Minha nossa, olha a hora! Foi muito bom conhecê-la, mas parece que estamos indo embora. Passar bem.

Hermione puxou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo pela multidão. Esconderam-se ao passar pelo segurança, que estava fazendo seu caminho para ver o que a grande comoção era. Quando viram a porta de saída, jogaram-se contra ela, batendo-a contra a parede da rua com um choque alto.

Saíram correndo pela rua sem prestar atenção para onde estavam indo. Podiam ouvir os gritos e ameaças de Kevin e cia., que pareciam se aproximar. Precisavam de uma distração para tirá-los de seu rastro e Draco viu o jeito perfeito para fazê-lo. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz ao ver mais um daqueles hidrantes vermelhos outra vez, mas viu um no final da próxima esquina e teve uma idéia. Procurou no bolso de sua jaqueta mais uma vez e pegou sua varinha. Olhou para trás para ver o quão longe estavam os outros.

- Você ficou louco? Nós já vamos ter problemas suficientes com o Ministério por aquela cena que você fez na frente dos trouxas na boate - Hermione xingou-o entre sua respiração rápida.

- A cena que eu fiz? E quanto a você?

- Quanto a mim? Eu não precisava que você enfeitiçasse alguém. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Aquilo era verdade. No verão passado, Hermione havia tido aulas de defesa corporal com sua mãe. Ela achou que nunca precisaria delas, mas seu pai havia insistido, já que ela não tinha permissão de usar magia durante as férias de verão.

- Há muitos doentes loucos por aí, querida - ele dissera.

Ela nunca pensou que um dia usaria realmente suas habilidades.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu achei que até mesmo a oh-tão-inteligente Hermione Granger teria alguma dificuldade em lutar com 4 maníacos - ele estava ficando irritado com ela. Lá estivera ele, a ajudando-a no que ele achara ser em uma espetacular maneira e tudo o que ela fazia era criticar - Desculpa se eu não sou tão apto a salvar o dia como seu antigo namorado Potter. Ele provavelmente poderia ter os pegado com uma das mãos amarrada nas costas.

- Você pode esquecer e deixar Harry fora disso? Ele não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso - ela aumentou o passo, tentando ficar longe de Kevin e talvez até de Draco. Aquela frase sobre Harry fora desnecessária - O Ministério francês provavelmente já falou com McGonagal sobre o que acontecera na boate.

- Então só mais um feitiçozinho não vai machucar. Especialmente se colocar alguma distância entre nós e aqueles grandalhões.

Quando eles já haviam passado 15 metros do hidrante, Draco parou de correr e virou-se, a varinha na mão. Apontou para o hidrante e disse: 'Eleaseray leviatas!' Uma luz amarela atingiu-o bem quando os outros passavam ao lado do hidrante. O objeto explodiu, ensopando tudo em seu caminho e efetivamente atrapalhando sua perseguição por Draco e Hermione. Draco riu alto enquanto Kevin e seus amigos chocavam-se uns contra os outros para sair do caminho da água vertejante e pegar Draco e Hermione.

Ao ouvir as risadas de Draco e os gritos de Kevin, Hermione parou de correr e virou-se, observando a cena em sua frente.

- Nós estamos muito encrencados - murmurou.

- Uma crise de cada vez, Granger - Draco respondeu e segurou sua mão - Venha, eu sei onde nós estamos. Reconheci essa rua, foi por onde nós viemos lanchar outro dia. Eu sei onde podemos nos esconder.

Saíram correndo pela rua mais uma vez, o hidrante explodido adicionou uma necessitada distância, mas ambos sabiam que Kevin não ia desistir tão fácil, especialmente agora que estava encharcado. Correram mais algumas quadras e então Draco puxou Hermione para a direita, para outra rua lateral. Depois de 3 quadras abaixo, ele parou e disse:

- Aqui! - ele colocou sua mão nas costas de Hermione e a direcionou até uma estreita ruela entre um café e uma loja de roupas. Era escuro e assustador, mas era um bom lugar para se esconder por algum tempo.

- Como você se lembrava disso? - Hermione perguntou, agradecida por parar de correr e dar as dores em seus pulmões uma chance para passar.

Draco estava apoiado com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando tomar algum ar nos pulmões.

- Eu lembro ter pensado, quando vi naquele dia, que podia ser o lado trouxa de uma entrada para uma loja mágica. Como a do Caldeirão Furado. Quando os trouxas passam, não vêem nada, mas quando bruxos passam, parece primeiramente uma fenda ruela entre dois edifícios, mas não é. Mas depois de alguns segundos, eu percebi que era apenas uma ruela escura e nada mais.

Ela sorriu para ele, sua respiração voltando lentamente para o normal.

- Você tem prestado bastante atenção aos trouxas ultimamente ou é impressão minha?

Draco voltou a ficar reto, as costas encostadas na parede e um sorriso curvando seus lábios, mas antes que ele pudesse a dar uma resposta inteligente, ambos ouviram gritos vindo em direção deles.

- Bosta! É o Kevin. Será que ele nunca desiste? - Hermione estava exasperada.

- Granger, você quebrou o nariz dele na frente de uma multidão. O que você espera que ele faça? Ele não me parece o tipo de cara que aprecia ter seu traseiro chutado por uma garota em um lugar cheio de pessoas - Kevin estava chegando perigosamente perto. Draco teve uma idéia - Fique o mais próximo da parede que você conseguir. Eu vou tentar algo.

- O que você...

- Shh. Eu preciso me concentrar.

Hermione empurrou-se contra a parede para o mais longe que podia e Draco moveu-se para o lado dela. Ele apontou sua varinha para a área em sua frente, apertou os olhos fechados para concentrar-se e murmurou:

- _Temporario ocultamento!_

Uma luz azul brilhante piscou da ponta de sua varinha e formou uma barreira na frente deles. A barreira engrossou, cobrindo a entrada para seu esconderijo. Ela reconheceu imediatamente. Era um feitiço de ocultar, um muito avançado, o qual ela só conhecia por causa de um trabalho para créditos extras que fizera no ano anterior para o Professor Flitwick. Os alunos de Hogwarts não o aprendiam antes do sétimo ano.

Apertados um contra o outro em seu espaço, corações batendo por causa da corrida, adrenalina correndo por suas veias, Hermione e Draco esperaram atrás do feitiço de ocultar bem pensado de Draco. Respirando rapidamente, Hermione rapidamente perguntou:

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? É magia muito avançada.

Em vez de respondê-la, Draco colocou sua mão sobre a boca dela e murmurou com urgência:

- Shh. Não é um feitiço de ocultar perfeito. Eu só consigo fixá-lo por alguns minutos e não é a prova de som. Então fique muito quieta e parada.

Naquele segundo, Hermione e Draco viram Kevin e seus amigos passarem correndo pelo seu esconderijo. Por um momento de parar o coração, ambos acreditaram que Kevin podia os ver. Ele parou bem na frente deles, sangue seco espalhado pela sua camisa, círculos escuros já se formando embaixo de seus olhos como cortesia de seu nariz quebrado, roupas encharcadas. Ele parecia olhar diretamente para seus rostos. Se não fosse pelo brilho esfumaçado que indicava que o feitiço de ocultar ainda estava funcionando, Hermione podia jurar que Kevin estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos com um olhar assustador.

- Ei, Flaherty, você tem certeza que viu eles vindo por aqui? Eu não vejo nada - eles ouviram um de seus amigos gritar.

Finalmente Kevin tirou seus olhos de seu invisível, porém temporário, santuário e saiu em direção a seus amigos.

- Talvez eles tenham ido mais longe. Mas eu podia jurar que vi o cabelo loiro daquele idiota virar aqui. Se algum dia eu colocar as mãos naquela putinha que fez isso comigo, ela vai se arrepender.

Draco e Hermione ouviram intensamente o som dos passos corridos ficarem cada vez mais e mais distantes. Quando tudo estava silencioso, Hermione segurou a mão de Draco, que ainda cobria sua boca, e abaixou-a, mas sem a largar. Ela podia praticamente ouvir o coração de Draco bater com força contra seu peito. Olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam dançando com a excitação, o medo e a adrenalina do que acabara de acontecer.

- Onde você aprendeu aquele feitiço? Quem te mostrou como se faz? - ela perguntou, mais para relaxar do que interesse.

Sua mente inquiridora sempre saia na frente antes de qualquer outro sentido pudesse alcançá-la. Quando eles finalmente o fizeram, Hermione percebeu que não se importava nem um pouco com o maldito feitiço. Ela estava parada contra Draco, seu rosto à centímetros do dele, seus corações ainda batendo rapidamente por causa da fuga. Todos os olhares, os momentos íntimos, os pequenos insights que ele tinha, os quais ela sabia que ele nunca compartilhava com ninguém. Seus olhos cinzentos encontraram o dela, sem desviarem e cheios de emoção. Estava congelando lá fora, mas seus corpos estavam pegando fogo. Quem se importava com um feitiço bobo? Certamente não Hermione. Com uma última onda de adrenalina, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para levar seus lábios até os dele em um firme e incrivelmente doce beijo.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, mas pelo que Hermione sabia, podia ter sido por uma eternidade. Sentia como se estivesse girando em círculos, sem ter certeza de onde estava ou como parar, chocada demais para mover-se e paralisada demais para reagir.

A razão finalmente voltou até ela e a enormidade de suas ações impulsivas caiu sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir-se de repente como se suas pernas fossem derreter se ele não a olhasse mais. i Oh, meu Deus, Oh, meu Deus, Oh, meu Deus, Oh, meu Deus, Oh, meus Deus /i , era tudo o que sua mente podia processar. Começou a inclinar-se de volta para trás, para plantar-se firmemente no chão novamente. Lentamente, ela puxou seus lábios dos de Draco, sem nunca perder o contato visual.

Sua conexão mal havia sido quebrada quando Draco colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Hermione e a puxou firmemente contra ele, juntando seus lábios novamente para um lento e deliberado beijo. Só que desta vez não havia surpresa, nem descrédito, porque qualquer coisa que o fizesse sentir sensações por todo seu corpo como as que ele estava sentindo não podia ser imaginário. Cinco anos e meios de brigas, tramas, inveja e momentos recentes de amizade chocaram-se naquela pequena ruela de uma rua escura de Paris. Pensamentos coerentes e ações práticas eram irrelevantes. Tudo o que importava era a sensação dos lábios de Hermione nos dele e o jeito que seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço, o trazendo mais para perto, seus dedos enroscando-se em seus cabelos. Mesmo que quisesse parar de beijá-la, não poderia. Seu corpo abstrairia qualquer objeção que sua mente poderia fazer. Ele podia a sentir tremer, se era do frio ou das mesmas sensações incríveis que ele também sentia, não sabia. Draco tinha certeza que seu corpo derretia em todos os lugares que ela passava seus dedos. Não havia percebido o quanto queria senti-la e sentir o gosto de sua boca. Contudo, quando ela o beijou, nunca se sentira tão livre e cheio de vida, e rendeu-se ao seu toque.

De algum lugar fora de sua mente, ela ouviu um barulho. Era um homem limpando a garganta. Fora baixo na primeira vez e aumentou com urgência. Através de suas pálpebras fechadas, Hermione podia ver uma luz crescente. Draco afastou-se dela de repente. Respirou fundo por ar, já que estivera muito ocupada para fazê-lo antes. O bloqueio do feitiço de ocultar já havia acabado e um bruxo baixo e magro em vestes negras com a marca do Ministério Francês estava parado na frente deles. Ele limpou a garganta mais uma vez e olhou rapidamente a rua. Quando falou, era um murmúrio apressado:

- Pardon, Mademoiselle Granger e Monsieur Malfoy, me desculpem por interromper, mas devemos sair deste lugar imediatamente. Os trouxas os perseguindo estão voltando - ele puxou uma lata vazia de refrigerante do bolso de sua veste - Por favor, segurem este chave de portal. Ela nós levara até sua suíte no hotel sem perigo. Um, dois, três.

No 'três', o bruxo deu um tapinha na lata com a varinha.

Ela sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo e sabia que seus pés já não tocavam mais o chão, girando-a violentamente. Contudo, Hermione sabia muito bem que a chave de portal não era a causa principal para seu mundo estar de cabeça para baixo.

**N/A: O site está abrindo cheio de erros pra mim, então as linhas que eu coloco pra mudanças de tempo não está funcionando! Que droga! Se a história mudar completamente de uma hora pra outra, é porque ali tinha uma linha que não está sendo insirida :( Quando voltar ao normal eu arrumo! Bom, aí está o cap. 7, pra mim um dos melhores da fic :) Respondo os comentários individualmente em breve, estou realmente correndo aqui! O cap. 8 está quase pronto! Obrigado de coração pelas reviews! Beijão!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

A chave de portal os levou diretamente para sua suíte de hotel e para a altamente agitada Professora McGonagal. Após uma rápida conversa com muitos tons apressados e gritinhos assustados entre seus professores e o bruxo do Ministério, a diretora da Grifinória virou-se para seus estudantes e basicamente atirou tudo neles. Por um lado, Draco estava agradecido pela distração; precisava de algo para manter sua mente longe do que ele estivera fazendo momentos atrás com Hermione Granger em uma ruela escura de Paris. Era inexplicável que ele a beijara e, pior, que ele realmente gostara. Naquele momento estava agradecido por qualquer atividade que deixassem sua mente longe daqueles sentimentos, e o discurso de McGonagal era melhor que nada.

Draco estava impressionado. Ela estava falando há 15 minutos e não mostrava sinais de fadiga. McGonagal era na verdade muito boa naquilo. Ele só conhecia uma única pessoa que também conseguia transformar repreensão em uma forma de arte, e ela era seu querido pai. Draco havia testemunhado a violência verbal de seu pai contra os elfos e os servos em sua casa em mais de uma ocasião. As palavras eram cuspidas de sua boca com eloqüência, mas estavam entrelaçadas com um tom pontiagudo que transformava a maioria de seus receptores em uma massa disforme no chão. Draco tinha até mesmo recebido algumas chicoteadas venenosas de língua de seu pai, mas a pior fora logo depois que ele falhara ao pegar o pomo antes de Potter durante uma partida de quadribol no terceiro ano. Ele nunca esquecera as palavras duras de seu pai facilmente depois daquela 'discussão'.

Nem mesmo Professor Snape podia semelhar-se ao jeito de Lucius de cortes rebuscados e repreensões agudas. Snape parecia preferir servir um rápido e duro xingão, seguido de perto por um olhar ameaçador. Eles eram a especialidade de Snape. Seu olhar infame havia mandado mais de um aluno para a ala hospitalar reclamando de náusea, dor de cabeça e tontura. Mas o estilo da Professora McGonagal era completamente diferente de seu pai ou de Snape, mas mesmo assim era eficiente. O dela era a fúria controlada. Falava rápido, mas conseguia dar ênfase a suas palavras. Virava-se sozinha, fazendo questão de que seu tom fosse severo e mandão, mas nunca atingindo a qualidade aguda tão associada às bruxas. Ela nem ao menos parecia detraída com os movimentos de Hermione.

Ao contrário de Draco.

Ele estava acostumado com xingões daquele tipo, mas aparentemente Hermione não estava. Mexia-se em sua cadeira, batucava com as mãos, e, nervosamente, cruzava e descruzava as pernas. Ela e seus companheiros grifinórios eram geralmente premiados com pontos ao quebrarem as regras invés de serem punidos. Ele apenas desejava que ela ficasse nervosa de um jeito mais contido. Cada vez que seu braço encostava no dele ou que seus pés se chocavam, tinha que se concentrar muito para não olhar para ela. Sabia que com apenas um olhar em seus olhos castanhos, as lembranças do que acontecera atrás do feitiço de ocultamento iriam inevitavelmente chocar-se contra ele como uma parede, e ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Então decidiu criticar as técnicas de xingamento de McGonagal como distração; e estava funcionando bastante bem para ele.

Para a irritação de Hermione.

_Como ele consegue ficar ali como se nada tivesse acontecido,_ ela pensou irritada. _Eu o beijei. Ele me beijou. Nós nos beijamos. E eu gostei? _Sua cabeça estava girando. Ela tentou ouvir o que McGonagal dizia, mas só conseguia pegar algumas frases e palavras soltas: desapontamento, atacando um trouxa, uso não autorizado de varinha, quebrando seu horário, pais, orgulho da escola. Seus pensamentos continuavam vagando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se o bruxo do Ministério Francês - que era irmão do Professor Lemieux - não tivesse aparecido naquela hora. Ela teria parado de beijar Draco? Poderia parar a si mesma mesmo se quisesse?

Em sua opinião, Draco dificilmente parecia chocado com o que acontecera. Ele sentou-se reto em sua cadeira, os olhos fixos diretamente para frente, ouvindo intensamente o que Mcgonagal dizia, como se fosse outra lição de transfiguração. Ela teve que usar todo e qualquer auto-controle para não o agarrar pelos braços e gritar: "O que diabos nós fizemos?"

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse, sua muito irritada professora a chamou atenção para os problemas mais imediatos.

- ... então eu decidi não dar detenções para nenhum de vocês, mesmo que punições duras seriam facilmente justificadas após essa sua demonstração de selvageria e descuido nas ruas de Paris. E voltarem muito depois do toque de recolher que combinamos quando ambos saíram esta noite, devo acrescentar. Se eu os desse detenções, perguntas seriam feitas e todas as coisas boas que vocês fizeram para o programa poderiam ser descartadas, e eu não irei estragar o bem das relações entre as duas escolas por causa disso. Felizmente, o irmão do Professor Lemieux concordou em manter este incidente longe do Ministério francês. Ele não irá arquivar nenhum relatório sobre o uso de magia do Sr. Malfoy na frente de trouxas. Assim, não haverá punição.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para Draco e viu seus ombros afrouxarem-se suavemente de alívio, mas McGonagal não havia terminado. Ela tinha aquele brilho nos olhos que todos os professores tinham antes de passar um enorme número de lição ou pedir uma redação de 72 centímetros para o feriado de Natal.

- Contudo - ela anunciou, observando os ombros de Draco ficarem tensos mais uma vez - ambos vocês graciosamente voluntariaram-se para ajudar os alunos de primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano com suas lições todas as noites pelas últimas duas semanas aqui em Beauxbatons.

Os olhos de seus alunos encheram-se de descrédito.

- Estes alunos têm alguns testes importantes nas próximas semanas e o Prof. Lemieux me assegurou que eles estarão contentes em receber qualquer assistência ou conselho que vocês podem dar. Todas as noites após o jantar, vocês voltarão para a sala de estudos, onde ficarão para ensinar os estudantes até uma hora antes do toque de recolher. Vocês então usarão esta uma hora restante para completar seus próprios trabalhos.

Ambos os alunos abriram suas bocas para fazer objeções, mas McGonagal levantou sua mão rapidamente para silenciá-los.

- Nenhuma palavra de nenhum de vocês. Considerem-se sortudos por eu não ter escolhido minha primeira opção de três meses de detenção com o Sr. Filch. Agora os dois para cama, antes que eu mude de opinião.

McGonagal estava fora de si. Quando o Sr. Lemieux a informou que encontrara seus alunos se beijando, ela ficou genuinamente pasma. Certamente havia ocorrido um erro. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy nunca beijariam-se por vontade própria. Ele tinha que estar errado. Talvez sua visão estivesse obscurecida pelo feitiço de ocultar? Mas, infelizmente, não. O Sr. Lemieux a informou que vira com vivacidade seus alunos em um abraço nada hostil.

Sabia que provavelmente estava exagerando. Afinal, não era como se Hermione e Draco fossem os primeiros alunos a serem pegos se beijando em um canto escuro depois do toque de recolher. Mas Hermione e Draco não eram dois alunos comuns. Sua reação para com eles era mais de medo, não de irritação. O quanto esta 'relação' havia progredido? Como ela falhara em ver que relação de trabalho amigável elevara-se para outro nível? Eles estavam vivendo em tempos inconstantes. Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte e reunindo mais servos, incluindo alguns de seus velhos amigos. Um elo romântico entre os dois poderia ser usado para motivos nada honrados. Qualquer relacionamento poderia ser perigoso para ambos.

Apenas um olhar para a expressão severa de McGonagal deixou claro para Hermione que não haveria nenhuma chance de persuadi-la a dá-los uma punição mais leve. Quebrar o toque de recolher, entrar em brigas e usar magia não autorizada na frente e em trouxas não levantava bons argumentos. Mcgonagal saiu do hall para discutir algo com Prof. Lemieux e seu irmão, deixando Hermione sozinha com Draco na sala de estar. Ela estava nervosa e secretamente desejava ainda estar na frente da professora furiosa. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que o constrangimento que agora sentia.

Após um rápido olhar, Draco levantou-se e encaminhou-se sem palavras para seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta, Hermione falou. Sua voz vazava incerteza, mas não poderia deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

- Espera, Draco. Não devíamos falar sobre o que aconteceu? - não tinha certeza se queria que ele respondesse 'sim' ou 'não'.

Draco congelou e então se virou na direção dela. Não conseguia olhar diretamente para ela. Seu olhar parecia fixado em algum lugar logo acima de seu ombro.

- Você não acha que já ouvimos os discursos de McGonagal o bastante esta noite? Eu acredito que seus argumentos fortes contra usar magia em trouxa foram bastante efetivos. Eu certamente não planejo chegar perto de um trouxa novamente, muito menos usar magia contra ele - com um tom seco, ele adicionou - Mesmo que eu duvide que bater alguém fora uma boa escolha também, mas esta é só minha opinião. Por que bater em alguém com seus próprios pulsos quando o amaldiçoar é tão mais limpo e preciso? - ele correu sua mão distraidamente pelos cabelos - Eu tenho que ouvir os seus discursos sobre hoje a noite também?

Hermione mordeu seu lábio nervosamente.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando - ela desviou seus olhos do rosto dele, percebendo que estava com dificuldades em olhá-lo - Eu quero dizer, o que aconteceu depois de você fazer o feitiço de ocultar... antes do irmão do Prof. Lemieux aparatar lá.

Draco mexeu-se desconfortável. Não conseguia descobrir o que fazer com as mãos. Tinha o dom de esconder suas emoções, mas agora sentia-se nervoso, o que era uma nova sensação para ele. Não sabia muito bem como ajustar seu corpo. Geralmente lidava com inocência fingida enquanto puxava uma carta das mangas. Mas aquela garota estava criando todo o tipo de sensações estranhas nele. Finalmente, conseguiu controlar seus dedos, enfiando as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Aquilo pareceu o ajudar a focar-se e finalmente foi capaz de responder. Seu tom era casual, o que estava longe de como ele realmente se sentia.

- Ah, aquilo. Não foi nada de mais.

- Nada de mais? Draco, nós nos beijamos. Você e eu. Um Sonserino e uma Grifinória.

- Eu sei o que fizemos, mas foi só por causa da adrenalina ou algo do gênero. Não foi? Não significou nada.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Você beijou uma sangue-ruim e eu beijei o filho de um Comensal da Morte.

A agitação de Draco estava crescendo.

- Correção. O filho de um ex-Comensal da Morte. Meu pai pagou sua dívida com a sociedade e com milhões de galeões, devo acrescentar - ele ignorou as bufadas de Hermione e, de alguma maneira, percebeu que estava parado a apenas alguns passos dela - Além disso, você me beijou primeiro.

Sem pensar, Hermione deu um passo para frente, para que ficassem praticamente a um palmo.

- Você me beijou de volta, não beijou? E eu não o ouvi protestar.

Eles estavam próximos o bastante, ele poderia inclinar-se e sentir seus lábios doces novamente. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes com um fogo radiante. Sentiu uma urgência irracional de beijá-la novamente. Estava sendo levado pelas emoções apenas por estar próximo dela, então deu um passo para trás. A distância o ajudou a limpar sua mente e o deu perspectiva.

- Olha, foi um erro. O qual eu tenho certeza que nunca mais acontecerá.

O espaço entre eles pareceu a libertar e ela deu um passo para trás também, fazendo a distância entre eles ainda maior.

- Ambos concordamos nisso, então. Foi o calor do momento. Só isso. Nós devemos apenas esquecer que aconteceu.

- Está bom para mim - Draco concordou.

Ele queria ir para longe, entrar em seu quarto, fechar a porta e esquecer que algum dia aconteceu. Como ele dissera que faria. Mas seus pés não pareciam querer se mexer. Não podia deixar de notar que Hermione também não estava se movendo.

Lentamente, ele tirou seus olhos do ponto na parede acima dos ombros dela. Cuidadosamente, seus olhos viajaram pelo seu rosto e encontraram os dela no momento em que ela deixou de olhar o tapete no chão. Pelo mais curto dos momentos, eles estavam de volta atrás do feitiço de ocultar - protegidos do mundo exterior, onde apenas eles existiam, nada mais. Era hipnótico.

Batendo a porta, McGonagal quebrou o transe.

- Pensei ter dito para ambos irem diretos para seus quartos. Não me testem - ela avisou - ou eu poderei decidir que detenções de um ano serão a melhor opção para quando retornarmos a Hogwarts.

- Desculpa, professora - Hermione desculpou-se - Nós estávamos apenas deixando algumas coisas claras, mas estamos quase acabando.

- Não - ele disse firmemente, agora que o transe fora quebrado. Parecia ter encontrado um pouco de sua frieza - Nós já acabamos.

Seus olhos não mostravam nenhuma emoção. Não havia traços do garoto com quem ela havia rido o dia inteiro e a noite inteira, seu corpo não mostrava mais sinais da gentileza com que ele a abraçou em Paris. Não havia mais sentimento em qualquer de suas ações.

Ela nivelou seus olhos com os de Draco, esperando algum tipo de reação notável, mas ele virou as costas para ela e voltou a andar para seu quarto.

- Então é assim que vai ser? - ela perguntou, mas ele não parou. Hermione voltou para seu quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Draco fechou a porta sem ruídos e encostou-se nela, batendo sua cabeça contra a madeira pesada. Atrás da porta fechada, não havia ninguém para ver seu rosto desanimado ou a confusão que ele, tão espertamente, havia escondido dela.

- Não, Hermione. É assim que deve que ser.

* * *

Draco dormiu muito pouco aquela noite. Andou pelo quarto por um longo tempo, esperando desesperadamente que os sentimentos e as sensações que o beijo de Hermione causara nele fossem embora ao amanhecer, assim como a lua. O dia inteiro fora um de seus maiores triunfos. O nome de sua família havia ganhado de volta um pouco de seu respeito. Havia restaurado a confiança de seu pai nele. Aquele beijo levou tudo embora como o vento. Mas até mesmo beijar uma sangue-ruim não conseguia apagar a animação daquele dia. E era isso que estragava tudo. Draco Malfoy tinha beijado uma sangue-ruim e (Merlin o ajude!) não queria mais nada a não ser fazê-lo de novo.

- Onde você está, sol? - ele implorou baixinho - Quanto mais rápido você raiar, o mais longe eu ficarei da lembrança dela.

Amanhã seria um dia como qualquer outro. Tinha que ser.

* * *

No quarto ao lado, a cabeça e o coração de Hermione travavam batalha similar um com o outro, com o mesmo nível de sucesso. Mas racionalizar era uma de suas maiores forças.

_Honestamente, o que realmente aconteceu? Não foi nada de mais. Foi só um beijo. Um beijo. Ok, dois beijos, mas só isso!_ E não haveria mais nenhum. Ela tinha que se preparar para os NEWTS e seria nomeada Monitora quando chegasse em Hogwarts, daqui a duas semanas. Verdade, Draco seria um também, então ela o veria em todas as reuniões de monitores, mas não conseguia pensar sobre isso naquele momento. Não precisava deste tipo de complicação em sua vida. Não tinha tempo para isso. Não que fosse uma grande complicação, mesmo. Ela já havia beijado garotos antes e a Terra nunca saíra de seu eixo por causa disso. Garotos legais. E nenhum desses garotos costumava ser seu maior inimigo ou tentava arruinar a vida de seus melhores amigos ou planejava a deixar em maus lençóis... ou fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer com apenas um único olhar. Fechou seus olhos e, em um instante, pode sentir os braços fortes dele em volta de sua cintura e seu respirar quente em sua orelha enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Seus olhos abriram e ela levantou de sua cama, olhando para o céu estrelado, procurando por respostas no céu aveludado. Tinha que esquecer que acontecera. Nada bom sairia daquilo. Suas ações foram puramente o resultado da adrenalina intensa e nada mais. O beijo não significara nada. Era natural acontecer, óbvio. Estavam passando muito tempo juntos e, quando pessoas são obrigadas a ficar juntas, coisas acontecem. Mas a apresentação tinha acabado e, graças ao trabalho 'voluntário' deles, raramente ficariam sozinhos. Em duas semanas, retornariam à Hogwarts e tudo voltaria para o normal. Ela voltaria para seus amigos e ele voltaria para os dele, e seu beijo provavelmente sumiria de sua memória como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Sim, não era tão importante assim, de qualquer jeito.

Hermione era excelente em racionalizar, mas nem mesmo ela acreditava naquilo.

* * *

Professora McGonagal ficou de olho em Draco e Hermione na manhã seguinte, enquanto eles juntavam seus pertences, preparando-se para deixar o Hotel Sorcerie e voltar para Beauxbatons. Não viu nada que sugerisse que os portões do amor haviam sido abertos. Ao contrário, seus alunos pareciam incapazes de olhar um para o outro ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ambos pareciam cansados e tinham anéis escuros embaixo dos olhos, e o humor na sala estava extremamente tenso e constrangedor. Aliás, eles pareciam preferir ignorar um ao outro a continuar o que estiveram fazendo na noite anterior. De alguma forma, aquilo a aliviou um pouco já que ela rezara para que o abraço afetivo da noite anterior tivesse sido apenas os hormônios adolescentes. Eles tinham apenas dezesseis e ela entedia que era perfeitamente natural experimentar um pouco.

Quando chegou a hora de partir, Draco avançou e pegou o pó de flu de McGonagal antes que Hermione tivesse a chance. Sem olhar para trás, ele jogou o pó brilhante dentro da lareira e falou claramente: "Academia Beauxbatons". Entrou na lareira e foi rapidamente transportado para a sala comunal VIP na academia francesa. Sentiu um pouco de ansiedade e choque ao ver Isabel Dupris sentada graciosamente, esperando pacientemente por ele em uma das poltronas.

Ela era uma visão em azul. Em vez de vestir suas vestes escolares aquele dia, Isabel optara por um conjunto de azul cobalto de cetim, que combinavam perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos. Seu cabelo cor-de-mel corria comprido e liso pelos seus ombros, brilhando com o sol da manhã que batia em cada fio dourado.

Quando ele saiu da lareira, sem nenhuma fuligem desta vez, os olhos de Isabel brilharam e seus lábios perfeitamente rosados abriram-se em um sorriso estonteante. Ela estava genuinamente feliz por vê-lo. Levantou-se rápido de sua cadeira com a graça de uma gazela e o deu um abraço apertado. Suas mãos massagearam gentilmente seu pescoço e ela virou seu rosto suavemente, para que pudesse o beijar na bochecha.

- Ah, Draco - ela exclamou alegremente - Bem vindo de volta. Tudo estava mortalmente tedioso sem você aqui.

A visão de Draco enroscado no abraço caloroso de Isabel fez com que Hermione pisasse em falso e ela tropeçou para fora da lareira, conseguindo voltar ao equilíbrio antes de cair de cara em seus sapatos caros.

- Me perdoem - murmurou, constrangida - Eu não quis interromper.

Sua voz não tinha traços de ressentimento ou veneno, apenas pura mortificação. Seu rosto queimou mais que o sol de humilhação pela sua saída nada graciosa da lareira e pelas emoções nada claras ao ver Draco abraçando outra garota tão próxima a ele. Ela tinha que ignorar estes sentimentos também e os trancou junto com todas as outras coisas sobre Draco que ela deveria esquecer. A lista já estava ficando longa.

- Bon jour, Hermione - Isabel sorriu - Você não está interrompendo nada. Eu só queria os dar as boas vindas pessoalmente quando voltassem de Paris. Vocês dois parecem ser a conversa do Ministério.

Hermione empalideceu consideravelmente e Draco limpou sua garganta nervosamente, e olhou de relance para Hermione, imaginando por que o Sr. Lemieux não deixou o incidente debaixo do tapete como ele prometera.

- Do que você está falando, Isabel? Nós não fizemos nada.

Isabel o deu um tapinha em seu ombro e deixou sua mão em seu braço.

- Por causa da sua apresentação de ontem, é claro - ambos os alunos de Hogwarts deram suspiros audíveis de alívio, mas Isabel não pareceu notar - Todos estavam falando de vocês, e de como trabalharam bem juntos - Isabel olhou de um para o outro, perguntando-se por que nenhum dos dois parecia feliz com a notícia - Meu pai queria tanto conhecê-lo, Draco, mas você já havia ido embora quando ele chegou para o jantar do Ministério.

Estava certa que vira olhares culpados serem trocados entre Draco e Hermione.

- A Prof. Mcgonagal disse que não precisávamos ficar para o jantar - Hermione explicou.

- Na verdade, ela nos proibiu de ficar - Draco esclareceu, seu tom implicando que ele preferiria desesperadamente ter ficado lá ao invés de ter saído.

- Eu sei. Papai me contou. Ele me disse que, ao perguntar do seu paradeiro, alguém disse que Hermione o arrastará de lá assim que a sua professora os deixou ir.

Hermione engasgou-se de leve.

- Arrastou? Quem disse que houve algo do gênero? O sábado fora completamente livre de arrastões - Hermione negou, um pouco enfaticamente demais.

Draco queria apenas mudar de assunto, então virou sua atenção de volta para Isabel.

- O que mais seu pai disse, Isabel? Eu teria ficado muito feliz em conhecê-lo, depois de todas as coisas maravilhosas que você me disse sobre ele.

Isabel colocou uma das mãos na cintura e fez uma expressão curiosa.

- Bem, papai também me disse que havia um Sr. Weasley, do Ministério britânico, que parecia muito preocupado com Hermione, já que ela não ficou para o jantar. Papai ficou um pouco perturbado no começo, até McGonagal assegurar que vocês dois estavam em ótimas mãos - Draco afrouxou seu colarinho, como se a sala tivesse ficado mais quente - Você conhece esse Sr. Weasley, Draco? Você sabe por que ele ficou preocupado?

Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se, cheios de desprezo. Ele abriu a boca, sem dúvida para desgraçar os Weasleys, mas Hermione respondeu por ele.

- O Sr. Weasley é o pai do meu melhor amigo, Ron. Ele pode ser um pouquinho... superprotetor comigo.

Antes que Hermione pudesse silenciar Draco com um olhar perigoso, ele conseguiu murmurar:

- Se ele prestasse tanta atenção à sua contabilidade como presta ao paradeiro dos amigos de seus filhos, talvez os Weasley conseguissem comprar uma casa decente. Mas com aquele monte de filhos que tem, não é de se imaginar que vivam como papeleiros.

- Isso foi maldoso, Draco - Isabel xingou, crescendo um pouco aos olhos de Hermione.

- Aqueles Weasley são... - Draco começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Os Weasley e os Malfoy não são muito amigáveis uns com os outros, Isabel - ela explicou - O desgosto um pelo o outro passa de geração para geração, como uma herança familiar inestimável. É melhor você por um fim nessa discussão antes que eu ou Draco comecemos a brigar.

Prof. McGonagal finalmente saiu da lareira.

- Me desculpem pelo atraso, crianças, eu esqueci meu livro na cabeceira da cama e tive que voltar para pegá-lo.

Ela notou Isabel, seu braço ainda descansando suavemente em Draco enquanto o dele ainda a abraçava pela cintura, então viu os olhos de Hermione observando Draco e a bonita loura. McGonagal ajeitou-se e seus lábios curvaram-se no mais frouxo sorriso que ela conseguia dar depois daquela noite miserável.

- Olá, srta. Dupris. Obrigado pela sua recepção aqui em Beauxbatons.

- Obrigada, professora - ela sorriu - Eu estava esperando convencer Draco a me acompanhar no lanche de celebração especial que eu pedi para ele, por seu ótimo trabalho no Ministério ontem.

Ela inclinou-se sobre o beau louro, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, sabendo que seus poderes de persuasão eram bastante efetivos.

Ele ponderou sobre o convite por alguns momentos, sem poder conter um olhar involuntário para Hermione. Então, seus olhos voltaram-se para Isabel, querida, charmosa, descomplicada Isabel. Ela era exatamente o tipo de garota que seu pai gostaria que ele ficasse; vinha de uma boa família rica, bonita e possuía o tipo de inteligência que Lucius achava útil em mulheres bem criadas. Ela sabia quando falar e quando ficar quieta. Uma qualidade que, Draco tinha certeza, Hermione nunca controlaria, pois ela era cheia de opiniões, franca e, como seu pai diria, muito inteligente para seu próprio bem. Lucius nunca aceitaria Hermione Granger. Draco ainda ficaria lá por duas semanas, e achou que deveria aproveitar. Ficar lembrando de seu beijo com Hermione só o levaria para um beco sem saída e não havia mais porque ficar analisando suas implicações. Quanto menos tempo passasse com Hermione nas próximas semanas, mais fácil seria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts. Naqueles poucos momentos em que pensou, decidiu firmemente que o melhor jeito de tirar Hermione de sua cabeça seria ocupá-la com outra coisa, e Isabel era a melhor distração que um bruxo adolescente poderia pedir.

- Isabel - ele disse, apertando-a gentilmente pela cintura - Esta é a melhor idéia que já ouvi em semanas. Eu mereço uma celebração por todas as horas que gastei naquela coisa.

Isabel pareceu surpresa, mas bastante feliz.

- Ah, esplêndido! - ela exclamou - Vamos indo, então. Os elfos-domésticos estão preparando tudo em uma das nossas salas de jantar privadas.

Sem olhar para ninguém na sala, ele tomou a mão de Isabel e a levou para fora do cômodo, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

* * *

Preocupada em achar em sua bolsa a pena vermelha que Harry a dera no Natal do ano anterior, Hermione descia o corredor, sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo. Virou uma esquina e bateu direto em algo grande e forte, fazendo-a cair no chão. "Oompf!", ela exclamou quando colidiu com o chão, batendo sua cabeça no parapeito de uma janela. Entre os chiados em seus ouvidos, ouviu uma voz profunda e suave, envolta de preocupação.

- Você se machucou, Hermione? Você dobrou a esquina tão rápido, eu não a vi!

Phillippe pareceu muito constrangido enquanto a olhava esparramada no chão, mas não perdeu tempo para ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Colocou seus braços fortes em volta de sua cintura e, antes que ela pudesse sentir, a levantou até a posição normal, como se aquilo não exigisse nada de esforço. Ele ouvira o barulho surdo quando sua cabeça batera na parede e queria ter certeza que ela estava bem. Phillippe colocou suas mãos no rosto de Hermione, seus olhos procuravam nos dela algum sintoma de delírio ou dor. Ela parecia um pouco tonta para ele, então levantou três dedos na frente de seu rosto.

- Quantos dedos tem aqui? - ele disse, devagar.

Meio tonta e sem ter certeza, Hermione respondeu:

- Seis?

Ela espiou por baixo de suas pálpebras fechadas, contendo uma risada, e estava impressionada com o quão rápido a cor sumiu do rosto do francês. Achou que estava precisando de um pouco de diversão leve.

- Seis! Ah, não - Phillippe respirou fundo.

Seu rosto pareceu mais pálido. Hermione sentiu-se mal por tê-lo enganado, então abriu seus olhos, e ele pode ver que eles estavam alerta e riam. Na maior parte, dele. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a dele, que ainda abraçava seu rosto, e riu suavemente.

- Phillippe, eu estou bem. Estava só brincando. Desculpe-me, não queria te assustar.

Ele suspirou com alívio e seus olhos, que haviam estado cheios de medo, recobraram o brilho azul. Ela havia esquecido de como seus olhos eram cativantes. Ultimamente, havia estado tão ocupada com um par de olhos cinzentos grudados em um insuportável garoto, que havia ignorado o jeito como o azul nos olhos de Phillippe escurecia ou clareava, dependendo do que ele estava vestindo. Contudo, agora que ela estava na frente dele, seus lábios cheios se curvando em um sorriso agradecido, seus olhos brilhantes cheios de alívio por ela não estar machucada e sentindo o cheiro de sua colônia, por estar tão próxima a ele, Hermione sentiu-se bem, pela primeira vez em dias. Sentiu-se relaxada, e por que não se sentiria? Phillippe não tinha sido tão querido com ela desde o primeiro jantar em Beauxbatons? Ele não a lembrava de Harry na aparência e nos gestos? Ela só tinha duas semanas restantes em Beauxbatons, e não iria gastá-las correndo atrás de Draco Malfoy.

Phillippe esfregou suavemente sua bochecha com o dedão e a olhou, seus olhos atravessando seus pensamentos.

- Essa não foi uma brincadeira legal, Hermione. Eu pensei que você tinha se machucado.

- Não se preocupe. Eu viverei - ela o assegurou - Foi só uma pequena batida na minha cabeça.

- Para onde você estava indo tão rápido? Eu esperava vê-la no jantar, pois eu sabia que você chegaria essa manhã. Mas você não apareceu o dia inteiro - ele largou as mãos ao lado do corpo - Eu achei que você poderia estar me evitando.

Hermione sentiu-se culpada. Talvez uma pequena parte de si estivesse o evitando, mas uma parte ainda maior estava evitando qualquer chance de ver Draco novamente. Agora ela só sentia-se boba; não tinha razões para fugir de Phillippe, que sempre fora uma companhia agradável nas últimas seis semanas. Sorriu seu mais pesaroso sorriso.

- Me desculpe, Phillippe. Harry, Ron e todos os meus amigos me mandaram tantas corujas sobre minha viagem para Paris. Eu tive que os mandar de volta, contando tudo, ou eles nunca me perdoariam - ela inclinou-se para pegar sua bolsa, mas, mais uma vez, o super talentoso apanhador fora muito rápido para ela; ele pegou a bolsa de sua mão, colocando-a gentilmente em seu ombro - Ah, obrigado. Eu não percebi o quanto o dia passou, pois eu tinha muito que contar.

Ela ficou com um olhar perdido. _Mas algumas coisas serão segredo para sempre,_ pensou. O toque dos dedos de Phillippe entre os dela a trouxe de volta para o corredor.

- De qualquer modo, o tempo passou e eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de que era tão tarde, até Prof. McGonagal vir me lembrar que as nossas sessões de tutoria para o primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano iriam começar em 15 minutos.

- É verdade - Phillippe disse - Prof. Lemieux me disse que você e Draco se voluntariaram para tutelar os estudantes nas últimas duas semanas.

Hermione fraquejou quando ele disse o nome do garoto sonserino. Ela queria que Phillippe mantesse sua mente longe de Draco, mas isto não funcionaria, se eles falassem sobre ele.

- Eu esperava poder passar essas duas semanas com você, quando você não tivesse que sair correndo para trabalhar com Draco ou preparar-se para qualquer apresentação - Phillippe admitiu - Para que você se voluntariou para isto?

Eles desceram o corredor, de mãos dadas. Era tão simples, tão fácil estar com ele. Se ela se focasse nele, seria mais fácil de esquecer o jeito com que as mãos de Draco a apertaram contra seu peito. O jeito que ela saboreara o gosto de sua boca na dela. O jeito que seu... _Argh! Pare, Granger!_ Xingou-se mais uma vez.

- A Prof. McGonagal sugeriu que seria um modo interessante de pagar à sua escola por toda a hospitalidade que ela nos mostrou nas últimas seis semanas. E eu concordo. Não saberia o que fazer com todo meu tempo livre. Eu preciso me manter ocupada.

- E quanto a Draco? Por que você não está indo para a biblioteca com ele? Eu pensei que vocês tinham se tornado bons amigos - ele perguntou, com um tom incerto.

- Draco e eu nunca seremos 'amigos'. Esta é a única constante na minha vida. Além do mais, eu acho que ele passou o dia inteiro com Isabel.

Com um sorriso estranho, Phillippe ofereceu seu braço para Hermione, o qual ela graciosamente aceitou.

- Então será meu prazer a escoltar até a biblioteca, Srta. Granger.

* * *

As últimas duas semanas em Beauxbatons pareceram tão longas como as seis primeiras pareciam ter sido. Graças à sua agenda rigorosa, todo e qualquer minuto do dia estava contados, e os dias eram cheios de estudos, tutelas, aulas e trabalhos. Normalmente, tantas coisas fariam os dias passarem voando, mas em vez disso, eles se arrastavam para ambos Draco e Hermione, mesmo que nenhum dos dois discutisse o assunto... ou qualquer outro assunto. Era isso que fazia os dias se arrastarem e serem tão exaustos. Em despeito a todo seu trabalho, parecia para ambos os estudantes que eles gastavam sua energia em outras atividades, principalmente a de não olhar diretamente um para o outro.

Na noite de sexta-feira, antes de sua partida, Phillippe havia convencido Hermione de ir ver um de seus treinos de quadribol. Era final de Outubro e havia um vento frio, então Hermione vestiu sua capa quente e seu gorro de pele. Claro que ouvira o quão talentoso como apanhador Phillippe era desde que chegara a Beauxbatons, mas não tivera tempo, até agora, para o ver voar. E ela não era exatamente uma grande fã do esporte, para começar. Mesmo que nunca fosse admitir para ele, Phillippe não era o que ela esperava. Na verdade, Harry era muito melhor voador do que ele. Enquanto Phillippe inclinava-se em jogadas bem feitas e estratégias de livros, Harry adotava um estilo muito mais livre no quadribol, que caía bem com seu talento natural e instintos. Ela não pode deixar de notar que Phillippe parecia querer aparecer, fazendo loopings e voltando sua vassoura em direção ao chão, mas puxando-a para o alto bem mais cedo do que deveria, todo o tempo agindo como se pudesse ensinar uma coisa e outra sobre finta para seu velho amigo Viktor Krum.

Phillippe era certamente um voador competente, mas ele não tinha o coração de um grande voador. Não como Harry, ou Viktor... ou Draco. Não sendo uma super fã de quadribol como Harry ou Ron, Hermione geralmente assistia apenas as partidas da Grifinória, e fugia dos outros jogos entre as casas. Contudo, uma vez, durante o quinto ano, Ron e Harry a arrastaram para uma partida entre a Sonserina e a Corvinal.

- Vamos, Hermione - Harry implorou - Malfoy tem uma vassoura nova e nós precisamos checar, ver como ela afeta o jeito dele de jogar. Além disso, você precisa sair da biblioteca de vez em quando.

Ela nunca prestara muita atenção às habilidades de Malfoy no quadribol antes daquele dia. Estivera sempre muito preocupada imaginando os tipos de truques sujos que ele ou seus colegas de time poderiam ter para Harry. Mas agora que ela podia prestar atenção sem ter medo de que Harry estaria em perigo mortal cada vez que um Sonserino passasse por ele, Hermione percebeu a graciosidade de Draco em sua vassoura e sua habilidade natural de voador.

- Essa vassoura nova dele faz todo o trabalho - Ron disse, mas Hermione não concordava.

Draco parecia estar feliz. Ele festejava com seus colegas quando alguém fazia um gol e fazia uma série de movimentos complicados para enganar os batedores do outro time, para que eles acidentalmente jogassem o balaço em um dos artilheiros da Corvinal. Sentiu que Draco não precisara 'comprar' sua entrada no time. Ele voava com uma graça natural. As únicas vezes que o vira voar fora quando ele estava lutando contra Harry e os grifinórios; aquelas partidas eram excepcionalmente tensas para todos os jogadores. Mas enquanto ela assistia Draco pegar o pomo debaixo do nariz da apanhadora da Corvinal, Hermione viu uma alegria genuína espalhar-se pelo rosto do garoto, fazendo seu rosto inteiro iluminar-se, fazendo-o parecer muito mais feliz do que ela achava que era permitido na Sonserina.

Relembrando-se daquele dia em seu quinto ano, os lábios de Hermione curvaram-se em um sorriso enquanto lembrava da partida; o sol brilhante da primavera fez os cabelos de Draco brilharem enquanto seus colegas o carregavam nos ombros de volta para o vestiário. Em despeito a si mesma, não pode deixar de notar como ele estava bonito e, logo, estava mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto a lembrança dele enchia seu pensamento.

* * *

Draco mal podia esperar para voar novamente. Queria ouvir o assobio do vento em seus ouvidos enquanto sua vassoura cortava o ar, sentir o ar gelado entorpecer seus dedos dos pés e das mãos, ver o chão lá embaixo passar voando, transformando tudo em uma tela de cores misturadas. Era revigorante e voar sempre limpava sua mente e refrescava seus sentidos. E, depois das últimas duas semanas, Draco precisava seriamente de uma restauração mental.

Ele pensara que, se ignorasse Hermione e tirasse aquele beijo de sua cabeça, iria, de alguma forma, desaparecer como mágica de sua mente. Mas acontecera o contrário. Não era que ela não obedecia a sua combinação de não se falar mais. Ah, não, suas ações estavam em perfeita sintonia com as dele. Ela não olhava diretamente para ele, não falava com ele a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário e nunca ficava sozinha em uma sala com ele. Era pior do que se eles nunca se vissem, do nascer ao pôr-do-sol. A única maneira de limpar sua mente e o focar novamente antes de voltar para Hogwarts em dois dias, seria com uma boa e longa sessão de vôo. Um dos times de Beauxbatons havia marcado um treino, mas já deveriam ter ido embora, então Isabel e Draco se encaminharam para a arena.

Infelizmente, eles não estavam sozinhos. Ela estava lá.

Hermione estava sentada bem em cima, na arquibancada, olhando para o campo aberto. A ação estava ocorrendo do outro lado do campo, mas Hermione tinha um sorriso curioso e um brilho nos olhos. Estava obviamente perdida em pensamentos e lembrando algo agradável.

Draco estava prestes a sugerir para Isabel que deveriam voltar para o castelo e esquecer sobre voar, quando a visão de Hermione causou uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. Estes últimos dois meses fizeram Draco enxergar Hermione de uma maneira totalmente nova, o que ele jamais pensara ser possível. Não importa o quanto tentasse negar, ela já não era mais a sangue-ruim nojenta que ele provocara por cinco anos. E a ver sentada lindamente nas arquibancadas daquele jeito, uma expressão calma em seu rosto, as bochechas rosadas por causa do ar frio e seus cachos grossos voando livremente por debaixo do chapéu de pele, fazia a cabeça de Draco revirar-se de confusão sobre o que acontecera entre eles. Ela era alarmantemente bonita em sua simplicidade, sem precisar de qualquer maquiagem dramática ou um guarda-roupa chamativo para atrair a atenção para ela. A beleza de Hermione brilhava de dentro, e Draco não estava preparado para vê-la, não quando estava tão agitado e precisando de algum alívio para sua tensão. Precisava desviar seu olhos. Apenas ver Hermione o fez doer de tal modo que ele desesperadamente tentava ignorar.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, olhando para Hermione, que não notou que Isabel já subia os degraus em direção à garota da Grifinória.

- Olá, Hermione - Isabel chamou, quebrando o devaneio da outra garota - Vejo que Phillippe finalmente a convenceu de vir assistir a um treino.

- Hmm. Ah, sim - Hermione respondeu rapidamente, olhando com culpa para Isabel, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado.

Isabel sentou e Hermione pode ver Draco subindo lentamente os degraus, parecendo querer estar em qualquer outro lugar do que aquele. Hermione corou furiosamente quando seus olhos se encontraram, relembrando das memórias que haviam acabado de passar pela sua mente.

- Phillippe é um excelente jogador. Não? - Isabel perguntou.

- Sim, ele voa muito bem - Hermione concordou, sua voz não parecendo inteiramente convencida.

Draco riu suavemente, e rapidamente olhou para longe. Ele conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para saber que ela era uma mentirosa terrível, todos os grifinórios eram, mas que era muito educada para dizer o que realmente achava da 'habilidade' de voar de Phillippe.

Naquele momento, o apanhador em questão voou até eles, um enorme e chamativo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas... Draco. Aproveitando a vista? Hermione, você deveria pedir para seu amigo Harry vir para a França no verão, eu poderia o dar algumas lições de vôo.

Hermione efetivamente engoliu sua risada, enquanto Draco aumentou o aperto em volta de sua vassoura. Phillippe fingiu não notar o quão incomodado Draco ficou à mera menção do nome de Harry.

- Eu vejo que trouxe sua vassoura, Draco. O que você diz de colocarmos as diferenças para trás e você vir treinar um pouco com o meu time? - Phillippe provocou Draco - Quem sabe? Talvez eu até deixe você pegar o pomo algumas vezes.

Seu primeiro instinto era o de puxar sua varinha e amaldiçoar aquele sorriso na cara do francês, mas Draco conseguiu exercer um pouco de autocontrole. Afinal de contas, em menos de quarenta e oito horas, Draco nunca mais teria que botar os olhos no pomposo francês novamente. Então deixou o comentário de Phillippe passar. Ainda mais que já havia visto Phillippe treinar antes, e Draco sabia que poderia ganhar dele, qualquer dia da semana. Com uma mão amarrada nas costas.

- Tudo bem, Hasley. Você ganhou. Vamos pegar o pomo - e os dois garotos foram embora, deixando Isabel e Hermione sozinhas para conversar.

Isabel começou.

- Você consegue acreditar que suas oito semanas já acabaram? Parece que você e Draco recém chegaram. Muita coisa já aconteceu.

Hermione puxou nervosamente um fio em seu casaco.

- Ah, não sei quanto a isso, Isabel. Quando eu penso sobre como as coisas eram antes, quando chegamos aqui, eu mal posso acreditar no quão diferente tudo está agora - percebeu que soara um pouco melancólica, então forçou um sorriso - Mas as coisas voltarão aos lugares assim que chegarmos à Hogwarts. Tenho certeza disso.

- Você tem certeza que querem que elas voltem? - Isabel perguntou sabiamente.

- Claro que quero. Isto tudo, de algum jeito, foram férias de oito semanas da minha vida real. Mas todas as férias devem acabar. Nós devemos voltar para a realidade alguma hora - ela observou Draco enquanto ele voava pela arena, suas vestes voando atrás dele como um borrão - O mais rápido que chegarmos à Inglaterra, o mais rápido podemos continuar a vida.

A próxima pergunta de Isabel deixou Hermione chocada.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e Draco em Paris?

Hermione engasgou-se, cobrindo o choque por um tempo, mas muito pobremente.

- Claro que não, Isabel - ela tossiu - Draco e eu apenas fizemos nossa apresentação, fomos jantar logo depois e voltamos para o hotel. Por que você pergunta?

- Vocês dois estão agindo estranhamente perto um do outro agora. No começo, vocês pareciam prestes a atacar um ao outro por causas mínimas, logo depois pareceram fazer algum tipo de acordo, mas desde Paris, é óbvio que ambos estão tentando ignorar algo que não pode ser ignorado. Quando vocês estão perto um do outro agora, ficam tão ocupados em concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa, que só fazem notar mais ainda a presença do outro.

- Isto é ridículo - Hermione negou - Nós não temos absolutamente nada para ser ignorado. Somos exatamente os mesmos de oito semanas atrás. Qualquer 'relacionamento' que tivemos foi estritamente profissional. Quando nossa apresentação acabou, a proximidade acabou também.

Isabel rolou os olhos, com descrédito.

- Hermione, você sabe que isso é mentira. Eu posso ver o jeito que você olha para o Draco... e o jeito que ele te olha. Algo certamente mudou. A questão é, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

A verdade era que ela nunca pudera falar com ninguém sobre seu beijo com Draco, o que fazia as coisas em sua cabeça ainda mais turbulentas. Quantas vezes desejara ter uma amiga para poder falar sobre seus sentimentos confusos para com seu melhor amigo. Mas era estranho conversar sobre o assunto tão simpaticamente com Isabel Dupris, quem Hermione acreditava poder ser muito mais comedida, aos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu estou um pouco confusa com a sua pergunta, Isabel. Se algo estivesse rolando entre mim e Draco, e eu não estou dizendo que está, mas se estivesse, você está sendo muito calma e relaxada sobre o assunto. Por que você seria tão legal comigo se soubesse que algo aconteceu entre nós? Eu tive a impressão que você gostaria de continuar sua relação com ele depois que formos embora.

Isabel olhou pensativa para o campo e para os dois apanhadores que voavam em volta, então riu suavemente.

- Esta é uma pergunta válida. Uma que eu me perguntei muitas vezes, mas a verdade é que eu gosto de você, Hermione. Eu nunca tive muitas amigas antes. A maioria das pessoas só querem estar perto de mim por causa do meu pai ou porque eu sou popular. Mas você não é assim, então eu sei que você nunca tramaria para ter o que quer - ela abaixou-se rapidamente quando Phillippe passou voando - Além disso, não é como se Draco e eu fossemos sérios. Ambos viemos de famílias e passados semelhantes e nós temos bastante em comum neste ponto. Mas uma garota sabe quando um garoto está interessado nela, e eu temo que as atenções de Draco estejam em outro lugar desde que ele chegou a Beauxbatons.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Isabel a silenciou com um aceno de sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, Hermione. Eu não sou amarga. Eu tenho só 16 e não estou procurando por um marido ainda. Ele foi apenas uma mudança interessante do tipo de garotos que temos aqui e uma companhia muito agradável.

Hermione encontrou-se assistindo Phillippe tentar outra finta, tentando a impressionar novamente.

- Há bons garotos aqui também. Phillippe tem sido maravilhoso comigo desde a noite que nos conhecemos. Ele é legal e engraçado. As coisas com ele têm sido tão... descomplicadas.

- Mmmm - Isabel murmurou, balançando a cabeça lentamente, mas suas costas endureceram notavelmente - Phillippe pode ser bem engraçado, concordo. Estou feliz que você aproveitou sua companhia.

Um silêncio confortável passou entre as duas garotas. Hermione falou em seguida.

- Então você nunca pretendeu ter um romance tórrido com Draco? Eu estava certa que você tinha queda imensa por ele.

- Não - Isabel explicou - Na verdade, Draco me lembra muito do meu irmão mais velho. Levou-me algum tempo para descobrir porque eu sentia como se eu e Draco já nos conhecíamos, mas então, durante uma caminhada de tardezinha, Draco tropeçou em uma pedra dentada e passou os próximos cinco minutos reclamando sobre o artesanato de má qualidade dos elfos domésticos. Naquele momento eu soube; ele poderia ser o gêmeo de Michael - ela sorriu seu mais doce e misterioso sorriso - Além do mais, eu estou de olho em um peixe maior.

- Quem?

Com uma expressão inocente, ela respondeu:

- Ora, Harry Potter, é claro - ambas as garotas riram - Eu espero uma introdução própria para seu famoso melhor amigo quando eu visitar a Inglaterra no verão seguinte.

Hermione fez uma expressão surpresa.

- Por que você vai ir para a Inglaterra?

- Visitar a família da minha mãe. Você não sabia que minha mãe era da Inglaterra? Ela até mesmo estudou em Hogwarts. Nós tentamos voltar para visitar a família uma vez por ano. Eu acredito que você já conheceu o tio dela, Maximilian Jensen. Draco disse que falou com ele depois da apresentação.

As coisas finalmente fizeram algum sentido para Hermione. Agora ela sabia por que o inglês de Isabel era excelente. Isabel deu um sorriso que a maioria das garotas dava quando fofocava sobre garotos.

- Então, Harry Potter é realmente forte e bonito como eles o fazem parecer nos jornais? Eu aposto que ele fica lindo nas roupas de quadribol escarlates com aquele cabelo preto dele.

Hermione conseguia imaginar Harry apertando a mão da bonita loira, suas orelhas e bochechas queimando, vermelhas, sua voz desaparecendo entre seus nervos masculinos. Hermione riu com a imagem que projetou.

- Ah, Isabel. Quando ele a conhecer, o pobre Harry não terá uma chance.

* * *

Sua conversa com Isabel deixou Hermione sentindo-se mais e mais nervosa sobre o retorno à Inglaterra. Será que as coisas realmente mudaram entre ela e Draco? Poderiam oito semanas fazer tanta diferença assim entre dois inimigos jurados? Seriam capazes de voltar a serem apenas Granger e Malfoy? Era aquilo o que ela queria? Estas perguntas a seguiram por todo sábado e ela teve dificuldade em se preparar para o Baile Bon Voyage por causa delas. Permitiu-se olhar para Draco um ou duas vezes, mas na maior parte do tempo, ela ainda o evitava o quanto era possível. Sua mente estava preocupada e estava tão ocupada fazendo as malas que perdeu a conta das horas e teve muito pouco tempo para preparar-se para o baile.

Phillippe iria a levar e estaria na sala comunal a qualquer minuto para pegá-la, então, com uma última checagem no espelho, saiu para a sala comunal. Draco já estava lá com Isabel, que estava completamente arrasadora em um vestido curto de veludo verde-esmeralda, que caia perfeitamente no seu corpo curvilíneo. Claro, Draco usava vestes pretas; Hermione não esperava nada diferente, mas notou que ela era adornada com um fecho prateado da forma do brasão de sua família.

Ambos viraram-se quando ouviram a porta abrir, mas Isabel foi a única que falou.

- Hermione, querida, você está absolutamente linda. Phillippe é um garoto muito sortudo por levar você ao baile. Eu vejo que você ouviu meu conselho e foi fazer compras naquela boutique em Paris da qual eu lhe falei.

O único pensamento que Draco conseguiu formar foi: _Bem, agora eu sei o que era aquela caixa misteriosa_. Podia reconhecer as roupas desenhadas por Valeri a milhas de distância. Sua mãe tinha um armário cheio delas, mas nenhuma delas parecia tão perfeita em outra bruxa como parecia em Hermione naquela noite. Ela era simplesmente a criatura mais radiante que Draco já vira. O vestido não tinha os costumeiros desenhos extravagantes pelos quais Valeri era conhecida. Tinha uma cor de ameixa escura, o que combinava com seu cabelo e pele perfeitamente. Era feito de seda, com uma costura intrincada, que fazia padrões esvoaçantes na saia e no final das mangas. Quando a luz batia na seda do modo certo, estas pareciam brilhar, como um rio dourado.

Tivera tempo de fazer apenas um feitiço simples em seu cabelo, que Ginny a havia ensinado, para dá-la cachos macios que não perderiam o brilho no meio da noite. Adicionou um pouco de batom ameixa aos lábios, mas não teve tempo para qualquer outro apetrecho estético que geralmente usava antes de eventos como este baile. Felizmente, suas vestes, de alguma forma, trouxeram cor às suas bochechas e fizeram seus olhos brilharem. Valeri não era um designer top de linha por nada.

Seus olhos encontraram imediatamente os dele, no minuto em que entrou no cômodo. Era um reflexo, e a lembrava da última vez que ela encontrou Draco esperando em uma sala como aquela, enquanto ela se vestia. Fora um pouco antes de irem à Torre Eiffel e sua boca havia caído aberta, no momento em que ela entrou na sala. Draco parecia usar uma expressão similar àquela noite. Sua boca abriu-se suavemente, como se ele fosse falar com ela, quando uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada de Phillippe. Tão rápido quanto começou, o momento acabou sem nenhuma palavra.

* * *

O Baile Bon Voyage foi bastante agradável. Havia muita comida boa e excelentes músicas, com muitas pessoas dançando. Era aberto para todos os anos e a fila para dançar com Hermione logo estava cheia de alunos do primeiro até o terceiro ano, os quais ela estava ajudando nas últimas duas semanas. Eles eram muito doces. Phillippe estava sendo um acompanhante muito atencioso, deixando outros garotos dançarem com seu par. Quando Hermione o perguntou pela milionésima vez se tinha certeza que não se importava, ele inclinou-se para ela e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Deixem que tenham suas danças, querida, com a condição de que você me prometerá uma última caminhada pelos jardins antes que essa noite mágica acabe.

Hermione achou que aquele era um pedido muito gracioso e sorriu para ele, notando pela primeira vez que iria sentir saudades de Phillippe. Ele sempre fora tão doce desde sua chegada, a prestando todo tipo de atenção e sendo um bom amigo durante as primeiras semanas, quando ela sentia desesperadamente a falta de seus amigos e Draco ainda era o insuportável de sempre. Ela sorriu.

- Eu acho que isto pode ser combinado, Sr. Hasley.

Ficou na ponta dos pés para dá-lo um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha. Então, ele a deixou para dançar com seus jovens admiradores.

* * *

Isabel havia insistido para dançar toda e qualquer música. Ela era um frasco sem fundo de energia, mas o coração de Draco não estava lá dentro. Ela havia insistido para que ele dançasse com ela, e um jovem bruxo não rejeita facilmente a filha do Ministro da Magia. Então ele dançava algumas músicas com ela e dava alguma desculpa para sumir por algumas músicas e, de algum modo, manter-se fiel ao mantra 'Malfoys não dançam'. Parou ao lado do ponche, conversando com alguns dos alunos, fazendo qualquer coisa para evitar dançar. Notou que Isabel estava olhando pelo salão, o procurando, e já que estava de costas para a pista de dança, não viu Hermione vindo pegar alguns refrescos.

Hermione estava conversando com uma garota do segundo ano, a qual ela havia tutelado, sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo até bater nas costas de alguém. Uma voz irritada falou.

- Ei, cuidado! Estas vestes não são... - Draco parou no meio da sentença quando viu que Hermione era a causa de seu drinque estar agora derramado em sua roupa.

- Me desculpe.

Não estivera tão próximo assim dele desde o beijo. Podia sentir sua colônia e seus olhos irritados brilhavam. Contudo, tão rápido como brilhou, apagou-se, e foi substituído por um véu de aço.

- Ah. É você - foi tudo o que ele disse, mas seu estômago estava dando voltas por causa de sua proximidade. Sabia que devia ir embora, mas seus pés não pareciam querer se mexer.

Como se sentindo seu desconforto, Prof. McGonagal hesitantemente se aproximou de seus alunos.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, me desculpem por colocá-los nessa posição, mas como esta festa Bon Voyage é em celebração ao programa de intercâmbio e suas contribuições para ele, eu devo obrigá-los a participarem de uma última atividade juntos.

Em algum lugar na mente de Hermione, ela sabia que deveria ter se escondido no banheiro feminino por algum tempo.

- Eu acho pertinente os alunos de Hogwarts dançarem pelo menos uma música juntos, como mostra de camaradagem e aliança - seus lábios crisparam-se nervosamente - Eu entendo que isto pode ser difícil considerando... recentes acontecimentos, mas temo que devo insistir.

Em um movimento surpreendente, Draco colocou seu copo na mesa e ofereceu seu braço para Hermione.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos acabar com isso, sim?

A expressão chocada de Hermione valia a pena. Ele sabia que ela estava esperando-o chutar o balde, e gostava de deixá-la desbalanceada. Disse a si mesmo que aquele era um ótimo passo para voltarem às suas velhas rotinas antes de regressarem para Hogwarts.

Mas lá no fundo, num lugar que nunca admitiria, ele queria senti-la em seus braços uma última vez. Estar perto o bastante para sentir o cheiro de baunilha do seu cabelo e o perfume levemente doce. Depois daquela noite, sabia que nunca teria a oportunidade de ficar perto dela, a menos que ela tivesse apartando uma briga entre ele e um de seus amigos. Sendo um oportunista, sabia que aquela dança era a última chance de abraçar Hermione Granger.

A cabeça de Hermione ficou conturbada enquanto Draco a levava para o centro da pista de dança. A multidão batia palmas gentilmente e dava espaço para eles passarem. Ela o viu abanar para a banda, para que começassem a tocar novamente, o que fez finalmente Hermione voltar a si. Apesar de suas negações passadas, Draco sabia dançar!

- Claro que eu sei dançar - ele respondeu arrogantemente - Nunca disse que eu não sabia. Só disse que eu não dançava - ele a conduziu para uma série de passos que ela mal conseguia acompanhar sem tropeçar e explicou - Todos os Malfoys aprendem a dançar. É esperado que saibam, no caso de ocasiões formais e banquetes.

Tudo o que Hermione pode murmurar foi um suave 'Entendo.', pois estava impressionada pelas sensações que sua mão firme em suas costas e a facilidade que ele tinha de conduzi-la traziam. A maioria de seus últimos parceiros foram bons dançarinos na maior parte, e o jeito com que se moviam era bom desde que ela conduzisse. Contudo, dançar com Draco era uma experiência inteiramente nova. De alguma forma, ele conseguia manter seus braços e costas firmes e retas, ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em um abraço gentil. Pela primeira vez, não teve que se concentrar nos passos ou em conduzir a dança através da pista. Draco o fazia sem esforços, e ela estava surpresa ao descobrir o quão normal e certo aquilo parecia.

Enquanto giravam através da pista, um sorriso misterioso espalhou-se pelo rosto de Draco.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Hermione perguntou, agradecida pela distração; estava tentando não pensar sobre como seu corpo sentia-se estando tão próximo do dele.

- Eu só estava pensando em o quão estranho seria se estivéssemos no Salão Principal de Hogwarts em vez de aqui - ele mexeu a mão suavemente em suas costas, a trazendo um pouco mais para perto.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

- É, eu acho que chamaríamos alguma atenção... e haveria um pouco mais do que alguns copos quebrados para os elfos domésticos limparem.

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela percebeu que aquele provavelmente era a última vez que veria os lábios de Draco Malfoy curvarem-se para ela em um sorriso. Era um momento doce e amargo, mas sorriu de volta.

Pop! Um flash de luz brilhante e um barulho alto acordaram os dois parceiros de dança de seus devaneios.

- Pardon me - um aluno de Beuaxbatons segurando uma grande câmera interrompeu - eu espero que não se importem, mas estou tirando fotos para o anuário e vocês dois fazem uma foto tão bonita enquanto dançam juntos.

Draco corou suavemente e afastou-se de Hermione.

- Bem, esta é a minha deixa para sair.

E virou-se, praticamente sumindo da pista de dança, sua capa preta voando atrás dele.

* * *

Fez rapidamente seu caminho para a porta e saiu, tentando dar uma pausa do salão quente.

Draco estava prestes a virar a esquina e seguir o corredor para ir até o banheiro masculino, quando ouviu a voz de Phillippe Hasley e as risadas de deus amigos bobões ressoar pelas paredes. Uma pontada em seu estômago disse a Draco para ficar parado e em silêncio por alguns momentos e não revelar-se para os garotos ainda. Era a mesma sensação que ele tinha quando estava espionando Weasley ou Potter ou algum outro de seus amigos chatos da Grifinória. Só que agora parecia mais urgente e mais importante, então ele andou suavemente, espiou para ver se havia mais alguém próximo e inclinou-se contra a parede. Quando finalmente ouviu o assunto da conversa dos garotos, uma onde de pura fúria o manteve congelado em seu lugar.

Draco adorava estar certo e não tinha problemas em esfregar isso no nariz dos outros, mas desta vez, sua vitória era amarga. Na primeira noite em que se conheceram, Draco soube que Phillippe Hasley era bom demais para ser verdade. Tentou dizer a Hermione que havia algo de estranho em Phillippe, mas, sendo uma grifinória teimosa, ela não prestou atenção a Draco. Com seu cabelo escuro lambido, talento do quadribol e habilidoso em convencer as pessoas de que era um garoto doce e charmoso, Draco soube imediatamente que Hermione havia visto Phillippe como um substituto temporário para o grande Harry Potter. Mas nem mesmo Harry teria sido tão manipulador assim.

Com grandes detalhes e gestos exagerados, Phillippe contava aos seus amigos como iria finalmente colher os benefícios de seu grande 'esquema' aquela noite. Depois de semanas tramando, conspirando e planejando meticulosamente, Phillippe finalmente aproveitaria os frutos de seu trabalho, e a única fruta no cardápio era ninguém menos que Hermione Granger.

Aparentemente, Phillippe e alguns dos garotos haviam feito uma aposta em quem seria o primeiro a seduzir a pura e estudiosa Hermione Granger: Phillipe ou Draco. Foi uma briga concorrida por algum tempo, mas, por razões desconhecidas para o francês, as chances de Draco fazê-lo caíram consideravelmente depois que Hermione voltara de Paris. Depois disso, Phillippe liderou e a costa estava livre para ele fazer seu movimento.

Aparentemente Hermione seria uma famosa conquista para muitos jovens bruxos franceses. Ela era a melhor da turma e conhecida por ser do tipo CDF. Conquistar este tipo de garota sempre representou certo nível de desafio dificilmente transpassado pela maioria dos homens. Além do mais, ela era a namorada do muito famoso, Destruidor do Mal, fazedor do bem, Harry Potter. Parecia que Phillippe nunca acreditara na desculpa de Hermione 'somos só amigos', já que todo mundo no mundo da magia sabia que eles foram notícia no quarto ano. Estava nos jornais durante o Tornei Tribruxo, então tinha que ser verdade. E agora Phillippe tinha a impressão que ele e Hermione estariam dando um rápido adieu para todos no Baile Bon Voyage para que ele pudesse dar a Hermione uma despedida privada e 'apropriada' antes dela retornar à Inglaterra... e ao namorado superstar. Phillippe rolava na glória de saber que, em algumas horas, ele seria o primeiro a dizer que Hermione era só dele.

O choque inicial passou. Draco pensou que iria vomitar. O pulso sonserino começou a correr enquanto os punhos enrolavam-se em bolas apertadas, os nós dos dedos se tornaram imediatamente brancos. Impelido pela raiva, Draco dobrou o corredor e jogou-se em Phillippe, o atacando com toda sua força. Quatro dos amigos de Phillippe tentaram com urgência tirar o louro de cima do amigo, mas não adiantou. Draco já não se importava se luta física era brutal e deselegante. Só sabia que nenhum feitiço ou maldição no mundo poderia arrancar as orelhas do francês e enfiá-las garganta abaixo. Entre seus socos, a voz profunda e raivosa de Draco podia ser ouvida.

- Como você se ATREVE a falar de Hermione deste jeito, seu imundo, tarado!

A suave e charmosa fachada sumiu do rosto de Phillippe, enquanto ele incitava:

- Você só está com inveja por que não pode traçá-la antes! Encare, Malfoy, eu ganhei esta rodada no nosso pequeno joguinho de 'quem é melhor que quem?'!

Phillippe era maior do que Draco, mas não fazia diferença. O que faltava de tamanho em Draco, ele completava com fúria e Phillippe não teve chance enquanto os punhos de Draco colidiam repetidamente com seu rosto, quebrando seus dentes e destruindo seu sorriso perfeito.

Murmúrios espalharam-se pelo salão de que uma briga estava acontecendo perto do banheiro masculino. Algo disse a Hermione que ela precisava estar lá. Uma grande multidão rapidamente reuniu-se em volta dos dois garotos e Hermione fez seu caminho até a frente em pouco tempo. Engasgou-se à visão a frente dela: seu charmoso acompanhante francês, esparramado no chão, sendo socado pelo seu antigo inimigo, que havia a xingado há menos de duas semanas atrás por usar de violência física quando provocada. O que em nome de Merlin Draco estava fazendo?

- Malfoy, saia de cima dele! Você ficou completamente louco? - ela gritou, pulando para puxar o louro suado de pulsos sangrentos de cima de seu par bastante machucado.

Ao som de sua voz, Draco parou e olhou para ela. Certamente ela iria finalmente ver por si mesma o quão idiota aquele Hasley era. Draco respirava fundo e não conseguia recuperar o folego, mas precisava contá-la.

Quando Draco olhou para Hermione, ele estava cheio de pura ira, que ela podia ver através de seus olhos cinzentos. Nunca, em todos os anos enfrentando-o e batalhando contra ele e seus amigos sonserinos, testemunhou Draco Malfoy perdendo o controle com tanto furor. Ele nem mesmo olhava para Harry ou Ron com todo esse veneno nos olhos. Phillippe estava caído em uma poça de sangue no chão e Hermione correu diretamente para ele, para verificar seus machucados. Inclinou-se e murmurou palavras suaves para ele. Hermione e seus amigos já tiveram muitos encontros com Draco Malfoy para saber que qualquer briga era resultado direto de algo que ele dissera ou fizera. Hermione tinha certeza de que aquela não era diferente, exceto pelo fato de que Crabbe e Goyle não estavam lá para fazer o trabalho sujo por Draco. Sentiu-se psicologicamente doente por ter gostado do tempo que passou com uma pessoa que pode atacar alguém tão legal como Phillippe.

Draco sentiu como se pudesse sair de sua pele. De algum lugar, Isabel emergiu atrás de Draco. Aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mão forte em seu ombro, fazendo-o pular ao seu toque. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fogo, mas quando ele virou e a viu parada lá, eles apagaram-se imediatamente. Ela o apoiou dando um aperto gentil em seu braço e ele virou-se para Hermione, que ainda estava ajudando Phillippe.

- Hermione, você não ouviu o que esse idiota estava...

Ela o silenciou com um olhar mortal.

- Não fale comigo, Malfoy - ela gritou, cheia de raiva - Depois de tudo o que você falou sobre brigar ser brutal e nada civilizado, você provou não ser nada além do monstro que eu sempre soube que você é. Eu não consigo acreditar que realmente achei que você tinha mudado. Um erro que não vou cometer novamente - os amigos de Phillippe estavam ajudando-o a se levantar. Eles podiam ouvir os professores tentando passar pela multidão. Ela virou-se para os outros garotos - Levem-no para a ala hospitalar. A enfermeira precisa estancar o sangramento. Os professores tomarão conta de Draco.

Ele estava chocado.

- Hermione, me ouça...

Mas tudo o que ela respondeu foi:

- Eu falei sério, Malfoy. Não quero ouvir nem uma palavra de você.

Draco não tinha intenção de ficar por lá para os professores serem envolvidos. Aquilo era inacreditável. Depois de tudo o que Hasley tinha planejado, saiu cheirando como uma rosa, enquanto Draco tornou-se, outra vez, o Bruxo Malvado #1. Estava cansado. Ela devia conhecê-lo melhor antes de presumir que Draco atacaria alguém sem uma boa razão. Quantas vezes ela o vira rolar no chão com Potter ou Weasley? Ele achou que ela o conhecera um pouco mais nas últimas semanas. _Mas acho que não_, ele pensou. _Que vá para o inferno, então_. E com um girar de capa, ele já tinha sumido, os sapatos batendo contra o chão de pedra, o barulho ecoando pelas paredes.

Professora McGonagal chegou com algum dos outros professores e limpou o corredor dos espectadores, tentando refazer a ordem.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - ela perguntou - Srta. Granger, onde estão o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Hasley? Alguns alunos disseram que eles estavam brigando.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eles estavam, professora. Mas eu não sei por que. Eu ouvi gritos e então a briga, e quando eu finalmente consegui chegar até a frente - Hermione engasgou-se nas palavras, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que vira - Malfoy estava em cima de Phillippe, o batendo sem parar. Foi terrível, mas é bem a cara de Malfoy atacar alguém sem ter causa. Acho que a única diferença é que desta vez ele não tinha os dois brutamontes para fazer o trabalho sujo por ele, então Malfoy teve que sujar as próprias mãos.

Prof. McGonagal parecia pálida e incrédula. Aquela não era uma boa maneira de deixar a Academia Beauxbatons em sua missão de cooperação mútua.

Uma triste Isabel saiu da multidão.

- Professora - ela disse suavemente. McGonagal não a ouviu, então Isabel limpou sua voz e falou com um pouco mais de força - Professora, eu vi o que aconteceu, e Hermione está enganada. Phillippe não é o 'espectador inocente' que ela acha que ele é.

Todos se viraram para observar a bonita garota loira.

- Como você sabe disso, Srta. Dupris? Você não estava no salão com o resto de nós quando a briga aconteceu?

- Na verdade, não, eu não estava. Eu vi Draco sair e vim atrás dele para ter certeza que ele voltaria. Ele havia me prometido outra dança e eu queria ter certeza de que ele não estava tentando fugir. Eu o chamei, mas ele não me ouviu, então eu o segui pelo corredor. Eu cheguei aqui a tempo de ouvir o final da conversa do Phillippe com seus amigos e sei o que fez Draco ficar tão raivoso - respirou fundo, obviamente incerta do que iria dizer. Virou-se para Hermione - Draco socou Phillippe porque estava defendendo você, Hermione.

- Isto é ridículo! Por que Draco teria que me defender de Phillippe?

Isabel puxou Hermione para o lado, para que apenas ela ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Pois Phillippe e seus amigos tinham uma aposta entre eles... e você era o prêmio. Phillippe tinha sua própria festa privada planejada para você esta noite, quando você fosse dar uma volta com ele.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça vigorosamente.

- Não, eu não acredito em você. Malfoy a disse para dizer isso. Por que você está mentindo para mim? Pensei que éramos amigas.

- Nós somos, Hermione. E é por isso que eu não posso deixar Draco ser culpado por algo que Phillippe fez.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que Phillippe faria algo tão baixo e vil. Parece um truque sonserino, não algo que Phillippe seria capaz - Hermione disse desesperadamente, suas mãos tremendo de descrédito - Eu o achava tão legal. Eu achava que ele gostava de mim. Mas agora eu devo acreditar que ele pretendia que eu e ele... eu e ele... eu... Bem, eu não consigo acreditar que ele seria capaz de algo tão horrível.

Isabel segurou as mãos de Hermione, gentil, mas firmemente, forçando Hermione a olhar diretamente nos olhos de Isabel.

- Eu sei de fato que Phillippe Hasley é capaz de coisas assim - seu aperto afrouxou-se e ela olhou sugestivamente para a outra garota - Eu sei por experiência.

Isabel olhou rapidamente para longe, sua confiança própria desaparecendo por alguns momentos para revelar uma triste bruxa de dezesseis anos. Os olhos de Hermione alargaram-se de entendimento e um pouco de raiva.

- Phillippe fez a mesma coisa com você? Por que você não me disse que ele era assim? Você me disse que ele era charmoso e doce. Você disse que eu era uma garota de sorte.

- Eu nunca pensei que Phillippe colocaria você em uma aposta, Hermione. Você só ficaria aqui por oito semanas, e parecia tão focada no seu trabalho, eu nunca pensei que Phillippe chegaria tão perto para chegar a pensar que algo poderia realmente acontecer entre vocês dois. E você passava tanto tempo com Draco quando você chegou, não parecia que ele iria tentar alguma coisa - ela pausou, culpada - E no começo, quando eu ainda gostava de Draco, eu achei que Phillippe seria uma boa maneira de mantê-la ocupada e longe de Draco. Eu estou tão arrependida, Hermione. Eu nunca pensei que Phillippe tentaria algo com você.

Compreensão passou pelo rosto enojado de Hermione.

- Mas eu passei tanto tempo com ele desde a viagem para Paris; eu me tornei um alvo fácil para ele e seus amigos. Se eu não tivesse...

- Não - Isabel interrompeu - Você não fez nada errado. Phillippe foi o idiota, como vocês chamam na Inglaterra - as duas garotas riram suavemente - Nada disso foi sua culpa, Hermione. E nem de Draco.

Hermione, seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas, olhou surpresa para Isabel. Apertou a mão da outra garota.

- Eu acho que você tem razão. Eu acho que tenho que pedir algumas desculpas.

* * *

Ela entrou na sala VIP comunal cautelosamente. Tinha certeza de que era a última pessoa que Draco queria ver naquele momento, exceto talvez por Phillippe, e sabia o quão difícil Draco podia ser quando estava em seu modo 'defensivo'. Mas ele não estava na sala de estar. Ela foi até seu quarto, mas, apesar da porta estar aberta, ele também não estava lá. Enquanto voltava para a grande sala, algo no terraço chamou sua atenção. Ela ouviu um grito abafado e o som de algo quebrando. Caminhou até as portas de vidro e espiou. O encontrara.

Depois de Hermione o ter insultado, Draco só queria ficar longe dela, longe de Phillippe, longe de todo mundo. Ele sabia que nunca poderiam ser amigos. Ele sabia que tinha sido terrível com ela no passado. Mas de alguma forma, em despeito a tudo aquilo, ele achava que ela havia aprendido a confiar nele em alguns aspectos desde que estavam na França, que ela confiaria nele ao invés de um idiota qualquer que ela conhecia há apenas algumas semanas. Ele estava bravo com Hermione.

Mas ele estava mais bravo ainda consigo mesmo.

Draco culpava-se pelo que Phillippe quase tentara com Hermione. O outro garoto dissera: 'As chances de Draco de seduzi-la caíram consideravelmente depois que Hermione voltara de Paris'. Se ele não tivesse ficado tão alarmado com o beijo e não tivesse ignorado Hermione sempre que fora possível, a aposta de Phillippe não iria fazer diferença. Se ao menos ele tivesse descoberto a verdadeira natureza de Phillippe desde o começo, mas não fora capaz de distinguir o que era tão ruim nele. Ele podia ter avisado Hermione para afastar-se do apanhador francês. _Não que ela teria ouvido a você antes. Ela o odiava... e provavelmente odeia novamente_, pensou pesarosamente.

O que o mais irritava era que ele reagira com tanta veemência ao pensar em Hermione com outro garoto. Não poderia estar com ciúmes. Ou poderia? Ver Phillippe dar em cima de Hermione sempre o dava essa sensação estranha. Ele achou que Hermione nunca iria tão longe ao ponto de transar com um garoto que ela só conhecia por algumas semanas, mas nem ele a conhecia há tanto tempo assim. Não de verdade. Seria possível que Hermione havia planejado de fato transar com Phillippe como um presente especial de despedida? Como ela podia? Com ele?

O sangue de Draco esquentou só de pensar e sua raiva foi renovada com ainda mais vigor. Estava feliz que viera para a rua ao invés de ter se fechado em seu quarto. Era uma noite fria de Outubro. O ar estava estimulante, e ele podia ver sua respiração quando bufava enquanto caminhava. O ar gélido o abraçou como um velho amigo, o relembrando das masmorras da Sonserina; um lugar que ele era respeitado, até temido, onde ele podia dizer a todo mundo que mandrágoras davam excelentes bichos de estimação e ninguém iria o questionar, um lugar onde Hermione Granger nunca poderia entrar. Em suas masmorras, ele estava a salvo dela e apenas saber que precisava dessa rede de proteção o deixava mais furioso.

- Ela é apenas uma garota - ele gritou raivosamente - Apenas uma sangue-ruim suja. Ela não significa nada para mim!

Ele pegou um pequeno vaso de planta em uma das mesinhas e jogou violentamente na parede do terraço, destruindo-o em milhares de pedaços.

Hermione abriu a porta hesitantemente. Não tinha certeza de como proceder. Draco era geralmente indefinido na frente de outros, então se aproximou dele como se aproximasse de um dragão cuspidor de fogo e não de um garoto que levava o mesmo nome de um.

- Draco - ela falou suavemente, sua voz tremendo de nervosismo. O ar a sua volta a gelou até o fundo. Era tão frio que doía respirar.

Ele girou rapidamente ao som de seu nome, obviamente surpreso por seus estouros terem audiência e igual e obviamente perturbado por esta audiência ser Hermione.

- Saia, Granger - ele mandou - Você deixou claro o que acha de mim. Eu não acho que uma recapitulação será necessária.

Ele não esperava vê-la novamente, e especialmente não agora, quando seus sentimentos estavam tão à flor da pele e machucados. Hermione podia ser uma bruxa inteligente, mas seu timing era terrível.

Ela andou para mais perto dele.

- Draco, por favor, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por...

Mas Draco a cortou no meio da frase:

- Eu não me importo com você ou com qualquer coisa que você tem a dizer. Por que você não corre de volta para o seu namoradinho? - ele sorriu, vingativo - Pelo jeito que ele chorou como uma garota, eu presumo que ele está na ala hospitalar. Eu espero não ter estragado quaisquer planos que vocês tinham para esta noite.

Ele riu zombateiramente, mas Hermione achou ter detectado um pouco de desânimo e talvez até mesmo um traço de tristeza. Contudo, aquilo ainda não era desculpa para suas insinuações nada honoráveis.

- Como você se atreve. O que fez você pensar que qualquer coisa que Phillippe disse era remotamente uma possibilidade? É óbvios que ele estava mentindo para seus amigos só para se fazer de mais importante, numa tentativa vil de impressioná-los. Eu nunca faria qualquer coisa com ele, e ele sabia, por isso resolveu mentir para ganhar uma aposta idiota. Mas eu acho que é difícil para você dizer a diferença entre mentira e verdade, já que você anda numa linha fina entre as duas todos os dias.

- Eu? - ele estava a um passo dela agora - Não fui eu quem a disse no começo que ele era muito bom para ser verdade? Não fui eu quem a disse que havia algo estranho nesse seu substituto patético do Potter?

Hermione estava abismada.

- Harry? O que isto tudo tem a ver com Harry?

A cabeça de Draco estava girando em milhares de direções diferentes e ele sabia que não estava fazendo sentido algum sobre nada.

- A única razão para você estar atraída por aquele sapo idiota é porque ele a lembra do todo poderoso Harry Potter. Nossa, Hermione, eles até mesmo tem a mesma inicial. Você poderia ser um pouco mais transparente?

Agora era a cabeça de Hermione que girava em círculos.

- Do que você está falando, inicias de Harry e Phillippe? Isto é um argumento insano, sem mencionar que é uma completa mentira.

Uma pequena risada escapou de sua boca pelos absurdos de Draco.

- Eles estão perto o bastante. HP... PH... são imagens espelhadas um do outro. Cara, você realmente sabe como escolher, Hermione. Um garoto nem te olha direito enquanto o outro só quer entrar nas suas calçinhas empertigadas.

SMACK! Hermione não estava mais rindo agora. Ele havia ido longe demais. Ela o bateu tão forte na bochecha, que ele quase caiu de lado. Sua mão doía como o inferno, mas doía muito menos do que as palavras dele, já que existia um grão de verdade nelas. Hermione não deixara Phillippe a banhar de atenção porque ele a lembrava de Harry? Eles se pareciam muito. E com Harry, ela se sentia segura. Não presumira que com Phillippe seria a mesma coisa? Sentia-se boba e estúpida, e Draco apontando o óbvio era como sal em suas feridas.

Ele a olhou e pode ver a batalha silenciosa travando-se dentro dela. Já havia dito-a coisas cruéis e duras antes, então sabia como evocar este tipo de resposta. De um modo perverso, era como uma segunda natureza para ele. Exceto que desta vez o corte foi tão profundo nele quanto nela. No fundo, ele sabia que Phillippe estava se fazendo para os amigos. Na verdade, Hermione era inocente nessa confusão. Seu único crime foi confiar em alguém que não a merecia. Ela não precisava de Draco parado na frente dela gritando 'Eu te disse!', pois ela já sabia.

Nenhum dos dois falou por um longo momento. Podiam ouvir as folhas caindo das árvores quando havia uma lufada de vento, mas estavam tão carregados da argumentação que nenhum dos dois notou o frio gélido.

- Isso o fez se sentir bem? Chutar-me quando eu já estou no chão? - ela perguntou, entre dentes cerrados - E de pensar que eu vim aqui pedir desculpas.

- Isto era para ser um pedido de desculpas? - Draco perguntou em descrédito, esfregando sua mandíbula dolorida - Me faça um favor. Da próxima vez mande flores - sua piada foi fraca já que nenhum dos dois estava de bom humor. Seu olhar se tornou sério - O que você quer de mim? Desculpas? Uma promessa de que vou ficar a pelo menos 500 metros de você para sempre? O que?

Ela o olhou, sem piscar.

- Eu sei o que eu quero. É você que não consegue descobrir o que quer.

- É verdade?

- É. É verdade - ela olhou para as estrelas brilhantes no céu, procurando por alguma direção. Respirou fundo - Desde que nos beijamos, é como se eu não existisse. Como se eu fosse invisível. E algumas vezes eu acho isso pior do que quando estávamos sempre tentando matar um ao outro. Depois de algumas semanas aqui em Beauxbatons, nós nos tornamos... bem, não amigos exatamente, mas estávamos em termos amigáveis, o qual acho que nenhum de nós esperava.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava confessando tudo aquilo para ele, mas não conseguia agüentar mais. Uma parte de si sabia que o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre eles devia ser esclarecido antes que eles retornassem a Hogwats amanhã. Precisava limpar o ar antes de encarar seus amigos novamente. Seus ombros suavizaram enquanto falava.

- Foi por pouco tempo, eu sei. Quase nada, se você pensar bem, mas eu acho que não consigo esquecer. Eu tentei e tentei, mas não vai embora. Eu vi lados de você que eu achei que nem podiam existir. Gentileza e inteligência que você sempre escondeu com sua arrogância. Nós até mesmo nos divertimos enquanto estávamos aqui. Então eu acho que não quero que tudo desapareça como um feitiço fraco assim que voltarmos a Hogwarts - os olhos dele piscaram para ela de forma inquisitória - Eu julguei Phillippe completamente mal e fui muito cega ou teimosa para ver. Minha 'amizade' com ele era uma completa mentira. Eu não espero que você e eu fiquemos amigos ou nos encontremos no Três Vassouras nos finais de semana em Hogsmead, mas eu acho que só preciso saber que tudo isso foi real. Que o Draco Malfoy que me ajudou no francês e inventou associações bobas entre as flores e os alunos de Hogwarts em Herbologia não foi um produto da minha imaginação.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada de finalmente tirar tudo aquilo de seu peito. Queria dizer aquilo para Draco fazia tanto tempo e era bom dizer as palavras em voz alta finalmente.

Parecia ter o efeito contrário em Draco. Em vez de ser acalmado pelos sentimentos de Hermione, sentiu-se agitado. Mesmo que pudesse admitir que queria a mesma coisa que ela... ou até mais... era impossível. Não entre um Malfoy e uma sangue-ruim.

Não havia reagido de nenhuma maneira durante o discurso. Nem mesmo fugira, e a sua falta de reação era incerta.

- Então? - ela perguntou.

- Então o que?

- Você não tem nada para dizer?

- Na verdade, não.

- Está bem - ela respondeu chorosa - Que seja.

E virou-se rapidamente para a saída, determinada que não o deixaria vê-la derramar uma lágrima. Mas antes que alcançasse a porta, uma voz frustrada a chamou.

- Não importa o que eu quero.

Ela parou instantaneamente e virou lentamente para ele. Ele moveu-se deliberadamente para ficar na frente dela. Hermione podia sentir sua respiração quente cortando a fria noite de Outubro.

- Tudo o que importa é o que tem que ser. Eu pensei que você tinha entendido isso. Todos nós temos papéis que devemos atuar e não podemos reescrever o roteiro no meio do espetáculo. O que nós queremos é irrelevante - seus olhos e tom suavizaram-se quando olhou nos olhos brilhantes dela - As coisas tem que voltar para o seu lugar, Hermione. Estar aqui misturou as coisas para nós, eu acho. Mas assim que voltarmos à Hogwarts, assim que voltarmos às nossas vidas reais, tudo isso irá sumir como um sonho.

Uma lágrima rolou antes que ela pudesse impedir. Draco levantou sua mão para gentilmente secá-la. Com uma voz trêmula, ela perguntou:

- Então se nada disso é real, se é como um sonho, não importa o que a gente faça esta noite, nossa última noite longe do mundo real?

Em uma voz baixa e forte, ele murmurou:

- Correto - então sorriu maliciosamente - Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Ela começou a rir. Ele pode ver a mudança em seus olhos enquanto eles mudavam de melancólicos para alegres antes que qualquer som tivesse escapado de sua boca. Acordou algo nele, um desejo muito bem enterrado, mas que ele não podia negar, não quando ela estava olhando para ele com uma expressão tão meiga no rosto. Não quando ele sabia que aquela noite era a última vez que poderia estar tão perto dela assim.

Ela podia ver seus olhos demorar-se em seus lábios, sua mente batalhando com o seu coração para deixar-se levar pelo o que ela queria também. Hermione sabia que Draco estava certo. As coisas nunca poderiam ser diferentes entre eles. Este era o fim de Draco e Hermione, e amanhã eles voltariam a ser Malfoy e Granger. Sua boca desceu tão devagar para encontrar a dela que ela perguntou-se se podia esperar muito mais. Finalmente seus lábios encontraram-se e com ele veio uma onda de emoções que nenhum dos dois havia percebido que cresciam dentro deles.

Draco colocou uma de suas mãos atrás do pescoço de Hermione e puxou seu rosto contra o dele. Seu outro braço enroscou-se em sua cintura e puxou-a mais para perto. Ele podia sentir os suaves murmúrios no peito dela, o que mandava arrepios de excitação para todas as partes de seu corpo, o fazendo arder de desejo em despeito ao ar gelado de outono. Ele rendeu-se a ela naquele momento e lugar; rendeu-se ao jeito como ela o fazia se sentir e ao conhecimento de que nenhuma outra noite compararia-se aquela... pois ele nunca passaria outra noite como aquela com aquela garota.

A cabeça de Hermione girava com tantos pensamentos e idéias, mas sua boca e suas mãos sabiam perfeitamente bem o que fazer. Seus braços estavam agarrados nele enquanto ela aprofundava seu beijo, pressionando seu corpo tão perto do dele que podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito. Enquanto as mãos dele brincavam com os cabelos em sua nuca, uma onda de animação desceu por sua espinha, e tinha certeza de que suas pernas não iriam a suportar por muito tempo. Hermione nunca sonhou que derreteria ao toque de alguém que sempre considerara tão frio.

Sentindo-se tonto com o doce saber da boca de Hermione e os tremendo com os calafrios que passavam por seu corpo cada vez que as mãos dela o apertavam, Draco afastou-se, quebrando seu beijo fervente, e respirou fundo para tomar um ar necessário em seus pulmões. Hermione parou na frente dele, sem fôlego do beijo passional, o cabelo bagunçado por causa das mãos dele, os lábios vermelhos do beijo quente e seus olhos convidativos pedindo por seu toque. Ela nunca estivera tão irradiante. Deu um passo para frente, para que ela andasse para trás. A encostou contra a porta e apoiou suas mãos uma de cada lado dela. Olhando em seus olhos, ele estava impressionado como eles pareciam dançar na luz da lua. Apoiar-se contra a porta forte fez Draco sentir-se mais equilibrado, e pode sentir a força voltando para suas pernas. Os sentimentos impetuosos haviam ido embora e seus pensamentos estavam se tornando mais claros.

Hermione havia perdido a noção do tempo; haviam ficado se beijando no terraço pelo o que se parecia uma eternidade. Quando ela sentia que seus corpos não podiam ficar mais próximos, ele a abraçaria mais forte e a provava que estava errada. Quando ia afastar-se para tomar fôlego, Draco usava a oportunidade para explorar os detalhes intrincados e delicados de seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava seu nome suavemente. O toque suave de seu cabelo dourado combinado com sua respiração quente e os beijos fervorosos fizeram seu coração bater mais do que ela jamais pensara fosse possível. Tinha certeza que todas as pessoas em Beauxbatons podiam ouvir. Começou a se sentir tonta novamente. Enquanto ele moveu sua cabeça para baixo, para atacar seu pescoço mais uma vez, seu cabelo fez cosquinhas em sua orelha, e ela riu levemente.

Draco afastou-se, preocupação e apreensão passando em seus brilhantes olhos cinzentos.

- O que? - ele perguntou ansioso, sua respiração ofegante.

Hermione acalmou seus medos logo.

- Nada. É só seu cabelo - ela sorriu gentilmente enquanto colocava uma das mãos em sua bochecha - Fez cócegas na minha orelha quando você mexeu sua cabeça.

- Ah - ele respondeu, inclinando-se para beijar sua orelha adequadamente - por um momento eu pensei...

- Você pensou que iria dizer que devíamos pensar logicamente sobre isto e voltar para o baile antes que fizéssemos algo para nos arrepender depois.

Seus beijos voltaram-se para o pescoço, e ele estava puxando a gola do novo vestido dela, para ter mais acesso. Com um murmúrio baixo, ele deu um suave: - Mm-hmm.

- Mas você está esquecendo algo muito importante, Draco. Hoje é só um sonho, e não há nada para se arrepender em sonhos.

Os lábios deles fizeram seu caminho pelo seu pescoço e ele afastou-se só o bastante para dar-lhe uma piscadela, a fazendo sorrir. Então, seus lábios encontraram-se novamente para outro beijo mágico.


	9. Capítulo 9

N/A: Demorou, mas aqui está. Me perdoem os erros de digitação! Obrigado por todas as reviews que já recebi, vocês são uns amores:)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Morning smiles like the face of a newborn child, innocent unkowing.  
(Sorrisos matinais como o rosto de uma criança recém nascida, desconhecimento inocente)  
Winter's end, promises of a long lost friend.  
(O fim do inverno, promessas de um antigo amigo perdido)  
Speaks to me of comfort.  
(Confortando-me)  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
(Mas eu temo não ter nada para oferecer)  
I have so much to lose here in this lonely place.  
(Tenho tanto a perder neste lugar solitário)  
Tangled up in your embrace.  
(Emaranhado em seu abraço)  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall  
(Não há nada que eu quisesse mais do que cair)  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
(Mas eu temo que não tenho nada para oferecer.)_

-- Fear by Sarah Maclachlan

* * *

_Se isto é um sonho, eu não quero acordar_. Era mais um sentimento do que um pensamento, já que a mente de Hermione não era capaz de formar qualquer idéia coerente naquele momento. Estar firmemente entrelaçada nos braços de Draco Malfoy, seus lábios mais macios que veludo, podia causar esta reação em uma garota. Manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto Draco a beijava, temerosa que tudo desaparecesse no momento em que eles abrissem. Não estava preparada para aquilo acabar... não por enquanto.

Os lábios dele moviam-se suavemente por cima de suas bochechas e em seu pescoço, pausando algumas vezes para mordiscar sua orelha e algumas vezes para voltar para sua boca, capturando seus lábios em um beijo profundamente intenso. Os braços de Draco estavam abraçados firmemente em volta de sua cintura, a puxando tão para perto que ela mal conseguia respirar, mas não se importava. Pressionou seus dedos contra as costas dele, abrançando-o forte como se fosse cair se soltasse. Nenhum dos dois falou, pelo menos não verbalmente. Por quase cinco anos haviam usado suas bocas como armas, cuspindo palavras rudes e venenosas para tentar machucar um ao outro. Parecia natural para ambos querer explorar todos os lugares escondidos e segredos dos armamentos que haviam encarado em batalha tantas vezes. Uma mera palavra de qualquer um dos dois podia partir seu mundo dos sonhos e nenhum dos dois queria aquilo.

Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estiveram se beijando; os minutos pareciam passar como estrelas cadentes, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam nunca se mover. A única indicação de que estavam se beijando há muito tempo era sua mandíbula dolorida da atividade fervorosa, e seus lábios estavam ficando dormentes por estarem pressionados tão forte contra os dele. Então sentiu as mãos dele pousarem gentilmente em sua cintura, acariciando-a com os dedos enquanto a segurava firme. O coração dele batia furiosamente contra o peito dela e Hermione podia sentir um desejo ardente dentro de si que nunca sonhou ser possível... e era bom.

Lentamente, uma das mãos de Draco começou a mover-se para cima, seus dedos rastejando-se pelo corpo dela, a fazendo cosquinhas de leve. Ela sorriu, deixando seus lábios demorarem-se em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele finalmente alcançaram seu destino, pousando gentilmente em seu peito. Mesmo assim, ela não abriu os olhos, sem querer acordar do sonho. Não empurrou a mão dele para longe quando ele apertou levemente seu peito, enquanto a outra mão subiu para o pescoço, puxando sua boca contra a dele mais uma vez. Em vez disso, ela largou-se em suas mãos, querendo mais, imaginando como as mãos dele podiam queimar sua pele através do vestido grosso. Sentiu calafrios em todas as partes de seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés.

Ela não queria que ele parasse.

Aquilo a puxou para a realidade. Abriu seus olhos como um raio, sua cabeça doeu do choque de ser arrastada do céu. Tossiu de leve, fazendo os olhos de Draco abrirem também. Eles estavam cheio do mesmo choque e confusão que ela sentia, imaginando como as coisas podiam esquentar tão rápido em um período de tempo tão curto.

A mão dele cortou o carinho imediatamente, mas não retirou a mão do pescoço dela. Deu um pequeno passo para trás, os olhos cinzentos dele perfurando os dela com tanta intensidade que o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava baixa e rouca, mas cheia de preocupação.

- Você está bem? Eu te machuquei? - ele não tinha intenção de se deixar levar daquele jeito.

- Não - ela expirou - Eu estou bem. Eu só... - sua voz morreu, mas Draco pareceu entender sem que ela precisasse falar mais.

Ela não precisava dizer, pois ele sentia também. Nenhum dos dois tinha esperado sentir uma reação tão emocional. Não haviam planejado aquilo. Transpassava o domínio das possibilidades e levava a território inexplorado pelos dois. Ele respirou fundo e concordou.

- Eu sei. Eu sei - repetiu.

Enquanto se distanciava dela, foi tomado da estranha sensação de que estava tão frio que ele podia ver sua respiração quando exalava, mas seu corpo ainda parecia estar em fogo. Ele observou enquanto ela procurou atrás dela algo para se segurar; sua mão pousou na maçaneta da porta, mas ela não abriu. Parecia estar congelada àquele lugar.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

- Talvez devêssemos entrar. Está ficando frio aqui - ela virou a maçaneta atrás dela e a porta abriu levemente.

- Provavelmente é uma boa idéia. Temos um grande dia amanhã - ele pausou, seus olhos procurando os dela - Nós voltaremos para Hogwarts. De volta para os meus amigos... e para os seus.

Ele entrou no cômodo, o calor contrastando com o amargo frio. Hermione escorregou atrás dele enquanto ele segurava a porta para ela. Ele a fechou, enquanto ela virava-se para ele, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas sua capa ficara presa na porta, a parando. Draco rapidamente a soltou e disse:

- Sinto muito.

Os olhos de Hermione olharam esperançosos para os dele.

- Sente mesmo? - ela perguntou, seus olhos perguntando algo completamente diferente.

Draco hesitou antes de responder, mas antes que ele pudesse dizê-la "Não", a porta da sala abriu e Prof. McGonagal entrou, interrompendo o momento. Ele estivera tão envolvido com Hermione, que Draco esquecera completamente os eventos que ocorreram antes das atividades no terraço. Um olhar para o rosto severo de McGonagal funcionou melhor que um Rememberal para ele.

Surpreendentemente, em vez de dar sermões ou punir Draco por atacar Phillippe, ela estava estranhamente calma. Perguntou se as mãos de Draco precisavam de curativos para qualquer corte ou machucados, mas não mencionou nada sobre nenhuma repercussão ou castigo por brigar com outro aluno. Draco estava nervoso com o comportamento dela; estava acostumado com a facilmente irritável McGonagal, e não com a bruxa contida que, sem palavras e com algum carinho, fez sumir magicamente os ferimentos de suas mãos. Após os dar alguns olhares curiosos, ela falou:

- Temos um dia corrido amanhã, então eu sugiro que todos fossemos dormir.

Ambos os alunos sabiam que, pelo tom, era mais uma ordem do que uma mera sugestão, então, com um último olhar, Draco e Hermione deram boa noite um para o outro, com a sensação estranha de que uma tumultuada noite não era a única coisa sendo posta para dormir.

* * *

McGonagal não estava brincando; eles tiveram uma manhã corrida. De fato, tão corrida que Hermione mal teve a chance de olhar para Draco e muito menos torturar-se ao tentar decifrar seus sentimentos em relação aos beijos da noite anterior. Tivera que fazer malas de última hora, então desceram para tomar o café na sala de jantar, onde disseram seus muitos adeus para os colegas de Beauxbatons. O momento marcante do café foi quando um Phillippe profundamente machucado e com o olho roxo aproximou-se da mesa deles e pediu desculpas à Hermione na frente da escola inteira. Depois de alguns abraços finais de Isabel e promessas de escreverem logo, eles saíram, em direção ao norte no trem que os carregaria de volta à Hogsmead -- de volta à suas vidas.

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você, por favor - Prof. McGonagal olhou indiscretamente para Hermione, dizendo à jovem Grifinória para sair do compartimento.

Hermione engoliu em seco, olhando fervorosamente para os dois. Mas saiu sem argumentos, deixando Draco sozinho com Prof. McGonagal.

Draco estava temendo aquele momento. Ela havia excepcionalmente mantido a compostura na noite anterior e a manhã inteira. Ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo antes que ela despejasse veneno contra ele. Isabel o informara mais cedo de que todos os professores ficaram sabendo do "plano" de Phillippe, e que McGonagal estivera mais preocupada com as ações de Phillippe do que com a briga entre ele e de Draco. Aquilo deixou Draco um pouco mais relaxado com qualquer repercussão... mas não tanto.

Enquanto a Vice Diretora situava-se no assento em frente dele no compartimento, Draco sentiu-se um pouco apertado. Todos sabiam que McGonagal segurava-se forte a regra de "não brigar" da escola. Ela fazia exceções apenas para os bonzinhos da Grifinória, mas até mesmo eles recebiam punições freqüentes por quebrar as regras. Ele sentou-se ereto em seu assento, pronto para encarar a música; uma ou duas detenções era válidas por ter mandado Philippe "O Babaca" Hasley para a ala hospitalar. Apenas desejava ter o feito antes.

McGonagal tirou seu chapéu e o colocou no assento ao lado dela, então limpou a garganta.

- Sr. Malfoy - ela começou - Acredito que temos que discutir a questão da sua briga de socos com o Sr. Hasley.

Ela respirou fundo e observou por cima de seus óculos o orgulhoso e jovem bruxo a sua frente. Não trazia traços de ressentimento ou resistência. Normalmente, se Draco Malfoy estava para ser punido, iria fazer um escarcéu e tentaria se livrar de qualquer jeito da culpa, mas sua atitude naquela hora não mostrava estes aspectos. Em vez disso, ele olhava diretamente para os olhos dela, as mãos agarradas firmemente aos descansos de braços ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente para que ela contasse sua punição. i Ele vai ter uma surpresa/i ela sorriu para si mesma.

Minerva McGonagal sentia-se orgulhosa de sua reputação de ser justa quando lidando com seus alunos. Ela não dobrava as regras normalmente, mas quando fazia uma exceção, era por uma causa justa. Esta era uma dessas ocasiões. Quando Isabel Dupris informou-a das razões de Draco para atacar Phillippe, a primeira reação da contida professora foi correr para a ala hospitalar e ensinar aquele ridículo apanhador francês uma lição que ele nunca iria esquecer. Felizmente, ela conseguiu manter sua raiva em xeque e foi capaz de soltar as patas em alguns dos professores de Beauxbatons, dos quais muitos expressaram sua vergonha e raiva ao tratamento de Hasley em relação a Srta. Granger. Depois de terem dispersado a multidão de curioso, os professores foram até a ala hospitalar para ouvir as explicações do Sr. Hasley. Ela ficou bastante feliz em ver um lábio cortado e dois olhos roxos muito inchados. Ficou feliz em ouvir também que, como Hogwarts, era contra as regras de Beauxbatons curar magicamente as feridas de uma briga de socos; velhos métodos trouxas eram usados em vez disso.

Enquanto ela acreditava que Draco tinha dado a Phillippe exatamente o que ele merecia, não seria sábio para uma vice-diretora ignorar um ataque pessoal, não importa o quão orgulhosa ela se sentia. Draco Malfoy havia defendido uma bruxa nascida trouxa, quando não tinha nada a ganhar em troca e muito a perder. Era a prova de quanto ele havia amadurecido, de um garoto irritante em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, ao bruxo inteligente e as vezes charmoso que escondia-se por trás dos olhos cinzentos. Sabia que oferecer a ele um lugar no programa de intercâmbio era uma aposta, mas depois de ver as alterações em seu comportamento, ela estava agradecida pela escolha. Afinal de tudo, o programa pretendia cultivar relacionamentos entre as duas escolas. Ela não podia apagar a crescente esperança de que a experiência ajudasse a relação inter-casas dentro de Hogwarts também.

Ela resumiu seu discurso, enquanto ele a observava curiosamente.

- Eu pensei que, após os eventos infortunados em Paris, você teria entendido minha posição sobre brutalidade. Brigar nunca resolve problemas, Sr. Malfoy; apenas cria mais. O que o Sr. Hasley fez - sua boca torceu-se desagradavelmente por ter que dizer seu nome - para Hermione está além do incorrigível e, quando você soube dos seus planos, deveria ter contatado um dos professores ou a Srta. Granger imediatamente!

Ela levantou abruptamente e começou a andar pelo compartimento. Os olhos de Draco ainda a seguiam, imaginando aonde isto ia dar.

- Contudo, eu também entendo que você e a Srta. Granger tenham ficado mais... próximos nestas últimas semanas e eu entendo como ouvir uma pessoa, a qual ela confiava, fazendo comentários tão disparatados sobre ela pode dar ignição a um certo grau de fúria que inibiu sua habilidade de pensar logicamente.

Draco estava ficando perdido nas sentenças longas e nas mensagens enevoadas que ela emitia. Ela estava braba ou estava orgulhosa?

Como se lesse sua mente, ela parou de andar e olhou diretamente para ele.

- Então vamos ao ponto. Já que você estava essencialmente defendendo a honra de uma colega e o incidente ocorrera na Academia Beauxbatons, onde nós não mais estamos, eu decidi que não haverá punição ou ficha nos seus arquivos escolares de Hogwarts. Se você escolher discutir este problema com mais alguém, eu não posso o parar, mas isto é entre você e a Srta. Granger.

Draco respirou fundo em alívio, não havia notado que estava segurando a respiração até àquela hora. Mas recuperou-se rápido. Não seria bom parecer muito agradecido para a diretora da Grifinória. Precisava agir como se já esperasse esta decisão há muito tempo. Precisava voltar ao "modo Hogwarts". Com um bocejo leve (havia algum tempo que ele não o usava), ele falou:

- Muito bem, professora. Sonserinos realmente protegem seus colegas e, mesmo Hermione tendo a má sorte de ter sido sorteada para a Grifinória, ela é uma colega de Hogwarts. Eu achei que não tinha escolha, mas me assegurar que a reputação de Hogwarts não fosse suja pelas acusações falsas de Hasley.

Ela suspirou às maneiras bruscas dele, sabendo que ele estava mentindo apesar de tudo.

- Sr. Malfoy, se é isto que você realmente acredita, então você é mais tolo que o Sr. Hasley.

Minerva podia dizer, pelo brilho surpreso nos olhos do jovem bruxo, que ele não esperava aquele tipo de comentário vindo dela. Ela pegou seu chapéu e andou até a porta do compartimento, pegando a vantagem da falta de palavras dele.

- Por que você não informa a Srta. Granger que estamos terminados aqui. Eu acredito ter visto-a indo para o fundo do trem.

* * *

Quando Hermione deixou o compartimento, encontrou-se fazendo caminho para o último compartimento do trem. Ela destrancou a porta e pisou na plataforma, observando o campo passar, as cores misturando-se em ondas vívidas. O ar ia ficando mais gelado cada vez que ficavam mais ao norte. O trem ia movendo-se mais e mais para longe da França, mas parte dela queria voltar. Sabia que era loucura; sabia que era um desejo puramente emocional. Mas ninguém a fez sentir tão emocional quanto Draco Malfoy. Ninguém havia entrado debaixo de sua pele, brigando ou beijando-se. Mas os beijos eram mais agradáveis. Desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, ele havia a afetado. Isso era irrefutável. O mais próximo que chegavam de Hogwarts, o mais próximo estavam de voltar para o que era antes.

Tudo pareceu tão rápido. Oito semanas não eram exatamente um longo tempo, mas, de alguma forma, tudo parecia muito diferente agora. Até mesmo o trem parecia se mover mais rápido do que na primeira viagem. Antes, o trem parecia se arrastar lentamente em cada curva, demorando séculos para alcançar o destino, provavelmente porque ela queria passar o menor tempo possível com Draco Malfoy. Agora que o tempo havia acabado e ela não precisava mais ficar perto dele, Hermione pegou-se desejando esticar os momentos que teriam juntos o máximo que podia. Mas agora parecia que aquele trem mágico não estava apenas encantado, mas também aprimorado com dez mil hipogrifos, os levando mais longe e mais rápido do que o normal para Hogwarts.

Hermione ainda estava chocada com os eventos de sua última noite em Beauxbatons, revendo-os sem parar em sua mente, imaginando o vento frio cantando uma estranha música em seu ouvindo. O incidente com Phillippe fora um infortúnio, mas ela mal gastara um minuto ficando chateada com ele; não valia a pena. Garotos como ele nunca valiam, e ela estava feliz de colocá-lo para trás. Em despeito as promessas feitas para ela mesmo, seus pensamentos hoje foram ocupados com imagens de Draco Malfoy e seus lábios macios e mãos quentes que deslizavam pelo seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço, e o jeito que os dedos dele pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer sem que ela tivesse que falar uma única palavra. Parte dela sabia que era melhor eles estarem indo para Hogwarts. Ah, como ela sentia falta da sala comunal da Grifinória, com suas poltronas enormes e todos os colegas, até mesmo Parvati e Lilá, e o jeito que Bichento se enroscava em seus pés nas noites frias. Ela até mesmo sentia falta de Rony reclamando dos estudos e do jeito que ele podia falar por horas do Chudley Cannons. Bem, talvez ela não sentisse muita falta desta última parte, mas sentia falta do melhor amigo em despeito à sua obsessão com quadribol. E claro, havia Harry. Doce, leal, confiante, lindo e bravo Harry. Oito semanas atrás, ela sentara neste mesmo trem, desejando que o tempo longe dele a fizesse esquecer a crescente queda que sentia pelo melhor amigo. E funcionara. Ela estava curada.

Estes eram os pensamentos peculiares que enchiam sua mente quando ela ouviu um barulho na janela do trem. Virou-se rapidamente e ficou surpresa ao ver Draco espiando ela, sua expressão ilegível. Ela pensara que sua conversa com Prof. McGonagal duraria um pouco mais. Abriu a porta entre eles, um choque de ar quente do trem a fez tremer imediatamente. Ele saiu, pegando o lugar em que ela estivera momentos antes, e olhando para o campo que passava rapidamente.

- Vocês já terminaram? - ela perguntou, sem conseguir sentir como a conversa fora pela expressão cuidadosamente vazia dele - Eu meio que esperava que McGonagal estourasse uma ou duas veias, considerando como ela reagiu em Paris. A punição não vai ser muito dura, vai? Phillippe merece cada soco que você deu nele.

Draco sorriu. Era estranho saber que Hermione esperava que ele não tivesse ganho uma punição dura por brigar. Ele estava tão acostumado em vê-la defender os amigos da Grifinória. O que seu pai falaria sobre isso? Este último pensamento o lembrou de quem eles eram. Beauxbatons estava no passado e Hogwarts era seu futuro. Ele virou-se para olhar o rosto cheio de expectativa dela.

- Na verdade, ela não vai me punir. Ela disse algo tipo que, como saímos da escola onde a briga ocorreu, não havia necessidade de me punir - ele pausou e sorriu - Mas eu acho que ela estava feliz que alguém acabou com aquele idiota 'eu-sou-o-melhor-jogador-de-quadribol-do-mundo'.

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando, sorrindo levemente. Estava feliz que podiam colocar tudo aquilo para trás, então.

- Então acho que é isso - ela falou, olhando com o canto dos olhos para ele; a visão de sua boca fez seu batimento cardíaco aumentar. Imaginou se ainda acharia ele bonito quando ele estivesse rodeado por Crabbe e Goyle - Provavelmente devemos entrar. Eu tenho algumas anotações para rever antes de voltarmos para a escola.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la, rindo suavemente.

- O que você faria se eu contasse a você que todos os seus livros estão trancados no carro de bagagens?

- Eu diria 'onde está o carro de bagagens?' Eu preciso ter meus livros - a voz dela era insistente.

- Você não cansa de estudar? Nós estaremos de volta à Hogwarts logo - ele disse.

- Tudo bem. Você tem alguma sugestão de algo para se fazer em um pequeno compartimento de trem por muitas horas se não revisar nossas anotações? - ela respondeu intencionalmente.

Ele viu aonde ela queria chegar imediatamente e abriu a porta para eles.

- Eu acho que o carro de bagagens é perto da frente do trem.

* * *

Eles esperavam ansiosamente no hall de entrada pelo retorno de Hermione. O resto dos Grifinórios se recolheram no salão comunal, para evitar que uma multidão se formasse num só lugar. Nada daria mais felicidade ao Prof. Snape do que tirar dez pontos de cada Grifinório parado lá. A carruagem de Hogsmead chegaria a qualquer minuto, e eles estavam ansiosos para recebê-la. Oito semanas era muito, muito tempo. As férias de verão eram maiores que oito semanas, e de alguma forma Harry e Rony conseguiam passar por elas sem sofrerem com o afastamento. Mas este ano era diferente. Eles estavam em Hogwarts sem ela, e não parecia certo. A escola não era a mesma sem Hermione Granger, e eles sentiam sua falta.

Primeiro, parecera um mini feriado. Sem Hermione para grudar em seus pescoços, os forçando a começarem a revisar para os OWLs ou a começar a pensarem no assunto que escolheriam para os textos de finais de ano de História da Magia. Sem Hermione para revirar os olhos enquanto eles inventavam jeitos espetaculares de se matarem nos deveres de Adivinhação. Mas também não havia Hermione para murmurar os ingredientes certos das poções debaixo do olhar cuidadoso de Snape antes que o caldeirão de Rony explodisse, deixando o sapo de Neville, Trevo, rosa berrante em vez de verde. E esta fora só a primeira semana.

O mini feriado ficou chato bastante rápido. Ela era a melhor amiga, e mesmo que fosse um pouco rata de biblioteca, ela também era inteligente, divertida e a mais centrada dentro do grupo. Rony já havia pegado três detenções em sua ausência, pois Hermione não estava lá para afastá-lo quando Malcolm Baddock ou outros Sonserinos atraíam Rony para uma briga. Ele provavelmente teria tido mais detenções se o Rei das Coisas Nojentas, Draco Malfoy, não tivesse ido para o programa de intercâmbio também. Eles se sentiam mal por Hermione ter que estar presa com Malfoy por tanto tempo, mas se alguém sabia como lidar com ele, era ela. Eles estavam certos disso. Ela provavelmente mal esperava por ficar longe dele. Mal o mencionava nas cartas.

O silêncio do hall foi quebrado quando uma das grandes portas de madeira abriu e uma onda do vento frio de outono entrou. Prof. McGonagal entrou primeiro, sua mão prendendo seu chapéu na cabeça firmemente, para que ele não voasse. Então Harry viu Hermione parar do lado de fora da porta. Sua mão estava parada na maçaneta da porta, e ela olhava para alguém atrás dela. Disse algo baixo para a pessoa, então balançou a cabeça suavemente enquanto respirava fundo. Ela parecia quase triste.

Rony não conseguia mais esperar, ele passou por Harry e gritou:

- Hermione, nós achamos que a carruagem nunca chegaria aqui. Nós estamos esperando faz séculos!

Ao som da voz cheia de alegria de Rony, a cabeça de Hermione voltou-se para frente, e ela viu a mais bem-vinda visão; seus dois melhores amigos do mundo inteiro com caras sorridentes e olhos alegres. Ela teve que segurar as lágrimas; não realizara quanta falta sentia deles até àquela hora. Ela mal pisara no hall quando eles a agarraram nos braços para um abraço grupal, essencialmente bloqueando a porta. Surpreendentemente, nenhum dos dois afastou-se timidamente, como sempre faziam, mas, em vez disso, abraçaram-na com a mesma força que ela os abraçava. Eventualmente, o aperto combinado dificultou sua respiração. Ela tossiu.

- Eu senti saudades de vocês também, garotos, mas eu vou desmaiar logo se eu não conseguir respirar - o sorriso era evidente em sua voz. Eles afastaram-se dela e ela deu um abraço em cada um - Então, algo interessante aconteceu enquanto eu estava longe?

Antes que eles pudessem responder, alguém lá fora limpou sua garganta alto e falou com uma voz enojada:

- A festa do amor já está acabando? A Inglaterra não é conhecida pelo seu outono quente, sabe - viver dois meses em Hogwarts sem ouvir a conversa barata de Malfoy tinha sido o paraíso para Harry e os outros Grifinórios - Potter, Weasley, vocês não precisavam ter vindo até aqui para esperar a carruagem. Hogwarts tem elfos domésticos para carregar minhas bagagens para o dormitório.

O tempo longe de Hogwarts não pareceu amolecer nem um pouco Draco. Sua voz ainda era seca, seu comportamento ainda era arrogante; contudo, ele não parecia tão afetado como sempre, e seus olhos estavam menos severos, menos brilhantes. Ele praticara tanto durante os anos cuspindo veneno nos outros alunos, mas seus olhos agora davam a impressão que eram só palavras -- que seu coração não dizia aquilo.

- A menos que isso seja um treinamento para seus futuros empregos de carregadores no Hotel Beco Diagonal depois da formatura. Se este é o caso - ele largou sua mala nos pés de Harry - Há um brilhante níquel esperando por você se conseguir não arruiná-la com essas horrorosas botas trouxas suas.

Harry chutou a mala longe com raiva.

- Você sabe onde você pode enfiar seu níquel e sua mala, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

Draco levou a mão até a boca, horrorizado.

- Nossa, Potter, eu sabia que você sentia falta de mim, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. Não se preocupe. Nós teremos bastante tempo para reviver os velhos tempos assim que eu estiver acomodado - ele virou-se para Rony - E quanto a você, Weasley? Sentiu minha falta tanto quanto Potter? Eu espero que você não tenha chorado muito no seu travesseiro durante a noite. Aquelas cortinas em volta da cama não são tão grossas, sabe?

Enquanto ele passou por eles para seguir para as masmorras, os deu seu melhor sorriso. Não havia dito uma palavra sequer para Hermione. Era difícil achar motivação para fazê-lo; ver Hermione abraçando aqueles dois idiotas foi o bastante para fazer seu estômago revirar. Ele quase esquecera como odiava a intimidade açucarada, a camaradagem, os laços fortes dos três.

Hermione havia hesitado antes de seguir Prof. McGonagal para o hall. Ela parou e virou-se para olhar para Draco enquanto ele segurava a porta aberta para elas. Ela esticou a mão e a pousou gentilmente em cima da dele. Sem ao menos pensar, Draco apertou sua mão contra a dela e os cantos da boca dele viraram naturalmente em um sorriso. Ela sorrira de volta para ele, mas era um sorriso de adeus. Ele estava preso àquele momento, então ela murmurou "obrigado" tão baixo que fora quase inaudível por cima do som das árvores. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse perguntar pelo que ela estava agradecida, a voz de Weasley cortou o momento, roubando a atenção dela, deixando Draco no frio mais uma vez enquanto eles envolviam-se no abraço caloroso. Era como ser jogado no lago congelante, uma lembrança frígida do quão diferente eram suas vidas em Hogwarts. Draco ficou incomodado, então despejou algum sarcasmo e saiu de perto deles antes que os garotos pudessem vir como uma resposta e antes que ele pudesse ver o desapontamento no rosto dela.

Enquanto os sapatos de Draco faziam barulhos no corredor, sua capa negra esvoaçando atrás dele, Harry virou-se para Hermione, a expressão no rosto dela ilegível.

- Eu aposto que você está feliz de ter se livrado de Malfoy - comentou - Estas foram provavelmente as oito semanas mais longas da sua vida.

Como num piscar, ele se fora. Assim que Draco saíra de seu campo de visão, ela olhou para os rostos dos dois melhores amigos, ambos parecendo menos infantis do que ela lembrava. Rony ainda continuava alto, mas não tão desengonçado; parecia mais confortável com seu corpo esguio do que antes. E ela esquecera o quão brilhantes os olhos de Harry eram, como eles brilhavam como jóias quando a luz refletia neles. Se ela quisesse saber o que Harry sentia, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era olhar para aquelas piscinas verdes e elas mostravam tudo o que ela precisava saber. Hoje ela podia ver que ele estava feliz, mais feliz do que ela o vira há muito tempo. Tocou-a profundamente saber o quanto ela significava para ambos. Repentinamente lembrando-se da pergunta de Harry, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não foi tão ruim. Houve mais surpresas do que eu esperei, algumas boas, algumas ruins. Mas fico feliz de ter ido. Aprendi bastante.

* * *

Draco finalmente seguiu para sua cama depois de ser recebido por todos os Sonserinos na sala comunal e ter contado rapidamente sobre as experiências no programa. Afinal, ele e Hermione foram os primeiros estudantes de Hogwarts em mais de doze anos a pôr os pés na academia francesa. Ele os respondeu o mais educadamente que pode; Sim, a escola era enorme; Não, nós não dormimos com os outros estudantes; Não, a comida não era melhor do que a de Hogwarts (esta fora de Goyle, cuja mente estava sempre em comida); Sim, as garotas eram bonitas; Não, elas não eram mais bonitas do que as daqui. As perguntas pareciam infindáveis, até Milicent Bulstrode perguntar:

- Você está feliz por finalmente se livrar da sabe-tudo da Granger?

Sem pensar, ele automaticamente respondeu:

-Não, quer dizer, sim. Quero dizer, passei muitas horas no trem e estou cansado. Acho que vou tirar um cochilo antes do jantar - encaminhou-se para seu quarto, sem notar os olhares curiosos que todos estavam lhe dando.

Sua antiga namorada, Pansy, estava mais curiosa sobre seu comportamento. Draco recém retornara de uma viagem importante, onde ele conheceu pessoas muito bem relacionadas e roubou a atenção de mais de um oficial do alto escalão do Ministério. Não era normal ele não pavonear o quão bom era ser um Malfoy. Algo certamente mudara. Aquele não era o Draco Malfoy que andava pelas masmorras da Sonserina oito semanas atrás com a cabeça tão empinada de como ele era o mais brilhante e melhor aluno de Hogwarts.

Gabar-se era a última coisa que queria fazer. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir. Talvez ele acordasse com a mente limpa. Apesar disso, não era para ele ter nenhuma paz, pois tão cedo ele deitara em sua cama, foi rudemente acordado por um bater persistente em sua janela. Suspirando com frustração, ele andou vagarosamente até o outro lado do quarto e deixou entrar a coruja barulhenta.

- Midas, eu deveria saber. Como sempre, papai tem um timing impecável.

Desamarrou o pequeno rolo de pergaminho da pata de Midas e deitou em sua cama mais uma vez para ler a carta.

_Draco, _

_Acredito que tenha tido uma viagem segura da França e esteja agradecido de estar entre seus colegas Sonserinos mais uma vez. Eu recebi muitas notas e corujas do Ministério Francês e do Ministério Britânico me dando os parabéns pelo filho que tenho por causa de sua apresentação para eles algumas semanas atrás. Eu até mesmo almocei com o velho Maximillian Jensen essa semana, o que é um grande passo para voltar às boas graças do Ministro. Bravo!_

_Contudo, eu devo dizer que estou perturbado com algumas coisas que ouvi sobre sua familiaridade com aquela garota sangue-ruim. Alguns até se atreveram a dizer que suas maneiras para com ela na apresentação foram 'amigáveis'. Eu presumo que foi tudo parte do seu 'show' para os Ministérios e não algo real ou que você gostaria de manter ao voltar para Hogwarts. Eu sei que você é mais esperto do que isto, filho. Esperto o bastante para saber quais decisões são as certas e quais são as tolas._

_Não estou certo se alguns dos seus colegas de casa o escreveram sobre isso e eu esqueci de incluir na minha última carta, mas Lissanne Sheldon transferiu-se para Hogwarts nas primeiras semanas do ano letivo. Ela continuou em Durmstrang por um ano depois que Karkaroff saiu, mas de acordo com o Sr. Sheldon, o substituto era pior do que o antigo diretor. Ainda mais, o Sr. Sheldon achou que seria melhor estar perto de casa agora que Voldemort está retornando. De qualquer modo, seria bom se você reatasse sua amizade com sua amiga de infância. Ela tem tudo para se tornar uma excelente e promissora bruxa. E ela é exatamente o tipo de garota que serve bem aos nossos propósitos._

_Seu pai._

Draco atirou a carta em sua mesa sem nem mesmo levantar da cama. Havia esquecido de Lissanne. Goyle havia mencionado em uma de suas cartas curtas e monossilábicas que ela havia sido selecionada para a Sonserina assim que chegou em Hogwarts. Ela estava no quinto ano, um ano abaixo dele, mas eles tinham sido amigos queridos enquanto cresciam. Antes do pai dela ter sido transferido para Bulgária muitos anos atrás. Draco não via Lissanne desde que começara Hogwarts. Eles haviam escrito um ao outro, mas não com muita regularidade. A adição dela à Sonserina seria beneficente; a casa precisava de alguém com uma mente como a dela, inteligente, ambiciosa e afiada.

Talvez ajudar Lissanne ajustar-se a vida de Hogwarts manteria a mente de Draco longe de passear na torre da Grifinória, que era o que ele desesperadamente queria fazer. Ele ainda podia ver as palavras do pai quando fechou os olhos: _Eu sei que você é mais esperto do que isto, filho. Esperto o bastante para saber quais decisões são as certas e quais são as tolas_. Lucius deixou claro que não aceitaria nenhuma amizade entre um Malfoy e uma sangue-ruim. Merlin, ele não podia mais nem pensar na palavra 'sangue-ruim' que seu estômago dava um giro esquisito. Ela o lembrava de muitas das bruxas Sonserinas poderosas que eles estudaram em História da Magia -- quando a casa estava no topo de sua excelência, antes de Voldemort subir ao poder, antes da palavra 'Sonserina' ter se tornado sinônimo de "idiota, sujo, assassino".

Qual era o ditado que caía bem nesse tipo de situações? Fora da vista, fora do pensamento? Felizmente, os Sonserinos e os Grifinórios tinham apenas duas aulas juntos; Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas e Poções. Durante estas aulas havia muitos lembretes do porque as duas casas não se misturavam. Infelizmente, ele e Hermione tinham Aritmancia juntos, e a classe era bem menor e tinha alunos de todas as casas. Era mais difícil ignorar a presença dela lá. Pelo menos era só uma aula, que só aconteciam três vezes por semana. Ele podia agüentar. O resto do tempo ela estaria com os amigos dela e ele com os dele. Não teria que vê-la, fazendo-o não pensar nela mais facilmente. Draco só esperou que o oposto não acontecesse; quando ela estivesse fora de vista, ele perderia o controle.

Talvez esse novo ditado fosse mais apropriado do que ele pensara.

* * *

A cena na torre da Grifinória não poderia ser mais diferente. Harry e Rony haviam recrutado a ajuda de Dobby e alguns elfos domésticos para transformar a sala comunal em uma festa de boas vindas cheia de comida e risadas. Depois de ouvir as últimas fofocas de Harry, Rony e dos outros colegas, ouvindo tudo o que ela perdera nas últimas oito semanas, ela conseguiu achar uma poltrona vazia perto da lareira para sentar e relaxar. Havia esquecido quão barulhenta a sala comunal podia ficar. Era tão diferente na sala comunal VIP em Beauxbatons, não havia jardins lá fora, menos silenciosa, sem Draco.

Uma mão macia a tocou no ombro.

- Se importa de ter companhia ou você quer um tempo sozinha? - sua amiga Gina Weasley olhava para ela com os olhos castanho-claro, o cabelo vermelho preso em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu:

- Claro, Gin. Eu adoraria ter alguma companhia - ela afastou-se para o lado para que Gina pudesse sentar com ela - Você pensaria que depois de cinco anos, eu lembraria como os Grifinórios são animados, mas...

Gina riu.

- Sim, nós sempre estamos procurando por uma desculpa para atacar a cozinha e festejar. Nós sentimos muita falta de você, Hermione. Não era o mesmo sem você aqui. Prometa-me que você nunca vai ficar longe da escola por tanto tempo assim durante o ano letivo?

- Okay, eu prometo. Obrigado, Gina. É muito bom estar de volta - Hermione sorriu.

- Foi mais difícil para Harry e Rony, especialmente no começo do ano - ela riu ao lembrar - Eles meio que vagavam por aí nos primeiros dias, como se não soubessem onde deveriam ir sem você os dizendo quais aulas eles tinham. Era doce, de um jeito meio patético.

As duas garotas riram enquanto Hermione procurava os dois amigos na sala comunal. Eles estavam conversando animadamente com alguns dos outros garotos, fazendo gestos com as mãos. Sem dúvidas estão falando sobre quadribol, pensou Hermione carinhosamente. Harry virou seus olhos para ela. Os olhos dele dançaram quando ele sorriu para ela, antes de virar-se novamente para os garotos. Hermione suspirou. Se ele tivesse sorrido daquele jeito para ela alguns meses atrás, seu coração teria derretido em seu peito, mas as coisas haviam mudado desde lá. Agora era apenas bom ver seu melhor amigo em pessoa, não em fotos ou cartas. Ela sentiu-se feliz ao ver o sorriso dele, mas apenas porque ela finalmente sentiu-se em casa. O sorriso dele sempre a fazia sentir-se em casa.

Gina recomeçou, trépida:

- Harry estava especialmente preocupado no começo. Ele nunca disse nada para mim, mas dava para ver - Hermione olhou para Gina curiosa - Eu acho que ele estava com medo de você estar presa com Malfoy na França por dois meses. Ele não sabia se Malfoy faria alguma trapaça ou se comportaria mal com você. Nós ficamos muito aliviados quando você escreveu contando que havia ficado amiga de Phillippe. Isto pelo menos nos deixou mais aliviados que você tinha pessoas decentes à sua volta e não teria que passar o tempo com Malfoy.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Ah, sim, Phillippe, meu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente - ela não se incomodou em esconder o descontento na voz.

- O que aconteceu? - confusa, Gina perguntou - Nas suas cartas, Phillippe parecia maravilhoso. Eu pensei que você gostava dele.

Hermione girou todo seu corpo para Gina para contar sua história.

- Deixe-me contar sobre o príncipe encantado...

E Hermione contou a Gina sobre o 'plano' de Phillippe e os motivos nada honoráveis pelos quais ele havia feito amizade com ela. Contudo, ela convenientemente 'esqueceu' de dizer a Gina sobre o papel de Draco na situação. No final da história que Hermione lhe contara, Gina parecia confusa.

- Eu não entendo. Como você descobriu depois de todas essas semanas que Phllippe não era nada além de um imbecil?

Mexendo-se nervosamente em seu lugar, Hermione respondeu vagamente:

- Phillippe estava contando para seus colegas durante o Baile Bon Voyage e um amigo o ouviu - ela adicionou - Um bom amigo.

Pelo olhar resguardado no rosto da amiga, Gina sentiu que o 'bom amigo' de Hermione tinha cabelos loiros e o péssimo hábito de insultar ela e todos seus amigos, mas não fez sentido para ela. Mesmo que, de uma maneira estranha, fez.

As primeiras cartas de Hermione de Beauxbatons continham muitos comentários maldosos sobre Malfoy e sobre como ele estava agindo. Eventualmente, ela começou a escrever sobre Phillippe mais e mal mencionava Malfoy. Quando Gina leu a carta de Hermione depois da viagem à Paris, ela podia sentir que algo estava estranho. Hermione não mencionara o nome de Malfoy nenhuma vez, nem mesmo quando ela contou sobre a apresentação. Tudo o que ela dissera fora que a apresentação havia ido bem, o pessoal do Ministério estava contente e que a Prof. McGonagal estava orgulhosa. Pelo jeito que Hermione relatara, a apresentação fora a coisa mais chata de sua vida, mas o pai de Gina estava lá e pintara uma cena bem diferente para ela. Seu pai a contou que Hermione havia saído com Malfoy logo depois da apresentação, mas Hermione não mencionara onde eles haviam ido. Querendo mais informações, Gina perguntou Monique, uma das estudantes de intercâmbio de Beauxbatons que estava em Hogwarts. Elas estavam na mesma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e quando Gina a perguntou como foram as coisas em Paris, ela lhe encheu os ouvidos. A menina francesa dissera à Gina algo que ela primeiramente pensou que fosse fofoca, mas que agora ela já considerava.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons viajaram para Paris também para fazer uma apresentação similar para os oficiais do Ministério. Não eram apenas os alunos de Hogwarts que precisavam fazê-la. Aparentemente, os alunos de Beauxbatons tinham um quarto de hotel ao lado dos alunos de Hogwarts, e foram acordados no meio da noite por portas batendo e conversa alta. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, Monique saíra de sua cama e abriu um pouco sua porta. Do lado de fora, Prof. McGonagal estava engajada em uma conversa apressada com um professor de Beauxbatons e um homem usando um distintivo do Ministério francês. O oficial do Ministério estava contando aos dois professores que havia encontrado seus dois alunos, enquanto eles fugiam de trouxas irados. Como Monique contara, a melhor parte era que os dois estavam se beijando em um beco! Gina assumiu que Monique estava obviamente enganada. Hermione nunca faria nada assim com Draco Malfoy, mas agora ela considerava. Gina rezou estar errada, mas precisava perguntar:

- Hermione, alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e Malfoy enquanto vocês estavam lá?

- O que?? - Hermione pareceu perplexa com a pergunta, mas seus olhos vagaram nervosamente pela sala e suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas - Claro que nada aconteceu entre eu e Dra, quero dizer, Malfoy. Não seja boba. Ele ainda é o mesmo arrogante Sonserino que sempre foi.

Mas Gina não estava tão certa de que Hermione estava sendo completamente honesta, com Gina ou com ela própria.

* * *

- Você gostaria de algumas panquecas com a calda?

- Hm? - Hermione voltou-se para Rony, que a olhava com um olhar curioso.

Rony sorriu e apontou para o prato da amiga distraída.

- Se você não parar de despejar essa calda, vai transbordar em alguns segundos.

Hermione sentou-se ereta e olhou para seu prato. Realmente, suas panquecas estavam nadando em um mar da grossa calda na frente dela, enquanto uma cachoeira de calda escorria livremente do recipiente em sua mão. Ela colou-o na mesa imediatamente, mas não antes do prato transbordar, derramando-se na toalha de mesa.

- Bosta - ela reclamou e tirou a varinha de sua bolsa para limpar a bagunça - Obrigado, Rony. Não acredito que eu fiz isso.

- Eu acredito - Rony constatou - Você parece estar a um milhão de quilômetros esta manhã.

- Eu acho que estou um pouco ansiosa. De alguma forma, é como se fosse o meu primeiro dia de aula. Espero não estar muito atrasada nas aulas. Eu duvido que os professores de Beauxbatons tenham o mesmo planejamento de aula dos professores de Hogwarts - ela explicou, mas sabendo que era mais que aquilo.

Ela cuidadosamente olhara para a mesa da Sonserina, seus olhos pousando em Draco, o novo distintivo prateado de monitor brilhava. No passado, Draco sempre sentara entre seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. Por isso, Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver Draco conversando com uma garota que Hermione nunca vira antes. Ela era uma garota atraente, com os cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos amendoados escuros, seu rosto não trajava a mesma expressão de desgosto tão comum nos rostos dos Sonserinos.

Hermione não conseguia desviar o olhar. Quem era aquela garota? E por que Draco estava sorrindo daquele jeito para ela? A única coisa que poderia fazê-la sentir mais estranha sobre olhar para Draco Malfoy num salão de jantar lotado seria ele perceber que ela o olhava. Então é claro que ele olhou para ela, a prendendo com o olhar antes que ela pudesse virar o rosto. Ela sentiu-se sem forças para desviar o olhar dele. Não o via desde o fim da tarde de Sábado, quando eles se separaram no Hall de Entrada. Ela comera tanto da comida roubada em sua festa de boas vindas, que nem ao mesmo se preocupou em ir jantar naquele dia, e havia ido tomar chá no Hagrid com Harry e Rony no Domingo. Os bolinhos caramelados dele encheram seu estômago na maior parte do dia, e ela precisava encontrar os professores aquela tarde para pegar seus horários. Ela não se incomodara de ir jantar até tarde e, quando fora, só havia algumas pessoas atrasadas no final da janta. Parte dela sabia que ela estava provavelmente evitando Draco, mas ela ignorou esse pensamento. Eles não tinham feito nada de errado. Não mesmo. Ela só precisava deixar tudo para trás e continuar sua vida. Contudo, quando ele olhou de volta para ela, por um momento, ela pôde sentir aquela mesma urgência que sentira quando o beijara naquela rua escura de Paris. Mas a emoção atrás dos olhos prateados dele, que cortava como um raio de sol as pesadas nuvens de tempestade, foi rapidamente substituída por uma expressão fechada, ilegível, quando a garota tocou seu braço enquanto ria, atraindo sua atenção para longe de Hermione.

- Quem é aquela nova sonserina? - Hermione perguntou para ninguém em particular - Ela parece muito velha para estar no primeiro ano.

- Quem? Ah, você quer dizer aquela garota que teve a má sorte de ter sentado ao lado de Malfoy? - ele olhou para o casal - Se bem que ela não parece se importar muito. Deve ser louca - ele comentou - Qualquer um que senta por livre e espontânea vontade tão perto de um...

Hermione o interrompeu:

- Todos estão cientes do que você acha dele. Mas quem é aquela garota e qual é o nome dela? - ela tentou manter sua voz calma, como se ela tivesse pouco interessada, mas Hermione sentia que falhara miseravelmente.

Harry, sentado á sua direita, falou:

- O nome dela é Liz Qualquer-Coisa. Ela estudava em Durmstrang, mas foi transferida para cá na segunda ou terceira semana do ano. Ela parece bem normal, ao contrário do resto da casa. Mas ela é do quinto ano. A Gina provavelmente sabe mais sobre ela - ele chamou a ruiva sentada do outro lado da mesa, conversando com uma de suas colegas - Ei, Gina, aquela nova sonserina de Durmstrang está na sua aula?

Hermione quis sumir debaixo da mesa. Ela queria fazer um inquérito discreto, mas agora Harry estava atraindo todo o tipo de atenção para eles.

Gina inclinou-se em seu lugar para achar a garota em questão, e a viu conversando alegremente com um distraído Malfoy. Ela voltou-se para responder Harry e uma muito curiosa Hermione.

- O nome dela é Lissane Sheldon.

- Como ela é? - perguntou Hermione um pouquinho rápido demais.

Dando de ombros, Gina respondeu:

- Ela é okay, acho, o que me surpreendeu, pois a família dela tem um história obscura, se você me entende. Quando eu disse ao papai que ela fora transferida para cá, ele me avisou para ficar longe dela. Ele disse que a família dela era ruim, mas ela me pareceu bem legal. Nós temos Feitiços juntas e ela conversou comigo e com outros não-sonserinos do nosso ano.

- Por que você quer saber? - Harry perguntou a Hermione.

Procurando rapidamente por uma resposta plausível, ela respondeu:

- Bem, eu sou monitora este ano. Acho importante saber quem são todos os alunos, especialmente os das outras casas. Começar em uma nova escola não é fácil para todo mundo, e não é necessariamente uma má idéia tentar encorajar relações mais agradáveis entre as casas.

Enquanto ouvia Hermione, Rony amarrou a cara e gemeu:

- Esta não vai ser sua próxima 'causa', não é? Por favor, me prometa que você não vai nos fazer dar as mãos e começar a falar dos nossos 'sentimentos' durante o jantar. Seria terrível.

Os ombros de Harry sacudiram em uma risada silenciosa e Gina cobriu sua boca com a mão para rir enquanto Hermione fixava em Rony um olhar determinado.

- Ronald Weasley, pela sua postura, você está sendo mais arrogante que Pansy Parkinson.

Aquilo paralisou todos na mesa, que esperavam ansiosos pela resposta de Rony. De um jeito melodramático, Rony colocou a mão sobre o coração e disse:

- Ouch, Granger. Isso foi golpe baixo. Como você pode me comparar a... a aquilo?!

- Eu passei dois meses em um programa de intercâmbio designado para cultivar melhores relações e comunicação entre duas escolas. Eu apenas acho que talvez devêssemos tentar aplicar esses princípios aqui - os olhos dela viajaram até a mesa da Sonserina inconscientemente - Você poderia descobrir que as coisas não são sempre afiadas e secas como você achava.

Harry observou Hermione com interesse. Ele sentia, pelas cartas que ela enviava da França, que ela estava escondendo algo, que tinha algo a mais em sua mente que o tempo e as aulas. Mas ele presumiu que fosse sobre Phillippe. Depois da cena com Rony em seu quarto ano por causa de Krum, Hermione mantivera-se de lábios colados se ela sentira alguma coisa por alguém durante o quinto ano. Harry achava normal ela sentir-se hesitante em contá-los sobre sua relação com outro bruxo; contudo, Sexta à noite Hermione contara a ele e Rony sobre o que Phillippe realmente era. Rony imediatamente pensara que Draco tinha alguma coisa a ver com a história, seja plantando a idéia na cabeça de Phillippe ou controlando-o. Mas ela foi categórica ao afirmar que ele era inocente das acusações de Rony. Ela o defendeu como se fosse um amigo, mas eles não estavam totalmente convencidos. Rony queria a Firebolt de Harry emprestada para voar até a França e apresentar ao francês seu punho, mas, com uma voz misteriosa, Hermione explicou que Phillippe havia pagado pela conduta arrogante. Quando eles tentaram pressioná-la por mais detalhes, tudo o que ela disse fora:

- Não foi nada de mais. Phillippe sabe que não pode tratar garotas deste jeito. Agora acabou. Só quero esquecer que eu conheci Phillippe Hasley. Ele foi só uma perda de tempo.

Harry sabia que não adiantava tentar falar com ela quando ela ficava com aquele brilho teimoso no olhar. Mas intuição, e cinco anos de uma leal amizade, disseram que aquilo não acabara. Não para Hermione e, mesmo que ela não mencionara Malfoy nenhuma vez durante sua história, Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que Hermione não considerava mais Draco como uma perda de tempo.

* * *

Maldita! Draco pensara estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho mantendo Hermione longe de seus pensamentos. Ele não a vira até a manhã de Segunda depois de seu retorno, e até o café da manhã daquele dia, ele fizera um trabalho decente mantendo sua mente ocupada. Ele se atualizara das notícias nas masmorras da Sonserina, evitou habilidosamente a atenção não necessária de Pansy e reatou a amizade com sua amiga de infância, Lissane. Havia esquecido o quão louca ela podia ser quando colocava algo em sua cabeça. Mesmo quando criança, era óbvio que ela tinha muita astúcia e esperteza para a idade. Ela possuía uma mistura perfeita de inteligência e sabedoria de rua. Seria uma ótima adição para a casa da Sonserina. Como resultado, sua volta para Hogwarts tivera sido interessante. Por um dia e meio, ele até mesmo enganou-se acreditando que poderia esquecer que sentira algo verdadeiro por Hermione, que as coisas tinham sido diferentes, pois estavam longe de casa.

Contudo, quando ela o olhara através do salão durante o café da manhã de Segunda, ele não conseguira respirar, estava consumido pelo desejo de sentir seus calafrios cada vez que beijava seu pescoço um pouco abaixo da orelha. Descobrira que aquele era um ponto bastante sensível, e cada vez que ele a beijava lá, a respiração dela aumentaria, mandando as mais maravilhosas sensações pelos seus corpos. Foi preciso uma risada muito alta de Lissane e o aperto firme em seu braço para desviá-lo do calor agradável dos olhos cor de canela de Hermione aquele dia. Toda vez que ele via Hermione depois daquilo, os sentimentos apenas se intensificavam, em vez de ficarem mais fracos.

Estar nas aulas com ela era o inferno puro. Ela estava sempre com seus queridos e velhos companheiros, Cabeça de Potte e Garoto Weasel. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como ela agüentava passar seu tempo com eles, mas, aparentemente, ela agüentava. Cada vez que ele a via com eles, seja nas aulas ou nos corredores, eles estavam rindo ou conversando exatamente como antes. O Trio Grifinório estava reunido mais uma vez. Oh, alegria. Aquele pensamento pouco ajudou o mau humor ascendente de Draco.

Depois do beijo em Paris, ambos tentaram negar que qualquer coisa tinha acontecido, o que se tornou uma terrível idéia. Os sentimentos contidos levaram a confusão e desejo reprimido, o que levou à inevitável explosão. Os acontecimentos depois do Baile Bon Voyage provaram, sem dúvida alguma, que negar a crescente atração não dava certo. Chegara a essa conclusão quando fraquejou ao desejo por ela, beijando-a profundamente, e seus corações bateram juntos. Apenas não fazia sentido para ele por que sua cabeça ainda estava cheia de pensamentos sobre ela. Ele não havia sido criado para se interessar por garotas como ela. Então por que seus pensamentos iriam até ela antes dele cair no sono? Por que as coisas mais banais no castelo o lembrariam de algo que ela falara? Por que, nas aulas de Herbologia, sua mente sempre se lembrava daquela noite que eles estudaram tão próximos um do outro no sofá? Draco achara que as coisas voltariam ao normal quando retornassem à Hogwarts. Nunca se considerara ingênuo, mas estava começando a considerar a possibilidade.

Vê-la aparentemente contente de estar de volta com seus amigos deixava-o ainda mais curioso. Ela não era mais áspera com ele, nem mesmo cuspia palavras venenosas, então isto havia mudado pelo menos. Draco descobriu que seu coração também não estava interessado nisso. Nos primeiros dias em que estavam de volta, ele tivera alguns breves flashes de ansiedade por pensar que Hermione pudera ter contado à Potter e Weasley sobre Draco ter transformado Phillippe em uma poça de sangue. Era tudo o que Draco precisava; Potter sentindo-se todo nobre, agradecendo Draco por defender a honra de Hermione. Aquilo não faria maravilhas com sua imagem na Sonserina? Mas os dias passaram sem incidentes. Potter o lançou alguns olhares, como se esperasse que Draco instigasse problemas. Mas Draco retraiu-se. Era um Monitor agora, e passaria uma imagem ruim aos professores se ele saísse por aí lutando com outros alunos, principalmente pela sua bem documentada e colorida história com Grifinórios. Mas mais importante, ele sabia que qualquer erupção entre ele e qualquer colega de classe dela, envolveria Hermione no ato e isso era justamente o que ele estava tentando evitar. Envolver-se com Hermione.

* * *

Eles concluíram a primeira semana sem indicações de como estavam diferentes de quando estavam em Beauxbatons ou como era estranho chamaram-se pelo sobrenome novamente. Hermione jogou-se nos livros para manter-se ocupada, enquanto Draco tinha treino de quadribol para aliviar sua tensão. Quando tinham aulas juntos, havia sempre alguém de suas respectivas casas para manter suas atenções longe um do outro. Eles nunca estavam sozinhos juntos. Pelo menos até a primeira reunião de Monitores.

Fora na tarde de Sábado, depois do retorno, numa pequena sala de reuniões perto do hall de entrada. No final da reunião, a Monitora Chefe da Corvinal pediu que ficassem até mais tarde para que a ajudassem a preencher alguns relatórios necessários. Quando eles terminaram, todos os outros Monitores haviam ido embora e a Monitora Chefe saíra correndo antes que Hermione ou Draco pudesse arrumar suas coisas. Eles estavam sozinhos. E nenhum dos dois pareceu ter muita pressa em sair.

O silêncio estava ficando constrangedor, então Hermione falou:

- Então, já se situou em todas as suas aulas? Eu ainda estou um pouco atrasada em Runas, mas eu tenho alguns capítulos para ler e ficarei bem.

Ela estava nervosa e falar sobre trabalhos escolares sempre era um tópico seguro de conversação.

Draco estava agradecido que ela falara primeiro. Ele esperava que ela corresse para a porta o mais rápido que conseguia, mas quando notou que ela arrumava as coisas mais devagar do que de costume, ele também se adiou, querendo conversar com ela. Sentia falta de suas conversas desde que chegaram; Sonserinos não eram exatamente os melhores conversadores. Ele concordou, olhando-a por debaixo dos fios de cabelo platinado enquanto colocava a mochila no ombro.

- É, eu já estou bem situado. Apenas alguns pontos soltos, mas é só - ele admitiu, os lábios curvando-se para um pequeno sorriso - Poções foi mais severa do que eu antecipei. Eu acho que o Prof. Snape nos passou aquele teste como um presente de boas vindas.

Hermione riu.

- Alguém devia dizê-lo que flores são um melhor presente - ela sorriu ainda mais quando Draco riu do diretor de sua casa com ela.

Ela sentira falta do som das risadas dele, provavelmente porque ela não as ouvia usualmente. Hermione estivera temerosa por ter de ficar sozinha com ele quando voltassem à Hogwarts, mas agora que estava, sua ansiedade lhe pareceu boba. Pensara que se sentiria envergonhada e desconfortável, mas sentia-se perfeitamente bem com ele.

- Eu passarei essa dica de etiqueta para Snape. Acredito que ele vai apreciar muito - ele estava sendo irônico, ambos sabiam.

Quando ela juntara todas as suas coisas, moveu-se lentamente para a porta, e ele abriu-a para ela, permitindo-a passar primeiro. Fechou a porta atrás deles, mas nenhum dos dois direcionou-se para os dormitórios. Hermione virou-se para olhá-lo. Colocou suas coisas no chão e apoiou um de seus ombros contra a parede. Draco copiou seus movimentos, apoiando-se contra a mesma parede, há um braço de distância dela. Ambos suspiravam.

- Eu aposto que é bom dormir na sua cama - Hermione comentou. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu novamente. Percebendo como soara, ela corou e corrigiu-se - Quero dizer, dormir na sua própria cama novamente. As camas em Beauxbatons eram muito menores que as nossas daqui.

Ela não podia acreditar que a mera presença dele a fazia falar bobagens e suas bochechas não mostravam sinais que iriam retornar à sua coloração normal.

Ele correu os dedos entre os cabelos e assegurou:

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. E sim, é bom dormir na minha própria cama de novo. Os elfos de Beauxbatons insistiam em colocar sachês florais debaixo do meu travesseiro todas as noites. As minhas roupas de cama sempre cheiravam a rosas de manhã. Eu mal podia esperar para tomar banho.

Querendo atrair a conversa para qualquer coisa que não tivesse a ver com imaginar como Draco ficaria de pijama ou no banho, Hermione mudou de assunto.

- Você sabe o que eu notei? Eu acho que Flitwick ficou menor em oito semanas - Draco explodiu em risadas - É sério! - ela insistiu - Agora ele precisa ficar sobre cinco livros para enxergar sua mesa em vez de quatro - ela riu com ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Eu acho que você está certa. Primeiro eu achei que precisava verificar meus olhos, mas agora acho que ele realmente encolheu - quando os ataques de risos passaram, num tom mais sério, ele comentou - Eu aposto que você está feliz por estar de volta para seus amigos. Era óbvio que você sentia falta deles. E eles de você. Todas aquelas cartas trocadas entre vocês. Você realmente malhou aquelas corujas.

Ela sorriu.

- Hedwig e Pigwidgeon merecem férias realmente longas depois de todas as milhas que eles viajaram nos últimos dois meses - ela encontrou o olhar dele - E, sim, é bom estar de volta. Para você também, aposto - ela aproximou-se do tópico que a deixava mais curiosa - Eu ouvi que há uma Sonserina nova de Durmstrang. Você parece se dar bem com ela.

Ela odiava a si mesma por trazer aquilo à tona, mas precisava saber. A sua curiosidade era mais forte.

Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso; havia imaginado se ela mencionaria a amiga e ficou feliz que ela o fez. Significava que ela não estivera conseguindo esquecê-lo tão facilmente como parecia.

- Lissane e eu somos velhos amigos. Praticamente crescemos juntos, na verdade. Ela é como uma irmã mais nova - ele notou que Hermione pareceu aliviada ao ouvir este pedaçinho de informação - Eu acho que você gostaria dela se a conhecesse. Ela é uma garota e tanto, e é inteligente. Como você.

Hermione corou ao ouvir o elogio, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ele com medo de que, com apenas um olhar, ele descobrisse que ela estivera pensando em nada a não ser nele desde que retornaram. Ela desencostou-se da parede, preparando-se para ir embora. Estava flertando com ele, pelo amor de Merlin... e ele estava flertando de volta. Isto não se encaixava exatamente na promessa de deixar tudo em Beauxbatons.

- Eu devo ir para o salão comunal agora - ela anunciou.

Ele buscou através da pequena distância os separando, e segurou a mão dela gentilmente.

- Espere, Hermione. Eu queria...

Mas Draco nunca conseguiu dizê-la o que queria, pois a porta de entrada foi aberta e todo o time de quadribol entrou, cansados da partida. Draco soltou a mão dela rápido e eles se distanciaram um do outro, olhares culpados em ambos os rostos. Eles estavam apreciando conversar um com o outro. Isso era um pecado mortal entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios.

Harry e Rony viram Hermione imediatamente. Deram uma olhada para a expressão temerosa dela, viram o garoto parado próximo dela com o mesmo olhar e presumiram o pior. Rony andou até eles rápido.

- Deixe-a em paz, Malfoy. Já foi ruim o bastante ela ter que ficar trancada com você em outro país por dois meses. Ela merece umas bem merecidas férias de tipos como você - ele e Harry rapidamente se puseram entre Hermione e Draco - Especialmente depois do que aconteceu com Hasley.

Draco ficou pálido instantaneamente, enquanto o rosto de Hermione se tornava vermelho de raiva. Draco não conseguiu acreditar - ela contara aos seus dois melhores amigos sobre eles. A cabeça dele estava enchendo-se de descrédito. Ele olhou através dos dois garotos diretamente para os olhos dela.

- Você os contou? - ele perguntou, a voz dele enlaçada pela traição.

Antes que ela pudesse aliviar as preocupações de Draco, Rony empurrou Malfoy rudemente contra a parede e gritou:

- Ela não precisou nos dizer nada, Malfoy. Isso é bem sua cara. Você provavelmente colocou Hasley no meio, não foi? Tudo para fazer Hermione ficar mal e você ficar bem.

- Você me descobriu, Weasley - ele retorquiu, secamente - Pois orquestrar um plano para humilhar um colega de Hogwarts refletiria muito bem em mim. Especialmente quando estávamos agindo como embaixadores da cooperação - ele empurrou as mãos de Rony com raiva e esticou suas vestes, fazendo questão de esfregar o broche de Monitor na cara de Rony - Eu não achei que fosse possível, mas você é realmente mais idiota do que parece.

Rony preparou-se para jogar-se contra Draco, mas Harry segurou seu braço e o manteve parado.

- Rony, não deixe que ele te engane. Você sabe que ele amaria tirar pontos da Grifinória por algo que ele começou.

- Eu? Eu estava parado no corredor quando vocês dois entraram latindo, acusando-me de algo que eu nunca fiz.

Harry o olhou com descrédito.

- Ah, Malfoy, você espera que nós acreditemos que você foi completamente inocente em uma armação que tem Sonserina escrito por toda a parte?

Hermione finalmente passou na frente deles, obviamente perturbada.

- Ninguém pediu que vocês acreditassem em qualquer coisa que Draco disse. Mas eu pensei que vocês dois pelo menos acreditariam em mim. Eu disse que ele não tinha nada a ver com Phillippe, e eu não estava mentindo. Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco não conseguia nem ao menos ficar na mesma sala que Phillippe, muito menos conspirar com ele! - ela olhou entre os três garotos, os olhos pausando em cada um deles, finalmente pausando em Draco - Na verdade, Draco foi um perfeito cavalheiro naquela noite. Ele me ajudou muito - os olhos de Draco amaciaram-se enquanto ela falava. Ela virou-se para olhar os dois amigos - Vocês deveriam estar o agradecendo, e não o ameaçando.

Harry teve a distinta impressão de que havia muito mais acontecendo do que qualquer um estava disposto a admitir. E ele tinha o pressentimento de que o que quer que fosse deixaria Rony louco. Achou que seria melhor se todos se dispersassem e voltassem para suas respectivas casas, e criar alguma distância entre eles. Mas Rony tinha outras idéias.

No mais inquisidor dos tons, ele perguntou:

- Bem, se você não estava assediando Hermione quando nós entramos, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui?

Hermione parecia assustada.

- Se chama conversar, Weasley. Você deveria tentar algum dia, quando você não estiver ocupado gritando com pessoas - Draco comentou. Hermione odiava aquele tom em sua voz sempre que ele o fazia. A tirava dos nervos, e era muito diferente do tom passional do garoto que ela sabia que existia atrás daquela fachada vazia.

Agora ela realmente estava irritada.

- Não é da sua maldita conta o que eu estou fazendo aqui! Eu não respondo a você e certamente não tenho que explicar o que eu faço ou com quem eu faço - a voz dela aumentou enquanto ela o xingava, mas então acalmou-se quando ele pareceu devidamente arrependido - Você é meu amigo, Rony, e eu sei que você se preocupa comigo. Mas eu consigo cuidar de mim mesma. Não preciso que vocês dois corram para me salvar cada segundo do dia.

Draco riu, lembrando do nariz sangrento do americano musculoso que subestimou Hermione.

- É verdade.

Harry e Rony olharam-se curiosos ao comentário dele. Hermione nunca os contara sobre o incidente com Kevin - o americano grandão – ou o que acontecera depois. Era muito íntimo, e nem mesmo ela entendia o que sentia sobre aquilo. Como ela explicaria para eles? Não querendo trazer à tona perguntas sobre Paris, Hermione falou:

- Bem, agora que está tudo certo, eu preciso ir até a biblioteca. Harry e Rony, vocês me acompanham?

Quando ela inclinou-se para recolher suas coisas e colocá-las em seu ombro, Draco fez o mesmo. Harry abaixou-se ao lado de Draco silenciosamente e murmurou tão baixo que só os dois puderam ouvir.

- Eu não sei que tipo de jogo você está fazendo com Hermione, mas se você fez ou está planejando fazer qualquer coisa que a machuque, você irá implorar para que eu te mate quando eu acabar com você.

Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos flamejantes de Harry e soube que ele estava falando mortalmente sério.

Draco não disse nada, apenas olhou de volta para Harry. Quando Hermione virou-se, ela encontrou os dois tentando matar-se com o olhar. Ela tocou Harry no braço.

- Você está pronto, Harry?

Então arrastou ele pelo braço para as escadas, dando um pequeno sorriso para Draco antes de sumir.

Ele não sorriu de volta; apenas a observou ir embora com seus dois cavalheiros de armadura brilhante, imaginando pela centésima vez como ele se metera nessa confusão. Enquanto ia para as masmorras, desejou nunca ter ido para o programa de intercâmbio. Se ele tivesse ficado em Hogwarts, nunca saberia que Hermione Granger era mais do que uma sangue-ruim que tinha o nariz sempre enfiado em um livro. Ele nunca saberia como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava tentando resolver um problema particularmente difícil de Aritmancia, como era murmurava quando escrevia cartas para os amigos, como ela sempre tentava ver um lado positivo em tudo e em todos. Se ele tivesse ficado, ele não saberia nada daquilo. E nunca saberia o que estava perdendo.

* * *

As próximas semanas passaram em relativa calma. Havia os rounds usuais de xingamentos e comentários ardilosos entre as aulas e durante as refeições, cortesia de seus colegas, mas Draco e Hermione geralmente conseguiam manter-se fora das brigas. Contudo, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil parecia manter a distância. Caíram no hábito de procurar um ao outro na multidão, e sempre encontrariam o outro olhando de volta. Mal se falaram desde o dia no hall, mas as ações diziam o bastante. Tentavam, mas não conseguiam esquecer o que acontecera. Não era mais a mesma coisa.

E Prof. Snape não deixava as coisas fáceis para eles.

Aparentemente, Snape tinha um lado muito mais sádico do que Draco imaginara. Presumira que Snape continuamente fazia de Hermione sua parceira de Poções para que Longbottom e os outros Grifinórios burros se ralassem. Daquele jeito, ela estaria separada de seus colegas, onde não poderia sussurrar qualquer resposta ou prevenir que fizessem algo idiota. Ou talvez Snape estivera recuperando o tempo perdido de dois meses sem ver Hermione tremendo sobre o olhar dele. Ninguém sabia que Draco não era mais o primeiro na lista de "Mais Odiados" de Hermione; Snape provavelmente pensara que a fazendo ser par de Malfoy semana pós semana seria a mais constrangedora das punições, o que realmente era. Mas não só para Hermione.

Trabalhar lado a lado com Hermione por uma tarde inteira era um tormento para Draco. Um de seus mais atraentes atributos era sua mente brilhante, então vê-la aprendendo, vendo o rosto dela iluminar-se quando desmembrava um conceito difícil, apenas tragava Draco para mais perto dela. Também havia os toques. Enquanto eles passavam inúmeros ingredientes um para o outro, sentavam um ao lado do outro em sua mesa e inclinavam-se próximos sobre os livros para criar suas poções, havia todo o tipo de toques sutis e suspiros que distraíam Draco, ficando difícil para ele se concentrar. O arranjo de pares de Snape pode ter sido ruim para os Grifinórios, mas era cem vezes pior para Draco. Nenhum deles estava trabalhando ao lado de uma garota que não podiam ter.

As coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado no começo de Dezembro. Ao final de uma aula de Aritmancia, Prof. Vector chamou Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy, você poderia ficar por alguns minutos? Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Hermione levantou a mão.

- Professora, eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre o testo de daqui há duas semanas. Você tem alguns minutos?

- Sim, Srta. Granger, mas eu preciso falar com o Sr. Malfoy antes - ela explicou - Você pode esperar na sala de aula até terminarmos.

Draco disse aos outros Sonserinos para irem comer sem ele e que os alcançaria mais tarde. Ele passou por Hermione, que ainda estava sentada em sua mesa, e aproximou-se da mesa da professora.

- Sim, professora. O que você quer discutir?

Ela pediu que ele a seguisse para o pequeno escritório ao lado da enorme sala, e fechou a porta para dá-los um pouco de privacidade. Ofereceu a ele uma cadeira para sentar-se e sentou-se na grande cadeira atrás de sua mesa. Ela olhou para ele por cima dos aros de seus óculos e suspirou profundamente antes de começar.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu estou preocupada com a qualidade de seu trabalho neste ano.

Prof. Vector não era uma mulher severa, mas ela foi diretamente ao ponto. Algumas pessoas ficavam desapontadas, mas Draco nunca se importara. Ela agia da mesma maneira com todos, nunca mostrando favoritismo. Aquilo havia incomodado-o quando ele era mais jovem e achava que a Sonserina deveria receber tratamento preferencial em tudo, contudo quando ele realizou que ela tratava a todos igualmente sem se importar com as casas, ele decidira que era justo. Isto significava que ela tratava Grifinórios do mesmo jeito que Sonserinos e, mesmo que o incomodasse um pouco, era melhor do que as atitudes dos outros professores.

Qualquer coisa que Draco esperava que ela dissesse, não era aquilo, então tudo o que ele pode murmurar em resposta foi um 'Oh' surpreso. Ele mexeu-se nervosamente em sua cadeira. Aritmancia nunca foi seu forte, mas ele sempre tirara notas decentes. A única vez que ele sentira-se confortável com a matéria fora quando Hermione estudara com ele em Beauxbatons. Ela conseguia explicar as coisas muito mais claramente do que os professores. Ela fazia todas as formulas fazerem sentido para ele.

Prof. Vector inclinou-se para frente e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Quando a professora de Aritmancia de Beauxbatons me enviou uma coruja contando sobre as matérias que estava estudando e como você entendera a matéria, devo confessar que fiquei surpresa. Ela falava com muito louvor sobre seu trabalho e o deu excelentes notas. Ela até mesmo mandou-me alguns de seus trabalhos para que eu pudesse olhar seu progresso. Então você deve entender minha curiosidade sobre seu trabalho em aula.

Draco sentou-se reto da cadeira e argumentou:

- Minhas notas não são tão ruins. Eu estou na média, não estou?

Ela concordou, mas apontou:

- Sim, mas não é o bastante, não para um aluno com o seu potencial. Você é um dos nossos mais brilhantes alunos. Se não fosse, não teria sido escolhido para o programa de intercâmbio; Eu não acho que estou traindo a confiança de ninguém o dizendo que seu nome está na lista curta de nomes para o próximo Monitor Chefe. A competição é acirrada para tanta distinção, e apesar das notas serem apenas uma parte da seleção, elas são uma parte importante. Não é bom ter notas máximas em todas as matérias e notas médias em uma. O comitê de seleção gosta de consistência e de ver pessoas continuamente tentando superar-se.

Ele olhou para ela através da mesa, excitado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, ela o dissera que ele tinha potencial de se tornar Monitor Chefe; por outro lado, ela também o dissera que ele estaria jogando isso fora se não aumentasse suas notas. Ele explicou:

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu já estudei mais para essa matéria do que para qualquer outra. Eu entendo a matéria, mas quando eu faço os testes, eu não consigo sempre resolver os problemas.

Prof. Vector procedeu com cautela.

- Em uma carta, a sua professora também comentou como você e a Srta. Granger pareciam trabalhar bem juntos. Ela parecia pensar que vocês faziam uma excelente dupla de estudos - ela pausou enquanto a mente de Draco enchia-se de tantos pensamentos que era impossível pensar direito - Eu estou surpreso que vocês não continuaram com a dupla quando retornaram, já que era obviamente beneficente.

- Bem... - Draco tremeu.

- É por que você é Sonserino e ela Grifinória?

- Em parte - ele respondeu sinceramente. Suspirou - É complicado.

Prof. Vector entendeu.

- Draco, isto é importante. Lembre-se do que discutimos. Trabalhe em volta das complicações. Hermione pode ajudá-lo.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos, ponderando o conselho dela.

- Obrigado por conversar comigo sobre isso, Prof. Vector. Se estiver tudo bem, eu vou descer para o almoço.

- Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy - ela disse, enquanto levantava-se de sua cadeira para mostrá-lo a porta - Por favor, pense bem.

Ela abriu a porta; Hermione estava esperando pacientemente pela sua vez de falar com a professora.

- Srta. Granger, você se importaria de esperar mais alguns minutos? Preciso mandar uma carta antes que eu esqueça.

Hermione sorriu.

- É claro, professora. Esperarei aqui até você acabar.

Ela olhou de um aluno para o outro antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente. Não tinha nenhuma carta para escrever; apenas esperava dar a Draco a oportunidade de seguir seu conselho.

Draco saiu do escritório parecendo bastante distraído, então Hermione perguntou:

- Você está bem? Prof. Vector falou alguma coisa que o aborreceu? - uma expressão de horror passou pelo rosto dela - É sobre o teste? Ela não cancelou, foi? Eu estou estudando há semanas!

Ele riu. Apenas Hermione Granger ficaria chateada se um teste fosse cancelado.

- Não se preocupe. O teste ainda está de pé - Hermione pareceu aliviada em ouvir aquilo. Ele a provocou - Não fique desapontada.

Ela ficou feliz em ver a boca dela curvar-se em um sutil sorriso, mas ainda podia dizer que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa.

- Se não é sobre o teste, então o que é?

Ele não tinha intenção de contá-la, mas quando ela olhou-o por debaixo dos longos cílios negros, os olhos cheios de preocupação por ele, as palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse contê-las.

- Eu acabei de ser informado de que minhas notas ridículas em Aritmancia podem me prevenir de ser selecionado Monitor Chefe.

Ela estava visivelmente chocada.

- Você está brincando. Prof. Vector te disse isso?

Ele colocou suas coisas em uma mesa próxima e jogou-se em uma cadeira.

- Essencialmente, sim. Aparentemente há uma competição acirrada para o ano que vem, mas eu já devia saber. Com o grande e poderoso Harry Potter e seu confiável comparsa no meu ano, eu estou surpreso que não o deram o distintivo de Monitor Chefe quando ele experimentou o Chapéu Seletor.

Hermione sentou perto dele e argumentou:

- Não seja tão melodramático. Você tem tanta chance quanto qualquer um, e se não tivesse, ela nunca o diria isso.

- Quando você diz coisas razoáveis e pragmáticas como esta, fica mais difícil para mim continuar com minha _persona_ mal entendida e dramática que demorei tanto para projetar.

- Pelo menos você ainda tem 'arrogante idiota' para acompanhar seu nome - ela brincou.

- É, eu ainda tenho - ele riu, mas seus olhos encheram-se de preocupação mais uma vez.

- Sério, o que ela disse? - Hermione estava curiosa e sentiu-se bem por Draco estar confiando nela. Sabia que não era fácil para ele.

Ele repetiu a conversa com a professora e como ele deveria melhorar suas notas ou iria dar adeus ao distintivo de Monitor Chefe; contudo, deixou convenientemente a parte onde a Prof. Vector sugerira que ele pedisse ajuda à Hermione de fora. Não achava que podia fazê-lo. E pelo o que aconteceu, não foi preciso.

- Eu posso te ajudar - ela pausou, realizando que poderia ter cruzado alguns limites - Quer dizer, se você quiser - adicionou rapidamente.

Quase se esquecera que ela essencialmente o chantageou para que estudassem juntos em Beauxbatons. Se ele realmente quisesse deixar tudo para trás, a última coisa que faria era passar muitas noites por semana com ela.

Ele ficou surpreso pela oferta de ajuda, mas sabia que não deveria estar. Aprendera a nunca subestimá-la, mesmo antes de ficarem amigos. Hermione Granger poderia não ser excitante como as outras bruxas, mas ela era imprevisível. Levantou as duas sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza? Você pode estar confabulando com o inimigo.

Ela respondeu com voz de mandona:

- Eu não estou oferecendo nada que não faria por alguém que precisa de ajuda. Se qualquer um dos meus outros amigos precisasse, eu faria o mesmo - os olhos dele alargaram-se quando ela o chamou de 'amigo', e ela ficou um pouco chocada com as próprias palavras também. Contudo nenhum dos dois mencionou nada. Ela respirou fundo e continuou - E eu não o considero meu inimigo, não mais.

- Não vai ser fácil como foi em Beauxbatons, logisticamente, eu digo. Não é como seus amigos da Grifinória me receberiam de braços abertos quando eu aparecesse procurando por você na sua sala comunal - ele apontou. Pensando na carta de seu pai, Draco tinha razões mais pertinentes para que eles fossem discretos.

- E vice-versa - ela mencionou - Eu acho que sempre poderemos estudar na biblioteca.

Ele rolou os olhos com deboche.

- Claro, ninguém procura por você lá.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Muito engraçado. Acontece que Madame Pince me deu uma chave para umas das salas de estudo menos utilizadas da biblioteca, para que eu pudesse estudar sem ser atrapalhada pelos outros alunos.

- Ah, você tem contatos.

- Sim. É sempre bom estar de bem com a bibliotecária. Há muito mais truques do que você imaginaria - ela respondeu, esperta.

Aquilo o fez sorrir. Estava surpreso que Madame Pince pudesse gostar de alguém, e muito menos que ela daria a chave de um dos seus santuários para um aluno.

- Se você tem certeza, o que acha de começarmos hoje?

Por um pequeno momento, Hermione realizou com o que estava concordando; enclausurar-se em uma sala privativa com Draco Malfoy, o garoto com quem que ela estivera evitando ficar sozinha por quase um mês. Mas ela estava sozinha com ele agora, não estava? E eles estavam lidando bem com a situação, não estavam? Ela sabia que não fora fácil para ele admitir que precisava da ajuda dela, e ela não podia recusar. Podia segurar a barra; eles estariam encontrando-se para estudar, nada mais. Seria fácil. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

* * *

- Está indo na biblioteca novamente, Hermione? - Harry perguntou - Eu acho que nunca vi você estudar tanto para um teste antes. Por que você não faz uma pausa hoje? Se não sabe até agora, nunca saberá.

Ele sentia falta da amiga. Nas duas últimas semanas eles meramente viam Hermione. Se ela não estava estudando para esse teste importante de Aritmancia, estava fazendo as tarefas das outras aulas ou patrulhando os corredores como uma de suas obrigações de Monitora. Ela mal passava tempo com os amigos. Quando ela tirava o nariz de um livro para passar algum tempo na sala comunal, Harry notou que ela sempre ficava com um olhar distraído quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando. Aliás, ele vira esse olhar várias vezes desde que ela voltara. Ele começou a experimentar uma pequena teoria que fizera sempre que ela ficava daquele jeito. Começava uma conversa, alto o bastante para Hermione ouvir, com alguém na sala, sobre Malfoy. O mais estranho era que ela se aprumava-se cada vez que era mencionado o nome do loiro, para o desgosto de Harry.

Enquanto Hermione fazia seu caminho para o buraco do retrato, ela parou e checou sua aparência, alisando os cabelos mais uma vez antes de sair. Simas Finnigan a chamou:

- Onde você vai, Hermione? Um encontro?

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu.

- Ha ha, Simas.

Mas Harry notou que as bochechas dela ficaram cor-de-rosa com o comentário de Simas, e ela nem ao menos negara.

* * *

Estava ficando próximo da hora de recolher e Hermione ainda não tinha voltado. Não era do feitio dela ficar acordada até tão tarde antes de uma prova. Ela sempre quisera ter uma boa noite de sono antes de uma prova, para poder ficar completamente focada. E Harry sabia que a ronda noturna era nas noites de Terça e não Quartas. Conhecendo-a, ela provavelmente perdera conta do tempo, e não havia percebido que era de noite, muito menos que fosse hora de dormir. Ele queria pegar algo para comer antes de ir dormir, e achou que pudesse parar na biblioteca na volta para pegá-la. Baixou a tarefa de Transfiguração e levantou.

- Rony, eu vou pegar algo da cozinha. Quer alguma coisa?

Mantendo seus olhos fixos no tabuleiro de xadrez à sua frente, onde ele não mostrava piedade a um Dino Thomas frustrado, Rony murmurou:

- Claro. Pegue alguns daqueles brownies de chocolate com nozes que comemos no jantar - com um abano distraído, ele adicionou - Diga 'oi' para Dobby por mim.

- Pode deixar - Harry respondeu, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato para descer.

* * *

Draco e Hermione fizeram bastante progresso em duas semanas. Não se encontravam todas as noites, e quando eles o faziam, estudavam muito. Prof. Vector ensinara algumas coisas diferentes do material aprendido em Beauxbatons, então havia bastante para cobrir, mas ele finalmente começou a pegar o jeito nos primeiros dias. O teste era amanhã, e Hermione estava confiante de que ele iria gabaritar.

Isto não significava que as últimas duas semanas tinha sido fáceis. Elas não foram. Para manter sua sanidade, Hermione mantinha-se a maior parte do tempo na parte oposta da mesa onde trabalhavam. Era uma sala pequena, mas grande o bastante para um sofá de tamanho decente e uma mesa retangular com algumas cadeiras, que Madame Pince colocara lá para Hermione. Não era muito, mas era um bom espaço. As únicas pessoas que ela trouxera lá foram Harry e Rony, e ela os fez jurar segredo. Ela nunca conseguira esconder algo deles, pelo menos até recentemente.

Odiava mentir para eles cada vez que deixava o salão comunal, mas não conseguia pensar em uma razão fácil de engolir sobre o porquê de ela estar ajudando o garoto que os causou tantos problemas. Ainda mais, não contando para ninguém sobre o pequeno combinado, era mais fácil imaginar que estivessem de volta à Beauxbatons, livre de olhares ameaçadores e de comportamentos 'apropriados'. Ela sabia que estava mentindo para os amigos, bem como para si mesma, mas negar seus sentimentos estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Em mais de uma ocasião durante as sessões de estudo, ela sentiu que seria necessário que eles mantivessem a maior distância possível. A última coisa que precisava era seu rosto ficar perigosamente próximo de dele enquanto inclinavam-se sobre pedaços de pergaminhos ou livros. Tão perto que ela poderia sentir o cheiro da sua colônia apimentada, tão perto que ela sentiria o cabelo sedoso dele encostar em sua bochecha. Era com a maior limitação possível que Hermione focava suas atenções na Aritmancia. Draco precisava de ajuda, e ela precisava manter suas próprias notas também.

Draco levantou os olhos de seu trabalho e olhou para Hermione sentada no sofá, suas costas contra um dos braços do mesmo e suas pernas enroladas embaixo de si. Ela estava olhando suas anotações uma última vez. Ela estava tão encantadora sentada lá, num suéter de quadribol da Grifinória um tanto grande para ela e usando aqueles jeans azuis trouxas que ela tanto gostava. Seus olhos estavam focados intensamente nas páginas à sua frente, murmurando uma música baixinho, enquanto seu pé balançava para cima e para baixo no tom da música. Ela parecia muito confortável entre seus livros, com ele.

- Eu quero te agradecer por essas duas semanas, Hermione.

Draco reconheceu que sentia uma pontinha de tristeza. O feriado de Natal seria há algumas semanas. Não seriam necessárias mais nenhuma aula por algumas semanas, talvez para sempre. Com desânimo, ele percebeu que Hermione era uma professora tão boa que ele seria capaz de continuar sozinho.

- Eu sei que é difícil guardar segredos, especialmente dos seus amigos. Mas eu realmente me sinto preparado para o exame de amanhã.

Ela tirou os olhos das anotações.

- Estou feliz que pude ajudar. Você tirará uma nota ótima amanhã. Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu sei que você desistiu da maior parte do seu próprio tempo de estudos para me ajudar.

Ela colocou seus pés no chão e fechou seu livro no colo.

- Na verdade, isso me ajudou também. Ensiná-lo me fez aprender melhor. Acho que nós estamos mais preparados do que jamais estivemos - ela cobriu sua boca enquanto bocejava. Eles perderam a noção do tempo, mas Hermione sabia que devia ser tarde - Você sabe que horas são?

Ele andou até sua mochila, encostada no sofá, e jogou seu casaco para o lado. Ele abaixou-se para pescar o relógio do fundo da mochila.

- É quase hora de recolher. Que tal fecharmos a noite?

- Você está provavelmente certo - ela concordou.

Ela virou-se e apagou a vela da mesa perto do sofá. Enquanto preparava-se para levantar, seu livro de Aritmancia caiu de seu colo para o chão. Ela inclinou-se para pegar ao mesmo tempo em que Draco o fez de seu lugar. Com um barulho seco, suas cabeças colidiram.

Draco esfregou sua testa.

- Ow. Isso vai deixar uma marca - mas ele riu gentilmente, ficando de joelhos no chão ao lado dos pés dela.

Ela estava rindo também, esfregando sua testa onde suas cabeças haviam batido, seus olhos fechados. Quando ela os abriu, viu alguns pontinhos brancos e começou a abrir e fechar os olhos para mandá-los embora.

- Isso machucou. Eu sabia que tinha os ossos fortes, mas não sabia que eram tanto - ela brincou.

Ele a viu piscando rapidamente e ficou preocupado.

- Você está bem? Quer ir até a Ala Hospitalar?

Hermione balançou sua mão.

- Não, eu estou bem. Você me bateu bem na têmpora. As estrelinhas vão ir embora em um minuto.

Ele ficou de joelhos até ficar diretamente na frente dela. Empurrou seu cabelo para trás de seus ombros e virou o queixo dela de um lado para o outro, para que pudesse inspecionar se não havia machucados. Ele sentiu-a pular quando tocou seu rosto e a respiração dela ficou notoriamente mais rápida. Ele esfregou seu dedo gentilmente pela testa dela e pode sentir um pequeno calombo se formando. Inclinou-se para ver melhor. Já que Hermione apagara a vela mais próxima, as únicas luzes estavam do outro lado da sala, e Draco não conseguia enxergar direito.

- Eu devo levá-la para Madame Pomfrey. Está começando a inchar e parece que já está ficando roxo.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela, e ele congelou instantaneamente. Ela olhava para ele com intensidade, segurando o fôlego. Eles estavam tão próximos.

Hermione enraizou em seu lugar, sem conseguir respirar ou até mesmo piscar. Ele a tocara tão carinhosamente, querendo ter certeza que ela não estava fisicamente machucada; ele não havia percebido que estar tão perto assim dela fazia o coração de Hermione gritar. Eles conseguiram manter uma distância segura por duas semanas para evitar algo do gênero. Apesar de nenhum ter dito, ambos sabiam que a situação era arriscada. Muito havia mudado para as coisas voltarem ao 'normal'. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, ela conseguia ver a batalha cruel que acontecia em seu coração transmitida nos olhos dele. Olhou para longe, mas ainda podia sentir o olhar penetrante dele. Era tão intenso; ela tinha que olhar de novo para ele.

A mão dele tremeu de modo imperceptível enquanto ele descia-a pelo rosto dela. Carinhosamente, ele tracejou as curvas do lábio superior com seu dedo, e do lábio inferior com o dedão. Os olhos dele estavam cravados nela todo o tempo, nenhum dos dois piscavam. O toque dele era tão suave; mais suave que uma pena de fênix, mais gentil que uma brisa quente.

Hermione não pode resistir. Ela queria tocá-lo também. Levantou uma mão, colocou-a na cintura dele e puxou-o mais para perto. Correu sua outra mão pelo peito dele, até chegar ao rosto, que envolveu.

- O que estamos fazendo? - ela disse sem fôlego, a voz mal era um suspiro.

- Eu não faço idéia - a voz dele estava tão baixa que a fez tremer. E ele realmente não sabia, mas não importava. Tudo o que ele sabia era que seu corpo ia saltar fora da pele se ele não a beijasse naquele momento e lugar.

Então ele o fez.

Jogando a preocupação para os ares, ele inclinou-se para frente e plantou um beijo suave na testa machucada. Lentamente, ele desceu, plantando pequenos beijos até chegar em sua boca.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos para saborear as sensações que ele evocava nela. Enquanto os lábios dele desciam, ela mexeu sua cabeça para encontrá-los. Ele parou, e ela grudou os lábios contra os de Draco. Abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo ainda observando-a, os olhos cheios de encantamento.

Hermione puxou o corpo dele para perto do dela, envolvendo seus braços forte em volta dele, as bocas se encontrando em um fervoroso beijo. Ele inclinou-se para ela, empurrando seu corpo para mais dentro do sofá. Segurando firme, mas com gentileza, nos joelhos dela, ele arrastou-se sobre ela, nunca quebrando o beijo. Ela virou o corpo, desafrouxando seus braços, e deitou, o puxando para cima dela. Draco escorreu seu joelho entre as pernas de Hermione, e ela não fez objeções. Em vez disso, ela enroscou sua perna ao redor do joelho dele, unindo-os ainda mais. Ela cortou o beijo e moveu seus lábios para o pescoço e a orelha. Ele gemeu suavemente, sentindo-se tonto de felicidade. Todas aquelas mudanças fizeram a blusa dela subir, revelando sua pele leitosa e macia, logo acima do jeans. Uma das mãos dele segurava firmemente a cintura dela, fazendo cócegas na pele sensível com os dedos quentes.

Ela precisava sentir a pele de Draco, então puxou a camisa dele para cima, até que ela se soltasse das calças. Então escorregou suas mãos lentamente pelas suas costas, os dedos trêmulos dela o faziam tremer a cada toque. Com seus beijos doces em seu pescoço e as mãos ocupadas em suas costas, Hermione estava deixando Draco louco. Ele puxou a boca dela de volta para ele e a beijou profundamente. Enquanto ele subia sua mão por debaixo da camisa dela, Hermione segurou o fôlego, mas não o parou. Quando ele alcançou seus seios, parou, desenhando linhas imaginárias em volta deles, fazendo o corpo dela tremer da cabeça aos pés ao toque. Hermione sorriu entre os beijos.

Draco sorriu de volta. Adorava ser capaz de fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito. E amava o jeito que ela o fazia sentir. Ele já havia estado com garotas antes, mas nenhuma conseguia fazê-lo chegar ao ponto de explodir com um mero toque. Ele afastou-se para respirar fundo algumas vezes, então traçou beijos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto ela corria os dedos pelas costas dele.

Quando ele olhou-a, o cabelo desarrumado, os olhos brilhantes de desejo, Hermione achou que havia morrido e ido para o céu. Ela podia ver a si mesma nos olhos dele, e corou ao ver que seus desejos também estavam espelhados lá.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Alguém estava batendo com força na porta.

- Hermione, você está aí?? - Harry chamou.

Draco voou do sofá e Hermione sentou-se, surpresa e sem palavras. Suas roupas estavam em péssimo estado e as de Draco não estavam muito melhores. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados dos beijos fervorosos. Olhou em volta apavorada. Sabia que trancara a porta, mas lembrara de colocar um feitiço silenciador na sala? Sua mente estava correndo muito rápido para pensar claramente. Ela estava em choque.

Harry bateu de novo.

- Hermione, abra a porta. É Harry.

Draco gesticulou histérico para ela, murmurando:

- O responda!

Ela respondeu com incoerência.

- Hm, sim, Harry. Eu estou aqui. Só um segundo - ela pode ouvi-lo girando a maçaneta e pulou em pé.

Draco correu para o outro lado da sala, assim a porta aberta iria o esconder dos olhos inquisidores de Harry. Ele xingou baixinho enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos.

Uma vez que Hermione vira que Draco estava o mais escondido que podia, arrumou seus próprios cabelos e caminhou para a porta. Pegou sua varinha da mesa, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e respirou fundo. Apontou a varinha para a maçaneta, murmurando 'Alohomora'. A porta destrancou e ela a abriu para receber Harry, que usava uma expressão forçadamente contida e ilegível no rosto. Seu amigo de cabelos negros fez um movimento para entrar na sala de estudos, mas ela não se moveu, bloqueando sua passagem.

Os olhos dele olharam-na com suspeita e ele parecia incomodado.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? Eu fui até a cozinha pegar um lanche antes de ir para a cama e pensei em passar e pegar você no caminho de volta. Eu sabia que você estava estudando - seu tom era sarcástico - e quase passou do toque de recolher.

Ela sorriu fraquinho.

- Obrigado. Deixe-me recolher minhas coisas e nós podemos ir - ela começou a fechar a porta, mas Harry colocou uma mão para impedi-la. Ela pode ver Draco pular com o canto do olho.

- Você vai me fazer esperar aqui fora??

- Não! - ela disse. Não conseguia olhá-lo enquanto sua mente pensava em uma desculpa plausível, agarrando-se a qualquer coisa. Forçando-se a relaxar, ela explicou - Quero dizer, não. Eu estou com todo tipo de pergaminho e livros espalhados no chão por causa de um projeto no qual estou trabalhando. Não quero que eles se misturem.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo, pois ela era terrível naquilo. Além disso, ele ouvira sons abafados vindo da sala antes dele bater, as roupas dela estavam um desastre e ela estava com a respiração alterada. A última vez que ele checara, Aritmancia não requeria exaustão física. Ele não havia interrompido nenhum 'estudo'. Mas ele continuou a farsa. Descobriria o que estava acontecendo... em breve.

- Tudo bem, apenas apresse-se. Temos pouco tempo antes que Filch e Sra. Norris passem por aqui.

Ela fechou a porta com força na cara dele, e ele podia a ouvir juntar seus livros com desespero. Quando ela abriu a porta novamente para sair, ele viu algo que fez seu estômago virar; uma mochila com o símbolo da Sonserina apoiada no sofá e um casaco de Hogwarts ao lado, com um brilhante "M" em prata grudado no peito.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/T: **Geeeeente, você não tem noção de como demora para traduzir um capítulo de 19mil e poucas palavras. Meus dedinhos estão com calos! Hahah! Mas vale a pena:) Aproveitem esse capítulo, que é lindo! E quero reviews, hein! São mais de 16 mil hits e tão poucos reviews chora Brincadeirinha! Obrigado por lerem a fic, eu traduzo com carinho! Beijão :**  
**

**Capítulo 10**

_Well, how can I forget you, girl?_

_(Como eu posso esquecê-la, garota?)_

_When there is always something there to remind me?_

_(Quando há sempre algo para me lembrar?)_

-- Always Something There to Remind Me by Naked Eyes

* * *

Draco esperou até não poder ouvir mais suas vozes antes de guardar seus livros e pergaminhos na mochila. Não queria fazer nenhum barulho e arriscar Potter o ouvir mexendo-se na sala de estudos, mas tinha certeza que os batimentos em seu peito o entregariam da mesma forma. Um minuto ele estava no céu e no próximo, estava de volta ao inferno. Sentir Hermione movendo-se embaixo dele, a deliciosa fricção que o corpo dela fazia contra o dele, pele suave e quente sob seus dedos... E então Potter tinha que estragar tudo. Como sempre. Maldito Potter!

O agitado sonserino agarrou sua mochila ao lado do sofá e jogou a capa por cima dos ombros antes de ir para a biblioteca e depois para o corredor vazio. Apressou-se pelos corredores, caminhando rápido em direção às masmorras da Sonserina, agradecido por não encontrar ninguém ao longo do caminho. Sabia que iria ser um escândalo. Ofegava, como se tivesse acabado de fazer 300 manobras de quadribol; seu rosto estava vermelho e seu cabelo bagunçado. Qualquer mentira que ele estivesse contando a si mesmo de que Hermione Granger não tinha mais efeitos sobre ele eram absurdas; a pequena sessão de 'estudo' provou isso. Com alguns segundos de beijo, ele ficara notavelmente excitado e todos os toques gentis e gemidos suaves dela só aumentavam a sensação. E ele nunca sentira algo como quando ela beijava-o no pescoço. A intromissão de Potter não diminui a condição de Draco. Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer.

Finalmente, ele viu a entrada para as masmorras e latiu a senha. A limpa parede de pedra abriu-se e ele correu para dentro, esperando caminhar até seu quarto sem ser notado, mas, claro, havia uma pessoa acordada ainda, revisando seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

Lissane tirou os olhos do livro para ver um flash de roupas pretas e cabelos louro platinados passar pelo cômodo, fazendo seus pergaminhos voarem, enquanto ele corria até o dormitório.

Ela gritou:

- Draco, onde você... - mas ele já estava fora de vista antes que ela terminasse a sentença.

Poucos minutos depois, emergiu do quarto, uma toalha numa das mãos, e produtos de higiene pessoal na outra. Ele olhou estranhamente para ela, mas não disse nada. Ela gritou para ele mais uma vez enquanto ele encaminhava-se para os banheiros masculinos.

- Draco, onde você está indo agora?

Ele respondeu, mas mais parecia que estava falando consigo mesmo do que com ela:

- Banho. Gelado.

Ela balançou a cabeça com pesar e murmurou para si mesma:

- O coitado está ficando louco. Espero que não fique assim a cada teste que tiver.

Olhou para a porta fechada por alguns segundos, então voltou para a lição de Transfiguração.

* * *

Na vontade de juntar suas coisas da sala de estudos da biblioteca com rapidez, Hermione apenas enfiara todos os seus pertences dentro de sua já surrada mochila. Enquanto ela corria pelos corredores, tentando alcançar um obviamente irritado Harry que andava estranhamente quase correndo, sua mochila rasgou-se e tudo caiu no chão. Com um suspiro exasperado, ela murmurou 'Droga!' e parou para juntar suas coisas. Harry continuou andando.

Ela abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair, ele virou-se, os olhos brilhando.

- O que - Harry pausou, obviamente tentando controlar seu temperamento - diabos você acha que está fazendo??

Abaixada no chão, Hermione encontrou sua varinha, apontou para a mochila e murmurou:

- Reparo - o rasgou costurou-se imediatamente e ela começou a colocar as coisas para dentro. Com óbvio incomodo, ela disse - Estou recolhendo meus livros e penas, que estão neste momento atirados no corredor de Feitiços, sem ajuda sua, devo acrescentar. Você poderia pelo menos me dar uma mão em vez de ficar parado aí, gritando comigo por razão alguma.

Ele andou e parou na frente dela, mas sem ajudá-la.

- Eu não estou falando de agora. Eu quero dizer mais cedo, na biblioteca. - a voz dele encheu-se de raiva.

Ela olhou para ele, sem conseguir mascarar sua surpresa. Ele vira alguma coisa? Não poderia. Estava do lado de fora. Ele sabe? Harry olhou para baixo, seus olhos de esmeralda rasgando a máscara de confusão dela. Precisava olhar para longe. Seus olhos sempre buscavam a verdade; ela não conseguia mentir para ele quando ele olhava para ela daquela forma. Veritaserum era ridículo, só de olhar para o rosto dele fazia qualquer um cantar como um canário. Ela ocupou-se com alguns pergaminhos no chão, evitando seu olhar. Era a única chance de manter-se calada.

- Do que você está falando? Eu estava estudando Aritmancia para o teste. Você sabe disso.

Ela pode ouvir o som de passos perto dela, então o rosto dele estava na frente do dela; ele havia se abaixado à sua frente, seus olhos penetrantes encarando-a.

- Engraçado, eu não lembro de você, ou de ninguém mais, ter me dito que Aritmancia é uma matéria que demanda esforço físico. Quando você abriu a porta, você estava respirando tão rápido e suas roupas estavam tão amarrotadas que eu pensei que você estivera lutando com um trasgo - ele pausou, vendo milhares de emoções passarem pelo rosto dela - E eu ouvi barulhos também. Na verdade, eram gemidos.

O rosto de Hermione tornou-se tão vermelho quanto as roupas de quadribol de Harry. Ela ficou de pé para pegar uma pena que caíra do outro lado do corredor. Qualquer coisa para ficar longe daqueles olhos.

- Gemidos? Que absurdo - ela riu, mas foi uma risada cheia de nervosismo. Sua mão tremeu quando ela esticou-a para pegar a pena.

Mas Harry fora mais rápido. Ele não havia sido denominado o mais novo Apanhador em 100 anos por nada. Ele pulou através do corredor e pegou a pena do chão, então levantou-se abruptamente na frente da melhor amiga. A garota que ele pensara conhecer melhor que qualquer outra. A garota que nunca mentira para ele.

- Eu vi a mochila dele, Hermione. Eu sei que Malfoy estava lá com você.

As vezes, Hermione realmente odiava o quão direto Harry era. Ele não fazia jogos, ele não cobria a questão; Harry falava o que pensava, o que era normalmente uma arma excelente. A maioria das pessoas não esperava ser acertada com a verdade de cara, então quando ele o fazia, elas não tinha tempo para reagir, não tinham como escapar. Felizmente, Hermione nunca fora alvo da arma de Harry; até agora. Ela estava sem palavras.

Ela tentou esquivar-se dele, mas ele agarrou-a pela mão e arrastou-a até uma sala de Feitiços vazia, para ter privacidade. Ele balançou a varinha e disse 'Lumos' um pouco mais severamente do que necessário.

- Eu vi a mochila dele com o símbolo da Sonserina e um casaco com o distintivo de Monitor no sofá. O único Monitor da Sonserina é o Malfoy, então você vai me dizer o que ele estava fazendo lá ou devo ir até as masmorras para perguntá-lo eu mesmo?

Ela abriu a boca para dá-lo uma explicação racional, mas infelizmente não conseguiu pensar em uma. Sua cabeça estava girando muito por tudo o que acontecera nos últimos trinta minutos. Não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa e, o mais importante, não queria. Não podia mentir para o melhor amigo mais -- não era certo, e precisava de alguém com quem conversar. Tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça e em seu coração, criando confusão e ansiedade. De um jeito estranho, ela estava feliz que Harry vira a mochila de Draco.

Hermione jogou-se em uma cadeira e apoiou a cabeça em cima da mesa à sua frente. Grunhiu.

- Harry, nem eu consigo entender. Como vou poder explicar para você?

Ele não ficara tocado com o óbvio estresse dela. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e disse:

- Eu não sei, mas é melhor começar a falar. Nesse momento tem tanta coisa na minha mente que cada possibilidade do porque você estar com Malfoy quando você disse que estaria estudando é lucro.

Ainda com a cabeça na mesa, ela disse:

- Mas nós estávamos estudando. Pelo menos foi assim que começou.

Uma imagem horrível piscou na mente de Harry e toda a raiva se dissipou enquanto ele movia-se rapidamente até o lugar onde Hermione estava sentada.

- Deus, Hermione, o Malfoy te machucou? Ele fez alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para cima instantaneamente, uma expressão surpresa nos olhos.

- O que? Não. Não foi nada disso.

Harry obrigou-se a acalmar-se.

- Então me diga o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava em Beauxbatons, você não é a mesma desde que voltou. Primeiro eu achei que você só estava tentando ajustar-se em Hogwarts novamente, mas você já está aqui faz seis semanas, e ainda parece distante. Você passa todo o tempo estudando, e quando passa algum tempo com a gente, você fica com esse olhar distante nos olhos. Nós todos pensamos que você estava apenas nervosa com esse teste de Aritmancia e estivera estudando como uma louca, mas então eu vejo as coisas de Malfoy na sua sala privada. O que você acha que eu devo pensar?

Hermione levantou-se e começou a andar nervosamente pela sala. As emoções de Harry mudavam de preocupação para raiva rapidamente, por causa do estranho comportamento de Hermione. Ela estava testando sua paciência.

- Comece a falar, Hermione, ou eu vou achar Malfoy nas masmorras, porém antes eu vou ir pegar Rony para ambos ouvirmos a história diretamente dele.

Ela levantou a mão, frustrada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu falo. Mas você deve me prometer que vai me ouvir antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Harry imediatamente ficou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Por que será que eu tenho uma sensação ruim sobre isso?

Ela sorriu fraquinho, e então começou a contá-lo tudo, da viagem de trem até o acontecimento na biblioteca. Do primeiro ato de chantagem da parte dela até o último pedido de ajuda de Draco. Do primeiro sorriso charmoso de Phillippe até seus dois olhos roxos, cortesia de Draco; ela apenas o privou das descrições detalhadas de seus momentos mais íntimos com o loiro em questão. Ela sabia que era difícil Harry ouvi-la falar tanto quanto era para ela contá-lo sobre si e Draco.

Demorou um tempo até contar tudo a Harry e, quando ela terminou, Hermione sentiu um rápido alívio. Harry havia ficado em silêncio na maior parte da história, interrompendo apenas para esclarecer sobre a noite do Baile Bon Voyage e de como Draco descobrira o esquema de Phillippe. Era bom conversas com alguém sobre tudo o que acontecera e não ter que esconder mais. Com a voz rouca de tanto falar, Hermione terminou e sentou-se, respirando fundo. Ela sabia que a parte fácil acabara. Esperando pela reação de Harry, imaginou o que ele diria, e isso a encheu de nervosismo e apreensão. Ela esperou que ele tentasse ficar calmo e que não explodisse como uma bomba; contudo, uma pequena parte dela temia que era informação demais para processar, e ele explodiria como Rony faria.

Harry olhou para ela por algum tempo em silêncio, sua mente repetindo a história que ela acabara de contar. Quando ele finalmente falou, o tom era sério.

- Me desculpe, Hermione, mas eu não consigo acreditar que Malfoy poderia mudar tanto em oito semanas. Não faz sentindo. Olha quem o pai dele é, olha o tipo de gente com quem ele anda. Eles estão todos no círculo íntimo de Voldemort - ele viu que ela já estava abrindo a boca para responder, então adicionou - E eu sei que você é inteligente demais para acreditar em todo aquele lixo que Lucio vem mostrando ao Ministério no último ano sobre com ele é um homem limpo. Eu o vi lá com Voldemort na noite em que Cedrico morreu. Lucio Malfoy ainda é um Comensal, não importa o quanto ele, ou seu filho, negue.

Harry engasgou-se com a lembrança daquela noite horrível. Hermione sabia que ainda o assombrava. Rony havia dito a Harry que ele acordava algumas vezes durante a noite, chamando o nome de Cedrico.

- Eu não discordo de você sobre o pai de Draco. O que eu quero dizer é que Draco não precisa se tornar exatamente o que ele é - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, então ela explicou - Olha, ambos os meus pais são dentistas, e mesmo que eu nunca soubesse que eu era uma bruxa, eu ainda assim não teria me tornado uma dentista. Eu morro de medo daquelas brocas e das injeções de Novocaína.

Ela teve um calafrio ao pensar naquilo e Harry sorriu um pouco. Ela continuou, mais cautelosa:

- E olhe para você. Seu tio e tia são as pessoas mais cabeça fechada, chatas e frias no planeta, e você não é nada como eles. Você é uma das pessoas mais doces e legais que eu conheço. Então onde diz que Draco deve seguir os passos de Lucio?

Harry ainda não estava convencido.

- Você não vê? Ele está agindo como o pai agora - Hermione olhou para ele, curiosa - Você vem mentindo para seus amigos por semanas, por que Malfoy a pediu. Ele a manipulou e criou um esquema para fazer você o ajudar, essencialmente cortando seu contato com os amigos.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Não foi assim. Ele realmente precisava da minha ajuda para Aritmancia, e até hoje, nós realmente passamos todo o tempo que passamos juntos estudando. E eu o ofereci ajuda; ele não pediu. Eu faria a mesma coisa por qualquer um que precisasse. Além do mais, tecnicamente, eu não menti para vocês. Eu estava estudando Aritmancia todas as noites que disse que estaria.

Harry rolou os olhos para ela.

- Você estava mentindo por omissão. Toda a noite que você ia estudar, você convenientemente esquecia de adicionar que era com Malfoy. Este é um grande detalhe a ser deixado de fora.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Parecia mais fácil deste jeito. Nós vínhamos evitando qualquer coisa por semanas. Eu acho que era inevitável que alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Entre todo o stress do teste, manter tudo em segredo e tudo o que aconteceu na França, você não acha que ia acontecer algo?

Ela precisava ouvir alguém dizer que estava tudo bem, que ela não estava ficando louca. Que havia uma explicação racional para o jeito que ela estava se sentindo.

Harry inclinou-se na cadeira.

- Acho que sim. Eu sabia que você tinha algo em mente, e coisas ruins acontecem quando você esconde-as. Então eu acho que a próxima pergunta é; quando você planeja contar a Rony? - ele correu os dedos pelo já bagunçado cabelo.

Hermione ficou pálida ao pensar em contar ao amigo ruivo e esquentado. Harry conseguia ouvir a razão quando necessário, mas Rony era notoriamente conhecido pelo jargão 'faça antes, pense depois'. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria suportar a queda que seria contá-lo. Pensou sobre aquilo um momento e argumentou:

- Por que eu devo contar tudo a Rony? Pelo menos não agora - ela sorriu - Vem dizer que vocês garotos me contaram sobre todas as garotas que vocês beijaram.

Hermione sabia que o tinha na mão nesse ponto, pois sabia de fato que Rony beijara uma garota enquanto visitava Carlinhos na Romênia, e só sabia pois Gina a contara. Rony não dissera uma única palavra.

- Eu ainda estou esperando Rony me contar sobre o caso dele com aquela bruxa da Romênia.

- Eu não acho que foi tecnicamente um 'caso'. Estava mais para mãos dadas e uns beijinhos - ele riu à custa do amigo - Fred e Jorge abusaram e provocaram dele sem misericórdia.

Ela riu um pouco também.

- Eu sei. Gina me contou. Mas vê o que eu quero dizer? Eu soube disso tudo pela Gina. Nem você, nem Rony viram a necessidade de me contar, então não vejo a necessidade de Rony saber sobre eu e Draco.

Harry tremia com o contínuo uso do primeiro nome de Malfoy. Era tão estranho para ele ouvi-la falar da pedra em seu caminho com tanta familiaridade. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, imaginando.

- Você quer dizer que existe um 'você e Draco' para se falar?

- Não - ela respondeu rapidamente. Vendo a curiosa reação no rosto de Harry, ela explicou - Quero dizer, eu não vejo ponto nenhum em contar a Rony quando não há nada para contar. Você sabe como ele fica. E imagina quando descobrir que eu beijei um Malfoy!

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Tem razão. Rony mal consegue ficar na mesma escola que Malfoy, e se ele soubesse que você e Malfoy... bem, eu acho que a reação dele poria a Grifinória na zona vermelha de pontos - ambos riram um pouco. Mas Harry continuou, um tom mais sério - Hermione, você não está planejando começar nada com Malfoy, está?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu não pensei sobre isso.

Mas pela expressão nos olhos dela, Harry sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Ele sentia que ela pensava mais sobre aquilo do que qualquer coisa, mesmo que admitisse para si mesma ou não.

- Então me deixe dizer, e, por favor, me ouça - ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela e apertou, confortando-a - Eu não tenho certeza que consigo acreditar neste novo e melhorado Malfoy que você conhece. Está muito além do reino das possibilidades para eu engolir. Mas eu consigo ver que você acredita, e você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço depois de Dumbledore, então eu confio que você não será enganada pelos poderes de persuasão de Malfoy.

Hermione corou pelos elogios de Harry e a confiança que ele depositava nela.

- Você tem que admitir, ele tem sido muito mais educado com os grifinórios este ano - Hermione ofereceu como prova - As brigas foram normalmente instigadas pelos meus dois super protetores guarda-costas ou pelos dele - ela sorriu - Draco segurou a língua muito mais do que no passado. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa, não?

- Talvez - Harry admitiu a contragosto, mas adicionou com uma voz mais grossa - Contudo, isso não significa que eu confio nele. Nem de longe. E eu acho que você vai apenas se machucas continuando com ele. Mesmo que ele recebera um transplante de personalidade, a família dele ainda é a mesma. E eles machucariam você, Hermione. A primeira chance que ele tiver, Lucio Malfoy vai machucar você. Não se engane sobre isso.

Ele falava com tanta preocupação, que Hermione ficou chocada com a força de sua convicção. Ela esquecera como era bom conversar aberta e honestamente com Harry. Ele a conhecia; de um jeito que só um melhor amigo podia.

- É fácil fazer promessas a alguém quando você está em outro país ou longe de Hogwarts, mas Draco conseguirá manter as promessas quando ele estiver cara-a-cara com os colegas e os pais? Relacionamentos entre sonserinos e grifinórios são notoriamente conhecidos por acabarem mal, e vocês dois não são qualquer alunos.

Hermione abriu os olhos com surpresa e riu.

- Nossa, Harry, você soa como se tivéssemos declarado o amor eterno um pelo o outro ou algo assim. Draco não me prometeu nada, e eu não o prometi nada também - ao olhar de alívio de Harry, ela adicionou - Foram só alguns beijos, e cada um deles foi uma total surpresa, tanto que nem falávamos sobre eles depois.

- Então você não está em um relacionamento com ele?

- Se 'relacionamento' quer dizer namorar, dar as mãos e dar longas caminhadas românticas juntos, então não.

Harry respirou fundo.

- E você quer ter um relacionamento com ele?

Ela olhou-o nervosamente, sentindo os olhos de esmeralda puxar a verdade de dentro dela.

- Se ele reverter para o antigo Malfoy, então não, claro que não - ela cobriu a mão dele em seu braço com a própria mão - Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu não acho que conhecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy até Beauxbatons. Eu acho que o garoto com quem nós brigamos durante cinco anos não é o verdadeiro bruxo.

- Você merece algo melhor do que alguém que não pode ser o mesmo em público e na intimidade - ele falou com convicção, os olhos implorando que ela não agisse com impulsividade.

- Eu sei, por isso não estou contando com algo sério acontecendo entre nós. Você me conhece, Harry. Eu sou mais lógica impossível. E envolver-se com um Malfoy é provavelmente a coisa mais ilógica que uma bruxa nascida trouxa pode fazer.

Ele sorriu, feliz em ouvir as palavras dela.

- Então você não o ama?

Ela riu abertamente.

- Amar Draco? Harry, ao contrário do que as minhas colegas de quarto Lilá e Parvati dizem, uma garota normal não se apaixona por um garoto diferente a cada semana.

As bochechas de Harry queimaram de vergonha. Do jeito que as garotas no salão comunal falavam, parecia que sempre conversavam sobre estar apaixonada por um garoto ou outro.

- Bem, então tá. Pelo menos isso está claro.

Ela levantou da cadeira, confiante de que a 'conversinha' estava finalmente concluída. O humor na sala estava consideravelmente mais light do que quando ele agarrou-a pelo braço a arrastou-a até lá. Mas então um pensamento chocou-se contra Harry enquanto eles andavam até a porta. Ele parou de andar e virou-se, coçando a cabeça e a estudando.

- Hermione, você acha que está se apaixonando por Malfoy?

Se ele esperava por uma negação firme, ficou desapontado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu:

- Eu não sei. Eu apenas não sei.

Harry argumentou:

- Então eu acho que é melhor você evitar qualquer contato olho-a-olho com ele, antes que as coisas comecem a progredir e...

- Eu não posso dar as costas para ele, Harry. Não agora. Por oito semanas ele ficou essencialmente isolado de todas as influências negativas da Sonserina e toda a propaganda de ódio aos sangue-ruins. Enquanto meus amigos e família me mandavam montes de cartas e pacotes, Draco recebeu apenas um punhado delas. As poucas cartas que o pai dele conseguiu mandá-lo não pareciam muito amigáveis. Eu acho que ficar separado de tudo deu ambos a chance de ver como o outro vive. A vida dele não é tão bonita e encantada como ele diz que é, e eu acho que ele reconheceu que as coisas não são apenas pretas e brancas como foi ensinado. Eu não vou jogar isso fora só porque você tem medo do que podemos fazer se ficarmos sozinhos.

- Tudo bem. Eu só estou dizendo que ele ainda é muito imprevisível e pode tentar usa sua - ele pausou, tentando encontrar uma palavra que não o fizesse vomitar, finalmente encontrando-a - proximidade com você para esquematizar e manipular e ser o rei da Sonserina novamente - ele pausou novamente, um pouco mais desconfortável - E se ele tentar alguma coisa novamente? Você realmente quer ser a garota com quem ele se agarra atrás de portas fechadas, mas mal pode agir de modo civilizado na frente de outras pessoas?

Hermione ponderou, já que Harry realmente tinha um ponto de vista.

- O que você sugere, então? Se ele ainda for querer minha ajuda em Aritmancia, eu não quero dizer 'não', pois isso só vai atiçar na mente dele as idéias do pai sobre sangue-ruins.

Harry mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

- Você poderia ter um acompanhante - os olhos de Hermione alargaram-se de choque - Alguém que já sabe da sua situação com ele. Alguém que faria com que Malfoy mantivesse sua mente em Aritmancia e as mãos longe de você. Alguém como eu.

Harry pensou que nunca se acostumaria com a idéia de que Draco Malfoy - a pedra em seu caminho, o mais extraordinário dos idiotas, o mais insolente de todos os bastardos do universo - era o garoto que evocava aqueles gemidos prazerosos de Hermione. Era inacreditável e certamente surreal. Contudo ele também sabia que Hermione era muito teimosa e independente, puxá-la para longe de Malfoy falando mal continuamente do mesmo iria apenas empurrá-la nos braços abertos dele; e, na opinião de Harry, não tinha pior lugar para uma bruxa nascida trouxa estar do que nos braços de um Malfoy.

Naquela sala, Harry prometeu manter Draco Malfoy sob seus cuidados mais do que nunca.

* * *

Draco esperou ansiosamente Hermione entrar no Salão Principal para o café na manhã seguinte. De alguma forma, achou que poderia ler pela expressão dela o que havia acontecido depois que ela e Potter deixaram a biblioteca na noite anterior, mas ela não apareceu. Disse a si mesmo que ela provavelmente apenas queria estudar um pouco mais antes do teste de Aritmancia, mas uma sensação engraçada o dizia que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo de sua ausência. Cada vez que ele olhava para a mesa da Grifinória, facas verdes bastante pontudas estavam encarando de volta. Harry Potter estava observando Draco com mais ferocidade do que antes.

Depois do café, ele correu até a sala da Prof. Vector, esperando trocar algumas palavras com Hermione antes do teste, mas ela também não estava lá. Por alguma razão além de sua compreensão, ele precisava vê-la antes do teste. Sua presença podia acalmá-lo. Finalmente, ela chegou, um pouco antes da sineta tocar anunciando o começo das aulas. Ela apressou-se até sua mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Dino Thomas, um colega da Grifinória, sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado sonserino da sala. Prof. Vector passou os exames, e Draco começou a virar as páginas. Tudo parecia familiar. Estava realmente preparado. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela nele, então olhou para o outro lado da sala. Ela sorriu e murmurou um 'Boa sorte'. E com um último suspiro, ele começou.

Depois que Draco entregara seu teste, juntou seus livros para ir embora. Sentia-se vagamente confiante de que fora bem; melhor do que ele teria ido sem a ajuda de Hermione. Entendera as perguntas e foi capaz de solucionar os problemas. Sabia que era incapaz de conseguir falar com Hermione depois do teste de Aritmancia; todos se juntavam em volta dela, como se ela fosse um livro de respostas vivo. De acordo com a maioria dos colegas, as respostas de Hermione eram sempre as corretas, então havia sempre muita comparação. 'Hermione, o que você achou na 15? E quanto a 20B?' Era sempre assim depois de todos os testes.

No dia seguinte, cada vez que ele vira Hermione, ela estava com um dos amigos grifinórios. Potter, em particular, parecia especialmente grudado em sua cintura. Ela parecia mais alegre e menos estressada do que nas últimas semanas. Ria e sorria, lembrando à Draco dos dias divertidos que tiveram na França; as sessões de estudo até tarde, a viagem para Paris. Fazia seu estômago revirar de ver seus olhos brilharem novamente, mas o deixava irritado saber que os sorrisos dela não eram para ele. Podia dizer que algo mudara entre ela e Potter, algo que acontecera depois que ele a pegara na biblioteca, e Draco estava ficando louco de curiosidade.

Uma nuvem estranha e proibida de ciúmes escureceu sua mente enquanto ele via Hermione com Weasley e Potter no café da manhã de Sexta. Estavam todos rindo e conversando naturalmente, incomodando Hermione com alguns pedaços de bacon feios e tomando suco de laranja. Olhou em volta para a sua própria mesa, muito menos feliz e muito menos agradável que a mesa da Grifinória. Por que ela olharia para ele, se ela tinha os amigos para mantê-la ocupada? Achou que deveria ter cruzado algumas linhas aquela noite na biblioteca. Aquilo deveria ter sido o necessário para ela esquecê-lo, ele pensou silenciosamente. Alguns beijos a mais para tirá-lo de seu sistema. Então por que não funcionou para ele? Por que ela ainda estava em seus pensamentos?

Finalmente, algo aconteceu para mostrar as rachaduras na armadura de Hermione. O correio-coruja. Como toda a manhã, as corujas vieram voando para o Salão Principal para entregar cartas e pacotes. Dois pássaros em particular chamaram a atenção de Draco, pois eles traziam o símbolo de Beauxbatons estampados nos grandes pacotes que carregavam. Um voou até Hermione e entregou um pacote idêntico ao que caiu na frente de Draco. Ele reconheceu a caligrafia fina e feminina de Isabel imediatamente.

Lissane estava sentada ao lado dele. Ela olhou para o pacote com curiosidade.

- Mmmm. De uma admiradora secreta, Draco? Cartas de amor de bruxas bobinhas que esperam que você vire seu namorado?

Ele riu enquanto abria o pacote. Isabel aparentemente usara um rolo inteiro de fita para ter certeza de que a caixa não abriria durante o vôo.

- Muito engraçado, Liss. É de Isabel Dupris. Você lembra, a garota da qual eu falei para você. Ela é filha no Ministro da Magia francês.

Finalmente ele conseguiu abrir um dos lados da caixa e escorregou os objetos para fora. Tinha uma nota em cima.

_'Queridíssimo Draco,'_

- Aha! É uma carta de amor - Lissane exclamou, olhando por cima do ombro de Draco para ler a carta.

Ele virou-se para que ela não pudesse ler.

- Você se importa? Isso é privado.

Ele e Isabel trocaram muitas cartas nas últimas semanas, e ela sempre mencionava Hermione. Mesmo que nunca mencionasse a bonita grifinória em suas respostas, Isabel ainda assim perguntava como estava Hermione. Não achava que seria prudente Lissane ou qualquer outro sonserino ler qualquer coisa sobre Hermione em sua correspondência. Achando-se relativamente seguro dos olhos inquisidores de Lissane, ele continuou a ler novamente.

_'Queridíssimo Draco,_

_Eu espero que tudo vá bem em Hogwarts. Está mortalmente chato aqui sem você para esquentar as coisas. Phillippe ainda está se comportando incrivelmente bem desde que você o deixou acabado, então não tenho nem mesmo as palhaçadas dele para me entreter._

_Eu estou mandando para você algumas fotos que foram tiradas durante sua visita aqui. Algumas delas vão estar no nosso anuário quando o ano acabar, mas não pude esperar para vocês vê-las. Considere um presente de Natal tardio, eu acho que você vai gostar._

_Tudo de bom,_

_Isabel_

_Obs.: Eu mandei cópias para Hermione também. Mesmo na foto, vocês estão lindos dançando juntos.'_

Draco releu a observação novamente. Olhou nervosamente para a mesa da Grifinória e viu o rosto ansioso de Hermione olhando-o de volta enquanto ela também desfazia seu pacote antes de voltar os olhos para o conteúdo. Acomodado entre um material esponjoso e leve material, Draco pescou seu presente. Era um álbum de fotos com o símbolo de Beauxbatons e seu nome gravado na capa. Continha fotos de alguns de seus passeios de campo e também de diferentes aulas. Havia também um porta-retrato, decorado de fitas prateadas e douradas. Draco engasgou-se quando viu o que o porta-retrato segurava; era a foto do Baile Bon Voyage que o estudante fotógrafo de Beauxbatons tirara enquanto Draco e Hermione dançavam. Sua boca abriu-se enquanto o Draco e a Hermione da foto dançavam juntinhos, olhando graciosamente um para os olhos do outro. Isabel estava certa; eles ficavam lindos juntos. Por um instante, ele foi tragado de volta para aquela noite, Hermione em seus braços, o cheiro de seus cabelos, o jeito com que suas vestes pareciam fazê-la brilhar e o jeito que se beijaram no terraço.

Um agudo grito ao seu lado direito trouxe Draco de volta à realidade. Lissane conseguira dar uma olhada na foto, e seus olhos de chocolate normalmente convidativos o encaravam incrédulos. Rapidamente, ela arrancou o porta-retrato de suas mãos e guardou-o cuidadosamente na caixa, para não chamar mais atenção do que seria necessário. Ela levantou-se da cadeira, juntando os livros.

- Draco, eu esqueci meu livro de Feitiços nas masmorras. Você viria comigo para pegar?

Ela agarrou a manga do casaco de Draco, então ele juntou seus livros e o pacote e seguiu-a sem mais palavras.

* * *

Hermione observou Draco sair com Lissane. Ela sentira os olhos dele a seguindo desde a manhã anterior, esperando por uma chance de falar com ela sozinha, mas Hermione havia sido cuidadosa para não dá-lo essa oportunidade. Depois de sua conversa com Harry, passara a maior parte da noite ponderando os conselhos do melhor amigo. Se estava se apaixonando por Draco (e uma vozinha em sua cabeça disse que aquilo era uma certeza), então Hermione precisava afastar-se. Duvidava que Draco fosse reconhecer publicamente qualquer tipo de relacionamento romântico que poderia existir entre eles. Por trás de portas fechadas, ele podia estar morrendo de vontade de colocar o passado para trás e continuar fazendo seja lá o que era que estavam fazendo. Mas ele arriscaria sujar o sobrenome associando-se com uma sangue-ruim? Ele teria a coragem de enfrentar seu pai e os sonserinos? Ela não tinha certeza.

Hermione estava acostumada a enfrentar pessoas e brigar por aquilo que ela queria. Mesmo quando todos disseram que o F.A.L.E. era uma causa perdida, ela ficou firme em suas convicções de que os elfos domésticos mereciam mais direitos do que lhes era dado. Seus pais a ensinaram a falar o que estava pensando e lutar as batalhas que precisavam ser batalhadas. Contudo, Hermione sabia que Draco havia sido criado em um ambiente totalmente diferente. Na Mansão Malfoy, conformidade era servida todos os dias, com velhos valores bruxos como acompanhamento. No mundo Malfoy, sangue-puros não se misturavam com sangue-ruins; a menos que quisessem encrenca. E Hermione sabia que Draco não iria querer causar mais encrenca para o nome de sua família; por isso ele trabalhara tanto durante o programa de intercâmbio, para restaurar o orgulho de sua família na sociedade bruxa.

Então o presente de Isabel, apesar de generoso e interessante, não poderia ter vindo numa pior hora. Hermione não precisava de nenhum lembrete sobre o quão irresistível Draco ficara em suas vestes de gala ou como ela tremera quando seus braços envolveram-na enquanto dançavam. Até mesmo a Hermione da foto parecia que iria derreter-se sob o olhar cinzento profundo dele.

Demorou alguns minutos para Hermione perceber o que segurava nas mãos. Podia sentir o sangue jorrar para seu rosto enquanto as memórias do Baile Bon Voyage tomavam conta dela. Ela afundou o porta-retrato rapidamente contra seu peito, e olhou furtivamente a mesa para checar se alguém mais vira. Felizmente, a maioria de seus amigos eram homens, e estavam mais interessados em emitir _ooohhs_ e _aaahss_ ao verem as fotos de Isabel no álbum do que notar o que tinha no porta-retrato. Hermione trouxera poucas fotos com ela para Hogwarts, e não havia muitas com Isabel já que ela e Hermione não foram muito amigáveis uma com a outra durante a primeira parte da viagem. A maior parte das fotos do álbum era da última noite lá, no baile.

- Garotos - Gina reclamou, do lado direito de Hermione. Rolou os olhos com desgosto - Você juraria que eles nunca viram uma garota antes.

- Hmm? - Hermione murmurou distraidamente. Olhou quando Gina apontou os garotos animados - Ah, sim. Garotos.

Gina gesticulou para o porta-retrato que Hermione ainda segurava contra o peito e falou:

- Aquele é o vestido que você comprou em Paris? Ele fica lindo em você - ela observou o rosto de Hermione ficar rosa de vergonha, mas continuou mesmo assim - Se a foto é indicação, eu diria que Malfoy também acha.

Hermione olhou para a amiga e abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa; contudo, pensou melhor e fechou-a rapidamente. Enquanto colocava o porta-retrato na caixa, com a parte da frente para baixo para que ninguém visse o casal, finalmente respondeu:

- Sim, aquele é o meu vestido Valeri. Isabel recomendou a loja para mim. Você me conhece, Gin, não sei diferenciar um designer do outro, mas ela disse...

Gina travou o blá-blá-blá de Hermione colocando uma mão gentil no braço trêmulo da garota mais velha. Dizem que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras, e o velho conselho estava com certeza correto nesse caso. _Era de se imaginar porque Hermione andara tão distraída, e eu não a culpo nem um pouco_, pensou Gina. Se um garoto olhasse para ela daquela forma, ficaria completamente aluada também. O fato de ser Draco Malfoy apenas fazia a situação um pouco mais difícil. Mas Hermione não era a primeira bruxa grifinória a se sentir atraída por um bruxo da Sonserina. Aliás, Gina conhecia muitas garotas da casa que tinham quedas óbvias pelo mal-humorado, mas incontestavelmente bonito Monitor da Sonserina. Ele era o antagonista; dinheiro, poder, atitude e cabelos maravilhosos.

E Gina sabia o quão sedutor e atraente o 'lado negro' pode ser. Sua experiência com o diário de Tom Riddle deixara essa impressão nela. Mesmo quando sentira que algo estava errado, ela continuava a buscar por mais. E Hermione nunca julgara Gina por nada daquilo; nunca fizera Gina sentir-se envergonhada de suas ações. Agora Gina iria retribuir o favor. Se Hermione estava envolvida com Malfoy, Gina estaria lá para ela.

Gina apertou a mão de Hermione e ofereceu:

- Hermione, se você precisar conversar sobre qualquer coisa...

Hermione sorriu fracamente para Gina.

- Eu estou bem. Verdade. Não há nada para conversar - explicou - Mas eu realmente quero colocar esse pacote no meu quarto antes de Poções, então vou subir.

- Quer companhia? - a ruiva ofereceu.

- Não - Hermione respondeu rapidamente. Não estava pronta para outra discussão, mesmo que soubesse que Gina estava genuinamente tentando ajudar. Contudo, ela só queria ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, antes de encarar Draco em Poções.

Eles tinham duas aulas de Poções naquela manhã, e ela não poderia o evitar lá. Prof. Snape havia os colocado juntos quase todas as aulas desde que voltaram a Hogwarts. Até mesmo para Snape, pensou que aquele método particular de tortura estava passando dos limites. Rony insistira que Snape estava punindo os grifinórios, pois não gostava deles e o melhor jeito de fazê-lo era preveni-la de ajudar os amigos durante a aula. Os sonserinos estavam começando a reclamar, pois Draco era o melhor aluno de Poções na casa, e se ele estivesse em dupla com Hermione, eles não podiam pedir ajuda tão facilmente também. Hermione apenas esperava que um pequeno fio de dignidade encontrasse o caminho até o professor de Poções naquela manhã, deixando-a longe de Draco por algum tempo. Eles iriam começar uma nova poção aquela manhã, e Snape geralmente mudava as duplas quando começavam matéria nova.

Finalmente, resgatou o álbum do grupo de garotos admirados e fez seu caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Teria que correr para ter certeza que chegaria nas masmorras antes do sinal bater, mas tudo bem. Precisava de uma corrida, de qualquer jeito. Enquanto caminhava até as escadas, ouviu vozes altas vindo de uma salinha do hall principal. A curiosidade venceu e ela diminuiu a velocidade dos passos para tentar reconhecer as vozes, mas então Snape saiu do Salão Principal, batendo a porta atrás dele, a distraindo de sua curiosidade.

- Está sem senso de direção esta manhã, Srta. Granger? - ele perguntou - A menos que você e seus amigos bagunceiros tenham movido as masmorras, você deveria estar descendo e não subindo para a sua primeira aula.

O olhar frio e calculado dele a congelou em seu lugar nas escadas.

- Sim, professor - ela respondeu - Eu apenas preciso largar uma coisa no meu quarto antes da aula - ela mostrou o grande pacote para que Snape pudesse ver, as mãos tremendo sob seu olhar gelado.

- Então por que você está parada aí, garota? Ande logo. O sinal vai tocar em breve e eu não vou tolerar atrasos de você. Monitora ou não, você ainda pode perder pontos - sem esperar por uma resposta, ele virou-se e desceu silenciosamente o corredor, o movimento das vestes era a única indicação de que ele estava se mexendo.

Carregando seu pacote, Hermione correu pelas escadas, esquecendo completamente as vozes altas na salinha do hall.

* * *

Eles andaram pouco antes de Lissane virar em um pequeno corredor e empurrar Draco para dentro de uma pequena sala no hall de entrada. Ela largou suas coisas no chão e começou a andar; Draco observou-a curiosamente.

Sem esperar, Lissane virou-se para ele e exclamou:

- Você está louco? Hermione Granger? Você vem se agarrando com a maldita da Hermione Granger?

Draco largou as coisas em uma mesa próxima.

- Ei, ei, ei. Do que você está falando? Acho que você é a louca aqui - ele tentou mentir, mas tinha uma sensação de que era uma causa perdida. Lissane não era burra. Uma boa olhada para a foto e qualquer um podia dizer que o casal dançando estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Ela recomeçou a andar pela sala, mas nunca tirou os olhos dele.

- E todo esse tempo eu pensei que você estava se agarrando com Harry Potter.

- O que?? - Draco gritou com horror, seu rosto ficando ainda mais pálido - Por que você pensou que estaria... - ele procurou por palavras - que eu estaria fazendo qualquer coisa com aquele santo cara-de-cicatriz idiota? Muito menos estar me agarrando com ele! Honestamente, Liss, eu acho que você precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Você deve ter perdido um parafuso.

- Era a única explicação lógica para o porquê de você observar a mesa da Grifinória dia sim, dia não com tanta intensidade, e eu sei que ruivos não são seu tipo. Eu pensei que você estivesse tendo um caso secreto com Harry ou que pelo menos quisesse ter. Não que eu o culpe. Ele tem aquele ar sou-sexy-sem-nem-ao-menos-tentar, e aquele cabelo grita para que você corra seus dedos por ele, e aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes - seus olhos brilharam de malícia - Eu aposto que ele consegue fazer coisas incríveis com a vassoura - ela comentou, lambendo os lábios.

- Você quer que eu a deixe sozinha? Tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ver o nascimento de mais um membro do Fã Clube de Harry Potter - ele falou sarcasticamente - Ele seria sortudo se alguém como eu olhasse para ele!

Com um tom escandalizado, ele adicionou:

- E por que você está pensando nessas coisas? Você só tem quinze anos! Não deveria estar pensando em mim fazendo qualquer coisa do gênero com outro cara, ou com qualquer um.

Ela rolou os olhos para ele e abanou distraidamente.

- Cresça, Draco. Eu provavelmente tenho mais experiência do que você - ele pareceu amedrontado com a sugestão - Durmstrang fica no norte da Bulgária, onde é úmido e frio 3/4 do ano. Como você acha que nos mantínhamos quentes? - ela sorriu sugestivamente - E não é como se tivesse alguma coisa para fazer lá. Nosso castelo é muito menor do que o de Hogwarts, e tínhamos bem menos terra para andar e nada de Floresta Proibida para atiçar nossa curiosidade. Sexo era a atividade extra-curricular mais popular. Eu aprendi a prestar atenção à linguagem corporal. E, pelo jeito que você vem agindo, eu diria que você desenvolveu um gosto por grifinórios - ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula - Mas eu nunca imaginaria que você estava gastando todos aqueles olhares com aquela sangue-ruim.

- Olha como fala, Lissane - ele disse automaticamente, em defesa.

Ela parou de andar e cruzou os braços. Podia ter apenas 1m55cm, mas Lissane Sheldon tinha presença, o que atraía atenção quando ela queria.

- Agora você está defendendo a honra dela, também. Isto é muito decepcionante. E momentaneamente idiota - ela olhou para ele profundamente - Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado por ela? Começou em Beauxbatons ou já faz mais tempo que isso?

Ele levantou as mãos para tentar acalmá-la.

- Espere um minuto. Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém. Não por Hermione Granger, nem por ruivos grifinórios e certamente não por Harry Potter. Então respire fundo, relaxe, e me diga da onde diabos tirou isso.

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira fofa perto da lareira.

- Desde que voltou da França, você está diferente do que eu lembro -- menos explosivo, mais contemplador. Eu o observei na sala comunal, mas nunca o vi realmente conversar com alguém, ou até mesmo mostrar interesse em alguém. Seus olhos meio que vagam pela sala, e seus pensamentos parecem estar a milhões de milhas de distância. Eu perguntei, e aparentemente você sempre fora assim com os colegas de casa. Mesmo quando namorara Pansy Parkinson -- que, aliás, foi um terrível lapso de julgamento da sua parte -- você sempre fora distante. Contudo, eu ainda sentia que algo estava errado. Sendo um ano mais nova, não tenho o luxo de observá-lo durante as aulas, então minhas únicas chances de observá-lo fora das masmorras eram durante as refeições. E foi quando eu vi. Seu rosto ficava vivo cada vez que você olhava para os grifinórios. Eu não digo vivo de felicidade ou alegria ou algo do gênero, mas você mostrava traços de alguma emoção. Eu estou aqui há pouco tempo, mas não me levou muito tempo para aprender sobre sua eterna batalha com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Então eu pensei que você olhava para ele, algo do tipo amor e ódio. E você sabe o que dizem, ódio é só uma forma de amor. Quando eu vi aquela foto de você e aquela bruxa dançando, não pude acreditar nos meus olhos. O jeito que você estava olhando para ela, Draco. É melhor rezar que só eu vira e que não há cópias por aí. Eu podia entender você se envolver com Harry, mas Hermione Granger?? - Lissane levantou-se e recomeçou a andar - Está fora de questão. É suicídio social.

Ele sentou oposto a ela, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Me deixa ver se entendi. Você não vê problema algum se eu brincar de esconder a vassoura com o Garoto Maravilha, mesmo que ele não tenha feito nada a não ser me irritar desde a primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts? - Lissane concordou, então ele continuou - Mesmo assim, a idéia de me ver com a bruxa mais inteligente que Hogwarts vira desde que McGonagal era uma aluna é pior do que o beijo de um Dementador?

Ela concordou novamente, sentando-se, cruzando as pernas e os braços.

- Sim, isso resume tudo.

Ele encostou-se nas costas do sofá, sem se importar com os modos.

- Se importa de explicar??

- É simples, Draco. Pelo menos estar com Potter o daria uma vantagem estratégica. O deixa próximo e íntimo com um inimigo seu e da sua família. Sim, vocês dois são bruxos, mas é isso que deixa mais perfeito.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Argh. Você não é uma daquelas garotas que fica excitada imaginando dois caras juntos, não é? O que te ensinaram naquela escola??

Ela riu.

- Não, não é isso. Se você estivesse com ele, teria a chance de segurá-lo e, caso precisasse, utilizar de uma chantagem emocional no caminho.

- Mas ele poderia facilmente virar a mesa contra mim - ele argumentou - Não é como se meu pai fosse aceitar facilmente o fato de que eu me agarrei com outro garoto.

- Se você fosse capaz de usar essa relação para pegar Harry, seu pai não iria se importar com quantas vezes você comeu Harry - ela o olhou pesadamente - Seu pai é mestre em explorar oportunidades, Draco. Ele veria as vantagens de você estar íntimo com Harry Potter. Claro, ele ficaria lívido primeiramente, mas então ele veria exatamente o que eu vejo -- aquele garoto já tem influência na comunidade bruxa, e só tem 16. Imagina o que ele será quando for um bruxo formado. O mundo será dele. E tirar vantagem de algo desse gênero poderia ser muito beneficente a sua família.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Você quer chegar ao ponto logo, ou essa é só mais uma chance de expor as inúmeras virtudes de Potter? E eu espero que você não esteja tentando me convencer de me agarrar com Potter, pois isso nunca irá acontecer. Este é um partido do qual nunca me afiliarei.

Lissane riu.

- Eu vou chegar ao ponto se você parar de me interromper - ela sorriu para ele - Você sempre foi tão chato assim?

Ele bocejou.

- O que eu posso dizer, querida? Nasci malvado.

Ele piscou para ela, fazendo-a rir. Era bom ver um brilho do velho Draco atrás de seus longos cílios e crescente angústia adolescente. Todos aqueles olhares e frustrações mal-resolvidas estavam tornando Draco um chato melodramático.

O olhar dele ficou sério novamente.

- O que você estava dizendo?

Lissane tirou o cabelo do rosto e colocou para trás da orelha.

- Hermione é uma sangue-ruim. Qualquer associação com ela além das escolares não seria prudente para você, para o status da sua família - ela levantou a mão para segurar os protestos de Draco - Ela pode ser a melhor da escola, mas você sabe que o que conta para as antigas famílias bruxas, pelo menos aquelas com quais as nossas famílias se associam, é o fato dela ter dois pais trouxas. Ela tem sangue sujo, Draco. As melhoras notas e todos os prêmios escolares não vão mudar o que ela é. Eu não posso acreditar que você, de todas as pessoas, esqueceu algo tão crucial.

Ele riu, ríspido.

- Olha quem fala. Não era você falando semana passada sobre toda a diversão que você e suas amigas de Durmstrang faziam nos pubs trouxas, ficando com vários caras?

- Isso é diferente - Lissane explicou - Nenhuma de nós desenvolveu sentimentos pelos trouxas. Era mais um experimento para ver o quão longe conseguíamos chegar. Nós sabíamos que só estávamos lá para nos divertir - ela esticou a mão através da distância entre eles e descansou sua mão no joelho de Draco - Há uma linha entre nós e trouxas e sangue-ruins, e você cruzou-a.

Ele empurrou a mão dela para longe.

- Quer parar de dizer isso? - exclamou - Eu não fiz nada do que você está sugerindo!

Mas a vozinha no fundo de sua mente o disse que aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Se ele cruzara alguma 'linha', Lissane não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Era hora de virar a mesa, hora de tomar controle da conversa.

- E quando foi que você se tornou essa arrogante elitista, aliás? Você ficou rosa pink quando Hermione apresentou-se a você quando eu e ela voltamos. Você agiu como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo!

Lissane sorriu.

- Claro que Hermione Granger me interessa, ela era o que Viktor Krum sentira mais falta durante a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Ela é uma lenda em Durmstrang. Mesmo que ela não fosse a melhor da turma ou melhor amiga do Garoto Que Sobreviveu, sua relação com Krum ainda a faria interessante de se conhecer. Ela foi a primeira coisa que interessou mais a Krum do que sua Firebolt, e apenas isso é um milagre. Eu estava sobre ordens severas de reportar para todas as minhas amigas com detalhes como ela é em pessoa - ela tirou um pó de sua roupa e sentou-se ereta em seu lugar - E quanto ao seu comentário sobre eu ser 'arrogante elitista', é a mesma coisa que chamar o sol de amarelo, não é? Antes da Miss Perfeitinha dançar até seu coração, você era o maior arrogante e idiota pretensioso que eu já conheci e tenho certeza que não sou só eu com essa opinião sobre você.

- Eu sei, é um dom - ele expirou, pomposo. Confessou - Algumas das garotas da Sonserina dizem a mesma coisa sobre você. Sobre como você acha que é melhor que elas e que você conversa com alunos de outras casas, trocando os sonserinos por outros alunos.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com toda essa competição entre casas que tem aqui. Em Durmstrang, apenas sangue-puros eram aceitos, portanto não havia nada dessa mistura de sangue-ruins com o resto de nós. Os grupos eram determinados por quem era o melhor, o mais bonito, o mais rico, etc. O fato de estar em certo dormitório não trazia status - ela sentou-se orgulhosa em sua cadeira - Eu interajo com pessoas que podem fazer mais por mim e meu futuro. E eu não vou mudar só porque umas mimadas como a Pansy e Blaise acham que eu devo jogar pelas regras deles, pois isso não vai me levar muito longe além das paredes de Hogwarts.

- Uau - Draco disse - Você se tornou uma baita estrategista, não foi?

- Eu apenas aprendi a jogar o jogo, e pensei que você tinha aprendido também. O que eu quero dizer é que não sou eu quem mudou. Foi você - Lissane argumentou.

Cansado de conversar, Draco levantou graciosamente de seu lugar e movimentou-se para pegar sua mochila da mesa perto da mesa.

- O sinal já vai bater. Nós devemos ir para a aula.

- Eu não terminei de falar o que eu queria para você - Lissane apontou.

Draco abriu a porta e, sem olhar para trás, respondeu:

- Mas eu cansei de escutar.

* * *

Hermione praticamente correu da torre da Grifinória para as masmorras, o que fora positivo. Sentou-se no lugar que Harry guardara na mesa com Rony quando o sino tocou. Enquanto ela procurava pelo livro de Poções, uma pena e pergaminho das profundezas de sua mochila, Prof. Snape emergiu de seu escritório. Subconscientemente, seus olhos viajaram até onde Draco estava sentado entre Crabbe e Goyle. Ele estava escorado em sua cadeira, as pernas esticadas preguiçosamente à sua frente. De onde estava sentada, podia ver seu perfil, e era uma linda visão. A cabeça estava jogada para trás, descansando nas costas da cadeira de modo que encarava o teto, mas seus olhos estavam fechados em contemplação. Ela observou seus longos cílios vibrarem enquanto seus olhos mexiam-se por debaixo das pálpebras, o músculo de seu pescoço movendo-se cada vez que ele abria e fechava a boca, a pele suave e aveludada de sua bochecha enquanto lembrava o quão bom era passar os dedos por ela. Fechou os olhos, imaginando se podia sentir o cheiro de sua colônia entre os perfumes de todos os outros garotos e das poções. Inalou profundamente.

Prof. Snape bateu a porta de seu escritório com um barulho alto atrás de si, chamando a atenção de todos. Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se, no mesmo momento em que Draco sentava-se abruptamente, passando os dedos longos entre os cabelos, mesmo que não precisasse. Seu cabelo parecia ser encantado magicamente para ficar sempre no lugar.

Com as mãos fortemente apertadas atrás de si, Prof. Snape andou rapidamente até o fundo e fechou a porta da sala de aula antes de voltar à frente da sala. Com um floreio, ele virou o rosto para os alunos, os olhos amedrontados observando-o e esperando por instruções. Finalmente, ele pousou os olhos sobre Hermione, que se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu assento. Parecia contemplar algo, mas sempre fora um homem impossível de se ler.

Finalmente falou com sua voz arrastada:

- Como sabem, começaremos os capítulos básicos sobre Poções de Primeiros-Socorros. A primeira da lista é a poção Ferimento-Se-Vá. Vocês farão estas poções individualmente, não em pares, então poderão ficar em seus próprios lugares se assim quiserem.

- Finalmente - Rony murmurou - Já era hora desse idiota deixar Hermione ficar com a gente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Snape olhou em volta enquanto traçava seu caminho até o centro da sala, seus saltos batendo a cada passo.

- Para aqueles que estudaram o suficiente para preparar-se para a lição de hoje, o que significa ninguém, lembrarão que o ingrediente chave para essa poção é...

Ele pausou, esperando por um aluno corajoso levantar a mão.

Vendo que ninguém estava fazendo-o, Hermione colocou sua mão no ar. Ele fez um gesto para que ela prosseguisse.

- Raíz fresca de quiabo.

- Correto, Srta. Granger - ele disse rispidamente - Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Alguém pode me dizer por que é importante usar raízes frescas de quiabo em vez de raízes secas?

Ao som da voz de Hermione, a cabeça de Draco virou-se na direção dela e seus olhos encontraram-se por um momento antes que Rony a cumprimentasse no ombro por conseguir alguns pontos para a casa.

- Sr. Malfoy? - Snape chamou, levando a atenção de Draco para longe do jeito como os cabelos de Hermione caíam sobre seus ombros - Devo me sentar, Sr. Malfoy?

Goyle acotovelou Draco nas costelas. Antes de virar sua atenção de volta para o professor, Draco recebeu um olhar frígido, cortesia de Harry Potter. Se um olhar pudesse matar, Draco seria apenas pó.

- Ah, raíz de quiabo. Precisa ser fresca, pois se você misturar quiabo seco com as escamas de salamandra, a poção tornara os ferimentos em bolhas quando aplicada à pele.

- Excelente - disse Snape - Muito bem dito. Dez pontos para a Sonserina. E já que precisamos de raízes frescas de quiabo, Prof. Sprout graciosamente concordou em dar algumas de sua estufa para a nossa aula - ele olhou cuidadosamente pela sala, os olhos brilhando de malícia, e Hermione sentiu um puxão inexplicável no estômago - Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, vão gentilmente à estufa pegar o quiabo com a Prof. Sprout.

O puxão tornou-se uma reviravolta. Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione, Harry mais nervosamente. Ele pulou de seu assento, assustando todos menos Snape, que apenas olhou para o jovem bruxo de cabelos rebeldes.

- Er, professor, eu irei até a estufa. Malfoy e Hermione podem ficar aqui, os dois.

- Sente-se, Potter - Snape o xingou - Eu não acho que esta tarefa requer os serviços do Grande e Poderoso Potter. Estou confiante de que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger podem achar o caminho das estufas sem que nenhum evento catastrófico aconteça. Além do mais, eles são os únicos alunos nessa aula que sabem o que está acontecendo - enquanto ele xingava Harry, Snape aproximou-se dele para que Harry pudesse ver seus dentes amarelos quando ele sorriu - Julgando pelas suas notas neste ano, seria inteligente ficar de boca fechada e prestar atenção em vez de passar seu tempo precioso matando aula com seus amigos.

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, mas sentou-se. Virou-se para Hermione e olhou-a ansiosamente. Ele era o único que sabia de sua situação com Malfoy.

- Você acha que vai ficar bem?

- Deus, Potter. Não é como se eu fosse enfeitiçá-la no minuto em que saíssemos pela porta - Draco disse.

Ele havia levantado de seu lugar e estava andando através das mesas para a saída do laboratório de Poções quando ouvira a pergunta de Harry para Hermione. O deixava enojado ver Harry ir automaticamente para o 'Modo Superprotetor'. Enfeitiçar Hermione não era um problema quando estavam sozinhos; eram os beijos e os toques que sempre ficavam em seu caminho.

Rony pulou.

- Claro que você não faria isso, Malfoy - disse - Pois você sabe que nós estaríamos lá para enfeitiçá-lo cinco vezes pior. Ou você esqueceu do seu pequeno incidente no Expresso de Hogwarts depois do quarto ano? - a lembrança de Malfoy e seus comparsas inconscientes no corredor do trem fez Rony sorrir, mas Draco ficou vermelho de raiva - Você é tão pretensioso, espere até estar sozinho, quando você acha que pode surpreende-la, mas Hermione é muito esperta para deixar que você a engane.

Draco sorriu sabendo que Weasley teria um enfarto se soubesse o que ele realmente queria fazer quando estava sozinho com Hermione.

- No seu lugar, Weasley - Snape ordenou - Se a Srta. Granger não precisa dos serviços de segurança de Potter, estou certo que os seus não são necessários. E cinco pontos da Grifinória.

- Por que?!

- Por ser incômodo e interromper minha aula com suas ameaças sem fundamentos.

Rony começou a protestar, mas Hermione virou-se para ele.

- Rony - ela assegurou - você acabou de perder os pontos que eu consegui. Não faça ficar pior. Nós vamos até a estufa, onde nós encontraremos a professora - ela olhou estranhamente para Malfoy - O que pode acontecer no meio tempo?

Draco afastou-se para que Hermione passasse à sua frente e Harry notou que ele segurara a porta enquanto ela passava, como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo. Um Malfoy voluntariamente segurando a porta para uma bruxa nascida trouxa; Harry não tinha certeza do que pensar. Então ele viu um olhar estranho passar entre os dois alunos antes de a porta fechar atrás deles. Não pode ponderar suas implicações por muito tempo, pois a voz de Snape cortou as conversas da sala,

- Sr. Potter, se você terminou de observar a porta, talvez você pudesse iluminar as similaridades entre as poções Ferimento-Se-Vá e Crescesqueleto.

* * *

Pararam no corredor vazio e gelado. Hermione olhou para os pés antes de finalmente falar:

- É melhor irmos. Prof. Sprout está nos esperando.

Ela virou para andar na direção da porta principal e eles andaram um pouco antes de Draco parar de repente. Ele esticou a mão e segurou o braço dela gentilmente. Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar com a proximidade. Era mais fácil encontrar forças para resistir a Draco quando ela estava com Harry ou Rony. Eles eram como âncoras da realidade.

- Espere. Nós não podemos sair ainda - ele disse, enquanto ela dava um passo para longe dele, mantendo uma distância segura entre eles.

- Por que não?!

- Hermione, estamos no meio de Dezembro. Morreremos congelados se formos até as estufas só com essas roupas - ele argumentou - Espere aqui - instruiu e virou-se antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma objeção.

Os minutos sozinha deram-na algum tempo para uma conversinha consigo mesmo. _Não é grande coisa,_ ela pensou. _Você ajuda os professores toda hora. Não há razão por que ficar nervosa e trêmula desta vez. Nós iremos até as estufas e voltaremos. Sem problemas. Apenas caminhe rápido e deixe sua mente longe de como foi a última vez que ficaram sozinhos juntos. E não olhe para ele! Olhe para frente e você não verá o jeito que os olhos dele brilham com a luz do sol, ou o jeito como ele move os lábios quando fala, ou o jeito... Pare! Olhe para frente toda hora!_

Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela conversava consigo mesmo, então não ouviu ele aproximar-se. Dois fatores que ela não considerara em seu mini-discurso fora seu perfume delicioso e o timbre baixo em sua voz quando ele falava, o que nunca falhava em mandar calafrios por todo seu corpo. Não olhar para ele não a protegia em nada contra estas duas armas igualmente efetivas dele.

Ela respirou sua colônia cara e ouviu-o falar enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, a cabeça ligeiramente curvada.

- Aqui, ponha isso - ele ofereceu, falando gentilmente com ela.

Ela sabia que ele estava parado muito próximo dela; sentiu sua respiração através do cabelo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele estava arrumando uma de suas capas pesadas em volta dos ombros dela. Cheirava exatamente como ele e, antes que ela pudesse se conter, inalou profundamente, afogando-se no perfume. Ele aproximou-se mais para tirar seu cabelo debaixo da capa, largando-o gentilmente por cima de seus ombros. Com um toque gentil, ele amarrou o laço para ela. Hermione ficou parada na frente dele, paralizada com o medo do que aconteceria se ele se inclinasse um pouco mais.

Draco repensou sobre sua conversa com Lissane, apenas quinze minutos atrás, mas nada daquilo importava para ele agora. A garota na frente dele não era uma suja patética que precisava ser eliminada do mundo bruxo; ela era uma criatura linda e inteligente e ele não queria mais nada a não ser senti-la novamente. Talvez pudesse a convencer de pegar um desvio durante o caminho. Percebeu que estava a encarando, então explicou:

- Isto vai manter você aquecida - seu próprio rosto esquentou quando falou com ela, esticando a mão para acariciar seu rosto.

- Obrigado - ela respondeu, antes de afastar-se e resumir seu andar rápido - Eu não quero perder muito da aula do Prof. Snape. Se nos apresarmos, voltaremos relativamente rápido, já que a Prof. Sprout já tem as raízes prontas para nós.

- Então, como você acha que foi no teste de Aritmancia? - ele perguntou, querendo ouvi-la falar. O acalmava.

- Bem, eu acho. Eu achei que poderiam ter tido mais questões sobre derivadas espaciais, já que passamos tanto tempo vendo-as nas aulas. Apesar disso, acho que foi justo.

Draco riu.

- Pessoalmente, estou feliz que só tiveram algumas questões sobre isso. Mas você parece quase desapontada.

- Não desapontada, exatamente. Apenas surpresa. É como se todo o tempo que passamos estudando foi uma grande perda de tempo.

Ele arriscou um olhar para ela. Seus olhos estavam fixados no chão à frente dela. Parecia hesitante em olhar para qualquer outro lugar a não ser seus pés.

- Nem tudo foi uma perda de tempo, ou foi?

- Não, nem tudo - ela admitiu, a voz trêmula.

As pernas de Draco eram mais longas que as dela, mas encontrou-se praticamente correndo para continuar ao lado dela. Rapidamente, Hermione estava quase no Hall. Era irônico. Nos últimos dois dias, ele estivera procurando por qualquer oportunidade de pegá-la sozinha, para conversar sobre o que acontecera antes da intromissão de Harry, mas agora que a tinha, Draco não tinha a mínima idéia de como começar. Não podia simplesmente botar para fora. Talvez, se tivessem mais privacidade, ele sentiria-se mais relaxado. Enquanto segurava a porta para ela, sugeriu:

- Por que não cortamos caminho pelo jardim de rosas? Eles mantêm o caminho livre de neve, então nossos pés não ficaram molhados e gosmentos, e a estufa é bem perto.

Hermione olhou-o, imaginando se suas intenções tinham qualquer coisa a ver com pés secos. O brilho em seus olhos a disseram que ela estava correta, porém não pode resistir em sorrir para ele. Draco realmente conseguia ser irresistível quando queria. Ela concordou.

- Okay, cortaremos por lá, mas apenas porque vai ser mais rápido e eu não quero perder muito da aula.

Ele sentiu-se excepcionalmente exultante. Todos os avisos de Lissane sumiram completamente de sua cabeça assim que ele e Hermione saíram para os jardins, onde estavam livres de olhos curiosos, livres para tocar-se, e o que ele mais queria era tocá-la novamente. Ela estava tão atraente em sua capa pesada com dragões enfeitando a gola. Era muito grande para ela, e praticamente arrastava no chão enquanto ela andava, mas ele não se importava. Ainda mais que eles estavam mantendo tudo em segredo; não era como se alguém precisasse saber. Não confirmara nada para Lissane sobre seu 'relacionamento' com Hermione. Lissane tinha apenas especulações e idéias sobre o que achava que era verdade. E Draco sabia que ela seria discreta; em despeito à sua reação, Draco sabia que ela não faria nada para machucá-lo. Era uma amiga, mas também uma aliada.

Hermione resumira seus passos rápidos novamente, como se realmente quisesse chegar às estufas o mais rápido possível. Quando entraram no jardim e caminhavam por um caminho livre de neve, Draco correu mais na frente e virou-se, andando de costas enquanto ela continuava a andar para frente.

- Por que você está com pressa? Nós podemos levar o tempo que quisermos. Prof. Snape gosta de mim. Mas você não levou as palavras do Weasley a sério, né? Você não está realmente com medo que eu vá te atacar enquanto estamos aqui sozinhos? - seus olhos cinzentos brilharam com a luz do sol enquanto ele parou tão rápido na frente dela, que ela chocou-se contra ele. Quando ele segurou em volta de sua cintura, murmurou - Eu posso pensar em muitas outras coisas que prefiro fazer.

Ela não resistiu quando ele inclinou-se para encontrar seus lábios com os dela. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos, segurou o fôlego, esperando com ansiedade pelo momento quando o sentiria mais uma vez. Quando finalmente chegou, sentiu toda a tensão ir embora de seu corpo, pois, quando estava envolvida nos braços de Draco daquele jeito, as coisas pareciam muito descomplicadas. Não havia confusão e tudo fazia sentido. Levantou a mão e envolveu o pescoço dele, seus cabelos fazendo cócegas em seus dedos. Era apenas uma garota beijando um garoto, que a beijava como nenhum outro o fez antes. Ela sentiu os beijos até mesmo na ponta dos pés.

Exceto que ele não era um garoto qualquer.

Nas profundidades de sua mente, as palavras de Harry vieram daquela noite de Quarta-Feira -- Você merece melhor do que alguém que não pode ser o mesmo com você em público da mesma forma que é na intimidade. Devagar, arrependida, moveu sua mão até o peito de Draco e gentilmente o empurrou para longe. Mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

- Gosto bom - ele a disse, lambendo os lábios, um sorriso brincando no canto de sua boca - Parece calda.

- Eu comi panquecas com calda de maçã esta manhã.

- Hmmmm. Calda de maçã. Minha favorita - ele inclinou-se para outro beijo, mas ela manteve sua mão firme no centro do peito, frustrando sua tentativa - O que foi? - perguntou, olhando em volta para o caminho deserto - Não há ninguém aqui, ninguém vai nos ver. Todo mundo está na aula.

Deixou o abraço carinhoso dele e afastou-se alguns passos, chateada que ele logo chegara a conclusão que ela o evitara por medo de ser pega.

- Não é isso - e quase como para si mesma, ela perguntou - Seria tão terrível se nos vissem?

Segurou o fôlego, esperando por um milagre que nunca veio. Sem hesitar, Draco respondeu:

- Claro que seria. Draco Malfoy beijando uma bruxa nascida trouxa? Meus colegas de casa caíram em cima de mim, considerando quem você é, e o meu pai - sua voz sumiu enquanto ele falava - Eu não quero nem pensar o que o meu pai faria comigo.

Irritada com a reação veemente e como ele estava tão preocupado com sua preciosa reputação, sua mente bagunçou-se e não conseguia dizer o que precisava. Finalmente, decidiu que uma aproximação direta era o melhor. Respirou fundo.

- Eu contei a Harry.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás também.

- Contou o que a Harry? - perguntou devagar, temendo já saber a resposta. Tentou uma piada - Contou que ele é um imbecil que se acha? Eu venho dizendo isso a Potter por anos, mas ele tem um caso sério de negação.

Ela estufou o peito para tentar parecer mais corajosa e olhou-o com teimosia.

- Sobre você e eu. Depois que ele me pegou na biblioteca na noite de Quarta, eu o contei.

- Você fez o que? Por que você faria isso? É por isso que ele vem me olhando nessas últimas semanas como se estivesse imaginando dolorosas e horríveis maneiras de eu morrer!

- Eu não tinha escolha. Ele viu sua mochila e seu casaco no sofá quando eu abri a porta, ele não é idiota, como você quer que todo mundo acredite. Ele é muito mais observador do que você acha. Ele estava pronto para ir buscar Rony e perguntar a você, a menos que eu o contasse o que você estava fazendo lá. Só de olhar para mim dava para ver que ele não interrompera nenhum estudo solidário. E a verdade é que eu precisava contá-lo.

- Então ele apenas perguntou e você respondeu?

- Sim.

- Ele não te ameaçou de morte?

- Não.

- Não te ameaçou com uma poção feita por Longbottom?

- Não.

- Não ameaçou esconder seus livros até o final do ano.

- Não.

- Ele apenas perguntou?

- Correto.

- Então agora eu imagino, onde está toda aquela força e coragem da Grifinória que eu sempre ouvi falar? Toda a lógica e inteligência de que tanto os professores e o diretor falam sobre? Você tem certeza que caiu na casa certa, Granger?!

Ele estava obviamente mortificado, surpreendendo Hermione. Ela não o ouvia a chamar pelo último nome fazia meses. Doía mais do que as críticas mordazes sobre ela. E o tom irônico em sua voz também não a ajudava a se sentir melhor.

- Você não estava lá, Draco. Eu gostaria de vê-lo olhar nos olhos de um de seus melhores amigos e contar uma mentira deslavada, se eles perguntassem sobre o que anda acontecendo entre nós.

- Um dos meus amigos me perguntou - ele disse, para assustar Hermione - Liss viu a foto que Isabel mandou para nós dois e me tirou do café esta manhã para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você a disse? - Hermione engoliu em seco, lembrando sua primeira reação quando vira os dois dançando juntos.

- O que você devia ter dito. Nada. Eu admiti nada e neguei tudo. Merlin ajude o pobre coitado que terá você como guardiã de um segredo; você seria mais fácil de quebrar do que uma noz - ele riu cruelmente - A parte mais estranha é que, antes de ver a foto, Liss achava que eu estava ficando com o Potter.

Sob circunstâncias normais, Hermione provavelmente cairia de tanto rir, mas não estava sentindo-se muito alegre no momento.

- Por que você teve que dizer a verdade? Potter e Weasley já não me odeiam bastante? Você não sabe que a verdade pode trazer mais estragos do que benefícios?

- Eu não conseguia mais agüentar; eu estava confusa sobre tudo. Não é como se eu fosse por aí me agarrar com o inimigo qualquer dia da semana. Por cinco anos eu estava certa que sabia exatamente como você era: um idiota arrogante e pomposo que tinha prazer em me incomodar desde o dia que pisara em Hogwarts. Como eu podia conciliar isso com o bruxo inteligente, apaixonante que acordou partes de mim que eu mal sabia que existiam? Eu sou uma pessoa lógica, mas não conseguia achar sentido algum naquilo. Meu coração estava me levando a lugares que minha mente nunca iria. E não ter ninguém com quem conversar apenas aumentava tudo. Sem mencionar que mentir para os meus melhores amigos fora a pior coisa que eu fiz. Não conseguiria continuar com isso. E foi errado da minha parte começar a mentira.

- Ah, não, você não contou para o Weasley também, contou? - ele lamentou.

- Não, eu não contei para mais ninguém. Contei a Harry e estou feliz que o fiz. Foi bom tirar tudo aquilo do meu peito.

- Eu estou tão feliz que você se sinta tão alegre e aliviada por fazer da minha vida uma existência ainda mais infernal - baixinho, ele murmurou - Não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

- Nem tudo é sobre você, seu arrogante - ela não apreciava as tentativas dele de fazê-la sentir-se culpada. Fez a coisa certa ao falar com Harry. Melhor ouvir diretamente dela do que saber por boatos - Harry, Rony e eu contamos tudo uns aos outros, e nós ajudamos uns aos outros quando estamos em situações difíceis. Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós, alguém que me ajudasse a entender, e Harry estava lá para ouvir.

- Desculpe-me por pensar que você concordava comigo que isso precisava manter-se em segredo. De onde eu poderia ter pego uma idéia tão ridícula quanto essa? - ele perguntou em exagero irônico - Ah, sim, de você! Foi você quem disse que deveríamos estudar em segredo e não deixar ninguém saber que estávamos trabalhando juntos em Aritmancia. Eu pensei que você entendia o quão importante era sermos discretos, mas longe de mim ficar no caminho do grande laço fraternal dos Três da Grifinória! Você não sobreviveria uma semana na Sonserina.

- Obrigado. Vou tomar isso como um elogio - ela disse sarcasticamente - Eu apenas sugeri que evitássemos confrontos e distrações desnecessárias. Eu não queria ter de explicar algo que nem eu mesmo entendo! - ela pausou - Mas eu nunca achei que precisássemos manter as coisas em segredos porque eu estava com vergonha. Julgando pela sua reação, eu diria que é por vergonha que você quer manter tudo em segredo.

- Isso não é justo, Hermione. Eu sou Monitor da Sonserina e um Malfoy. Mais puro-sangue impossível. - ele usou o argumentou dela - E não é como se eu saísse por aí me agarrando com bruxas nascidas trouxas, também. Você não pode ficar aí e me dizer que estava morrendo de vontade de anunciar para toda a sala comunal da Grifinória que você beijou o infame 'Menino Doninha'! Não é o tipo de coisa que uma boa menina da Grifinória anunciaria aos quatro ventos.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe. Seria difícil por algum tempo quando todo mundo descobrisse, por causa da surpresa, mas não é como se eu fosse estranha a críticas. Eu nunca teria vergonha. Se eu acredito em algo o bastante, eu brigo por isso.

- Você está dizendo que você enfrentaria seus amigos por nós? Tentaria fazê-los ver que não é só um jogo?

- Acho que nunca saberemos - respondeu, sem conseguir esconder seu desapontamento com as reações dele - Eu posso lidar com a oposição, mas a expressão de horror no seu rosto quando eu disse que Harry sabia... Eu não quero ficar com alguém que tem vergonha de mim. Mereço melhor que isso.

- É isso o que Potter disse durante a sua conversinha?? - ele perguntou, tomado de ciúmes pela proximidade dela com Harry.

- Não, é o que eu disse.

Ela estava exausta da conversa e Draco não estava sentindo-se muito melhor. A caminhada até as estufas não fora nada como ele esperava. Em vez de alguns beijos roubados em um lugar discreto com a única garota que fazia seu coração pular com um simples sorriso, ele estava sentindo-se como inimigo novamente. Não podia deixar de sentir que algo incrível acabara antes mesmo de ter uma chance decente de começar. E ele sentiu-se mais vazio do que achou que fosse possível.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, ponderando sobre o quanto as coisas mudaram mais uma vez entre eles.

Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Nós ainda podemos estudar juntos se você quiser, pois ajuda ambos, mas não podemos ir além disso. Se você não quer que ninguém da Sonserina saiba que eu estou ajudando você, serei discreta como sempre, mas estudar é tudo o que faremos.

- Nós já tentamos. Lembra? Não funcionou muito bem. Se eu lembro corretamente, nossa última sessão de estudos acabou com você correndo as mãos pelas minhas costas e as minhas mãos...

Ele olhou para ela de um jeito provocativo, mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito que fazia Hermione esquecer tudo a sua volta.

- Eu sei o que nós estávamos fazendo. Você não precisa dizer - quando ela fechou seus olhos, ainda podia sentir as mãos dele acariciando seu peito. Apenas pensar sobre aquilo já fazia o vento frio de Dezembro desaparecer - Mas talvez nós possamos convidar alguns alunos da nossa turma ou... - ela hesitou, imaginando se devia mencionar - ou Harry. Ele ofereceu-se para estudar com a gente.

Ele riu friamente.

- O que, como uma dama de companhia? Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro comer lesmas vivas - ela começou a andar novamente - Eu não entendo por que você fez isso. Por que você está fazendo as coisas mais difíceis que elas precisam ser. Eu achei que as coisas estavam finalmente se ajustando. Por que você teve que mudá-las?!

- Porque eu não conseguiria continuar daquele jeito. Você parece ser duas pessoas. Você ainda é o bruxo arrogante e antipático que gosta de incomodar meus amigos, mas quando estamos sozinhos, você é inteligente, esperto e gentil - a voz dela tremeu levemente - E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que a minha mente pensava só em Aritmancia cada noite na biblioteca.

Ela esticou a mão ao seu lado e segurou a mão dele, parando a caminhada. Olhou para ele e confessou:

- Apenas estar com você já machuca mais do que qualquer feitiço machucaria. E eu não quero ser só uma garota que você se encontra nas sombras. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota e se eu fosse fingir ser, eu estaria armando minha própria queda.

Draco não sabia como responder, então não disse nada. Eles andaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.

De alguma forma, finalmente conseguiram chegar até a porta da estufa. Pararam do lado de fora, olhando um para o outro, então a porta abriu-se. Prof. Sprout os recebeu com animação.

- Olá, crianças! Estava me perguntando se viriam logo. Entrem, queridos. Está frio aí fora.

- Você não tem idéia - Draco murmurou baixinho antes de entrar na quente estufa.

A caminhada de volta foi muito mias rápida e silenciosa. Estavam tensos, mas não de um jeito malicioso. Estava mais para melancolia. Sprout enchera seus braços com muitas raízes de quiabo para as aulas do Prof. Snape, então eles tinham o bastante no que se concentrar apenas por tentar não deixar cair nenhuma raiz. Hermione tinha mais dificuldades, pois a capa que vestia era muito grande para ela.

Quando finalmente chegaram nas masmorras, Draco parou na porta, mas Hermione murmurou:

- Draco, espere - ela largou as raízes no chão. Desfez o laço da capa de Draco e escorregou ela pelos ombros. Esticou para ele - Obrigado por me emprestar sua capa.

- De nada - ele respondeu, mas não olhou para ela. Colocou suas raízes ao lado da dela - Espere aqui por mim enquanto eu guardo as capas. A última coisa que precisamos é que Pirraça as encontre e decida se divertir por aí.

- Tudo bem.

Ela observou-o enquanto ele virava-se e caminhava para longe. Parecia ter perdido um pouco de seu charme, caminhando silenciosamente, em vez de bater seus sapatos contra o chão de pedra. Enquanto esperava, percebeu que ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sua colônia, impregnada em suas roupas. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Respirou fundo e secou os olhos com as costas das mãos enquanto ele aproximava-se mais uma vez.

Ele juntou as raízes e entregou para ela, então juntou suas próprias. Olhou para ela, os olhos escondendo qualquer coisa que estivesse sentindo.

- Pronta? - ele perguntou.

Ela concordou e ele abriu a porta para uma cena familiar para ambos. Rony estava em pé ao lado de sua mesa, o rosto vermelho, olhos arregalados. Snape estava rindo ironicamente para o grifinório, e disse:

- Sr. Weasley, o que você acabou de dizer é uma das coisas mais insanamente idiotas que eu já ouvi. Em nenhum ponto da sua incoerente resposta você chegou perto do que pode ser considerado um pensamento racional. Todos nesta sala estão mais burros por terem ouvido-o. Eu não vou lhe dar nenhum ponto, e que Deus tenha pena da sua alma. Sente-se.

Com os corações pesados, eles foram até a frente da sala e entregaram as raízes. Snape os olhou curiosamente, mas não disse nada além de mandá-los voltar aos seus lugares. Com um último olhar, eles voltaram aos seus amigos.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? - Rony murmurou - Ele estava me xingando a horas!

Harry rolou os olhos e disse:

- Estava mais para dois minutos. Snape esteve se divertindo perguntando sobre poções do nosso segundo ano.

Hermione riu baixinho.

- Desculpe ter perdido. Ele o perguntou algo?

- Você está brincando? Eu era o primeiro da lista - Harry riu.

A turma havia se ajeitado e algumas pessoas estavam indo até a frente da sala pegar suas raízes frescas de quiabo. Rony foi pegar os ingredientes para eles, deixando Harry sozinho com Hermione. Brincou com a pena. Arrumou os óculos no nariz, observando-a. Seus olhos de esmeralda eram sempre tão convidativos quando olhavam para ela; eram uma das razões por ela ter tido uma queda por ele no ano anterior. Hermione sabia que Harry nunca a machucaria; não era da sua natureza ser cruel. Mas depois de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, percebera que o que sentia por Harry era apenas uma queda. Se apaixonar por ela era uma opção segura, mas ele nunca evocara as mesmas respostas como Draco evocava quando ela pensava nele. Harry finalmente trouxe à tona o desconfortável assunto:

- Você e Malfoy demoraram. Algo além do normal aconteceu?

Hermione tentou olhar seriamente para ele, mas não conseguiu manter o olhar por muito tempo. Tinha tanto orgulho de Harry. Sabia que ele estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que ela estivera fazendo com Draco, mas Harry segurou a língua. Balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo está bem - podia sentir as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos, e respirou fundo, o que não fora uma boa idéia. Podia sentir o cheiro de Draco em suas roupas.

Harry sabia que ela não estava tão bem quanto queria que ele acreditasse.

- Hermione... - começou.

- Bem, talvez não esteja bem - ela cortou-o - Mas vai ficar. Nós meio que discutimos o que você e eu conversamos - ela hesitou por alguns segundos, então falou - E não foi como eu esperava. Então é o fim.

Ele descansou gentilmente sua mão por cima da dela, querendo a ajudar, mas no fundo, feliz por Draco tê-la desapontado.

- Você tem certeza que acabou?

Ela olhou para Draco, que conversava com Goyle enquanto tirava alguns pergaminhos da mochila.

- Acabou.

* * *

A próxima semana e metade da outra voou em tempo recorde. O tempo antes dos feriados geralmente voava. Compras de Natal de última hora em Hogsmead, provas, a partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina e o Baile de Inverno. Havia muita coisa para manter a cabeça de Draco ocupada, mas percebeu que seus pensamentos estavam constantemente voltando-se para um certo par de olhos tristes cor-de-canela e a certeza de que ele que causara aquela dor. Depois que as palavras de Hermione tiveram tempo para serem mastigadas, Draco achou que ficaria bravo ou frustrado com ela por colocá-lo em uma situação como aquela, por querer que ele desse um passo tão grande; contudo, a raiva nunca veio. Ele estava estagnado, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. A maioria dos dias voavam em um piscar, e ele fez o máximo para ver Hermione muito pouco, sentando de costas para a mesa da Grifinória nas refeições, evitando a biblioteca a todo o custo, sentando-se nas primeiras classes em Poções, para que não tivesse a chance de vê-la durante as aulas. Parecia que ela tentava as mesmas táticas com ele.

Tentou não pensar muito sobre sua conversa com Hermione nos jardins, mas isso não significava que ele sempre conseguia. Foi mais fácil na semana antes da partida de quadribol. Quando Draco estivera estudando para o teste de Aritmancia, fora terrivelmente negligente com seus treinos. Agora ele passava muito tempo no campo para preparar-se para a grande partida do ano, e era uma distração bem vinda. Ele ficava tão exausto no final do dia que caía direto no sono. Salvava-o de ficar acordado por horas, pensando se Hermione também estava acordada pensando nele.

A partida de quadribol estava estranhamente tensa. Potter parecia mais inspirado do que nunca a jogar o corpo já ensangüentado de Draco pelo campo. E teve bastante tempo para isso, o Pomo não apareceu até depois de três horas e meia de partida. Felizmente para os sonserinos, seu time tinha excelentes e experientes artilheiros enquanto o time da Grifinória parecia estar ali apenas a passeio. Felizmente para os grifinórios, eles tinham Potter ao seu lado e ele estava voando com mais foco e determinação do que qualquer um podia lembrar. Os dois apanhadores voaram alto no campo na maior parte do jogo, mas ficavam sempre perto um do outro. Mesmo sem Omnioculares, a multidão lá embaixo podia ver que ambos os apanhadores tinham muito que dizer um para o outro, e estava bem claro que não estavam trocando receitas de bolo.

Foi uma partida acirrada, mas o time da Grifinória saiu vitorioso, ganhando com um placar de 380 x 310. Então, mesmo que fosse uma perda para a Sonserina, eles ainda tinham uma chance para ganhar a taça neste ano, já que vitória era ganha por pontos e não por vitórias. Podiam aumentar o placar sobre Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal e ganhar a taça. Enquanto os fãs da Grifinória enchiam o campo para parabenizar o time, Draco viu Hermione quase imediatamente, como se seu coração soubesse que a única coisa que o machucaria mais do que perder para Potter era ver Hermione pular sobre seu rival para dá-lo um abraço.

Ela parabenizou o herói da Grifinória, sorrindo abertamente para ele. Draco observou-a curiosamente por alguns momentos. Ela sorria para todos os seus companheiros de aula, mas parecia mais abatida que o resto deles, especialmente considerando que seu time acabara de ganhar. Ela olhou para ele, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde a caminhada pelos jardins. Ele olhou-a por mais tempo que deveria, mas era impossível olhar para longe. O mundo em volta deles pareceu dissolver. Não havia som, nem cores, tudo, exceto Hermione, era um borrão. Ela parecia que iria abrir a boca para sorrir ou falar, ele não tinha certeza. Então, Hermione pareceu pensar melhor e virou-se para Weasley, tocando-o no braço e levando-o para o castelo atrás da multidão de grifinórios alegres.

Quando ela o dissera que enfrentaria seus amigos se ele quisesse ficar com ela, disse a si mesmo que ela estava falando por falar, que ela não seria capaz de cumprir. Mas sabia que ela estava sendo sincera. Hermione Granger não fizera suas escolhas na vida esperando ganhar algum concurso de popularidade. Ela fizera o que achava certo, mesmo que ninguém mais acreditasse na mesma coisa. Draco era aquele que vivia atrás de aparências, não ela.

Desde que não estudava mais com ela, começou a passar mais tempo na sala comunal ou com os colegas de time praticando. Lissane o arrastara para Hogsmead para fazer compras, ativando seus poderes femininos para evitar que sua atenção caísse nos grifinórios, já que ela vira a fotografia. Draco ainda não contara ou admitira qualquer coisa para ela. Aliás, Lissane nunca mais mencionara a foto, mas ele sabia que ela ainda pensava nisso.

Finalmente, quando estava em uma livraria de Hogsmead, um dos atendentes aproximou-se dele.

- Sr. Malfoy, o conto-de-fadas trouxa que você pediu - A Coleção Completa dos Irmãos Grimm - finalmente chegou. Eu nunca pensei que você se interessaria por livros trouxas. As figuras nem mesmo se movem! Você gostaria que eu embrulhasse para você?

Draco esquecera completamente que havia pedido. Era para ser um presente bobo de Natal para Hermione. Uma pequena lembrança da viagem à Paris e do lanche com o Prof. Merriwether, mas agora só servia como uma facada no coração.

- Não. Não, tudo bem. Eu não vou precisar do livro, afinal.

A pequena conversa pareceu restaurar as suspeitas de Lissane de que Draco e Hermione tinham um caso secreto. Ela ainda observava-o, mas não como se estivesse o estudando, procurando pela verdade.

Draco esperava sair do castelo no feriado, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas do quarto ano para cima fosse ficar uns dias a mais para o Baile de Inverno; contudo, em vez de fazer o baile no dia de Natal, este ano seria feito dois dias antes para que os alunos pudessem passar as festas com as famílias. Sentiu que alguma distância o faria bem, algum tempo na casa de sua família, em seu próprio quarto. Nos lugares que o lembravam de seu lugar no mundo.

Enquanto fazia as malas para o feriado, Midas bateu o bico contra a janela de Draco, uma nota de Lúcio anexada à sua pata. Draco rolou os olhos, sabendo o que estaria escrito. _'Querido Draco, blá blá blá. Eu tenho um trabalho importante a ser feito, que precisa da minha atenção imediata. Não ligo para esses feriados sentimentalistas. Prefiro trabalhar a passar o tempo com a minha família. Blá blá blá. Seu pai.'_

Draco geralmente recebia este tipo de carta algumas semanas antes do feriado de Natal, mas esperava que este ano fosse diferente, já que o feriados aproximava-se e nenhuma carta havia chegado, até agora. Era mais ou menos o que Draco havia esperado com algumas coisas novas. Seu pai iria viajar por alguns meses e não estaria alcançável por nenhum método convencional_. 'Sua mãe será capaz de falar comigo se qualquer coisa emergencial acontecer'_, Lúcio escrevera. _'Mas precisa ser sério. Não me interrompa por qualquer coisa, coisas que você poderia resolver sozinho. Esta viagem é crucial. Explicarei tudo quando voltar'._ Para melhorar, sua mãe estaria passando o Natal nas praias da Argentina, portanto não haveria ninguém na Mansão Malfoy.

Amassou a carta e atirou no fogo. Isso significava que Draco teria que ficar em Hogwarts o feriado inteiro, o que só colocava sal em suas feridas.

- Merda - murmurou alto para ninguém em particular - Agora eu tenho que ficar aqui o feriado inteiro!

Sabia que Harry passava todos os feriados no castelo, pois os trouxas com quem morava nunca o queriam de volta. Draco também sabia que geralmente que os amigos de Potter ficavam com ele para fazê-lo companhia.

- Este Natal vai ser terrível.

* * *

O Baile de Inverno já começara quando Hermione chegou com seus dois acompanhantes, Harry e Rony. Não exatamente acompanhantes, já que nenhum deles a convidara, mas os três entraram juntos no Grande Salão mesmo assim. Decidiram que não queria lidar com o stress de encontrar um par, então fazia sentido todos irem sozinhos, mas juntos.

Antes de entrarem no salão cheio, juntaram seus braços, com Hermione no meio, e Harry inclinou-se e murmurou no ouvido de Hermione:

- Você realmente está linda esta noite, Hermione. Tenha certeza de guardar uma dança para mim.

Seus olhos brilhavam atrás dos óculos redondos, e ele a lançou um charmoso sorriso que faria a maioria das bruxas caírem de joelhos.

Ela corou.

- Você está muito bonito também, Sr. Potter. Fará todas as garotas desmaiarem sem uma varinha.

Rony virou-se para olhar os dois amigos.

- Ei, e quanto a mim? Nem todo mundo é abençoado com a minha aparência - ele brincou, dando-a um sorriso malicioso.

Hermione riu enquanto Harry rolava os olhos.

- Rony, você sabe que é devastadoramente lindo - ela brincou, com uma voz exageradamente feminina - Esse cabelo vermelho brilhante, esses olhos azuis profundos, a pele suave...

Suas orelhas ficaram mais vermelhas que o cabelo.

- Você pode parar agora, obrigado. Eu sei que você está apenas tentando esconder seu profundo desejo por mim - Hermione riu abertamente e Harry quase se dobrou de tanto rir. Rony suspirou - Todas querem um pedaço de mim. É uma maldição, sabem.

De bom humor, eles entraram no salão, rindo tanto que Hermione precisou da ajuda dos dois bonitos acompanhantes para ficar em pé.

Draco já estava lá, com alguns garotos da Sonserina perto de uma das janelas, bebendo um suco de abóbora gelado. Vê-la tirou seu fôlego. Ela estava maravilhosa. Usava o vestido Valeri, o mesmo que usara no baile em Beauxbatons, o mesmo que ela usava na foto trancada em seu baú, a qual ele olhava toda a manhã antes de levantar e toda a noite, antes de ir dormir. Mas esta noite ela estava diferente. Seu cabelo estava liso e brilhante, em vez de encaracolado. E parecia brilhar mais sob as luzes natalinas do salão. Seu rosto estava cheio de felicidade enquanto ela ria nos braços de seus dois amigos. Ele não a vira tão feliz em muito tempo, e machucava saber que não era parte disso. Ela olhou para a janela, e ele pode vê-la engasgar-se quando seus olhares cruzaram-se, atraindo-a para longe das atenções de Potter e Weasley. Potter seguiu seu olhar e arrastou-a rapidamente até alguns amigos numa mesa próxima. Cercado de amigos, em um salão cheio de conversa e alunos alegres, Draco nunca se sentira tão sozinho em toda a sua vida.

Depois do jantar, as mesas foram retiradas para que as danças pudessem começar. Muitas garotas da Sonserina e algumas da Corvinal o pediram para dançar, mas ele negava todas as vezes, sabendo que dançar com qualquer outra garota que não fosse Hermione seria esquisito, pois apenas ela encaixava-se perfeitamente com ele. Ele aventurou-se a pensar na idéia de convidá-la, pensando o que ela diria. Lembranças de sua foto o assombravam enquanto ela dançava através da noite com seus companheiros da Grifinória, não parando um minuto.

Finalmente, Lissane andou até ele.

- Você vai ficar sentado ainda toda a noite ou vai me convidar para dançar?

Ela havia o convidado para o baile, e ele concordara antes de perceber que significaria passar a noite inteira vendo Hermione dançar com todos, menos ele. Não podia ir embora, pois Lissane nunca deixaria.

- Tudo bem. Uma dança - ele disse.

Sentiu como se a devesse, por agüentar seu mau-humor nas últimas semanas. Coçou a cabeça enquanto olhava para ela de sua cadeira. Ela estava crescendo como uma bela bruxa. Seu cabelo estava puxado para cima com grandes cachos, e ela colocara fitas de veludo vermelhas entre os cachos. As fitas combinavam com seu vestido, feito de um material aveludado, suave ao toque. Seus lábios combinavam com o vermelho do vestido e suas pálpebras brilhavam como glitter por cima de seus grossos cílios.

Ela sorriu feliz e bateu palmas, excitada. Ela observara garotas bonitas reunirem coragem noite afora e tentarem a chance pedindo ao Monitor loiro e sexy por uma dança na pista. O fato que ele rejeitara todas exceto ela era melhor que nada. Ela esticou sua mão para ele e ele segurou-a.

- Para você saber, espero pelo menos mais três danças além dessa - ela disse charmosamente - Uma vez que você sentar, eu tenho a sensação que não vou conseguir fazê-lo levantar novamente pelo resto da noite.

- Apenas três? - ele brincou - Pensei que você se recusaria a me deixar sentar novamente.

Lissane segurou a mão dele na dela enquanto o levava até um espaço aberto na pista, então a posicionou gentilmente em volta de sua cintura enquanto pegava a outra mão na dela. Fazia muitos anos desde que dançara com seu amigo de infância pela última vez, no casamento de um amigo. Ele era bem mais baixo naquela época e não tão bonito. Eles começaram a movimentar-se com a música, enquanto ele a guiava muito simploriamente durante a música trouxa popular de Natal, 'White Christmas'. Aparentemente, o diretor tinha um ponto fraco pelos clássicos trouxas.

- Viu, não é tão ruim - ela brincou - Eu prometo não pisar nos seus dedos desta vez.

Ele riu à lembrança, mas continuou quieto. Draco não precisava dizer, mas ela sabia que ele gostaria de ter outra garota em seus braços.

Ela sabia por toda a noite. Ele parecia positivamente miserável, e tinha uma sensação de que ele faria alguma coisa estúpida no calor do momento_. Talvez seja melhor assim_, ela pensou. _Talvez ele finalmente percebera que haverão conseqüências pelas suas ações e que Hermione Granger nunca poderá fazer parte do nosso mundo. Mesmo que ele tenha que aprender do jeito mais difícil._

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava sentada em uma mesa, retomando o fôlego. Dançara quase todas as músicas e estava ficando cansada. Ficou feliz por Lilá ter colocado um feitiço em seu cabelo, para que ele não ficasse encrespado no meio da noite. Harry oferecera para pegar um suco de abóbora para ambos, então ela sentara-se para esperar. Ela habilidosamente evitara olhar para os outros alunos durante toda a noite. Era mais fácil fazê-lo enquanto dançava, pois a dava alguém para olhar, alguém em quem pudesse focar suas atenções. Contudo, nenhum de seus parceiros de dança daquela noite a fizera sentir-se como Draco fizera. Nenhum deles segurou-a tão próximo ou tão habilidosamente como ele. Mesmo que tenha se divertido com seus amigos, dançar com Draco fora uma experiência que ela nunca conseguiria esquecer; o jeito que ele a segurava firmemente contra ele, o jeito com que ele movimentava-se tão graciosamente como se a levasse sem esforços, o jeito como ele conduzira a dança com confiança e magnífica graça. Temia que, se parasse de se mover, sua mente voltaria à noite em que ela usara aquele vestido pela última vez, o último baile que ela comparecera, a última pessoa com quem dançou. Pensou que, se abraçasse o vestido, poderia sentir o cheiro de outono do terraço onde ela e Draco ficaram no castelo de Beauxbatons. Mas era impossível. Mandara lavar muito bem seu vestido para aquela noite. Talvez fosse só imaginação. Ou talvez fosse só seu desejo.

Um borrão de loiro platinado entre todas as cores na pista de dança chamou sua atenção. Ele estava dançando. Outra garota estava em seus braços. Uma garota que não era ela.

Um toque gentil em seu ombro tirou sua atenção da pista.

- Harry, de volta tão rápido - ela começou, virando-se para olhar o dono do toque gentil. Um par de olhos azuis e óculos de meia-lua olhavam para ela. Ela parou, envergonhada - Diretor, me desculpe. Pensei que fosse Harry com as bebidas.

- Sou eu que devo me desculpar, Srta. Granger. Não quis assustá-la - Prof. Dumbledore assegurou-a gentilmente - Ao contrário, eu estava esperando que você me desse a honra de uma dança antes que um de seus muitos pares a levasse para a pista novamente.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa, e ela graciosamente aceitou.

- Certamente, Professor. Eu ficaria encantada - ela sorriu abertamente enquanto ele esticava seu braço para ela e a carregava para um espaço vazio na pista.

Hermione sentia-se muito honrada. O diretor geralmente dançava algumas músicas no Baile de Inverno, mas apenas com professoras ou convidados especiais. A única aluna com quem ele dançava era a Monitora Chefe. Todos presumiam que era para não dar mostras de favoritismo.

Como se lesse sua mente, Dumbledore falou quando eles começaram a dançar:

- Você parece estar se divertindo bastante no baile esta noite, Srta. Granger, mas não posso deixar de notar certa tristeza em seus olhos - ela desviou o olhar timidamente - Não fique constrangida. Você tem feito um ótimo trabalhado escondendo-a, mas sou mais observador que a maioria. Há qualquer coisa que gostaria de discutir? Alguma coisa em sua mente?

Mesmo que Hermione obviamente tivesse algo em sua mente, ela não discutiria sua vida amorosa, ou qualquer outra coisa, com o diretor da escola.

- Eu estou bem, professor, só um pouco cansada. Só isso. Sempre tem tanta coisa para fazer antes do feriado.

Ele suspirou, concordando.

- Isso é verdade. Mas você não pode esquecer que o Natal deve ser uma época feliz, e também de perdão e esperança - ele olhou por cima dela, os olhos escaneando o salão, mas procurando por algo que Hermione não tinha certeza do que era. Seus olhos brilharam misteriosamente.

As palavras do diretor ficaram em seus ouvidos enquanto dançavam através da multidão - uma época de perdão e esperança; contudo, ela estava tonta de seus devaneios, literalmente. Prof. Dumbledore a girara muito rápido, e contra outro casal.

- Ai! Cuidado, idiota! - uma voz fria exclamou - Estes sapatos custaram 200 galeões e... - a voz de Lissane sumiu quando ela olhou apropriadamente chocada enquanto Prof. Dumbledore sorria para Srta. Sheldon e seu parceiro de dança, um muito pálido Draco Malfoy.

- Minhas desculpas, Srta. Sheldon. Eu espero não ter estragado seus sapatos e nem seus pés - ele sorriu para os alunos. Lissane engasgou-se, envergonhada com seu comentário severo para o diretor da escola, mas ele a tranqüilizou - Acredito que me deixei levar pela música e pela minha encantadora parceira de dança.

Hermione ficou vermelha e olhou para qualquer lugar, menos para o garoto à sua frente. Sua cabeça estava imaginando milhões de formas de sair dessa terrivelmente estranha situação, mas sua boca não abria. Estava congelada. Então o diretor fez algo que deixou todos chocados.

- Srta. Sheldon, eu estava querendo encontrá-la para saber como você bem se adaptando à sua nova escola - ele sorriu - Agora parece uma boa oportunidade. Às vezes meu escritório pode parecer tão frio. O que acha de conversarmos enquanto dançamos? É muito mais amigável - ele olhou inocentemente para os alunos - Isto é, Srta. Granger, se você não se importar em terminar nossa dança tão rapidamente.

Tomando seu silêncio como concordância, ele gentilmente pegou a mão de Lissane na dele e começou a levá-la para longe de Draco e Hermione. Dumbledore virou-se e adicionou, seus olhos brilhando de alegria indiscutível.

- Sr. Malfoy, você se importaria de terminar minha dança com a Srta. Granger? Ela é uma dançarina maravilhosa.

Com um último sorriso e um olhar de choque de Lissane, ele girou-a suavemente pelo salão, falando animadamente, deixando Hermione e Draco juntos.

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar.

- Ele está certo. Você é uma dançarina maravilhosa.

Seu coração bateu mais forte enquanto observa-a brincar com a manga de seu vestido. Ela normalmente era tão confiante e direta. No passado, vê-la tão nervosa e desconsertada o deixaria imensamente feliz; contudo, agora ele só queria beijá-la. Ele teria que apertar a mão daquele velhote qualquer dia desses; graças aos dois pés esquerdos de Dumbledore, Draco tinha Hermione à sua frente, onde ele poderia dizê-la o que gostaria de ter dito nos jardins. Que ele era um idiota, que era infeliz sem ela, que pensava nela constantemente, que sentia sua falta, e não só dos beijos, de toda ela. Do jeito que ela não desistiria até encontrar a solução do problema, do jeito que ela sorria quando finalmente encontrava a resposta, do jeito que ela enrolava o cabelo quando estava concentrada, do jeito que ela olhava para ele e realmente o via como nenhuma pessoa via.

Ele deu um passo para frente vagarosamente, pegando uma mão na dele, segurando suas mãos juntas enquanto descansava sua outra mão na cintura dela. Os dedos de Hermione tremeram ao leve toque. Ela olhou em volta para os alunos, alguns dos quais já os lançavam olhares curiosos.

- Draco, você não precisa fazer isso só porque Dumbledore pediu.

- Eu quero - sua voz estava firme com convicção, e ela sabia que ele realmente queria.

A música natalina acabou e uma nova começou. Hermione reconheceu, mesmo que os músicos estivessem tocando-a mais lentamente do que a original trouxa. Era uma de suas favoritas.

_Love I get so lost sometimes_

_(Amor, eu fico tão perdido às vezes)_

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_(Os dias passam e esse vazio enche meu coração)_

Draco olhou nos olhos dela enquanto segurava-a com mais firmeza, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela não resistiu. Enquanto moviam-se através da música, tudo em volta deles desapareceu, deixando apenas o som e seus corações pressionados juntos. Nenhum deles falou alto, deixando-se perderem-se na música.

_When I want to run away_

_(Quando eu quero fugir)_

_I drive off in my car_

_(Vou embora no meu carro)_

_But whichever way I go_

_(Mas para onde quer que eu vá)_

_I come back to the place you are._

_(Eu volto para onde você está)_

Ela fechou os olhos, pensando sobre o jeito como ele segurava-a firmemente contra si. Estava certa que só via o verdadeiro Draco quando estava assim, tão próxima dele. Tão perto que podia ver através da frieza em seus olhos, ver o coração caloroso que ele mantinha escondido do resto do mundo. Sentindo-o observá-la, ela abriu seus olhos para vê-lo.

_All my instincts, they return_

_(Todos os meus instintos voltam)_

_And the grand facade,_

_(E a grande máscara)_

_So soon will burn_

_(Logo vai queimar)_

_Without a noise,_

_(Sem nenhum barulho)_

_Without my pride_

_(Sem meu orgulho)_

_I reach out from the inside._

_(Tento alcançar)_

Enquanto ela o olhava com tanta emoção, tanto calor, todo o resto era irrelevante; sua família, seus colegas, seu pai. Ele passou tantos anos imaginando o que alguém poderia fazer se visse o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Hermione vira, e não fugiu. Em vez disso, ele evitou-a, mas não podia mais fazê-lo. Nem queria mais. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_The light the heat_

_(A luz, o calor)_

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_I am complete_

_(Eu estou completo)_

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_(Eu vejo a porta para mil igrejas)_

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_(A solução para todas as buscas sem frutos)_

Ela sorriu de volta, começando com os lábios, mas quase instantaneamente com os calorosos olhos de chocolate. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ele puxou a mão estendida para si, levantando a mão dela até a boca. Seus lábios roçaram suavemente sobre seus dedos, e ela olhou para ele, encantada.

Então, vagarosamente, ela moveu sua mão até o peito de Draco. Podia sentir seu coração batendo contra seus dedos através das roupas. Ela levantou a mão, descansando seus dedos ao lado do pescoço dele enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com o dedão.

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_I see the light and the heat_

_(Eu vejo a luz e o calor)_

_In your eyes_

_(Em seus olhos)_

_Oh, I want to be that complete_

_(Oh, eu quero ser completo)_

_I want to touch the light_

_(Eu quero tocar a luz)_

_The heat I see in your eyes. _

_(O calor que eu vi em seus olhos)_

Os pés de Draco pararam de se mover, parando a dança. Os olhos dela brilhavam na frente dele, feliz e excitada, enquanto esperava com ansiedade. Ele inclinou-se e beijou sua testa, deixando seus lábios acariciá-la antes de mover sua cabeça para baixo, traçando beijos suaves em sua bochecha. Ele podia senti-la inalar e segurar o fôlego, e ela sentiu os lábios dele formarem um sorriso contra sua bochecha.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_(Amor, eu não gosto de ver tanta dor)_

_So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_(Tanto foi desperdiçado e esse momento continua nos escapando)_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_(Eu fico tão cansado de trabalhar tanto por nossa sobrevivência)_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive._

_(Olho para o tempo com você para me manter acordado e vivo)_

Ele afastou-se dela, correndo sua mão para cima e para baixo no suave tecido de seu vestido. Hermione podia ver a emoção em seus olhos: os vestígios finais de uma parede impenetrável demolida, o medo enquanto ele pulava para o desconhecido, então a calmaria, a serenidade.

- Eu senti sua falta - ela murmurou.

_All my instincts, they return_

_(Todos os meus instintos voltam)_

_And the grand facade,_

_(E a grande máscara)_

_So soon will burn_

_(Logo vai queimar)_

_Without a noise,_

_(Sem nenhum barulho)_

_Without my pride_

_(Sem meu orgulho)_

_I reach out from the inside._

_(Tento alcançar)_

- Mas eu estou aqui com você agora - ele disse baixinho - E eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ele colocou sua mão debaixo do queixo de Hermione e inclinou seu rosto para ele. Com um rápido piscar, ele inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns momentos, agradecidos por finalmente entregarem-se àquilo que deram início em Paris. Fora uma longa e surpreendente jornada, o que fez o beijo muito mais doce. Hermione colocou suas mãos em volta da cintura dele, descansando suas mãos em suas costas enquanto ele abraçava-a mais forte. Ela abriu sua boca para ele, que aprofundou o beijo cada vez mais.

Quando finalmente separaram-se, ouviram vários gritinhos de surpresa. Pareceram lembrar que não estavam sozinhos, mas sim em um salão cheio de alunos e observadores chocados. Os últimos acordes da música foram tocados e o salão ficou em completo silêncio. Hermione respirou fundo, e abriu um enorme sorriso que não pode evitar. Sentiu os seus braços apertarem-se em volta dela e afundou seu rosto no peito dele.

O rosto de Draco ficou sério.

- Você ouviu isso?

Era impossível para Hermione ouvir qualquer coisa a não ser os batimentos do coração dele.

- Não, o que foi? - ela olhou em volta nervosamente, ficando cada vez mais preocupada com o silêncio contínuo.

- Parece que alguém está chorando - ele explicou solenemente - Não que eu posso culpá-la. O bruxo mais sexy a pisar nos corredores desta assombrada instituição está oficialmente fora do mercado.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, a dando o sorriso mais sexy que ela já vira, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Aquele sorriso era para ela.

Ela rolou os olhos para ele.

- Como alguém pode ser tão arrogante?

- Talento. Puro talento - ele brincou. Colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dela e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Hermione puxou os lábios dele contra os dela e o beijou-o profundamente novamente. Lidaria com todas as repercussões dessa miraculosa virada de acontecimentos depois. Agora só queria aproveitar o abraço de Draco o máximo que podia.

Fracos murmúrios começaram a passar pela multidão. Pessoas começaram a apontar para algo. Harry voltara para a mesa, pronto para desculpar-se com Hermione por deixar-se ser arrastado para mais uma conversa sobre quadribol com alguns lufa-lufas. _Ela já deve ter morrido de sede_, pensou, irritado consigo mesmo. Sabia que aquela noite não era fácil para ela, não importa o quão corajosa parecia se mostrar para os outros. Harry sabia por experiência própria como era ficar sem uma pessoa pela qual você tem sentimentos. E Hermione era muito especial para passar sua noite choramingando por um garoto que não valia nem para lamber seu caldeirão, muito menos para ter seu coração. E se Harry teria que passar a noite inteira divertindo-a, estava mais do que feliz de fazê-lo.

Quando se aproximou da mesa onde a deixara, notou uma grande multidão de alunos na pista.

- O que está acontecendo lá? - perguntou a Neville e Rony, que haviam sentado.

- Não sei - Rony respondeu - A banda parou de tocar e tudo ficou quieto. Eu vou dar uma olhada - levantou de sua cadeira e subiu em cima da mesa. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele abriu a boca para falar – _HERMIONE??_ - choramingou.

Harry rapidamente subiu em uma cadeira ao lado dele e viu a mesma coisa que Rony. Lá, no meio de um grupo chocado de observadores, Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga desde os onze anos, estava beijando Draco Malfoy com mais paixão que Harry pensara ser possível. Seu estômago revirou.

Um flash de vermelho ao seu lado o alarmou. Rony havia pulado de sua cadeira e estava indo até a pista de dança. Harry correu atrás dele e cortou o caminho de Rony.

- Espere, Rony. Você precisa acalmar-se antes de ir lá.

- Você viu o que eu vi, Harry? Ela ficou louca! Ou isso, ou aquele idiota está usando Imperius nela!

Harry suspirou.

- Ele não está usando Imperius, Rony.

- Como você sabe?!

- Eu só sei, está bem? Acredite em mim.

Rony apertou os punhos ao seu lado.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? Se souber, é melhor me contar agora mesmo! - sua voz estava aumentando rapidamente.

- Bem... - Harry começou.

* * *

Prof. Snape sentou-se na mesa principal, acabara de terminar de dar uma volta nos jardins para ter certeza que não havia alunos aproveitando a privacidade dos arbustos de rosas do lado de fora do castelo. Observou o diretor dançando com a nova garota da Sonserina, mas sua atenção logo se voltou para onde todos pareciam estar olhando. Os dois alunos no centro das atenções de todos eram muito reconhecíveis. Snape andou pela mesa, pegando um copo de chocolate quente para esquentar-se depois do frio da rua.

Prof. Vector comentou:

- Que virada interessante - ela balançou a cabeça para o par que se beijava.

Snape olhou casualmente, então se voltou para o chocolate quente.

- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que perder meu tempo analisando as atividades hormonais de dois alunos.

- Não é isso o que eu ouvi, Severo - Minerva comentou maliciosamente, fazendo Snape parar antes de colocar a o copo na boca - Tenho fontes confiáveis que disseram que você vem fazendo o papel de casamenteiro com o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger. Fazendo-os trabalharem juntos semana após semana, mandando-os buscarem seus ingredientes juntos. Não me diga que você não notou o romance entre seus alunos.

Os professores voltaram-se para ele, surpresos.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Toda aquela angústia adolescente estava sendo uma distração na minha aula - ele argumentou - Eles passavam tanto tempo trocando olhares um para o outro. Era irritante. E eu não tolero distrações na minha aula - ele jogou o líquido quente garganta abaixo, esquecendo sua temperatura e teve um acesso de tosse quando queimou sua garganta.

Minerva levantou-se para começar a dispersar a multidão. Quando ela passou pelo Mestre de Poções, tocou o ombro dele levemente.

- Cuidado, Severo. Pegue um arco e uma flecha e as pessoas vão começar a chamá-lo de cupido.

Os outros professores riram enquanto o rosto de Snape queimou, vermelho.


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/T: Oh, Deus, foram meses, hein? Sentiram minha falta:) Bem, aposto que tem gente querendo me matar, mas eu agradeço por esperarem mesmo assim! O que aconteceu foi que eu me mudei pra Coréia do Sul. Não foi fácil, fiquei sem computador por um tempo - ou melhor, com um notebook com caracteres coreanos, então imaginem - e tive que me acostumar com a minha nova vida. Eu não falo naaaada de coreano, então podem imaginar o que estou passando aqui. Hahahah! Booom, finalmente recebi meu computador de volta e com ele o cap. 11! A partir do 12, eu vou ter ajuda da Fabianne, então provavelmente o processo vai ser mais rápido! ALIÁS! QUEM QUISER AJUDAR NA TRADUÇÃO PODE ME MANDAR UM EMAIL, ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL :) Quanto mais, melhor! Bom, sem mais, aproveitem o capítulo, que é bem longooo, como sempre! Beijão :**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Nothing you can say can tear me away from my guy.  
(Nada que você pode dizer me separará do meu garoto)  
Nothing you can do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy.  
(Nada que você pode fazer, pois estou colada com cola no meu garoto.)  
My Guy by Mary Wells_

* * *

A felicidade deles não durou muito.

Entre os poucos minutos do abraço caloroso de Draco e Hermione na pista de dança, muitas coisas aconteceram: algumas brigas estouraram entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos, o salão rompeu em fofocas e Pansy Parkinson deixou sair um grito agudo e prontamente desmaiou. Os professores de Hogwarts tentavam controlar a multidão o melhor que podiam, então Dumbledor anunciou a conclusão do baile e que todos deviam voltar para seus dormitórios e descansar para a viagem da próxima manhã.

Entre a comoção, uma mão firme segurou o ombro de Draco. Lissane murmurou em seu ouvido:

- É melhor você e a sua 'namorada' saírem de fininho até que essa confusão acabe.

Draco estava prestes a abrir a boca e responder à amiga, mas seus olhos caíram sobre dois bruxos altos o observando enquanto ele estava segurando a mão de Hermione. Potter passava as mãos pelos cabelos, gesticulando avidamente para Weasley, que estava muito ocupado encarando Draco com puro veneno para prestar atenção ao melhor amigo. Draco sentiu o aperto de Hermione em sua mão ficar mais forte; ela também vira Weasley.

Ele levou-a até uma salinha no Hall de Entrada, para que esperassem os alunos falantes passarem na volta à seus dormitórios.

Com a varinha, Draco acendeu o fogo na lareira, a luz calorosa jogando um brilho suave sobre o rosto e os cabelos de Hermione. Draco podia ver a pergunta nos olhos dela: ele tinha certeza? Então inclinou-se para frente e a beijou ternamente nos lábios. Ela relaxou contra ele, a sensação dela contra ele o assegurando que era exatamente ali onde queria estar: com ela.

Quando ela falou, foi com uma voz baixa e maravilhada.

- Não acredito que você me beijou na frente da escola inteira.

Ele riu.

- Se eu soubesse que beijar você era tudo o que precisava para calar Pansy por um tempo, eu teria feito há anos.

Ela riu com ele.

- Muito engraçado - um grande peso pareceu cair sobre seu coração - Você se arrependeu? - perguntou ansiosamente, olhando para as mãos, seus dedos entrelaçados com os dele.

Ele inclinou-se para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela.

- A única coisa de que me arrependo foi não fazer isso antes.

- Não vamos esperar para fazer de novo - ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ele colocava um braço em volta de sua cintura.

Quando levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto, derreteu-se ao toque de sua pele suave contra a dela. Sua respiração falhou quando ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou-se para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele mais uma vez. Primeiro, seus lábios moviam-se suavemente um contra o outro, mas quando ele a puxou-a mais para perto, ela apenas queria ficar ali para sempre. Hermione não tentou resistir quando Draco a beijou com toda a força que tinha. Quase como o beijo que ele a dera na pista de dança, Hermione ficou perdida na sensação dos lábios dele nos dela e segurou seu fôlego enquanto Draco fazia seu feitiço em seu coração. Finalmente afastou-se dele e olhou em volta, rindo baixinho.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- É apenas irônico. Você me beijou na frente da escola inteira para não termos que nos esconder, e o que estamos fazer agora? Fugindo?

- Não pense como uma fuga, e sim como um meio de recuperarmos o tempo perdido - sorriu para Hermione, fazendo o coração dela flutuar pelo seu peito. Ela amava quando ele olhava para ela daquele jeito.

Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, mas algo em seus olhos o fez parar. Podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dela; eles estavam abertos como um livro para ele agora.

- Mas e quanto aos seus colegas de casa e seus amigos? - ela pausou significativamente antes de olhar para seus olhos cinzentos, o fogo dançando neles - E quanto a seu pai e sua família?

A verdade era que ele não pensara sobre nenhum deles antes de beijá-la. Eles estavam dançando e nada mais importava para ele naquele momento. No fundo, queria que nada daquilo importasse, mas infelizmente sabia muito bem a realidade de sua situação. Respirou fundo.

- Eu vou lidar com os outros sonserinos. A opinião deles não importa tanto para mim quanto antes, e o fato dos Malfoy serem uma das mais antigas famílias do mundo bruxo neste país tem alguma influência. Quanto ao meu pai - sua voz sumiu enquanto ele procurava pelas palavras certas - Felizmente, ele está fora da cidade e inalcançável por muitos meses. É por isso que eu vou ficar em Hogwarts para o Natal - ele observou os lábios de Hermione curvarem-se em um sorriso ao receber a notícia. Sabia que ela ficaria para o Natal também - Então isso me dá algum tempo para encontrar as palavras certas para contá-lo sobre nós.

- Você realmente quer fazer tudo isso? Só por minha causa?

Ele podia ouvir a óbvia desconfiança em sua voz.

- Eu estou fazendo por minha causa também, Hermione. Desde aquele dia no jardim das rosas, eu venho me culpando por não ter tido coragem de ir atrás do que eu quero. E eu quero você.

Ela colocou os braços em volta dele e o abraçou apertado contra ela, chocada com o quão feliz estava. As circunstâncias deveriam ter assustado-a por causa da ansiedade e tensão para com o encontro com Harry, Rony e os outros grifinórios, mas ela não conseguia não se sentir contente quando estava sozinha com Draco.

Ele acariciou suas costas e então, hesitantemente, puxou o rosto dela para que ela olhasse para ele.

- Mas você sabe, não são só a minha família e amigos que não vão entender ou pensar que é só um grande plano.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu sei. Eu apenas tenho que fazê-los entender.

* * *

- Rony, você pode, por favor, dizer algo?

- O que você quer que eu diga, Harry? - Rony bateu as portas de seu armário depois de pegar seu pijama para se preparar para dormir, sua voz estranhamente controlada e sem emoção.

- No momento, eu só quero que você diga qualquer coisa - Harry admitiu - Você mal disse duas palavras desde que você viu Hermione com Malfoy lá embaixo e, francamente, isso é um pouco preocupante.

Rony virou-se para seu amigo descabelado.

- Está bem. Me diga. Você sabia sobre Hermione e aquele babaca? Você não parece nem um pouco preocupado como o resto da escola.

Harry afundou-se em sua cama, forçando-se a olhar nos olhos frios e confusos do amigo.

- Eu sabia que algo havia acontecido entre eles - rapidamente adicionou - Mas Hermione me assegurou enfaticamente que estava acabado. E julgando por como ela vem agindo nas últimas semanas, eu achei que estivesse mesmo - ele olhou para seus pés - Eu acho que a dança de hoje a noite possa ter recomeçado tudo.

- Entendo - foi tudo o que Rony respondeu, tirando os sapatos e meias e preparando sua cama.

Frustrado, Harry inclinou-se e arrancou o pijama das mãos de Rony.

- Entende o quê?? - perguntou entre-dentes.

- Entendo que meus dois melhores amigos estão precisando seriamente de terapia psicológica na ala dos mentalmente idiotas no St. Mungus. Eu me pergunto se eles usam terapia de choque lá? Vocês dois precisam - ele pegou seu pijama de volta e vestiu-se enquanto Harry tentava o fazer falar.

- Rony - Harry começou, mas Rony o ignorou.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que Dumbledore vai assegurar que vocês tenham os melhores médicos cuidando de vocês - Rony comentou calmamente, como se eles estivessem conversando sobre o tempo. Harry tentou dizer algo, mas Rony não o deixou, deixando sua áurea calma para trás - Não agora, Harry. Falo sério. Deixe para lá.

Ele fechou as cortinas de sua cama, deixando Harry e o mundo de fora. Mas não caiu no sono, não por um longo tempo.

Harry olhou para as cortinas, um de seus melhores amigos estava escondido atrás delas, sua outra melhor amiga por aí com um de seus maiores inimigos - provavelmente o beijando sem parar. Essa imagem mental deixou Harry tonto. Tinha vontade de ir atrás dela e arrastá-la para longe de Malfoy, mas sabia que aquilo não faria bem algum - apenas a levaria para mais perto da cobra loira. Mas também não gostava muito da situação no quarto também. Precisava colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Rony e fazê-lo ver a importância de não brigar com Hermione, mas Rony estava sendo o teimoso e cabeça-dura de sempre.

Na verdade, Harry estava ficando assustado. Ele - e estava certo que Hermione também - antecipara em sua cabeça que Rony faria um escândalo e gritaria até ficar mais vermelho do que as roupas de quadribol de Harry se acabasse por descobrir sobre Hermione e Malfoy. Então Harry estava achando a falta de explosão de Rony vagamente estranha. Sabia lidar com as típicas explosões de Rony, pois, pelo menos, elas eram previsíveis; sabia quando elas estavam vindo só de olhar para seu melhor amigo de pavio-curto. O arco-íris de cores passando pelo rosto de Rony e seu tom de voz diziam a Harry tudo - quando uma tempestade estava vindo e quando estava se acalmando. Contudo, Rony não estava mostrando nenhuma pista, e Harry sabia que, no fundo, isso era um sinal muito, muito ruim. Quando Rony inevitavelmente acordou, não avisou a ninguém, deixando um traço de tristeza em seu despertar.

* * *

Depois que Draco levara Hermione de volta à Torre da Grifinória, ele a dera um último beijo de boa-noite, que a deixou mais uma vez sem fôlego. Sentiu como se tivesse flutuando, estava tão feliz. Sonhadoramente, falou a senha e entrou no buraco do retrato. Enquanto ela andava para a escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos, alguém atrás dela limpou sua garganta. Sua alegria cessou por um momento; havia alguém ali. Respirou fundo, meio que esperando que Rony e Harry estivessem esperando por ela na sala comunal, prontos para saber porque ela tinha se misturado com um Malfoy. Mas eles não estava lá. Gina estava.

Gina estava sentada em um sofá na frente do fogo, as pernas enroscadas em baixo de si. Cobriu a boca com a mão, bocejando por estar tão tarde.

- Ei, Hermione - ela cumprimentou, sua voz simpática, seus olhos curiosos - Eu achei que você provavelmente precisaria de uma amiga e mesmo que eu não tenha a mínima idéia de como você foi acabar com Malfoy, estou disposta a manter minha mente aberta e ouvir se você quiser conversar. Eu sei que as coisas não são sempre pretas e brancas; por favor, saiba que eu estou aqui se você precisar. Ou pelo menos depois do Natal. Eu vou para casa de uma colega experimentar um Natal trouxa genuíno - ela andou até a amiga e descansou a mão no ombro de Hermione - Mas você pode me mandar uma coruja por dia se quiser.

- Obrigado, Gina - Hermione disse - É bom saber que pelo menos um dos meus amigos não acha que eu fiquei maluca - ela olhou ansiosamente para a irmã de Rony - Rony disse alguma coisa para você, sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo?

- Ele não disse quase nada - Gina admitiu.

Hermione a olhou, incrédula.

- Você está brincando!

- Não, não estou. Eu vi Harry tentar falar com ele, mas Rony não queria ouvir qualquer coisa que ele tinha a dizer.

- Hmmm. Isso não pode ser bom. Pode?

- Eu cresci com seis irmãos, e pior do que gritar até as cabeças explodirem quando estão bravos, é quando eles não dizem nada.

- Talvez ele fale comigo antes de ficar muito ruim - Hermione suspirou esperançosamente - Ele pode estar bravo agora, mas eu sei que ainda é meu amigo.

Gina a deu um abraço de adeus.

- Eu estou só a uma coruja de distância se você precisar que eu volte para chutar o traseiro dele.

- Talvez eu precise, mesmo - ela riu, abraçando a amiga - Obrigada, Gin. E boa noite.

Depois de largar Gina no dormitório do quinto ano, Hermione fez seu caminho até o próximo andar, especialmente silenciosa para não acordar Parvati ou Lilá enquanto trocava de roupa. Havia acabado de sentar em sua cama, pronta para cair em seu travesseiro, quando as velas no quarto acenderam. Lilá estava sentada na cama de Parvati, ambas as garotas olhavam ansiosamente para Hermione.

- Então, você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo entre você e Draco? Ou você vai nos fazer usar métodos mágicos?

- O que vocês vão fazer? Vocês guardam Veritaserum embaixo da cama?

Depois de cinco anos vivendo juntas, as colegas de quarto de Hermione sabiam que ela morria de cócegas. Com olhares conspiratórios, as garotas sorriram. Parvati explicou:

- Não. Mas, em um segundo, Rictusempra pode ser tão eficiente quanto.

* * *

No dia após o baile, a maioria dos estudantes pegou o trem; mas Harry ficaria como sempre, então Rony e Hermione ficariam para fazê-lo companhia. Draco e Lissane ficaram também, pois seus pais estavam viajando.

Como sempre, a sala comunal da Grifinória estava um caos, enquanto todo mundo juntava suas coisas no último minuto antes de ir até a estação de Hogsmead. Como Monitora, Hermione tinha que ajudar os primeiranistas a arrumar suas malas e manter todo mundo dentro do horário. Claro, a única coisa que todas as garotas queriam conversar sobre era sobre o beijo com Draco Malfoy na noite anterior.

Depois que todos os alunos estavam seguros dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, apenas ela e Draco sobraram na plataforma. Haviam pego diferentes carruagens para chegar até lá, portanto não viram-se até chegarem na plataforma.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Riram nervosamente, ao ver um ao outro na claridade alarmante do dia e sem músicas suaves ou luz de velas para dar um clima romântico. Draco deu o primeiro passo em direção à Hermione.

- Bom dia, Granger - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso - Eu ouvi que você se meteu em algumas atividades surpreendentes no Baile de Inverno.

- Verdade, Malfoy? O que você ouviu? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Que seus movimentos na pista de dança com um cara incrivelmente bonito encerraram o baile, já que você era uma ótima parceira.

Maliciosamente, ela respondeu:

- Os rumores podem ser verdade. Mas eu não vou dizer - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o suavemente na bochecha.

- Talvez nós possamos discutir isso com uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras - ele esticou a mão e segurou a mão de Hermione na dele. A pulsação de Hermione aumentou com esse simples gesto - Você pode me contar tudo sobre seu novo namorado; ele me parece fascinante.

Estava frio do lado de fora, então andaram rapidamente. Seus rostos estavam corados e seus narizes vermelhos quando chegaram ao Três Vassouras. Uma vez lá dentro, Hermione notou alguns flocos de neve descansando nos cabelos aveludados de Draco; ela esticou a mão para espaná-los, deixando seus dedos serem envolvidos na sensação suave do cabelo dele. Andaram até uma mesa no canto do pub; Draco esticou a mão para pegar a capa de Hermione e pendurá-la no cabideiro enquanto ela se sentava.

Madame Rosmerta apareceu, parecendo cansada com os clientes que vinham comprar seus presentes de última hora. Quando viu Hermione, a bruxa mais velha sorriu calorosamente.

- Como está, querida? É bom vê-la novamente. Devo trazer três cervejas amanteigadas bem quentes, para você, Rony e Harry?

- Hm, não, Rosmerta. Apenas duas, obrigado. Uma para mim e...

- Uma para mim - Draco terminou. Sua voz estava seca, e, enquanto ele sentava-se na cadeira oposta à dela, Hermione sabia que ele estava mais ansioso do que admitiria.

Madame Rosmerta olhou nervosa entre os dois alunos e inclinou-se para falar com Hermione.

- Ele está a incomodando? Eu posso trazer Hagrid aqui pela rede Flu em trinta segundos.

Draco olhou intensamente para Hermione. Ela sorriu simpaticamente para a dona do pub.

- Isso não será necessário. Apesar duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor, para mim e - ela esticou a mão por cima da mesa e segurou a mão de Draco - e Draco - olhou significativamente para a bruxa, cujos olhos estavam largos de supresa - E alguns cardápios, por favor.

Rosmerta murmurou:

- Eu espero que você saiba onde está se metendo, querida - e virou-se para voltar ao bar.

O lanche no Três Vassouras não foi uma experiência totalmente agradável. Receberam mais do que alguns olhares curiosos de pessoas que os conheciam, bem como de estranhos que viram os emblemas das casas e perguntavam-se como um sonserino e uma grifinória podiam estar de mãos dadas.

Finalmente, Hermione sugeriu:

- Por que não voltamos ao castelo?

Enquanto andavam por Hogsmead para voltar para Hogwarts, pararam para olhar as vitrines de algumas lojas, decoradas com temas festivos para o feriado do Natal. Na vitrine da Zonko's, havia vários itens de piada, e Draco dobrou-se de rir enquanto apontava um objeto.

- Você vê aquele espelho? Crabbe trocou o espelho no pó compacto de Pansy com um dos espelhos da Zonko's, e quando ela abriu-o, começou a gritar insultos para ela em vez de elogios. Você devia ter visto a cara dela quando ele a chamou de moça de cabelo-ruim com orelhas grandes e dentes tortos.

Hermione riu, mas a menção dos amigos de Draco a fez perguntar algo que ainda não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta.

- Hm, Draco, falando de Crabbe, ele disse algo sobre o que aconteceu noite passada? - ela estudou os novos e melhorados fogos de artifício Filibuster, muito ansiosa para olhar para ele.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Na verdade, nenhum deles acreditou ser verdade - isso a fez olhá-lo - Todos acham que é tipo um grande esquema para chegar até Potter ou para humilhar os grifinórios. Acho que eles acham impossível que eu possa ter sentimentos genuínos para com uma não-sonserina - ele olhou para para os pés enquanto cavava com a ponta de suas botas de couro de dragão na neve antes de levantar os olhos para ela mais uma vez - Mas tenho certeza que você ouviu a mesma coisa dos seus colegas.

Hermione virou-se e começou a andar novamente.

Ele a alcançou e colocou sua mão gentilmente no braço dela.

- Hermione, o que Potter e Weasley disseram?

Ela inalou profundamente.

- Nada.

Draco olhou-a, incrédulo.

- Você pode me dizer. Não precisa mentir por eles.

- Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Não os vi desde o baile. Voltei para a sala comunal tarde e a única pessoa acordada era Gina, que não julgou o que aconteceu e deu apoio. Então esta manhã, nem Harry, nem Rony estavam por perto.

A caminhada recomeçou, mas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de Draco falar.

- Eu acho que o silêncio de Weasley é ruim, não?

- Bem, foi certamente inesperdo - ela pausou - E tenho uma sensação de que esta não vai ser a primeira vez que ele vai me surpreender por causa disso.

Draco segurou a mão de Hermione, puxando-a para si. Ela olhou para os olhos cheios de conflito dela e acaricou carinhosamente sua bochecha antes de inclinar-se e beijá-la. Ela moveu seus lábios contra o dele. Ele podia sentir os traços doces e suaves da cerveja amanteigada nos lábios dela.

Quando se separaram, sentindo-se consideravelmente menos melancólicos, ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos brilhando em despeito à tarde enevoada de Dezembro.

- Vamos. Eu sei o que vai nos alegrar - ela sorriu alegremente - Vamos construir um boneco de neve!

- Um boneco de neve? Nós não temos mais seis anos!

- Eu sei! - ela exclamou - Por isso que vai ser divertido.

Ela correu até um caminho com neve fresca e limpa que recém caíra, perfeita para construir um boneco de neve. Ela começou instantâneamente, começando com uma pequena bola de neve e rolando pelo chão para aumentá-la.

Draco observou-a com interesse e então riu alto.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela olhou para ele de sua posição, abaixada no chão. Suas bochechas e nariz estavam ficando vermelhos do frio que ambos respiravam.

- O que parece? Enrolando a neve para fazer a base.

Enquanto puxava sua varinha, ele a disse:

- Mas nós temos varinhas. Lembra-se? - ele apontou a varinha e disse - Glebula nivis.

Hermione observou enquanto ele movia sua mão em círculo no ar, girando a pequena bola de neve até que ficou maior e maior. Em alguns minutos, Draco havia criado um boneco de neve perfeito, cada segmento uma esfera perfeitamente circular. Ele olhou para ela, cheio de orgulho de seu trabalho.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Mas assim não tem graça - falou - Nós faremos um boneco de neve de verdade, sem mágica.

Ele reclamou:

- Mas a neve é fria e molhada. Nossos dedos vão cair.

- Madame Pomfrey pode fazê-los crescer novamente para você. Não seja uma moça, Malfoy - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

A boca de Draco abriu-se enquanto ele observava a desafiante grifinória.

- Eu não sou uma moça. Aliás, aposto que posso fazer um boneco de neve melhor que o seu. E você vem os construindo desse jeito a vida inteira! - ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos e puxou um par de luvas caríssimas de couro de dragão que combinavam com suas botas. Com exagerada finésse e movimentos determinados, colocou as luvas em cada mão, finalmente estendendo a mão para ela. O desafio em seus olhos os fazia brilhar de alegria.

Hermione poderia tê-lo agarrado, mas, ao invés disso, apertou a mão dele.

- Vamos começar a construir.

Encontrou um local próximo de Draco com neve fresca e espaço para construir sua obra de arte. Fizera isso tantas vezes quando criança, mas ainda levava um tempo para ela fazer; sempre tivera cuidados meticulosos em tudo o que fazia, e a construção de um boneco de neve não era exceção. Mesmo assim, levou algum tempo para construí-lo, pois ficava observando Draco envolvido com a neve, sua testa franzida de concentração, as pequenas nuvens de fumaça que exalava de cansaço, seu nariz e bochechas cor-de-rosa do ar frio de Dezembro.

Draco estava construindo um boneco de neve sem magia apenas porque ela pediu. Nunca esqueceria este dia.

Quando terminaram a construção, Draco e Hermione procuraram em volta por folhas e pedras que poderiam ser transfiguradas em objetos, para o toque final. O boneco de neve de Hermione usava um chapéu de veludo preto, um longo cachecol vermelho e branco, uma cenoura como nariz e algumas pedrinhas como olhos, boca e botões. A obra de arte de Draco estava adornada com gostos mais mágicos, como o chapéu pontudo de bruxo verde esmeralda, óculos de meia-lua e segurava uma varinha torta com seu longo braço feito de galho de árvore.

Hermione caminhou até Draco para ver seu projeto terminado enquanto ele posicionava a varinha na mão torta do boneco de neve. Teve que conter um acesso de risadas quando ela viu o orgulho fervoroso no rosto de Draco quando ele virou-se. Ele deu um passo para trás para olhar para sua criação em toda a sua glória e falou:

- Agora, este é um boneco de neve bonito - sorriu abertamente e Hermione não teve coragem de dizer que o boneco parecia ter um sério caso de artrite.

Em vez disso, ela sorriu calorosamente de volta e enlaçou sua cintura com os braços.

- Ele é lindo. Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- O que eu posso dizer? É natural para mim. Só gostaria de ter uma câmera aqui - ele apontou para o boneco de neve dela - Principalmente porque o meu é muito mais bonito que o seu. Eu ganhei, de longe.

A boca dela abriu-se enquanto ela colocava as mãos nos quadris.

- Do que você está falando? Meu boneco de neve é muito atraente. Espere aqui por alguns instantes e você verá todas as bonecas de neve chegando nele.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro, se elas forem cegas. A boca dele está torta e ele tem uma grande cenoura como nariz - ele sacudiu a cabeça - E não me faça falar sobre as roupas.

Em falsa irritação, Hermione exclamou:

- Elas adicionam personalidade ao rosto dele!

Ele sorriu para ela.

- O que você quiser, Hermione - ele puxou-a para perto e beijou-a na testa. Podia sentir a respiração dela em sua bochecha enquanto ela suspirava alegremente - Venha. Vamos voltar para o castelo. Eu acho que há um par de canecas de chocolate quente com nossos nomes escritos nelas nos esperando.

* * *

Harry acordou aquela manhã com o som dos colegas empacotando as coisas na última hora. Por trás de suas cortinas fechadas, ele ouviu Neville perguntar:

- Dino, você viu meu livro de Poções por aí? Minha Tia Vera disse que me ajudaria com a Poção Anti-Bolhas durante o feriado.

Dino aparentemente encontrou-o para Neville, pois com um som abafado, um livro pesado caiu no chão.

- Ouch! - Neville exclamou - Caiu no meu pé!

Sabendo que nunca voltaria a dormir com todo esse barulho, Harry abriu suas cortinas e pegou seus óculos na mesa de cabiçeira. Olhou para a cama de Rony; estava vazia e feita.

- Dia, Harry - Simas disse - Já era hora de você acordar! Nós estamos descendo para o café e queríamos te desejar Feliz Natal.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para a cama vazia de Rony.

- Onde está Rony? Ele já desceu para o Salão Principal?

Os três grifinórios olharam-se nervosamente uns para os outros antes de Dino responder:

- Ele saiu faz uns vinte minutos, Harry. Eu deixei para fazer minhas malas na última hora, como sempre, e, quando eu acordei, ele já estava de pé, saindo do quarto... com sua Firebolt nos ombros.

Balançando suas pernas, Harry assegurou:

- Tudo bem. Eu disse que ele podia pegar quando quisesse. Acho que não estou surpreso.

Neville perguntou vagamente:

- Harry, o que está acontecendo entre Hermione e Draco Malfoy?

Dino sentou em sua cama, que era ao lado da de Harry.

- Antes de Rony sair, ele murmurou algo sobre como não acreditava que você não dissera nada para ele... que você mentiu para ele.

O bruxo de cabelos bagunçados suspirou com frustração.

- Eu não estava mentindo, não tecnicamente. De qualquer forma, não era meu segredo. E, honestamente, eu não achei que havia algo para contar. Hermione assegurou que não havia mais nada entre eles - levantou-se e começou a procurar por suas vestes - Eu tenho que encontrar Rony e colocar algum juízo nele.

Simas interferiu:

- O dê algum tempo, Harry. Você sabe como Rony pode ficar. Venha tomar café com a gente. Você vai precisar de comida em seu estômago antes de encará-lo.

- Não é comigo que estou preocupado. E quando ele ver Hermione?!

* * *

Depois do café, Harry ponderou sobre procurar Rony logo, mas decidiu não. Era melhor dar-lhe mais algum tempo para esfriar a cabeça antes de tentar conversar com ele. Especialmente se Rony vira Draco e Hermione entrarem nas carruagens que levariam os alunos até Hogsmead. Harry vira Hermione aquela manhã na sala comunal, tentando ajudar os primeiranistas a juntar suas coisas para a viagem para casa, mas não se aproximou dela. Na verdade, estava chateado com ela, muito chateado. Gostava da relação entre ela e Draco tanto quanto Rony, mas Harry sabia o quão importante era não empurrar Hermione para longe deles. Isso só colocaria em mais perigo.

Agora ele só precisava enfiar isso através do crânio excepcionalmente duro de Rony.

Depois de terminar de embrulhar alguns presentes de última hora e visitar Edwiges no Corujal, esperou que Rony estivesse mais frio. Foi até o campo de quadribol.

- Você não pode me ignorar para sempre - gritou, enquanto andava até o meio do campo cheio de neve, olhando para o borrão no céu - Uma coisa é certa, você vai virar um grande cubo de gelo se continuar a voar deste jeito nesse tempo. Vamos entrar; a gente come alguma coisa.

Rony diminuiu a velocidade, mas não parou completamente. Não vira ninguém sair do castelo desde o grupo de alunos que deixara o castelo aquela manhã. Quando uma figura solitária começou a vir em direção a ele, Rony pode adivinhar quem era. Conseguia reconhecer o cabelo de Harry apesar da distância. Ao ver o amigo, Rony aumentou a velocidade de seu vôo.

Harry gritou ainda mais alto:

- Weasley, traga esse seu traseiro magrelo até aqui agora!

Rony parou a Firebolt imediatamente e olhou para Harry embaixo dele, no chão. Virou a vassoura em direção ao garoto e saiu na velocidade da luz, apontando diretamente para Harry, que olhava pacientemente enquanto seu melhor amigo se jogava contra ele. Quando Rony estava tão próximo que pode ver o branco nos olhos de Harry, finalmente puxou a vassoura e parou abruptamente, mas não desmontou.

Harry cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Cansou de ser um completo idiota, já?

Rony abanou com irritação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que estaria andando com Hermione e o... e o Malfoy dela! - ele exclamou, sem conseguir referir-se à Draco como o namorado de Hermione - Já que você acha que eles são perfeitos um para o outro!

- Você não tem nenhuma idéia sobre o que eu penso por que você simplesmente não ouve nenuma palavra que eu digo!

Rony balançou as pernas e pulou da Firebolt, parando em frente a Harry, os braços cruzados defensivamente.

- Okay. Fale.

Respirando fundo, Harry começou:

- Primeiro, deixe-me esclarecer com ênfase que eu não acho que Hermione e Malfoy é uma boa idéia. Ele é um idiota arrogante e pomposo que não vale nem para lamber o caldeirão dela, muito menos beijá-la - Harry podia ver que Rony estava prestes a interromper, então levantou a mão para silenciá-lo - Contudo, Hermione parece achar que Malfoy mudou depois de ir à França e brigar com ela neste momento só vai levá-la para mais perto de Malfoy. E nós não podemos arriscar isso.

- Ele está apenas a usando, sabe. Provavelmente ordens do pai dele de se aproximar dela para que Você-Sabe-Quem possa atacar você através dela - Rony disse irritado - O que diabos aconteceu com ela na França? Eles drogaram a comida dela? Como ela pode pensar que ele mudaria tanto praticamente do dia para a noite? - ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Harry, tentando conter a onde de frustração que o engolia.

- Eu não sei como, e francamente, não quero saber todos os detalhes sórdidos do que aconteceu até agora, mas ele fez um ótimo trabalho convecendo-a de que mudou suas atitudes - Harry olhou para Rony, dolorosamente - E até fez algo 'nobre', se você conseguir acreditar.

Rony deixou escapar uma risada.

- Nobre? Malfoy? Tá brincando.

- Lembra o que aquele idiota do Phillippe tentou fazer com Hermione? - Rony fez que sim com a cabeça - E lembra que ela nos disse que Phillippe aprendera sua lição? - Rony fez que sim novamente - Bem, aparentemente, essa "lição" foi um lábio cortado e dois olhos roxos por cortesia de Draco Malfoy.

Rony exclamou:

- Não!

Harry concordou.

- Hermione estava lá. Ela disse que teve que tirar Malfoy de cima dele e que Phillippe foi levado para a ala hospitalar.

Rony continuou a andar enquanto mastigava esse novo pedaço de informação.

- Bem, eu não ligo. Malfoy ainda é o safado com cara de doninha e Hermione sempre será boa demais para ele.

- Eu concordo com você, mas você sabe como Hermione é; teimosa que nem uma mula, odeia estar errada e enfia os pés na terra quando acha que está certa. Ela botou na cabeça que ele está diferente do pai, que Draco tem bondade em si, em algum lugar e que ele não escolheu o lado de Voldemort ainda - Rony tremeu quando Harry disse o nome, mas Harry não corrigiu-se - Se nós argumentarmos com ela sobre ele, ela ficará mais determinada a prova que está certa sobre ele.

O andar parou e Rony pareceu ter um flash de brilhantismo que alegrou seu rosto.

- E se nós a forçarmos a escolher entre a gente e ele? Ela terá que terminar com ele; Hermione é nossa amiga por mais de cinco anos. Não há como ela deixar isso para trás.

- Não - Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente - Ultimatos nunca funcionam, Rony. Nunca. Mesmo se ela nos escolhesse, se envolveria com ele novamente, provavelmente mais profundamente. Ele a convenceria de fugir para se encontrarem, então ela sentiria como se tivesse que esconder tudo de nós; nós não conseguiríamos cuidar dela. E nós precisamos fazer isso agora, pois ela está muito perto para ver o que está bem diante de seus olhos: Malfoy é perigoso.

Rony abaixou a cabeça com resignação e suspirou.

- Então o que fazemos agora? Damos boas-vindas à doninha com braços abertos? Mostramos o aperto de mão secreto da Grifinória? Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso.

Harry riu ao ver o horror nos olhos de Rony.

- Nada tão drástico, então relaxe. Além do mais, acho que Hermione acharia suspeito se nós começássemos a agir deste jeito. Mas nós precisamos pelo menos tentar nos comportar quando ela estiver com ele.

- E quanto a ele? Geralmente é ele que começa! - Rony falou indignado.

- Apenas tente ser civilizado - Harry ordenou - Pelo bem de Hermione - houve um momento de pausa enquanto as palavras de Harry entravam na mente de Rony - E você precisa falar com ela, Rony. Não pode ignorá-la ou gritar com ela.

- Eu não acho que posso conversar com ela ainda, Harry. Tenho medo que, se fizer, eu direi algo estúpido que não poderá ser desculpado depois. Pra a bruxa mais inteligente no nosso ano, ela está sendo terrivelmente burra sobre isso, e eu não acredito que ela confia naquela cobra - Harry aproximou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro dele - É apenas inacreditável. Ontem, eu achava que Hermione odiava Malfoy tanto quanto nós, e agora ela provavelmente está na Torre de Astronomia com ele. É muita informação para pouco tempo. E se ele tentar beijá-la ou algo do gênero na minha frente?? - Rony fez uma cara de nojo ao imaginar Hermione e Draco mostrando sinais públicos de afeto.

Harry olhou para o outro lado do campo.

- Bem, agora é sua chance de começar a se acostumar - ele inclinou a cabeça para as duas figuras que se aproximavam - Lá vem Hermione e seu... seja lá o que ele é.

* * *

Droga, eles nos viram. Enquanto Draco andava pelo caminho em direção ao castelo, viu o cabelo vermelho de Weasley contrastar contra o branco chocante da neve fresca, e onde você via Weasley, você inevitavelmente encontrava Potter. Ambos estavam olhando para ele e Hermione enquanto andavam pela neve. A última coisa que Draco precisava era arruinar o ótimo dia que Hermione e ele estavam tendo desde que saíram do Três Vassouras. Além do mais, ele preferia beber pus de lesma ao invés de trocar palavras amigáveis com os melhores amigos de Hermione, então Draco tentou desviar a atenção dela do campo de quadribol. Eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre o intenso desgosto dele para com os amigos dela e como eles resolveriam a situação, mas, até onde ele sabia, procrastinação era definitivamente uma ótima rota a seguir.

Contudo, Hermione era muito observadora e viu os colegas com o canto dos olhos. Draco sentiu a mão dela apertar a dele apesar das luvas grossas. Seus olhos estavam travados no par do outro lado do campo enquanto Draco olhava-os vagamente. Então ele olhou para o rosto dela; a luz que brilhara de dentro dela a manhã inteira havia desaparecido ao ver os dois grifinórios. Em vez de alegre, ela tornou-se cautelosa e incerta. Nenhum deles mexeu-se por alguns momentos, apenas olharam uns para os outros. Então Hermione levantou sua mão livre em um aceno hesitante. Potter abanou de volta, e Draco pode ouvir o suspiro de alívio que ela exalou. Primeiramente, Weasley segurou-se, como se debatasse se devia ou não segui-lo, mas quando ele colocou a vassoura nos ombros e seguiu os passos de Potter, Draco soube que seu dia de sorte não iria durar muito mais.

Ele deveria ser cordial com Potter e Weasley. Feitiços não eram permitidos.

- Draco - ela começou, incerta - Eu sei como você se sente sobre Harry e Rony, mas por favor, tente não... - ela parou, pensando sobre o que deveria pedi-lo, sabendo que uma amizade entre aqueles garotos nunca ia acontecer - Bem, tente não irrita-los. Você sempre pareceu saber o botão certo a cutucar para deixá-los irados.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu sou bastante bom nisso, não?

- Sim, mas, por favor, tente não fazer nada que os provoque hoje. Por mim?

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e balançou a cabeça, concordando. Inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha dela, sabendo que os dois bruxos estavam assistindo-os enquanto se aproximavam. Ela pedira para Draco apenas não dizer nada que os provocasse; não disse nada sobre fazer coisas que poderia os irritar.

Segurando a mão de Draco, Hermione começou a ir em direção aos amigos. Sabia que aquilo ia ser estranho, especialmente porque ela não falara com Harry ou Rony depois do baile. O fato de Draco estar com ela obviamente criaria mais constrangimento, mas eles teriam que se acostumar uns com os outros; não queria perder a amizade de Harry e Rony, mas também queria ter Draco em sua vida. Não esperava que os meninos virassem amigos, mas tinha esperanças que eles podiam pelo menos tentar ver porque ela adorava todos, mesmo que levasse algum tempo. Tinham que começar de algum lugar.

Mesmo que seus passos fossem lentos, uma vez que o desejo de atrasar aquele encontro era tão grande quanto o de Draco, logo ele pode ver os óculos de aro preto de um adversário e o vermelho de raiva na bochecha do outro. Instintivamente, Draco entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Hermione, como se quisesse pegar equilíbrio.

Hermione falou primeiro, um tom de felicidade exagerada.

- Oi, Harry. Oi, Rony. Vieram voar um pouco antes do jantar?

Harry mexeu-se nervosamente, trocando seu peso de um pé para o outro.

- Nós estamos aqui faz tempo - ele respondeu, com um tom pesado. Seus olhos não desviaram dos de Draco desde que exergou-o. Nenhum dos garotos piscaria primeiro - Onde vocês dois estavam todo esse tempo? Aconteceu alguma coisa no caminho para a estação de Hogsmead?

Draco apertou os olhos para o garoto de óculos, mas, sabiamente, Hermione respondeu primeiro.

- Nada incomum, só algumas coisas de última hora. Nós, hm, olhamos algumas vitrines na vila e paramos no Três Vassouras para um lanche.

De sua posição atrás de Harry, Rony riu.

- Que meigo. Seu primeiro encontro.

Draco levantou seu braço e colocou-o em volta de Hermione, descansando sua mão no ombro dela.

- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Tenho certeza que alguma garota desesperada vai desistir qualquer dia desses e sair com você - disse, ríspido. Podia sentir a tensão nos ombros de Hermione.

Ela saiu de perto dele e disse, entre dentes:

- Você não está ajudando, Draco.

Podia ver a esperança sumindo dos olhos dela; e viu o começo de desapontamento. Levantou a mão e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para atrás da orelha, seus lábios curvando-se em um pequeno sorriso.

- Você está certa - ele inclinou-se e deu-a um beijo suave logo abaixo da orelha - Me desculpe - murmurou baixo o bastante para apenas ela ouvi-lo.

- Por favor, tente se dar bem com eles. Apenas por enquanto - ela murmurou de volta.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso! - Rony exclamou, enojado com a proximidade de Hermione com um Malfoy. Ele começou a afastar-se do grupo - Essa coisa toda - balançou sua mão de Hermione para Draco - você e ele! É nojento! - virou-se rápido e marchou de volta para o castelo, a neve amassando-se debaixo de seus passos pesados.

Hermione começou a ir na direção dele.

- Rony, espere!

Harry esticou a mão e segurou o braço dela gentilmente.

- Deixe-o ir, Hermione.

- Ele nem ao menos fala comigo, Harry. Um dos meus melhores amigos nem ao menos me dá o benefício da dúvida!

Harry não a largou. Ele olhou profundamente para o rosto dela e falou claramente:

- Hermione, deixe-o ir. Ele precisa de tempo - olhou entre os dois - Isto é um pouco bizarro para ele, para todos.

- Bem, ser um cabeça dura não ajuda muito, Harry.

Ele riu um pouco.

- Você conhece o Rony. Ninguém é mais cabeça dura que ele.

- Eu acho... - Draco começou.

Contudo, Hermione virou-se rapidamente para pará-lo.

- Nem uma palavra.

Ele riu inocentemente.

- O que? Eu só ia dizer para entrarmos para tomar o chocolate quente que eu lhe prometi - Hermione o olhou, desconfiada, mas a irritação dela passou quando viu os olhos dele brilharem para ela. Ele esticou a mão - Vamos.

Mas os pés dela enraizaram no chão. Ela olhou esperançosamente para Harry.

- Você gostaria de vir com a gente?

A expressão de terror no rosto de ambos os garotos respondeu a pergunta, mas Harry negou educadamente.

- Hm, acho que não, Hermione. Preciso levar minha Firebolt de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, e eu prometi que ajudaria Hagrid com a decoração para o jantar de amanhã.

- Tudo bem, então. Divirta-se com Hagrid. E Harry - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pois sabia que Harry iria atrás de Rony - Diga a Rony que eu vou estar na sala comunal depois do jantar, se ele quiser falar comigo.

Ele sorriu e colocou uma mão gentilmente em seu braço.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

Draco segurou a porta aberta enquanto Hermione entrava no Hall principal. Ele suspirou.

- Apesar de tudo, acho que foi tudo bem, não acha?

- Eu devo ter perdido a parte do 'tudo bem' entre todos os olhares mortais trocados entre você, Harry e Rony - ela disse, ríspida.

- Hermione, se uma conversa entre eu, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Me-Atormentar e seu confiável camarada, o Incrível Weasel, não acaba na Ala Hospitalar, então eu a considero um sucesso.

Ela segurou a cabeça nas mãos, apoiando-se contra a parede. Com um tom derrotado, disse, submissa:

- Vocês três nunca vão se dar bem, não é?

- Provavelmente não - ela olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, o que o fez adicionar rapidamente - Mas, se você for ver, eu nunca imaginei que gostaria de passar o dia inteiro com você, então nem tudo está perdido. Ainda.

- Eu não estou esperando que virem amigos; apenas tente ser tolerante com eles. Okay?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou com resignação, sem querer perder uma tarde perfeita com Hermione discutindo sua "relação" com Potter e Weasley. Quando olhou para cima, viu alguns galhos com folhas verdes e pequenas frutas vermelhas; azevinho. Isso o deu uma boa idéia.

- Venha cá - mandou carinhosamente, segurando as vestes de Hermione e puxando-a até ele - Eu quero lhe dar parte do seu presente de Natal.

Olhou para cima e sorriu para o azevinho pendurado em cima de suas cabeças. Os olhos de Hermione seguiram os dele, então ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas o Natal só é amanhã - disse.

- Eu não posso esperar até amanhã por isso - ele disse, puxando o rosto de Hermione contra o dele e capturando os lábios dela em um longo e profundo beijo.

Ainda não acreditava que negara a si próprio essa maravilhosa sensação por medo e preocupação com que os outros diriam.

- Mmmm - uma voz sensual chamou, forçando-os a pausarem o beijo sob o azevinho. Viraram-se para ver Lissane apoiada na parede do corredor que levava até as masmorras da Sonserina - Draco, todo mundo na sua lista de Natal vai ganhar um desses? - ela lambeu os lábios - Eu imagino que Prof. Snape vai ficar bastante surpreso com o seu presente. - os lábios dela curvaram-se maliciosamente para o par interrompido.

Hermione rapidamente começou a arrumar suas vestes com a mão. A grifinória ficou corada por ter sido pega em um amasso debaixo do azevinho, mas Draco apenas limpou os cantos da boca com os dedos. Ele olhou para Lissane por debaixo de sua franja loira, mas quando falou, foi sem malícia.

- Não é educado interromper pessoas, Liss. Seus pais não a ensinaram isso? - ele brincou.

A pequena sonserina abanou para o jovem casal.

- Eu tenho modos impecáveis, Draco. Mas você sabe como adoro o surpreender - ela riu.

Draco virou-se para Hermione.

- Não deixe Lissane te assustar, Hermione, ela gosta de provocar todo mundo; o latido é pior que a mordida.

Lissane jogou o cabelo para trás dos ombros e deu um grande sorriso.

- Bem, isso é debatível.

Hermione sorriu agradecida para Draco, pois, na verdade, Lissane Sheldon parecia um pouco intimidadora para ela. Sua chegada e proximidade com o bruxo loiro chamou a atenção de Hermione em mais de uma ocasião, mesmo quando ela e Draco tentaram manter distância um do outro. Mas a garota da Sonserina tinha vantagens que Hermione nunca teria. Lissane conhecera Draco por toda a vida; ela estava na mesma Casa que ele, ela tinha as mesmas idéias 'apropriadas' que muitos dos bruxos da alta sociedade sangue-pura tinham e estava rodeada de uma aura de mistério e sedução, a qual - Hermione sabia - intrigara mais do que apenas um bruxo em Hogwarts. Hermione cuidaria o jeito que Lissane se portaria em volta de Draco a partir de agora; mesmo que ele disssera que a via apenas como uma irmã mais nova, Hermione não lembrava de ter visto garotas olharem seu irmão mais velho do jeito que Lissane olhava para Draco.

- O que essas duas crianças enlouquecidas estão armando?

Hermione olhou incerta para Draco.

- Er, nós estávamos indo pegar um chocolate quente. Estávamos lá fora construindo bonecos de neve e estava bem frio - olhou duvidosa para a outra garota - Você gostaria de vir conosco?

- Oooh, bonecos de neve e chocolate quente. Não parece divertido? - Lissane comentou com falso entusiasmo.

Hermione teve que morder a língua para não responder o que gostaria. Aprendera uma coisa ou outra sobre sonserinos durante Hogwarts, e eles geralmente acovardavam-se em situações desconhecidas. Para que ela e Draco pudessem seguir juntos, Hermione sabia que um deles teria que tentar dar o primeiro passo para começar a se dar bem com os amigos do outro. Já que a cena lá não saíra muito bem, Hermione sentiu que era sua vez de fazer um esforço. Então ela sorriu, tentando parecer mais natural do que podia.

Sentindo a agitação crescente de Hermione perante os comentários maldosos de Lissane, Draco posicionou-se entre as duas garotas e olhou significativamente para sua colega de casa.

- Sim, foi divertido. Foi a coisa mais divertida que eu fiz em anos. Você deveria tentar algumas vezes; pode ficar surpresa.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Está bem. Agora?

Draco olhou para ela, incrédulo, pensando qual seria seu jogo.

- Você quer ir tomar chocolate quente com a gente? - perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Claro. Por que não? Eu gosto tanto quanto ela - linkou seu braço com o de Hermione, assustando a grifinória - Alguma chance de ter rum ou licor dentro?

Draco balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Não dessa vez, Liss. Mas tenho certeza que você conseguirá tomar de qualquer jeito.

- É - ela sorriu para Hermione - Isso me dará a chance de lhe contar tudo sobre quando Draco era um menininho.

Hermione sorriu com a idéia; ele sempre parecera tão refinado e educado, mesmo com onze anos. Seria interessante ouvir algumas histórias engraçadas sobre ele de alguém que o conhecia a tanto tempo. Não pode conter a malícia em seu sorriso. Talvez conversar com Lissane não seria tão ruim assim.

Draco comentou rapidamente:

- Que histórias? Eu nunca fiz nada embaraçoso durante minha vida inteira.

Lissane arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Sério? E quanto aquela vez que você roubou a varinha da sua mãe do criado-mudo e tentou ficar verde para poder camuflar-se na grama durante um jogo de esconde-esconde? - ela pareceu bastante alegre quando Draco empalideceu com a lembrança.

Hermione riu.

- Sério, ele não fez isso! Quantos anos tinha?

Draco correu os dedos rapidamente entre os cabelos, imaginando quantos 'acidentes' de infância Lissane podia lembrar-se.

- Liss, você não tem que ir jantar ou algo assim? Tenho certeza que Hermione não quer ouvir nenhuma história chata.

- Tarde demais. Agora estou intrigada - Hermione respondeu, sorrindo genuinamente para a outra garota - Então, sobre esse esconde-esconde... o quão verde ele ficou?

* * *

A porta fechou suavemente atrás de Hermione. Fechou os olhos e suspirou alegremente, encostada na porta. Ela acabara de passar mais de uma hora com Draco e Lissane e não fora tão horrível assim. Primeiro, Lissane foi muito antipática, o que Hermione suspeitou ser por ciúmes de ter que dividir seu melhor amigo de infância com outra garota. Mas eventualmente Lissane se acalmou e os três conseguiram conhecer uns aos outros um pouco mais. Foi melhor do que ela antecipara. Além disso, Draco a levara até a Torre da Grifinória e ela o dera um beijo que, com certeza, o deixara sem palavras. Ambas ela e Lissane queriam se arrumar para o jantar, e Hermione esperava conseguir falar com Harry e Rony antes que eles tivessem que repartir o pão da mesma mesa que Draco.

Hermione sentia-se estranha. Devia estar estressada e ansiosa com as reações de seus amigos para com o relacionamente entre ela e Draco, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. A única coisa que sentia era tranquilidade.

Harry observou-a do parapeito estofado de uma das grandes janelas da sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela parecia tão feliz, sorrindo para si mesma, os olhos fechados. Mas ele não tinha vontade de saber o que ela estava pensando. Nem ao menos conseguia lembrar de tê-la visto tão radiante. Fazia seu estômago revirar saber que Malfoy deixava-a assim.

Por que ele tinha que notar o quão bonita ela se tornara agora, quando ela estava com Malfoy?

Ela desencostou-se da porta, ainda sorrindo, para começar sua subida para se arrumar quando viu Harry empuleirado no parapeito da janela, observando-a com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Aproximou-se dele hesitantemente.

- Ei, Harry. O que está fazendo?

- Apenas relaxando um pouco antes de tomar um banho para o jantar - ele esfregou o pescoço com a mão - Hagrid me deixou segurar a coleira de Fang quando o levamos para dar uma volta no jardim. Fang viu alguns esquilos e quase arrancou meu braço quando tentou os perseguir.

Hermione riu e colocou uma mão em cima da boca.

- Ouch. Aposto que não foi legal.

- Não, não foi - ele riu fraquinho, começando a massagear seu ombro.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no parapeito espaçoso da janela.

- Você foi ver Madame Pomfrey?

- Não pude. Ela foi passar o feriado com o irmão em Stuttgart, lembra? - ele viu as sobrancelhas dela arquearem-se em preocupação - Eu ficarei bem assim que tomar um banho quente.

Hermione esticou a mão e massageou o ombro machucado dele.

- Por que você não foi direto para o banho quando chegou, então?

A cabeça de Harry quase caiu de seus ombros enquanto as mãos dela massageavam suas costas.

- Hm, eu estava esperando conseguir falar com você sobre Rony - conseguiu dizer. Pausou, perdendo a concentração por causa dos dedos gentis dela - Sobre o jantar de hoje. Estava esperando falar com você antes, mas você sumiu por um tempo.

- Draco e eu encontramos a maiga dele, Lissane. Você lembra dela, certo? A garota de Durmstrang? - Harry concordou, mas Hermione podia sentir sua tensão. Sorriu, ao perceber uma coisa - Harry, você estava esperando por mim?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Olhe, eu só queria ter certeza que você estava bem.

- Por que? Eu estive no castelo o tempo todo e Lissane não é a barracuda que eu pensei que ela fosse.

- Não é com ela que eu estava preocupado...

- Eu sei - ela interrompeu, um sorriso dançando em seu rosto - Eu sei que você está preocupado por eu estar com Draco, mas, por favor, tente lembrar que ele não é Lúcio. Draco se preocupa comigo, Harry. De verdade. Acredite em mim, não é como se eu fosse começar a andar pelas masmorras da Sonserina e trocar palavras gentis com Prof. Snape.

- Eu não pensei nada disse, Hermione - ele deu de ombros - Eu só me preocupo com você.

- Sempre meu protetor - ela disse - Mas tenho suspeitas de que vai ser eu que te protegerei no jantar.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la; os olhos dela brilhavam com a luz quente da lareira.

- Me proteger do quê? Não acho que Dumbledore convidou Voldemort para jantar com a gente.

Ela sorriu, sabiamente.

- Eu acabei de passar duas horas com um sonserino que estava realmente interessada em conhecer você.

- Malfoy??

- Não, seu bobo. Lissane Sheldon - ela riu - Depois que ela superou o choque de estar sentada na mesma mesa que uma bruxa nascida trouxa, ela foi bastante amigável... e muito interessada em você.

Ele ficou de uma cor vermelha chocante que Hermione pode ver, apesar da luz suave de velas.

- Ela não está interessada em mim, ela está interessada no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. É nele que a maioria das garotas estão interessadas, aliás.

- Nem todas as garotas - ela disse com uma voz estranha.

Harry olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nem todas as garotas estão em interessadas em você por causa da sua cicatriz, Harry Potter. Você é muito bonito, sabe - ela amava deixá-lo sem graça daquele jeito; o deixava mais fofo do que o normal - Argh! Não posso acreditar que vou confessar isso, mas... - ela parou - Ano passado eu tinha uma queda enorme por você, e não era por causa da sua fama; era porque você é inteligente, doce, engraçado e uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Harry ficou de pé rapidamente e virou-se, preocupado, para olhar para ela. Sua boca estava aberta e ele parecia chocado.

- Não acredito - ele engasgou-se.

Hermione concordou, sorrindo enquanto levantava-se do parapeito da janela também.

- Ah, sim, é verdade. Uma queda gigante - pode sentir que ele estava confuso e decidiu deixá-lo mais tranquilo - Não se preocupe, Harry, não é nada de mais. Você não precisa ficar tão chocado. Eu não sou a primeira garota a se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo. Além do mais, não há nada com que se preocupar; eu já não sinto mais nada por você. Agora eu sei que é melhor continuarmos amigos e que meus sentimentos por você nem eram tão românticos assim - quando Harry deu as costas para ela, ela teve certeza que ele ficou um pouco mais do que constragido com a confissão dela. Ela esticou a mão e virou-o para ela - Eu não queria te constranger, bobinho. Eu só queria que você soubesse que nem todo mundo vê você apenas como uma cicatriz.

Isto pareceu o deixar mais calmo, de alguma forma. Sua vermelhidão passou e ele conseguiu olhar para o rosto dela de novo.

- Eu sei. Eu só estou um pouco...chocado. Nunca percebi.

Ela abanou a mão para ele.

- Garotos nunca notam essas coisas. Quadribol e garotas bonitas. Isso é tudo com que garotos se preocupam.

Ele tossiu.

- Você é bonita.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e sorriu abertamente.

- Aw, que amor você dizer. Mas não gaste seus elogios em mim. É para isso que tenho Draco agora, para me banhar de elogios e me dizer o quão linda eu sou.

Ela tomou a mão dele na dela e o puxou para as escadas dos dormitórios.

- Vamos, temos que nos arrumar antes do grande jantar.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, mas ela segurou firmemente a mão dele. Harry virou-se para olhá-la, o rosto de Hermione estava mais sério e intenso.

- Harry, eu quero te agradecer.

- Pelo o quê?

- Por não ficar doido por causa de mim e Draco. Eu sei que você está preocupado comigo e você não tem idéia de como isso significa para mim. E, apesar do que você se sente sobre Draco, você tem mostrado apoio e foi um bom amigo para mim desde aquela noite na biblioteca - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo suave na bochecha dele - Obrigado.

Ele pode sentir o rosto ficando quente mais uma vez.

- Claro. É para isso que servem os amigos.

- Se Rony pudesse dizer o mesmo...

- Ele é teimoso, você sabe. Mas ele vai se acalmar. Ele sempre se acalma.

Com um rápido apertão na mão dele e um sorriso de adeus, Hermione virou-se e correu até seu quarto para arrumar-se para o jantar. Harry observou-a ir, chocado com os últimos cinco minutos. Ela gostara dele por um ano inteiro e ele não soubera. E se ele tivesse descoberto? Seria ele a banhando de elogios ao invés de Malfoy? Apenar pensar sobre aquilo fazia sua cabeça girar. Ele virou-se e correu escada acima, abrindo a porta do quarto com um empurrão.

Rony estava parado de toalha, molhado do banho, pegando algumas roupas do seu armário.

- O que houve com você?

Mas Harry não respondeu logo, andando de um lado para o outro na frente de sua cama. Finalmente, agachou-se do lado de seu baú para pegar algumas roupas para levar para o banheiro. Não conseguia abrir o cadeado direito e seus dedos tremiam de frustração. Pulou e chutou o baú com um sonoro "Droga!". A tamba abriu-se e alguns dos objetos mais em cima espalharam-se pelo chão.

- Qual é o seu problema, cara? - Rony perguntou novamente.

Harry pegou seus pertences do chão e jogou-se rudemente dentro do baú novamente.

- Nada. Eu só tive um incrível momento de clareza onde percebi que eu sou o maior idiota no planeta.

* * *

- Eu estou bem?

- Você quer parar de perguntar isso, Liss? Você está bem - ele virou-se para olhar para a amiga enquanto ela tentava acompanhar os passos longos dele - É só o jantar; não é como se fosse a festa do ano.

- Não é um jantar qualquer, Draco. Eu estarei conhecendo Harry Potter - apropriadamente - pela primeira vez. Esta é uma ocasião importante para mim - ela arrumou as vestes novamente e parou no corredor para checar seu reflexo no espelho - Hermione disse que nos apresentaria. Talvez sua namorada não seja tão ruim assim, pelo menos para minha vida social - ela sorriu abertamente para ele - Trate de se comportar, Draco, querido. Eu detestaria se meu primeiro jantar com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu terminasse em tragédia por algo que você fez.

Draco parou seu caminhar rápido.

- Você vai passar a noite inteira babando em cima daquele idiota? Por que, se vai, não sente perto de mim - ele disse.

Estava certamente irritado com a perspectiva de jantar na mesma mesa que os Três da Grifinória e alguns dos professores. Durante todo seu tempo em Hogwarts, Draco evitara ser obrigado a manter conversas educadas com Potter e Weasley durante os jantares, portanto hoje sua ansiedade estava particularmente alta. Se Lissane começasse a flertar com Potter, Draco tinha certeza de que a noite realmente acabaria mal.

- Alguém está irritado - Lissane provocou.

- Isso já vai ser ruim o bastante sem você encher o saco. As coisas não foram muito bem hoje à tarde quando Hermione e eu vimos Potty e o Weasel lá fora, então eu gostaria que o jantar transcorresse um pouco melhor.

- Quer um conselho? Para começar, você provavelmente não deveria chamá-los de Potty e Weasel.

- Se você quer saber, eu vou tentar não chamá-los de nada. Estive pensando, e acho que o único jeito de aguentar o fato de ter que jantar com eles é fingir que eles não estão lá. Deste modo, mantemos a paz e Hermione acha que eu estou tentando me dar bem com eles.

Lissane bateu palmas de maneira infantil, irritando Draco.

- Ah, isso vai ser tão divertido! - ela exclamou - Este jantar vai ser definitivamente imperdível. Nunca estive tão feliz por mamãe e papai viajarem no Natal e me deixarem na escola.

Eles foram os últimos a entrarem no salão, já que Lissane gastou um número incontável de horas arrumando o cabelo para a ocasião. Todos sentandos em volta da grande mesa viraram-se para olhá-los quando entraram. O único que parecia genuinamente feliz de vê-los era o Diretor. Hermione parecia nervosa, Potter e Weasley pareciam mais abatidos que nunca, Prof. Snape parecia, bem, como Snape, Prof. Vector, Flitwick e Sprout pareciam incertos sobre o que pensa e Prof. McGonagall parecia pronta para interferir no mesmo momento que alguém levantasse a voz. Então, Draco hesitou quando Prof. Dumbledore os deu as boas-vindas alegremente.

- É bom ver você Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Sheldon. Boa noite para ambos. Por favor, venham se sentar; os elfos-domésticos prepararam uma ceia e tanto para nós nesta noite.

Lissane passou por Draco, sem notar a tensão na sala ou simplesmente não dando a mínima para ela.

- Obrigado, diretor. Deve estar ótimo - ela disse, abrindo um sorriso charmoso para todos em volta da mesa.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam da mesa, Draco viu o rosto de Hermione relaxar em um sorriso. Ela havia guardado um lugar para ele e abanava para que ele viesse se sentar. Seus pés falsearam ao notar Potter sentado em frente à Hermione e Weasley sentado à sua frente, ambos parecendo muito infelizes por terem de sentar perto de Draco. Eles o encaravam por trás dos ombros de Hermione. Oh, como ele gostaria de encará-los de volta, mas o rosto esperançoso de Hermione conteve a vontade de dizer algo Malfoyístico para eles.

Apesar de toda a tensão no salão, Draco não esqueceu suas boas maneiras.

- Boa noite. É bom ver todos vocês - ele respirou fundo e sentou ao lado de Hermione.

Ela esticou sua mão debaixo da mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Inclinando-se para perto, murmurou:

- Nós estávamos preocupados que você não viria mais; estava ficando tarde.

- E perder tudo isso? Eu nem sonharia - ele respondeu, piscando um olho rapidamente e sorrindo.

Hermione sentiu-se tragada para dentro de seus olhos cinzentos, refletindo a dança das luzes de Natal como um espelho, mas Lissane limpou sua garganta bem alto e quebrou seu pequeno devaneio. Ela olhou para a garota, que encarava Hermione significativamente.

- Ah, desculpe-me - virou-se para os dois amigos - Harry, Rony, acho que ainda não conhecem Lissane Sheldon.

Os dois garotos murmuram seus olás, mas Lissane não deixou a falta de entusiasmo desencrajá-la.

- Rony, prazer em conhecê-lo, digo, formalmente. Sua irmã está em algumas das minhas aulas e ela fala bastante bem de você.

Hermione ouviu Rony falar pela primeira vez em quase dois dias. Ele limpou a garganta.

- É, ela diz que você é okay, também - mas pela expressão nos olhos dele, Hermione podia dizer que ele duvidava muito disso; Rony não confiava em nenhum Sonserino. Ponto.

Então Lissane virou seu sorriso para Harry.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Harry - ela sorriu com mais sensualidade do que muitas garotas de quinze anos possuem - Eu não pensei que jantaria com um herói antes - ela elogiou-o enquanto seus olhos escaneavam sua cicatriz.

Em vez de estar intrigado, Harry parecia distraído, mas sorriu educamente para a garota de qualquer jeito.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Lissane.

- Se nós já acamos com o momento 'Conheça a Celebridade', talvez devêssemos começar a jantar - Prof. Snape grunhiu.

- Ora, ora, Severus - Dumbledore disse gentilmente - Eu acho que é muito bom que alunos de casas rivais estejam esquecendo diferenças para estender a mão para a amizade - ele sorriu para Lissane - Eu acho que todos podemos aprender um pouco de diplomacia com nossa querida aluna de transferência.

Como sempre, as palavras de Dumbledore tiveram um efeito calmante em todos no salão. Quando ele terminou de falar, a ceia de Natal apareceu magicamente nos pratos na frente deles, cheia de peru defumado, pato assado, molho de amoras, vegetais cozinhos e alguns pudins de Natal e tortas para a sobremesa.

Enquanto todos começavam a comer, Prof. Dumbledore limpou sua garganta e começou:

- Estas decorações me lembram de um feriado de Natal que eu passei quando garoto na fazendo da Tia Greta e do Tio Uli, na Bavária. Eu não devia ter mais de sete ou oito, e meu irmão Aberforth queria...

Draco bloqueou o som da voz do Diretor; seus olhos foram tragados para as ações de três indivíduos perto dele. Draco comera centenas de refeições no mesmo salão que Hermione, Potter e Weasley, mas sentar-se do outro lado do salão significava que nunca tivera a oportunidade de observar seus rituais até agora. Era como um ballet bem ensaiado, que trouxe ciúmes para dançar em seu coração.

Enquanto os três grifinórios ouviam as palavras de Dumbledore, pareciam não perceber a dança silenciosa. Hermione e Harry tiraram o molho de amoras do prato e derramaram em pratinhos menores; Harry pegou os dois e colocou na frente de Rony. Depois de colocar um pouco de sal em seu pato assado, Hermione colocou o saleiro em frente à Harry, que então colocou em seu próprio pato. Harry pegou o copo dele e de Hermione e deu para Rony, que serviu suco de abóbora para Harry e soda de maçã para Hermione. Era uma lembrança fria para Draco do quão próxima Hermione era dos dois melhores amigos. Mesmo quando estavam brigados uns com os outros, seus laços eram mais fortes. De repente, Draco sentiu-se um estranho.

E não gostou.

Sabia que Prof. Vector estava contando fatos de quando era uma criança, mas Draco não ligava. Empurrava a comida no prato enquanto observava-os. Ele sabia que não deveria deixar isso atingi-lo, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Weasley, encarando-o por trás de seu garfo cheio de peru e batatas, Draco encarou de volta, sem piscar. Sabia que não deveria ficar irritado; não era uma competição. Mas não só os olhos de Weasley o desafiavam, e era um desafio que ele não podia dar as costas; não quando ele tinha que sentar perto da radiante amizade entre a garota que roubou seu coração e seus dois piores inimigos.

Hermione inclinou-se para ele, mas ele não tirou os olhos do ruivo do outro lado da mesa. Havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Draco, você está bem? Não está comendo, só mexendo sua comida no prato.

De repente, ele queria deixar bem claro para todos naquele salão que enquanto Hermione podia ser amiga daqueles dois bobocas, Draco Malfoy seria o único que a beijaria debaixo do azevinho, ou onde ele quisesse. Envolveu o braço em volta do ombro dela, puxando-a para perto e plantando um beijo suave do lado da testa; teve certeza que Weasley tivera uma boa visão do beijo.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione. Apenas envolvido nas histórias dos nossos professores.

Rony viu a cena diante dele com puro desgosto e repulsa. Malfoy jogando-se para cima de Hermione como se ela pertencesse a ele. E o jeito que Malfoy olhara para ele, como se estivesse fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo. Rony prometera a Harry que tentaria ser civilizado quando Malfoy estivesse por perto, mas a cobra peçonhenta estava exagerando. Ele já está na última gota d'água.

Draco viu nos olhos do garoto, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Sua mão da varinha estava em volta de Hermione.

Sem aviso, Rony ficou de pé em sua cadeira, derrubando-a no chão, e pegou sua varinha. Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, um flash de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Rony e atingiu Draco direto no peito, o derrubando da cadeira para o chão.


	12. ATENÇÃO

Quero começar pedindo desculpas a todos aqueles que gostam da fic e que pedem para eu continuar a atualizá-la. Eu sei que é ruim esperar, eu sei que tem muitas pessoas que não sabem ou não entende inglês tão bem assim, por isso dependem de mim para ler a fic. Eu leio todos os comentários que deixam aqui e lá no Aliança 3 Vassouras e agradeço de coração o apoio de vocês. Eu não sou a autora desta fic, mas ela já faz parte de mim, eu tenho enorme carinho por ela e por vocês, leitores.

Eu sei que a decisão que estou tomando agora é egoísta, mas eu não posso continuar traduzindo a fic. Não pensem que eu faço pouco caso, mas eu cresci. Todo mundo cresce um dia. Eu tenho um trabalho e uma vida à parte do fandom, agora. Por mais que eu ame passar horas na frente do PC lendo fanfiction, eu não posso mais. Eu comecei a escrever e ler fanfics quando eu tinha 13 anos e tinha profundo ódio das demoras infindáveis das autora de Draco Dormiens – na época minha fic preferida. Por isso eu sei que muita gente não vai gostar da minha decisão e provavelmente vai me odiar – eu entendo.

Eu posso soar idiota falando isso, mas foi uma decisão difícil para mim. Eu deixei de estudar para provas para traduzir um capítulo a mais. Eu superei até mesmo perder o meu pai, porque eu não queria deixar vocês na mão por muito mais tempo. Então foi uma decisão enorme parar de traduzir a fic.

**Fico feliz em avisar que Fabianne se voluntariou e estará traduzindo a fic a partir de agora. Vou esperar ela me mandar um email com o profile dela aqui no e atualizo aqui. Aqueles que quiserem ajudar a Fabianne, deixem um comentário com o email que eu passo para ela – não sei se seria certo divulgar o email dela aqui. O profile dela aqui no é fabiannegmalfoy (vocês encontram o link no meu profile). Em breve ela vai postar o próximo capítulo traduzido. **

Mil desculpas a todos. E eu sou eternamente grata ao apoio de vocês. Espero que continuem apoiando e acompanhando a tradução da fic com quem estiver traduzindo a partir de agora.

Gostaria de agradecer ao Aliança 3 Vassouras, também, pelo 3° lugar como melhor tradução por Nós Sempre Teremos Paris, foi realmente uma surpresa. Obrigado a todos que votaram em mim.

Por favor, quem quiser e puder traduzir a fic, mande-me um email.

Obrigado e desculpas,

Lya


End file.
